POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Anthony Stark et Loki vont vivre une aventure qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer vivre. Pas comme cela en tout cas ! Pourtant Loki semble au courant … que cache-t-il à son amant ? Comme Tony va-t-il recueillir la nouvelle ! Suite directe de TOI ET MOI. Une aventure plus légère pour un moment touchant et plein d'amour.
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonsoir ! Voici l'Epilogue de TOI ET MOI. Il introduit la suite intitulée TOI + MOI = NOUS. Je vais créer la fiction juste après avoir posté et le premier chapitre sera le prologue (qui est en fait l'épilogue de ce chapitre). Profitez-en pour vous abonner ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dites moi si des choses vous déplaises ou si vous aimez ! Bisous XOXO**

~ 7 mois depuis la cérémonie du couronnement d'Helblindi ~

La tour était toujours plongée dans un silence des plus complets. La nuit arrivait à son terme mais la lune était toujours haut dans le ciel à narguer les nuages de ses rayons d'argent. Anthony était assis sur l'un des rares rebords d'une des rares fenêtre de la tour. Lors de la construction de celle-ci, il avait privilégié des baies vitrées. Plus chic. Plus couteux aussi ! Il avait donc ouvert cette fenêtre et s'était servi un verre de bourbon. Il le dégustait tout en réfléchissant à son cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y réfléchissait mais la différence avec la dernière fois est que cette fois-ci il savait exactement en quoi elle avait changé.

Au début, il se voyait sur ce rocher dans cette partie de l'espace qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'obscurité l'angoissait malgré la faible lumière d'une quelconque étoile qui stationnait à proximité. Il avait mal. Sa bouche était envahie par le goût du sang. Son armure était dangereusement endommagée. Et autour de lui, tous ses amis étaient morts ou sur le point de l'être. Soudain Steve apparaissait devant lui et lui imputait la cause de leur mort et de la destruction de la Terre avant de mourir. De puis quelque mois, certains détailles avaient changé. Steve ne portait plus son habituelle armure aux couleurs des patriotes mais une armure semblable en noir et gris. Ses cheveux étaient plus long et il arborait une barbe qui aurait plu à Thor. En arrière, sur un rocher, le cadavre de la belle Natasha donnait à Tony l'envie de hurler. Elle aussi avait changé, ses cheveux n'était plus d'un roux flamboyant mais d'un blond nordique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le reste des Avengers étaient flou mais il était certain de ne pas en voir comme le Sergent Barnes, Ant-Man, Peter, Wanda ou encore Vision. Enfin quelqu'un avait intégré son rêve. Alors que Steve tombait à genoux en s'accrochant désespérément à l'armure de Tony (parfois il était habillé en jogging, cela changé de jour en jour), un homme de forte stature s'avançait juste au-dessus d'eux sur un rocher plus haut que les autres. Mais il ne voyait toujours que ses pieds. La seule chose qu'il pouvait reconnaitre serait son rire grave, caverneux et sans fin.

Le rêve s'achevait souvent ici. En tout cas, c'est le plus loin qu'il ait atteint avant que son cerveau le force à se réveiller. Tony regarda l'alcool ambré au fond de son verre, le fit tourner puis le but d'une traite.

« - Encore ? »

Son amant était réveillé. Tony se retourna pour voir Loki, le Dieu de la Malice, assis dans le lit de soie bordeaux. L'asgardien se leva et le rejoint devant la fenêtre pour l'enlacer dans son dos. Il plongea la tête dans son cou et embrassa sa nuque avec douceur. La peau nue et fraiche du torse du dieu dans son dos tout aussi nu et chaud, lui donna des frissons. Il adorait ça. Il se surprit à maudire les pantalons qu'ils portaient. Tony posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et posa sa tête sur l'un des bras qui le maintenait. Puis il posa sa main sur celle qui était posée sur son ventre.

« - Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, tu sais que je suis matinale. Tu as vu ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore pu savoir de qui il s'agissait. »

Loki souffla puis il resserra sa prise sur le corps de l'ingénieur.

« - Bon. »

Ils portèrent tous deux leurs regards sur l'horizon divisé par les gratte-ciels de New York. Le soleil se levait doucement.

« - Je vais descendre pendre un café. Annonça Tony.

\- Tu viens de voire du bourbon.

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour l'alcool ! renchérit Anthony en embrassant le bras du dieu sur toute la longueur. »

Anthony se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire face.

« - Mais avant j'ai bien envie de te manger … taquin a-t-il en collant son bassin sur celui de Loki. »

Ce dernier affichait un immense sourire et s'approcha pour embrasser son amant tout en frotant leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Mais à peine Anthony eut-il poser ses lèvres sur celles du dieu que Loki eut un haut-le-cœur et se recula. Il porta une main à sa bouche et eut un tressaillement.

« - Excuse-moi … dit Loki en courant à la salle de bain.

\- Il y a d'autre moyen de me dire de me brosser les dents ! plaisanta Tony. »

Tony était resté comme un con devant la fenêtre. Il entendait l'homme de sa vie recracher ses tripes et ses boyaux dans la pièce d'à côté. Encore qu'il se demandât ce qu'il pouvait bien recracher. Depuis quelques jours, le dieu n'avait plus d'appétit. Il avait perdu du poids et était plus froid que d'habitude. Cet état l'inquiétait un peu plus chaque jour. Tony avait demandé à Loki de consulter un médecin du S.H.I.E.L.D ou même un guérisseur asgardien s'il préférait mais le dieu avait éludé la question.

Loki semblait avoir terminé mais il restait dans la salle d'eau. Tony décida de le rejoindre. Il le trouva assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête dans les mains et les cheveux ondulés tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Tony en profita pour le détailler. Il constata que ses côtes commençaient à se voir et que la blancheur de sa peau était beaucoup moins éclatante qu'avant. Plus grise. Il commençait à être sous-alimenté.

« - Je ne te laisse plus le choix : soit je t'y emmène de force, soit tu y vas de ton plein gré. Mais dans les deux cas, tu vas voir un putain de Doc' ! ».

Loki se tut. Il se contentait de respirer lourdement pour réprimer une autre envie de vomir.

« - Tu vois l'état dans lequel tu es ?! je ne crois pas ! »

Face au mutisme de son amant, Anthony se rua sur lui, ignorant le fait que le dieu était plus fort que lui. Il lui empoigna les bras et le força à se lever pour le placer devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

« - Tu trouves que tu as l'air en forme ?! cria Tony en le secouant. »

Loki leva son regard émeraude sur l'image que lui renvoyait le reflet. Il n'allait pas bien et il le savait même s'il ignorait de quoi il souffrait. Tony allait à nouveau crier et cela allait encore lui vriller la tête. Loki se retourna et il prit le visage de Tony en coupe.

« - J'irais. Dès demain, je demanderais au Docteur Banner de me faire une analyse. Ça te va ? »

Tony se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis Loki s'approcha et déposa un baiser chaste et tendre sur les lèvres à présent sèches de Tony.

« - Sinon, tu as raison. Brosse-toi les dents. Tu ferais fuir le Grand Serpent ! »

Loki sorti de la salle de bain pour se changer. Il ne quittait jamais la chambre sans être impeccable. Tony se prépara également, de toute façon, il ne dormirait plus pour aujourd'hui. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, les deux hommes étaient prêts à descendre. Le salon était silencieux et illuminé par les rayons du soleil doré qui avait eu le temps de sortir de sa torpeur matinale. Tony se prépara un café noir et serré. Et alors que Loki allait se préparer à sortir sur l'esplanade pour prendre un bol d'air frais : la seule chose qu'il pouvait ingérer depuis au moins une semaine le matin, Tony lui mit une pomme rouge dans une main et un thé vert fumant dans l'autre.

« - Anthony, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger … commença le Dieu.

\- Désolé, je n'ai plus de pomme verte mais de toute façon, elles sont trop acides pour ton estomac. Tu ne manges pas assez en ce moment. Idem pour le thé, moins fort que le café. Répondit Tony sans écouter les suppliques de son amant. »

En passant devant lui, il lui embrassa le front et lui demanda sincèrement d'essayer de manger un peu et de boire. Loki hocha la tête avant de sortir pour s'asseoir comme à son habitude sur le bord, les pieds suspendus dans le vide. Ce qui avait le don d'horripiler le milliardaire. Il était peu être un dieu dont la longévité concurrençait certains animaux préhistoriques mais il était loin d'être invulnérable. Tony s'assit au comptoir et regarda son amant dont le regard triste et fatigué lui broyait les entrailles. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation au bout d'un petit moment par les autres Avengers qui commençaient leurs journées.

« - Alors les gars ? lança Natasha en attachant ses cheveux avec une pince en forme d'oiseau. Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Etonnement, rien qui ne nécessite la présente du Captaine. Répondit Steve. Je vais en profiter pour faire des choses que j'ai mis de côté. »

Tony savait que Steve avait repris contacte avec le Sergent Barnes. Ce dernier était toujours introuvable et seul Steve connaissait sa cachette. Mais ce dernier ne savait que Tony se méfiait. Cela rappela à l'ingénieur que Buck se trouvait aussi dans son rêve. Coïncidence ? Le docteur Banner passa devant lui.

« - Bruce ? Puis-je vous demander un service ? commença Tony en buvant d'une traite le fond de son café.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, Tony. Répondit le Docteur en se servant du liquide noir. Si cela entre dans mes cordes. »

Tony tira Banner jusqu'à l'une des baies vitrées d'où l'on pouvait voir l'esplanade. Loki mangeait tranquillement son fruit mais sans grande conviction. Il faisait peine à voir. Rapidement Steve, Natasha et Roddy les rejoignirent.

« - Il ne va pas mieux ? demanda Nat' inquiète.

\- En tout cas, il n'en a pas l'air. Renchérit Steve qui avait appris à apprécier le dieu.

\- J'ai enfin réussi à le convaincre de consulter. Même lui ne sait pas ce qu'il a ! souffla Tony.

\- Et vous croyez que je peux le trouver ? Je ne connais pas la morphologie d'un dieu ! couina Banner.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur médecin que je connaisse. Lança Tony en prenant Bruce par les épaules. »

La situation était gênante. Jamais Tony ne s'abaissait à supplier. Même s'il n'était pas avare en compliment. Natasha se rapprocha de Bruce.

« - D'accord. Conclu Bruce.

\- Et je vais l'aider. Renchérit la belle rousse.

\- Je te remercie, Nat. Commença Bruce. Je sais qu'il a confiance en toi.

\- En toi aussi. Gloussa-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup ton autre toi. »

Cette remarque qui rappela à tous les valdingues que le géant vert lui avait infligés, fit légèrement rire le reste de la troupe.

« - Merci. Merci à tous. Dit Tony, les yeux piquants. »

Au dehors, Loki sentait les pair d'yeux qui le regardait depuis la baie vitrée. Ils étaient tous inquiets. Il devait être content, il avait réussi en quelques mois à s'intégrer. Et pourtant après ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas chose facile. Il matérialisa un double qui se contentait de manger sa pomme sur le rebord de l'esplanade pendant que son vrai lui rentrait dans la tour.

Si Tony était inquiet. Loki l'était plus encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Cela l'affectait physiquement et pourtant il était un dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait nuire à un dieu ?! Un virus ? non, il aurait de la fièvre. Une infection ? à cause de quoi … Mental alors ? Objectivement, il se sentait fort de ce côté-là. Il devait reconnaître à son aimé que cette situation le tracassait.

Il avait bien une idée mais cela ne pouvait être ça … il y aurait eu des signes précurseurs. Et puis surtout, son corps aurait dû subir des modifications… Il avait lu des choses à ce sujet. Helblindi lui avait expliqué comment cela se passait mais dans les faits, il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela se produisait. Banner allait l'ausculter, il avait entendu la discussion dans le salon. Si cela se confirmait, il devra retourner sur Jotünheim pour savoir. Et puis, disons-le clairement : il le sentirait si une vie prenait forme dans sa chair, non ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le Docteur Banner fit entrer Loki dans une des salles médicalisées. Natasha l'attendait assise dans un fauteuil orange, lisant un magazine féminin. Elle portait une robe printanière sur une paire de botte noire.

« - ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Loki hocha négativement la tête. Bien au contraire. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais la présence de l'ex-agent du KGB le rassurait. La première chose qu'il vit après Nat' fut Tony qui le regardait depuis l'autre côté d'une vitre. Même si la pièce était insonorisée, Tony tenait à le voir. Et visiblement, il n'était pas seul. Steve le rejoignit ainsi qu'Hawkeye qui avait été mis au courant. Tony leva doucement la main et la posa sur la vitre. Cela énerva Loki qui prit mouche. Il n'était pas à l'article de la mort. Il se rua sur la vitre et fit baisser le store d'un coup sec.

« - Il s'inquiète pour vous. Dit Bruce en cherchant une seringue spécifique.

\- Je le sais mais on dirait qu'il s'attend à ma mort d'une minute à l'autre.

\- N'exagère pas. Tu ferais la même chose s'il était à ta place ! ricana la rousse pour détendre l'ambiance.

\- Et pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ? demanda-t-il agacé qui l'était.

\- Parce que tu fais partis de notre gang ! plaisanta Natasha. Plus sérieusement, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. »

Bruce tapota la table d'auscultation. Loki alla donc s'y asseoir sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il était touché par les paroles de la jeune femme. C'était à présent à lui de faire un pas vers eux. Plus particulièrement envers le Docteur Bruce Banner.

« - Vous savez, j'ai confiance en vous. Lança Loki du tac au tac en voyant le Docteur préparer un scanner portatif.

\- Je suis content de le savoir. Répondit franchement Banner avec un sourire franc. Tendez votre bras. »

Il s'approcha avec une seringue pour lui prendre un peu de sang. Bruce jeta un regard anxieux à Natasha. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'aiguille fine et pointue mis Loki mal à l'aise. Il déglutit péniblement.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que votre seringue puisse passer mon épiderme. Répondit Loki pour cacher son mal être.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est une seringue spéciale que j'utilise sur moi pour étudier le sang de l'Autre.»

Loki hocha la tête. Une fois que le garrot fut placé, Bruce prit l'échantillon de sang. Loki ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de la rousse. Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé ?! Elle dû le ressentir car elle passa son autre main dans le dos du Dieu et le massa doucement et de façon rassurante. Pour terminer, Bruce passa un coton sur la goute de sang qui perlait.

« - Je vais lancer l'analyse pendant que l'on fait d'autres examens. Jarvis ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Banner.

\- Lance l'analyse sanguine sur cet échantillon.

\- Bien, monsieur. Temps estimé : 10 minutes. »

Bruce fit Loki s'allonger sur la table. Natasha resta debout à ses côtés.

« - Ouvrez votre chemise. »

Loki s'exécuta et dévoila son ventre plat et blanc. Un hématome se trouvait à l'arrière de son flan droit. Quand le docteur toucha la peau bleutée, il sentit que la matière était dure. Banner fronça les sourcils.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Loki

\- Aviez-vous remarqué l'hématome ?

\- Non. A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment regardé.

\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas le voir ?! il fait la taille d'un melon ! lança Nat choquée.

\- Tu regardes souvent ton dos ? lança le Dieu vexé.

\- Tu n'as rien senti ? continua-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est indolore !

\- Et Tony ? sous-entendit Bruce.

\- Quoi, Tony ? répondit Loki agacé.

\- Il n'a rien vu ?

\- Il me l'aurait dit ce matin.

\- Donc c'est apparu en l'espace de quelques heures. Dit Bruce ignorant le fait que le Dieu et l'ingénieur s'étaient vus nu le matin même. »

Bruce tira sur une petite table pour amener le scanner. Il se leva et installa la machine au-dessus du corps de Loki.

« - Nous allons devoir sortir pendant que le scanner fait son job. »

Loki acquiesça puis Bruce et Nat sortirent dès que la scanner se mit à ronronner et à tourner. Une fois dehors, Banner rejoignit Steve qui réconfortait un Tony plus blanc que blême. Evidemment qu'il aurait pu rester. Son sang était totalement irradié à cause du Hulk, des radiations de plus ou de moins …. Mais il devait parler avec Anthony. A la vue du Docteur, l'ingénieur se leva.

« - Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a. Je lui ai pris du sang que Jarvis est en train d'analyser. Là, je lui fais passer un scan complet.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela peut être ? demanda Steve.

\- Cela peut être tout un tas de chose. Rétorqua Bruce.

\- C'est un Dieu asgardien, je pense que l'on peut exclure un bon nombre de pathologie humaine, non ? demanda l'Archer.

\- Ou pas. Peut-être nous ressemble-t-il plus qu'il ne pense. Renchérit le Docteur. Anthony, avez-vous vu l'hématome qu'il derrière le flanc droit ?

\- Il n'avait rien ce matin ! dit Tony paniqué. Je le jure !

\- Ne panique pas, dit Steve doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est peut-être que causé par un manque de fer évident dû à sa sous-alimentation. Calma Bruce.

Tony baissa les yeux au sol avant de se frotter la nuque. Il grimaça pour réprimer une envie d'hurler sa colère. Pourquoi Loki ne lui avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Il avait dû se rendre compte de son état lui-même. Une question s'imposa à l'esprit de Tony : avait-il seulement conscience d'être malade ?

« - J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Ne le laissez pas seul. Je m'occupe de Loki. D'ailleurs, j'y retourne. Cela devrait être terminé mais à première vue, on dirait une anomalie sanguine. Rien d'alarmant. »

 _Enfin j'espère …_ pensa Bruce en son for intérieur.

Bruce retourna dans la salle accompagné de Natasha. Dès qu'il referma la porte, il se jeta sur Loki qui signait du nez.

« - Vous avez eu un vertige ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- Non, j'ai eu mal à la tête en me relevant. Excusez-moi.

\- Cela doit être à cause de votre sous nutrition. On va regarder votre scan. Et cessez de vous excuser, vous êtes mon patient. »

Banner fit s'afficher le Scan sur un écran géant. C'était la première fois que Loki voyait l'intérieur de son corps. Il trouvait cela amusant. Mais Bruce semblait plus terre à terre. Loki le regarda analyser le scan en marmonnant.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Natasha.

\- C'est étrange. Vous avez reçu un éclat de quelque chose dans l'abdomen quand vous étiez … Enfin il y 7 mois ?

\- Non. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais.

\- Regardez, dit-il en montrant du doigt une tache sombre. C'est quelque chose d'organique qui est fiché dans l'abdomen. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Peut être une anomalie du scan mais si c'est quelque chose d'organique, cela peut être retiré par une simple chirurgie.

\- Vous avez déjà fait ça ? demanda Loki suspicieux.

\- Sur Anthony. C'est moi qui me suit chargé d'ôter l'éclat d'obus de son torse. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un aussi gros corps étranger.

\- Il a fait de l'excellent travail. Dit la russe. Comme toujours.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un corps étranger ? lança Loki.

\- Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autres ? questionna Bruce étonné de la remarque.»

Soudain, Jarvis annonça que l'analyse était terminée. Une feuille sortie de l'imprimante. Bruce l'a lu en écarquillant les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il l'a relu une autre fois. L'hormone HCG crevait le plafond. Mais un homme ne pouvait pas produire de telle hormone ?! ça où il ne se rappelait pas ses cours d'anatomie.

« - Jarvis, tu ne t'es pas trompé dans les résultats ?

\- Non, Docteur Banner, il s'agit bien des résultats sanguins de Monsieur Loki Laufeyson.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? redemanda Loki. C'est la troisième fois que vous froncez les sourcils en l'espace de quelques minutes. »

Banner sursauta en entendant Loki se remuer et se lever. Natasha lui tournait autours des fois qu'un autre mal de tête le fasse tomber.

« - Recouchez-vous. Je vous fais un dernier test et ce sera bon. Lança-t-il en espérant cacher son inquiétude. C'est ce que l'on appelle une échographie. »

Natasha lui lança un regard étonné. « _Pourquoi une écho ?_ » put-il lire sur ses lèvres. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« - Et à quoi cela sert-il ? demanda le dieu curieux de voir tant de nouvelles machines aujourd'hui.

\- Cela permet de voir l'intérieur du corps. Pour savoir s'il y a des masses par exemple. Ou …

\- Ou ? questionna le rusé.

\- Des choses qui ne vous concerne en rien. Plaisanta Bruce pour changer de sujet.

\- Comme le Scanner donc. Fit remarquer Loki.

\- Pas tout à fait. Dit Natasha. Le scanner permet de faire une reconstitution des organes et des tissus en 3 dimensions. C'est comme cela que l'on a pu voir la masse. L'échographie est un peu différente. Cela utilise des ondes et non plus des rayons X. ça mesure la distance entre le point de départ et l'arrivé quand l'onde se répercute dans le corps. On s'en sert beaucoup pour le ventre, le cœur et dans le cas des grossesses. »

Loki tiqua. Avait-elle deviné ses inquiétudes ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Elle cachait parfaitement ses émotions derrière ses yeux verts sévères et ses lèvres pleines. Quant au docteur, il pensait aux femmes enceintes mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas du dieu, selon lui. Les tests ne pouvaient qu'être erronés. Et ce taux d'hormone pouvait être le symptôme de quelque chose d'autre … un dérèglement hormonal dû à une tumeur de la trompe du cerveau. Non ! surement pas ! Humain ou Dieu, une tumeur n'était pas une chose envisageable. Mais les Asgardien pouvait-il en souffrir ? Toute la question se posait. Bruce appliqua du gel rosé sur le ventre de Loki.

« - Le gel est un peu froid. »

Loki leva un sourcil. Froid ? lui ? Il ne ressentait pas le froid. Mais ça, il devait l'avoir oublié. Bruce passa ensuite une manette sur son ventre et son abdomen tout en regardant un écran. C'était une sensation étrange que cette chose qui frottait sa peau nue à la recherche de quelque chose. Petit à petit, il ouvrait grand la bouche. Puis la refermer quand il se rappelait de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Loki sentait que son intuition se confirmait. Natasha commençait à avoir tantôt froid et tantôt chaud.

« - Docteur ? »

Bruce ne répondait pas. Son visage d'ordinaire plus halé que les autres était blême. La rouquine rejoignit le Docteur et elle ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son visage.

« - Docteur Banner que voyez-vous ? Romanoff ?».

Toujours rien.

Soudain, Loki en eut assez de ce silence agaçant. De cette manette que Banner ne cessait de faire passer et repasser sur son ventre et son abdomen. Il devait savoir …. Loki tendit le bras. Bruce tenta de l'en empêcher mais Loki le repoussa violemment. Il se saisit de la table et tourna le moniteur. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir possible dans son existence. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de pleurer. De tristesse ou de bonheur, il n'aurait pu le dire. Mais ses yeux lui piquèrent. Car ce qu'il voyait, ce qui brillait sous son regard, c'était la Vie.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle fic et suite de TOI ET MOI. Le ton est beaucoup personnel puisque vous avez deviné que Loki doit annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Tony mais les sensations seront au rendez-vous ;) Sans plus attendre je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous remercie de me suivre car cela me motiva un peu plus chaque jour 3**

 **~ Shaolan, je te dédis ce chapitre. Tu suis mes écrits depuis un petit moment déjà et tu me laisses régulièrement des reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. Je te remercie pour ta gentille 3 Bisous d'une auteur dévouée. MELLO-OLLEM ~**

 **~ Adara Maeldan, tu es ma première lectrice et je te remercie d'être toujours aussi passionnée quand je t'en fais la lecture préparatoire 3 JTM ;) ~**

TITRE : POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE

CHAPITRE 1 : Orage sous un couché de soleil.

La première chose qu'avait fait Loki en apprenant la nouvelle, fut de demander au Docteur Banner de ne pas le dire à Tony. Bruce fut légèrement vexé. Il rassura cependant le Dieu en lui disant que c'était à lui de choisir le moment, le lieu et la façon de le dire. Il l'aida même à trouver un alibi aux résultats plus que surprenant. Tony fut assez déstabilisé de savoir que son amant ne souffrait que d'une anémie sévère. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin sachant que le Docteur ne lui cacherait rien de grave. D'ailleurs Natasha et Loki furent stupéfiées de voir que le candide Bruce Banner pouvait quand la situation l'exigeait, mentir comme un arracheur de dent.

Natasha avait proposé au beau brun d'aller en ville boire un café. Loki accepta, il commençait à étouffer dans la tour et il ne supportait plus l'Iron Man qui le surveillait. Où qu'il soit, il était là. C'est donc sans dire un mot, que le couple sorti pour aller au parc où la belle rouquine l'avait trouvé au tout début de sa vie à la tour. Ils marchaient tranquillement leur café à la main.

« - Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? demanda Natasha curieuse.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? Railla Loki.

\- Tu ne savais pas que cela pouvait t'arriver ?

\- Bien sûre que si mais les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour que ça soit possible.

\- Quelles conditions ? »

Natasha voulut tout savoir. Le fait que les Jötun étaient hermaphrodites, qu'ils pouvaient donc devenir homme ou femme selon ce qu'ils préféraient. Que son père Laufey avait subi cette modification pour enfanter. Trois fois !

« - Je voulais en parler avec Anthony. J'allais le faire pour savoir si un jour, il voulait fonder une famille …

\- Mais c'est arrivé avant. Continua Nat.

\- Oui et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Souffla Loki. D'autant que me concernant, la situation est légèrement différente que si c'était arrivé à Helblindi !

\- Comment ça ? dit-elle le regard inquiet.

\- Comme je te l'expliquais, les géants peuvent changer de corps et accueillir la vie dans leurs chairs. Mais par le sortilège que j'ai fait et que je fais subir à mon corps pour avoir cette apparence, ma transformation n'est pas complète. Je peux donner la vie et l'abriter au sein de mon être mais pour … dit-il en mimant le geste.

\- Pour accoucher ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas le corps conçu pour. »

Natasha eut l'air paniqué. Loki s'empressa de la rassurer. Il leur restait encore plus de 8 mois pour trouver une solution et d'après le Docteur Banner, l'enfant avait trouvé sa place dans le corps de Loki et son corps s'adaptait parfaitement à cette situation.

Loki était un asgardien et un géant des glaces. Il était un Dieu. Il avait l'assurance, l'orgueil, la force et la puissance pour s'imposer au monde et à Tony s'il le souhaitait. Mais le fait de devoir annoncer à Tony qu'il allait enfanter … déjà que dans la mentalité midgardienne (et biologiquement parlant), les hommes ne pouvaient pas donner la vie alors comment lui expliquer sans lui faire peur que lui le pouvait mais qu'en plus de cela, il était un spécimen à part de son espèce ! Et une autre question se posait : Tony désirait-il avoir un enfant ?

« - Il existe une autre option … je pourrais demander à Banner de l'ôter avant que ce soit une vie à part entière. »

Natasha se stoppa et le regarda avec une véritable lueur de colère dans les yeux.

« - Tu penses que tu as le droit de faire ça sans en parler à Anthony ?

\- Tant qu'il ne le sait pas, cela règlerait l'affaire. »

Elle enjamba la distance qui les séparait et gifla Loki dont le visage ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« - Tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ? se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Tu es sérieux ?! dit-elle choquée et énervée. »

Loki la toisa de se regard émeraude avant de souffler et de détourner son visage.

« - Tu penses sincèrement que je l'aurais fait ? demanda-t-il tristement.

\- On ne sait jamais ce que l'on peut faire dans ce genre de situation.

\- Jamais ne le mettrais au pied du mur.

\- Je le sais bien … »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la rousse et la serra contre lui en marchant. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver autant dans une humaine. Elle le comprenait mieux que son propre frère.

« - Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'aider ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle leva la tête et le regarda tendrement. Loki vit le rapide trait de tristesse passer dans son regard noisette.

« - Parce que tu es mon ami. »

Il la regarda un sourcil relevé disant très précisément « pas à moi » et elle comprit le message.

« - Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. »

Loki écarquilla des yeux. Il se sentait gêné et pourtant peu de chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment d'être aller trop loin.

« - Je ne voulais pas …

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin, je n'en ai plus. »

Elle lui raconta son ancienne vie, comment elle avait été opérée dans la chambre rouge à l'issu de son entrainement de tueuse à gage comme un rite de passage. Au début, elle s'en souciait peu. Achevant mission sur mission avec succès. Elle avait eu plusieurs conquêtes qu'elle avait aimé sincèrement de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Bruce était plus fort. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle s'imaginait fonder une famille avec quelqu'un. Ce fut surtout la première fois constatait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser ce rêve. Quand elle eut fini de raconter son histoire. Loki se sentait mal. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Si cela avait été dû à une quelconque maladie, il l'aurait conduit sur Asgard pour qu'elle se fasse soigner comme une reine. Mais d'après elle, on lui avait ôté une partie de son corps. Le résultat était irréversible.

« - Je pourrais regarder dans mes grimoires.

\- N'en fais rien, je me suis habituée à l'idée de ne jamais créer. Le rassura-t-elle. »

Ils marchèrent encore une heure avant de rentrer à la tour. Il devait le lui dire le plus rapidement possible. Enfin dans les fait, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé parce qu'en réalité, la chose était plus compliquée que prévu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de New York. Tony et Loki étaient montés pour se coucher minuit passé. La journée avait été épuisante pour eux deux et ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : dormir du sommeil du juste. Alors que Loki enfilait un bas de pantalon en soie noire. Tony s'assit dans un des fauteuil noir et blanc avec un verre de cognac.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit-il platement. »

Loki sentit le frisson lui remonter toute la colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna calmement en passant une main sur son ventre rapidement.

« - De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu m'as fixé pendant tout le dîner.

\- Tu y vois un inconvénient ? ça ne te dérangeait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Lui répondit-il un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. »

Tony lui lança un clin d'œil appuyé en le détaillant du regard. Loki se senti étrangement mal quand son regard se porta sur son ventre.

« - En revanche, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Natasha mais elle m'a parlé bébé pendant tout le repas ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Loki se raidit mais le ton était posé.

« - Elle m'a même demandé si un jour j'envisageais de fonder une famille.

\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? en profita le dieu.

\- Que pour le moment, ce n'était pas envisagé ! Entre les missions et mon entreprise. »

Loki eut soudain très chaud lui qui était d'ordinaire si froid.

« - Et puis une adoption, ça prend du temps ! à moins que l'on demande à une mère-porteuse. Mais il faudra choisir qui de nous deux donnera ses gènes. Continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Mon intelligence et mon charisme de fou ou ton intelligence et ta beauté foudroyante … »

Tony avait posé son verre et rejoint le dieu pour l'embrasser. Tout en se collant contre lui, il mima une danse sensuelle pour frotter son corps contre celui de Loki. Après le doux baiser, Loki souriait tendrement.

« - Notre intelligence, ton charisme et ma beauté foudroyante. Railla le Dieu.

\- Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de combiner notre ADN ! »

Loki pensa si fort que ce n'était pas la peine de le faire qu'il était persuadé que Tony l'avait entendu. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer sa nouvelle mais ce dernier posa doucement sa main sur la hanche blanche pour le conduire progressivement dans la salle de bain.

« - J'ai envie de prendre une douche … susurra-t-il à l'oreille du jötun. »

Loki referma la bouche d'un coup. Trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer ça comme ça. Il réessaierait plus tard. Il baissa doucement le caleçon de l'ingénieur en jouant avec le bord du bout de tissu. Ce faisant le sexe de Tony émergea de son habitacle. Le milliardaire plaqua le dieu contre l'immense miroir mural de la salle de bain pour se coller contre son corps.

« - Si tu savais comme je t'aime … murmura Tony entre deux baisers. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux de Loki avant de descendre son torse. Il posa ses lèvres sur le sein gauche de Loki et en mordilla la peau ferme et musclée tout en descendant sa main davantage au niveau de son abdomen et du haut de son ventre. Le malicieux se pencha légèrement en avant et rentra son ventre. Savoir que Tony touchait le fruit de leur union sans le savoir le dérangea. Il essaya de ranger cette discussion dans un coin de sa tête même si cet exercice était compliqué avec son amant qui lui caressait le ventre. Tony se colla encore à lui. Loki adorait ça sentir sa respiration dans son cou, ses battements de cœur sur sa peau. L'ingénieur en profita pour mordiller sa jugulaire.

« - J'aimerais que rien ne change pour toujours … Toi, moi, rien que nous deux … »

C'en fut trop pour Loki qui repoussa Tony d'un coup de main. Ce dernier fit un bon en arrière, choqué. Une plaque rouge commençait déjà à se former sur son sternum.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Tony inquiet en se frottant le torse. »

Loki était essoufflé. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« - Si tu n'avais pas envie, il suffisait juste de me le dire ! plaisanta Tony. »

Loki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait bien entendu ce que Tony avait dit. Cela voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire … Tony s'approcha et lui prit la main que Loki repoussa d'un coup sec. Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux. Il put y lire l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

« - Je suis désolé … murmura Loki. »

Il répéta ces trois petits mots quatre ou cinq fois avant de quitter la salle de bain, la chambre et l'étage. Il ne pouvait pas affronter l'homme de sa vie à qui il mentait. Pas après ce qu'il venait de dire. La réponse à son problème était simple. C'était eux ou lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le Dieu s'était enfermé dans la chambre que Tony lui avait attribuée à son arrivé. Il s'appuya contre la porte et éclata en sanglot. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait le dire à Anthony mais il venait clairement de dire ce qu'il souhaitait. Ses yeux verts se noyèrent dans les larmes.

« - Par les Ases, pourquoi moi ? N'ai-je pas assez souffert ? dit-il en frappant la porte.

\- Loki, c'est vous ? Tout va bien ? demanda la voix du Captaine derrière la porte. »

Steve Rogers passait dans le couloir. Il avait croisé Tony à moitié nu qui recherchait Loki qui visiblement était parti en courant sans dire pourquoi. Aussi, quand il entendit un homme pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte, son cerveau avait vite fait le rapprochement. Loki semblait accroupi derrière la porte qu'il frappait de la tête. Steve s'accroupit à sa hauteur et interpela le Dieu. Loki ne répondit pas et ne bougea plus. Peut-être que Steve partirait rapidement. Mais le super soldat avait cette pitié certaine envers tout ce qui était brisé.

« - Loki, je sais que c'est vous. J'ai croisé Tony, il vous cherchait.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! cracha Loki excédé.

\- Je n'allais pas vous demander de tout me raconter. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide. »

Loki jura mentalement. « _Putain d'hormones …_ ». Il se leva et ouvrit la porte sur un Steve toujours accroupi.

« - Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon attitude. »

Steve se releva en soutenant le regard de l'asgardien. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il toisa Loki du regard et le scanna de haut en bas. Puis sans prévenir il ôta sa chemise bleu clair pour la placer autour des épaules du dieu qui ne s'était pas davantage vêtu en échappant au milliardaire. Le tee-shirt blanc qui se trouvait en dessous collait dangereusement au corps hyper-travaillé du supersoldat. Loki leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le remercier en fermant la chemise mais Steve lui repoussa la main pour écarter le tissu de son ventre.

« - Vous vous êtes fait mal ? demanda Steve en désignant un léger renflement au niveau de son abdomen. »

Loki baissa le visage sur la légère bosse. Elle se voyait à peine. Quelqu'un qui ignorait la situation ne pouvait s'en apercevoir. Loki entrouvrit la bouche.

« - Est-ce que c'est Tony qui … commença Steve. »

La situation devenait gênante. Voir même risible ! Anthony le frapper ?! S'il le désirait, Loki pouvait anéantir la vie de son amant d'une pichenette. Loki explosa de rire devant un Steve qui rapidement rigola tout autant.

« - Je m'excuse, c'était une question totalement idiote. »

Après ce fou rire qui détendit enfin la situation. Steve tourna la tête vers l'escalier.

« - Il arrive. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Je l'ai entendu. Poursuivit Loki. Cap', je vous remercie pour la chemise, je vous la rendrais demain. »

Puis au moment où la tête de Tony émergeait de l'escalier et qu'il croisa le regard des deux hommes, Loki tapota l'épaule du blond et se dématérialisa dans une lueur verte.

« - Non, attends ! dit Tony. »

Mais le dieu avait déjà disparu.

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ? s'écria Tony en s'approchant du Cap'.

\- Ce sont vos histoires ! prétexta Steve en haussant le épaules. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire !

\- A une heure du matin ? »

Pour toute réponse, Steve leva la main pour saluer l'Iron Man.

« _Et je ne me tenterais pas à ennuyer un Dieu dans cet état …_ » continua-t-il pour lui-même. Il devait voir Romanoff. Les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient progressivement en place dans sa tête. Les résultats surprenant de ce matin, la gêne plus qu'évidente de Bruce que seul lui avait reconnu, le harcèlement constant de la rousse au dîner concernant les enfants et l'attitude plus que perturbé de Loki. Ce n'était clairement pas possible … mais en même temps comment aurait-il réagit, il y a de cela 80 ans, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait un Avengers qui sauverait le monde de danger extra-terrestre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était tendue. Loki était réapparut à l'aube et continuait de vivre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tony n'arrêtait pas de le fixer en faisant tourner son café. Bruce les regardait en alternance … Steve but son jus d'orange d'une traite et allait prendre Natasha à part mais un appel du S.H.I.E.L.D l'en empêcha.

« - Jarvis, active le mode COM'.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

La voix tonitruante du directeur s'éleva.

« - Avengers, le S.H.I.E.L.D vous confie une nouvelle mission.

\- Desquels d'entre nous avez-vous besoins, Directeur Fury. Demanda Steve coupant Tony dans une remarque acerbe.

\- Elle concerne spécifiquement l'Agent Romanoff, l'Agent Barton et vous, Captaine. »

La conversation fut rapide. Fury demanda aux concernés de rejoindre le QG pour parler de leur mission. Steve pensa qu'au final, cette demande impromptue de Fury tombait plus ou moins au bon moment. Il allait pouvoir avoir son tête-à-tête avec Natasha. Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux. Dans la voiture, Steve se contenta de regarder le visage de la rouquine dans le rétroviseur. Elle discutait gaiement avec l'archer à propos de sa petite et charmante famille qu'il abandonnait dans leur ranche la moitié de chaque mois pour vivre à la tour et remplir sa part du contrat vis-à-vis du S.H.I.E.L.D.

La réunion fut tout aussi rapide. Ils reçurent chacun un dossier complet avec le rôle qui leur était attribué. Ils marchaient tout droit dans un couloir quand Hawkeye aperçut un collègue qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il s'excusa auprès des deux autres et alla à sa rencontre. Natasha allait faire de même mais Steve la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une salle vide.

« - Je dois te parler. Dit-il simplement.

\- De quelque chose qui ne nécessite pas la présence de Clint visiblement.

\- Je voudrais que l'on parle de Loki. »

Natasha perdit son sourire. Elle savait donc quelque chose.

« - Je crois avoir découvert quelque chose mais j'aimerais que tu me le confirmes.

\- Que penses-tu avoir découvert ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ce soit moi qui le dise ? Alors soit : La perte de poids, son instabilité émotionnelle, le renflement au niveau de son abdomen, la montée d'hormones … Je continue ?

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour les hormones ?

\- Banner n'avait pas fermé l'infirmerie après les tests. »

Natasha passa une main sur son visage et s'appuya contre la table.

« - Tu as raison. »

Steve n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il avait une idée. Disons qu'il avait même une réponse : Loki attendait un enfant. Après tout, quand on connaissait son propre parcours, rien ne devrait l'étonner. Mais c'était quelque chose d'assez stupéfiant. Il avait des difficultés à imaginer un Loki s'occupant d'un enfant. Tony, aucun problème, il le voyait parfaitement s'occuper des biberons et de tout le reste. Mais qui était-il pour juger ?

« - Comment Tony l'a pris ?

\- Il ne le sait pas encore.

\- Et comment cela peut-il être possible ? »

Natasha lui expliqua les choses tel que Loki le lui avait expliqué. Steve écouta tranquillement, assimilant chaque information.

« - C'est pour ça que tu as parlé des enfants toute la soirée.

\- Tu avais remarqué. Ricana-t-elle.

\- Je crois que tout le monde avait remarqué.

\- Sauf lui ! »

Ils rigolèrent quelques instants puis Barton passa sa tête à la porte.

« - On rigole bien ici. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Thor était rentré pendant l'absence de Natasha, Clint et Steve. Heureux comme jamais de revoir ses amis et son frère. Tous deux avaient longuement discuté de la gestion de Jötunheim par Helblindi et de tout le reste. Le déjeuner se déroulait tranquillement. Jarvis avait commandé des plats chinois et tout le monde mangeait d'un bon appétit. Même Loki, ce qui étonna chacun des membres autour de la table à l'exception de ceux dans la confidence et de Thor qui ne connaissait rien de toute l'histoire.

« - Tu manges comme deux aujourd'hui. Lança Thor. C'est bien, je trouvais que tu avais perdu du poids ! »

Un silence s'installa autour de la table. Loki leva la tête de son assiette et fit un tour de table en s'arrêtant sur Tony qui refusait de le regarder. Il boudait comme à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec quelqu'un. Il regarda donc Thor qui s'était changé avec des vêtements midgardiens.

« - J'ai été … malade pendant quelques jours mais aujourd'hui, je vais mieux, mon frère.

\- Tant mieux ! dit-il en levant sa chope de bière. Tu pourras ainsi rendre visite à notre mère ! Elle se languie de ton absence ! »

Loki sourit tendrement. Sa mère lui manquait aussi. Il devait aussi lui annoncer pour l'enfant qu'il portait et il voyait déjà son visage heureux pour lui et Anthony. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Tony.

« - Très bonne idée, Thor, mais quand il sera en meilleur santé.

\- Vous pourriez également venir Ami Anthony, Mère demande régulièrement de vos nouvelles. »

Tony accepta l'invitation avec plaisir et le repas continua tranquillement. Soudain, Loki porta sa main à son abdomen en grimaçant. La sorcière rouge assise à côté de lui se pencha pour voir le visage blême du dieu.

« - ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle. Attirant de ce fait toute l'attention sur lui.

\- Si si, tout va bien. J'ai juste eu une douleur. Mais c'est passé. Répondit-il en levant les mains. »

En vérité, il avait ressenti une vive douleur semblable à une brulure. Le docteur Banner l'avait prévenu des risques de maux d'estomac mais comme il n'avait pas l'habitude, cela l'avait surpris. Ce fut Steve qui prit la parole à l'étonnement générale.

« - Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Loki dans ta villa à Los Angeles ? »

Loki le regarda étonner. Natasha assise à côté du grand blond renchérit.

« - Mais c'est une excellente idée ! J'ai parlé à Fury ce matin et il accepte de ne pas t'impliquer dans une mission le temps qu'il aille mieux. Vous pourriez en profiter pour prendre une semaine de vacances ?

\- Ma mère me disait toujours que l'air marin aidait le corps dans les périodes de guérison. »

Loki regardait Natasha de façon paniqué. Elle en avait parlé à Steve. Mais pourquoi ?

« - C'est une bonne idée ! reconnut Tony. Depuis le temps que je veux t'y emmener ! »

Loki regardait toujours Natasha. Il lui en voulait d'en avoir parlé au super soldat mais progressivement alors que la colère laissait place à la compréhension, il comprit qu'ils lui offraient une chance de se retrouver seul avec son amant pour lui faire son annonce. Il se tourna donc vers Tony qui le regardait tendrement.

« - J'aimerais beaucoup y aller. Commença-t-il. Comme ça, je pourrais te dévorer. »

Loki fit un clin d'œil à Tony qui fut rassurer. Quand aux autres Avengers, ils roulaient des yeux ne voulant surtout pas savoir ce qui se passait dans leur chambre ! Il en profiterait surtout pour lui demander pourquoi il l'avait laissé en plan la veille au soir. Ce que Loki ne vit pas en revanche fut Thor qui le fixait un sourcil relevé. Ce dernier posa sa chope. N'y avait-il que lui qui trouvait que la situation était étrange ? Et Loki. Il avait changé. Thor l'avait observé depuis son retour. Il passait régulièrement sa main sur son abdomen comme s'il souffrait. Lui aurait-il cacher une maladie plus grave qu'elle ne paraissait ? A la fin du repas, il allait le prendre à part pour le lui demander directement. Par les Ases, il découvrirait ce que cache son frère !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Loki voulut aider au service mais Natasha lui prit la pile d'assiettes des mains dans le dos de Tony et le renvoya se reposer. Loki grimaça en lui disant qu'il n'était pas fait de sucre mais elle insista. D'après elle, il devait surtout se concentrer sur sa reprise de poids et la façon de parler à Tony. Il lui embrassa le front pour la remercier mais il lui glissa quand même sa déception quant au fait que Steve était désormais au courant. C'est précisément ce moment que choisit Bruce pour s'approcher de lui.

« - Vous viendrais me voir tout à l'heure pour que je vous donne de quoi faire passer les maux d'estomac. »

Loki accepta et le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied sur la première marche qu'une main puissante lui saisit le bras et l'entraina dans la première pièce qu'il trouva : l'atelier d'Anthony.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! siffla Loki. »

Son frère descendit l'escalier dans le noir. Loki le suivit. Les lumières s'allumèrent au fur et à mesure de leurs progressions. Thor ouvrit la deuxième porte de verre qui donnait accès à l'atelier. Loki passa un regard circulaire sur la pièce qui semblait être un véritable bordel mais si on prenait la peine de regarder, on voyait très clairement un système de rangement dont seul Tony avait la clef. Cela fit doucement sourire le dieu malicieux.

Thor s'assit sur le premier tabouret qu'il trouva et en saisit un autre qu'il approcha en tirant dessus. Il tapa le dessus de fer pour inviter Loki à le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit.

« - Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? demanda Loki en soufflant.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Répondit aussitôt Thor.

\- Natasha t'a aussi parlé ! non mais ce n'est pas possible … souffla Loki en fermant les yeux.

\- Dame Romanoff est au courant ?

\- Elle était la seule présente quand le Docteur Banner me l'a annoncé.

\- Banner le sait aussi ? s'irrita Thor. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas sur Terre et que je ne l'ai appris qu'avant-hier ! s'écria Loki. »

Thor parut surpris.

« - Comment ça avant-hier ? ils disaient que tu étais malade depuis plusieurs jours …

\- Et merde … grogna le jötun. »

Loki grimaça. Ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de la russe pour avoir médit sur elle. Il prit la main de Thor dans les siennes et la serra.

« - Thor, mon frère, tu vas m'écouter et surtout tu ne paniques pas.

\- Loki, tu commences à m'inquiéter. Répondit Thor sévèrement inquiet.

\- J'attends un enfant. »

Le plus lourd silence qu'il n'avait jamais entendu s'installa de lui-même. Thor le regardait bêtement.

« - Thor ? tenta Loki ».

En espérant ne pas avoir casser son frère, Loki lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Si j'avais su comment tu réagirais, je ne te l'aurais pas dit … siffla Loki.

\- Excuse-moi mon frère mais tu viens de me dire que toi, un homme, tu attends un enfant …

\- Et c'est la réalité, mon frère. »

Loki parti dans ses explications. Il expliqua à nouveau comment cela était possible et la différence qu'il existait entre lui et les autres jötun. Le tout sans mentionner le nom de son amant. Thor l'écouta jusqu'au bout. Quand son frère eut terminé, sa main se trouvait toujours dans les siennes.

« - Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Loki nerveux encore sous l'influence de ses foutus hormones.

\- J'en penses que Mère va pleurer de joie ! dit Thor avec un immense sourire. Et je suis heureux pour toi, mon frère. »

Thor avait les yeux humides.

« - Je vais être oncle … dit Thor doucement comme pour lui-même. »

Tremblant, le blond libéra sa main de l'emprise du brun et la tendit vers le ventre plat recouvert par la chemise grise. Loki ricana gentiment et écarta la grande main du dieu du tonnerre. Il déboutonna son vêtement et se saisit de la main qu'il posa à l'exact endroit où Banner avait trouver l'embryon.

« - Il est ici mais tu ne sentiras rien pour le moment.

\- Il est au courant ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Rogers et Nat' m'ont aidé en soumettant « les vacances » donc je pense profiter du fait que nous soyons seul.

\- Un petit Prince …

\- Ou une Princesse. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent et rigolèrent ensemble. Avant de remonter, Thor ne put s'empêcher de prendre Loki dans ses bras. Il aimait son frère de tout son être. S'il était heureux, alors il le serait également.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Loki et Tony était arrivés à la villa. Loki la trouvait magnifique et préférait de loin cet environnement à celui de la tour. La forêt de pins somptueuse et majestueuse côtoyait la mer sauvage et impétueuse. L'ambiance était tendue et gâchait ce séjour. Encore plus qu'à la tour. Depuis leur arrivé, Loki avait à plusieurs reprises essayé d'aborder le sujet mais l'humeur de Tony l'en empêchait chaque fois. Ce soir-là, Anthony buvait un bourbon sur la terrasse face mer en contemplant le coucher de soleil. Loki le rejoint, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise émeraude, un farouche rappel de ses yeux.

« - Tu bois encore ? demanda Loki inquiet. »

Depuis leurs arrivés, l'humeur de Tony était de plus en plus exécrable et il buvait plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Et d'ordinaire, il était loin d'être un amateur. Le concerné but son verre d'une traite et serra son bras gauche. Il portait un costume crème sur une chemise noire. Ses pieds nus foulaient le bois de la terrasse et ses orteils se contractaient à rythme régulier, signe de son énervement.

« - Tu as encore mal ? continua Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! hurla l'ingénieur. »

Loki fut choqué. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, son vocabulaire était rarement soutenu au grand damne du Cap'. Mais jamais au grand jamais, Tony ne s'était montré sous cette facette à Loki.

« - C'est à moi que tu parles ? siffla Loki.

\- Oui, à toi ! Toi, le Dieu de la fourberie, le Dieu du mensonge, de la trahison ! »

Le grand Anthony Stark s'était à présent retourné. Son visage était rouge de colère. Ses tempes révélaient une veine d'où pulsait son sang. Son souffle était erratique et ses yeux étaient humides de tristesse.

« - Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Loki qui commençait à ne plus rien comprendre. »

Anthony sorti son téléphone et d'un mouvement du doigt, il fit coulisser une vidéo qui s'activa en hologramme. Une vidéo qui le montrait dans l'atelier avec son frère, Thor. Loki blêmit. Pendant que la vidéo se poursuivait, Tony hurlait.

« - A qui l'as-tu dit ?! Je ne suis pas dupe, Loki. Natasha,Steve, Bruce …Ils t'ont tous couverts ! Tu comptais me le dire quand alors que l'ensemble des Avengers se paient ma tête !

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état. A plusieurs reprises …

\- Tu as la langue beaucoup moins pendue, on dirait !

\- J'AI ESSAYE de te le dire ! Mais à chaque fois, ce n'était pas le moment ! Tu crois que c'est quelque chose de facile à annoncer ?!

\- Il est au courant ?! Tu as bien dû lui dire ?!

\- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Loki incrédule.

\- De celui qui te baise dans mon dos ! »

Loki resta comme deux ronds de flan.

« - Vous avez dû bien rire !

\- Mais de qui parles-tu ?!

\- De Fandral ! Alors dis-moi … Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? »

Tony avait les yeux révulsés. Loki n'en revenait pas, il était jaloux ?! depuis tout ce temps ?! Et en plus, il avait compris la vidéo de travers. Un détail chiffonna Loki : depuis quand la tour était-elle filmée ?

« - Tu m'as espionné ?!

\- Seul l'atelier dispose d'une caméra quand des personnes autres que son propriétaire y pénètre. Mais si j'vais su j'aurais mis des caméras dans les autres pièces ! Dommage que je ne sois pas aussi fourbe que toi ! »

S'en fut trop pour Loki. Tout dégénérait. Il aurait mieux fait de suivre sa première intuition et de s'en débarrasser. Il recula d'un pas et se retourna pour partir mais Tony enjamba la distance qui les séparait et le força à se retourner.

« - Tu te défiles ? La discussion n'est pas terminée ! »

La tristesse saisit le cœur de Loki. Il ne le croyait pas. Il s'était convaincu de quelques cauchemars. Loki défit la prise de Tony sur son bras. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait. Le milliardaire amorça un geste pour se saisir à nouveau de son bras mais Loki fut plus rapide et il le gifla. Sous la violence du coup, Tony tomba au sol. Ses lunettes fumées se brisèrent. Le choc le laissa coite. Que venait-il de faire et de dire ? Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il réalisait seulement les horreurs qu'ils avaient craché sur l'être qu'il aimait le plus. Loki se rapprocha et se pencha sur lui.

« - Ce j'ai essayé de te dire, sale con, c'est que tu allais être Père ! »

Le visage douloureux de Loki disparut dans une lueur verte. Tony resta muet. Mais qu'avait-il fait …

« - Qu'ai-je fait ? murmura-t-il avant de sangloter. »


	3. CHAPITRE 2

TITRE : POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE.

CHAPITRE 2 : Retrouvailles … en deux temps !

Tony resta sur sa terrasse pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'avoir complètement réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. La nuit était tombée et il se mit à hurler. Son cri perçât le bruit des vagues se répercutant sur les rochers un peu plus loin. Depuis, leur retour d'Asgard, la scène qu'il avait surpris entre son aimé et le chevalier Fandral était toujours resté dans un coin de son esprit germant comme une graine dans la terre. Au début, il était persuadé pouvoir passer outre mais au fil des jours, divers indices lui laissèrent penser qu'il se passait bien quelque chose entre eux. Bon, il était vrai qu'il ne s'était rien promis, que leur relation pouvait se terminer en un claquement de doigt. Mais pour la première fois de toute sa vie, le grand Anthony Stark était tombé amoureux. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Le milliardaire rentra ensuite dans la villa et demanda à Friday s'il détectait Loki à la tour. L'IA lui répondit qu'il s'y trouvait effectivement. Au moins, il n'était pas reparti sur Asgard. Tony se résigna à faire le chemin car de toute façon, il arrivait trop tard. Thor devait déjà être au courant. Il se resservit un verre et s'assit dans son canapé de cuir rouge lie de vin. Le dieu ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce du royaume d'Asgard. Lui n'avait vu que leur silhouette grâce à la vision thermique de l'un de ses gadgets et pour être tout à fait honnête, l'ensemble pouvait clairement prêter à confusion : un homme à genoux devant un autre. Loki pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Tony était peut-être un sale con mais il était loin d'être idiot. Et quelques jours après leurs retours d'Asgard, le fait que Loki cesse de s'alimenter et rejette régulièrement ses avances. Tony comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'ait pas toujours envie aux mêmes moments mais il avait essuyé trop de refus à son goût surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui à l'origine ne refusait jamais ! Enfin, quand Jarvis l'avait averti que Loki et Thor était entrés dans l'atelier sans le prévenir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les écouter et c'est de cette façon qu'il apprit pour la grossesse de l'homme de sa vie. Déjà que biologiquement, c'était difficilement concevable mais en plus être le dernier à l'apprendre …

En vérité, Tony était en colère parce que Loki ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Pourquoi avait-il eu peur de lui annoncer sa grossesse ? Il n'était pas du genre à le répudier comme une ordure. C'est précisément à cet instant que Tony prit conscience.

« - Je vais être papa … »

A ces mots, les larmes coulèrent. Des larmes de bonheur. Mais avec elle, une vieille amie refit surface. Son bras gauche le lança. Il eut peur. Déjà petit, il avait des rapports conflictuels avec son père. En grandissant, ils s'étaient détériorés et ils avaient passé un stade le jour où Howard Stark le gifla pour avoir répondu. Il ne disait pas qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Dans son souvenir, il poussait souvent son père à bout. Mais ce jour-là, il avait atteint la limite. Ce geste, Howard l'avait regretté quand Tony lui en voulait. Aujourd'hui tout ce dont Tony gardait de son père était l'amertume de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir convenablement la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de cette discussion. C'était la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Il revenait exceptionnellement au manoir pour voir sa tendre mère. Il siestait sur l'un des sofas du salon de musique. Sa mère entra ajustant ses gants. Elle lui embrassa le front en passant. Son père arrivait juste après, râlant encore sur l'inactivité constante de son fils. Tony se taisait, il ne voulait pas alimenter cette dispute naissante. Alors qu'Howard s'absentait un instant, sa mère lui glissa une recommandation : « Dit-lui quelque chose de gentil … ». Il s'appuie sur le chambranle de porte et quand son père revint pour la dernière fois, Tony lui lança : « Je t'aime, papa. ». Howard le regarda. Jamais il ne saurait si son père avait compris l'intensité de son message. Toujours est-il qu'il ne les revit jamais. Le Winter Soldier les ayant assassinés sur la route les menant au Capitole.

Serait-il un père odieux ? Dont le travail serait plus important que le fruit de sa chair ? Voilà quels étaient ses craintes. Tony secoua la tête. Tout d'abord, il devait rejoindre Loki et lui faire part de son amour pour lui et leur futur bébé. Il aviserait plus tard. Après tout, on ne reproduit pas forcément les erreurs de ses géniteurs, non ? L'ingénieur se leva.

« - Friday, fais préparer le jet et démarre ma Chevrolet. Je retourne à New York donc préviens Jarvis. Il doit retenir Loki et Thor à la tour.

\- Bien, monsieur. Autre chose ?

\- Envoie-moi une liste de tout ce que des jeunes parents doivent acheter.

\- Pour un enfant de sexe féminin ou masculin ?

\- Neutre. On ne peut pas encore savoir.

\- Félicitation, Monsieur. Lança la voix féminine de Friday.

\- Merci, Friday. Merci ! »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Loki se matérialisa dans l'entrée de la tour. Il était blanc de rage et ses yeux le brulaient. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. L'endroit était vide. Steve et Natasha partis en mission, ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les autres. Il gravit l'escalier jusqu'aux appartements de Tony qu'il occupait également et entreprit de retrouver ses esprits. Le soleil brillait à son zénith. Il se stoppa en plein milieu de la pièce. Tout ce sur quoi portait son regard lui rappelait Anthony : le canapé de cuir blanc et noir, le lit immense recouvert de soie, le bar dont les bouteilles sont bien entamées … C'est ce dernier qui révulsait le dieu. Si Tony avait réagi de cette manière, c'était à cause de l'alcool. Certes, il était d'un tempérament jaloux et Loki trouvait cela quelque peu attirant. Mais combiné à l'alcool … Il avança de cinq pas et saisit le bord du bar d'une main et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Le meuble design de bois foncé s'écrasa contre le mur et explosa les verres de cristal et le contenu des bouteilles se rependirent au sol.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Thor. Loki le regarda étonné. Le blond avait les cheveux défait et portait un jogging gris sur un débardeur blanc. Son corps brillait légèrement. Il était à la salle de sport de la tour.

« - Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Loki

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Thor en même temps. »

Thor tourna la tête vers le meuble en miette puis il s'approcha de son frère.

« - Loki, que s'est-il passé dans la villa d'Anthony ? »

Le jotün baissa le visage vers le sol en grimaçant.

« - Parle-moi ! »

Devant le mutisme de son frère, Thor pensa comprendre la situation.

« - Tu lui as dit ?

\- Oui. »

Loki sortait enfin de son mutisme. Il avala lentement sa salive et releva la tête pour regarder Thor.

« - Je veux rentrer à Asgard. Continua-t-il avec toute la majesté qui le caractérisait.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible. Murmura Thor. »

Loki affichait son air habituel comme si la situation ne l'affectait pas mais c'était dans ces cas précis que c'était le pire. Au fin fond du cœur du dieu de la sorcellerie, l'orage rugissait et la tempête faisait rage comme une mer déchainée sur un récit acéré. Comme un immense félin affaiblit et blessé prêt à tout pour échapper à la mort. Loki pencha sa tête d'un mouvement calme.

« - Je te demande pardon ?

\- On ne va pas aller sur Asgard.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? cracha Loki mécontent que l'on aille contre son avis.

\- Mère … »

Le cœur de Loki s'emballa. Comment ça « mère » ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Loki dont le ton de radoucit.

\- Mère arrive demain. »

Loki s'étrangla et un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« - Bien des fois tu t'es moqué de moi mais là, tu en fais trop. Tu perds en crédibilité mon frère.

\- Non, Loki. Mère veut nous voir. Elle arrive demain d'après Heimdall.

\- Quoi ?! Heimdall est venu ici ?!

\- Non, il me l'a dit à travers une vision. Et apparemment, Fandral l'accompagne. »

Loki blêmi. Non seulement cela devenait une habitude mais en plus, il n'avait clairement pas l'air bien. Thor interpella son frère en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

« - Tu penses qu'elle est au courant ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Rien n'est moins sûre … souffla Loki. Mais pourquoi vient-elle avec lui ?! »

Loki avait insisté sur le « lui ».

« - Fandral ? Je crois que les autres sont en mission sur l'un des neufs royaumes. Ne restait que Fandral et Mère voulait être discrète.

\- Pas lui …

\- Et puis, il est le meilleur épéiste du royaume. Rien d'étonnant à ce choix. »

Loki fut comme foudroyé. Il se jeta sur Thor en lui saisissant les épaules.

« - Anthony ne doit pas voir Fandral ! En fait, le mieux est qu'Anthony ne revienne pas tout de suite

\- Mais pourquoi ?! tiqua Thor.

\- Parce qu'il pense que l'enfant est de lui !

\- De qui ? »

Thor ne comprit pas tout de suite puis ce fut comme une révélation.

« - Non … de Fandral ? Mais pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? »

Loki ne répondit pas.

« - Qu'as-tu encore fait … J'ai su à une époque que tu le fréquentais de cette façon mais c'est terminé depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûre que oui ! »

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre du bas.

« - Loki ?! viens s'il te plait ! Excuse-moi … Je voudrais te parler. »

Les deux frères semblèrent rétrécir dans la chambre. Ils continuèrent en murmurant et en accentuant les traits de leurs visages.

« - Et pourquoi cela serait-il toujours de ma faute ?! s'étrangla le dieu malicieux.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste ! lui répondit Thor. »

Tony cherchait toujours Loki à l'étage du dessous.

« - Comment il a fait pour revenir aussi vite …

\- Son jet privé a le même moteur que le Quin Jet.

\- Je vais descendre mais il ne doit pas savoir pour Fandral. Souffla Loki en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Il arrive demain ! C'est trop tard ! »

Loki avait déjà disparu derrière la porte. Thor passa une de ses immenses mains sur son visage. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours dans des situations aussi tordues à chaque fois que cela concernait son frère ….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tony retournait dans le hall pour prendre l'escalier menant aux étages. Il tomba sur Loki qui justement en descendait dont la mine était déconfite.

« - Mon amour … murmura Tony. »

Il se jeta sur le dieu en s'agenouillant et en posant sa tête contre son ventre. Il se mit à respirer l'odeur de son amant. Il avait sincèrement cru le perdre. Et s'il était parti ?

« - Je veux te parler. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi. »

Loki fit relever le père de son enfant et ils se dirigèrent vers l'atelier. Loki pensa que cela devrait laisser le temps à Thor de trouver une solution pour Fandral. Et en regardant le visage presque vert de Tony, il voyait très bien que l'ingénieur s'en voulait. Bien sûre qu'il savait que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensé. Mais ils lui avaient fait mal. Loki pensa tout de même qu'il avait beau être rancunier, il pouvait au moins l'écouter. Une fois dans l'atelier verrouillé par Tony pour ne pas être dérangé. Loki s'avança jusqu'à une baie vitrée et regarda le vide.

« - Je sais que ça ne rattrapa rien mais je m'excuse pour les horreurs que je t'ai dites et j'avoue avoir été un con.

\- Un sale con. Corrigea Loki calmement.

\- Si tu veux un sale con égoïste qui sur le moment voulait te faire mal.

\- Il a réussi. »

Le ton désintéressé du dieu n'était qu'une apparence mais seul Loki le savait. Tony en fut affecté, il s'approcha de Loki et se colla dans son dos posant son menton sur son épaule, ses yeux regardant tout comme ceux de Loki le vide urbain qui s'offrait à eux. Le dieu tressaillit. Le corps chaud de l'humain le fit frissonner de bonheur mais sa rage restait blottie entre eux. Tony s'en rapprocha de plus belle en enlaçant le père de son enfant. Le corps frais de Loki contrastait avec la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

« - Ecoute-moi. »

C'est ce que fit Loki et Tony parla. Il lui fit part de sa jalousie dont Loki connaissait depuis longtemps l'existence et il lui raconta ses craintes et ses regrets liés à sa jeunesse. Il lui dit tout. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, Loki accueillit ce flot de parole sans broncher et sans décrocher un mot. Il l'écouta jusqu'au bout et en plus, il le comprenait. Il connaissait les différences entre les midgardiens et les dieux. Quoi que l'on puisse dire : les midgardiens étaient beaucoup plus passionnés du fait de leur temps limité dans cette vie alors que pour les dieux, la vie d'un humain équivalait à un battement de cil dans la leur. Ça aussi, cela préoccupait Loki sans que Tony en prenne conscience. Cette idée avait émergé dans le crâne du dieu dès le début de leur relation.

Une fois que le milliardaire eut terminé sa confession. Un silence s'installa. Loki eut des remords comme jamais il n'en avait eu. Tony venait de lui raconter ses peurs et lui, mentait sur Fandral. Il devait le lui dire. Il espérait tout simplement qu'il ne le prenne pas plus mal.

« - Mère arrive demain avec le chevalier Fandral. Thor va essayer de le renvoyer sur Asgard ou de l'occuper le temps du séjour de mère. »

Les mots venaient d'échapper à leur prison de chair. Pire que le silence, un mal-être incommensurable tomba sur les épaules du jotün. Il sentit son amant se crisper.

« - N'en faites rien. Lança Tony calmement.

\- Je te jure que je ne le savais pas avant de revenir … souffla Loki.

\- Et je te crois. »

C'est quatre mots rendirent Loki heureux. Soudain Tony s'éloigna et il entreprit du rangement dans l'atelier. Loki fut d'autant plus étonné que l'atelier l'était déjà plus ou moins. Il prit possession d'un ordinateur et ouvrit l'Internet.

« - Que fais-tu ?

\- Ta mère arrive demain ! La tour doit être impeccable pour l'accueillir et au cas où tu l'oublierais : c'est une reine ! »

Cette remarque fit rire Loki.

« - Jarvis ! dit Tony.

\- Prépare la plus grande chambre et celle juste à côté.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Autre chose ?

\- Commande des fleurs … (puis se tournant vers Loki) Quelles fleurs aiment ta mère ? »

La question prit le dieu de court. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« - Elle aime les fleurs simples, de celles que l'on trouve dans les champs. Avant de devenir Reine, elle se promenait souvent pour les cueillir. Et plus jeune, Thor et moi allions en cueillir juste pour la rendre heureuse. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de Loki si doux et affectueux en parlant de sa mère. Faisait-il la même impression quand il parlait de sa propre mère ? il n'aurait su le dire. En y repensant, Loki et Tony se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne pensait. Ils aimaient leurs mères de façon inconditionnelle et aimaient leurs pères autant qu'ils les haïssaient.

« - Jarvis, tu as entendu ? Je veux que cette chambre ressemble à une prairie.

\- Bien monsieur. Et pour l'autre chambre ? »

Tony frissonna. Il avait promis de ne rien faire concernant Fandral. Il avala difficilement.

« - Tu connais ma devise, Jarvis !

\- …

\- Jarvis ? Fais plaisir à papa ! dit Tony d'un air amusé.

\- Les invités de Monsieur Stark sont rois. »

Tony tapa dans ses mains. Il leva une main vers le plafond comme pour désigner la-dite chambre.

« - Fait rafraîchir la pièce et prépare le nécessaire de toilette. Personne n'est reparti de chez moi sans l'intention d'y revenir ! »

C'est sur ces mots que l'immense tour Avengers se prépara à la venue d'une reine et d'un chevalier. D'une mage de guerre et d'un bretteur hors pair. D'une mère et d'un ex-amant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever mais la nuit recouvrait encore la ville de son épais manteau. Loki ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était allongé à côté de Tony qui dormait sur le ventre et entourait son torse d'un bras protecteur. Loki porta sa main sur le bras posé sur son ventre. Sa peau chaude lui donna des frissons. Paradoxal mais étrangement réconfortant ! Il regarda le profil du brun dont le visage disparaissait dans l'oreiller. Il écarta doucement le bras provocant un grognement sourd à son propriétaire.

« - Il est quelle heure ? demanda l'humain en se rotant le visage. »

Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et les muscles de son dos se bandèrent. Loki le reluqua et caressa doucement le bas de son dos.

« - Rendors-toi. Il est tôt.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai plus sommeil. »

Tony se leva brusquement, découvrant son corps nu. Il alla jusqu'au canapé pour se saisir de son jean qu'il enfila rapidement. Il se rendit ensuite à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage avec un peu d'eau fraîche. Enfin, il rejoignit Loki dans la chambre bien décidé à prendre un café serré.

« - Tu n'es pas encore levé ? demanda-t-il devant un Loki toujours assit sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?

\- Tu n'allais pas descendre ? continua Tony. Peut-être avait-il mal compris.

\- Si mais tu pouvais rester. Répondit Loki un peu gêné que Tony se lève par sa faute.

\- C'est bon, je te dis. Allez, viens ! »

Puis Tony sembla se figer et fixer le ventre de Loki. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité claire caractéristique de l'aube puis il s'avança doucement jusqu'à poser une main sur la peau fraiche.

« - Maintenant que tu le dis, je vois où il se trouve. Il est là … notre petit bébé. »

Alors que Tony commençait à caresser doucement la boursoufflure, Loki rougit. Mais heureusement, Tony ne se rendit compte de rien sans lumière. Le dieu posa sa main sur celle du milliardaire.

« - Que t'a dit Bruce quand il te l'a appris ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Loki en le fixant intensément.

\- Quoi que l'on puisse en dire, ce n'est pas normal … pour moi tout du moins (se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter) que mon compagnon attende un enfant dans ses chairs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Comment … »

Loki sourit tendrement. Tony s'inquiétait pour lui.

« - Il n'a jamais vu de cas similaire. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, c'est que le fœtus était placé un peu plus haut que la normal mais il estime quand évoluant, avec le poids et la taille, il devrait trouver sa place de lui-même plus bas au fil du temps. »

Tony était silencieux.

« - Tu sais, continua Loki, je ne m'en fais pas. Il est courant pour ceux de mon espèce que des mâles portent l'enfant. Le sexe de la personne que l'on aime importe peu sur Jotünheim car nous sommes hermaphrodites.

\- Tu peux devenir une femme ? dit Tony entre étonnement et perplexité.

\- Oui et non, je ne peux pas en devenir une à proprement parlé mais comme c'est le cas, mon corps se transforme assez pour que je puisse donner la vie.

\- Mais comment tu vas la donner ? je veux dire comment vas-tu accoucher ? »

La question était pertinente.

« - Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais je n'en sais absolument rien. Je pense par le moyen que vous appelez « césarienne » ici sur Midgard.

\- Tu t'es renseigné. Railla Tony avec malice mais Loki l'ignora de sa superbe.

\- Mais je dois aller sur ma planète pour l'annoncer à mon père et à Helblindi. Ils sauront surement quoi faire. Surtout mon père puisque c'est lui qui nous as porté. »

Tony porta sa main sur la joue de Loki. Ce dernier adorait le toucher légèrement rugueux des mains de Tony sur sa peau. Il aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il était comme lui : il n'avait pas à travailler s'il le souhaitait mais il le faisait quand même pour le plaisir. Il inventait des robots et des choses utiles au quotidien. Et que faisait Loki de ses journées. Rien. Soudainement Tony embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Finalement, c'était le baiser qu'il préférait : chaste et tendre. Puis il tapota sa cuisse.

« - On va le boire ce café ? »

Loki ricana doucement et suivit Tony à l'étage du dessous après s'être vêtu. Une fois en bas, Tony alluma les lumières et s'afféra dans la cuisine alors que Loki s'assit face à l'ilot central. Il vit son amant porter un tablier et commencer à cuisiner. Le dieu affichait un sourire en coin.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Tony.

\- Je me disais que j'aimais bien te voir porter le tablier … mais ça serait mieux sans vêtements, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pour la prochaine fois. Répondit-il malicieusement. »

Tony prépara deux assiettes de petit déjeuné salé composé d'œuf brouillé, d'un toast et de petites saucisses. L'odeur allécha Loki qui commençait même à avoir un peu faim mais une fois l'assiette posée devant lui, il se sentit bizarre. Tony s'assit en face de lui et commençait à manger de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la gêne de Loki.

« - ça ne va pas, mon amour ? »

Loki releva la tête. Il était un peu blême et déglutissait régulièrement.

« - Il faut que tu manges. Je ne suis pas expert en grossesse mais ça ne peut pas encore être les nausées matinales. Voilà pourquoi tu devais faire un effort pour t'alimenter ! ça devient mental ! »

Loki savait que Tony avait raison. Progressivement, il avait manger de moins ne moins jusqu'à ce que la nourriture le dégoute. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de lui, ils étaient deux dans son corps. C'était très bizarre en y repensant : deux dans son corps comme s'il partageait un logement. Bref, il se saisit de sa fourchette et la planta dans une petite saucisse légèrement grillée puis la manger. C'était délicieux ! Il ravala son envie de vomir et continua de manger. Il termina son assiette sans toucher aux œufs.

« - tu m'excuseras pour les œufs mais ils ne sont pas assez cuits …

\- D'ordinaire, tu les manges comme ça. Je me suis trompé ?

\- Non, c'est comme ça mais pour le moment, j'ai du mal … »

Tony le regarda de façon compréhensive puis ramassa les assiettes. Il lava la vaisselle à la main.

« - Je pourrais m'y faire …

\- A quoi ? relança Tony en souriant tout en essuyant la porcelaine.

\- A ça. Toi, moi, une vie normale …

\- Moi aussi. »

Tony posa la vaisselle et se retourna pour saisir les mains du dieu dans les siennes encore humide.

« - Je te promets qu'un jour, nous aurons une vie normale sans mission, sans ennemi … sans tout ça ! dit-il en montrant tout ce qui les entourait. »

 _Clint a toujours eu raison …_ pensa Tony en imaginant la petite famille dans la ferme tranquille.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Certains avengers rentrèrent avant l'arrivée de la Reine et de son Chevalier. Natasha était ravie de rencontrer la mère de Loki et son côté féminin ressorti quand elle ne sut pas quoi mettre pour être présentable. Elle qui avait l'habitude de porter des vêtements confortable et maniable en cas de combat improvisé. Déformation professionnelle. Elle se trouvait donc dans sa chambre personnelle de la tour avec plusieurs tenus suspendues et avait convoqué Loki sur le champ.

Toc … Toc … Toc …

« - C'est moi, Natasha. Dit Loki.

\- Entre, entre ! cria la rouquine en pleine concentration. »

Loki pénétra donc dans le territoire de l'ex-espionne russe. C'était une chambre somme toute simple, dans les tons crème et pleine de boiserie. On était donc loin de la chambre ultra moderne du propriétaire.

« - Madame a demandé à me voir ? dit-il en souriant et en exécutant une révérence. »

Mais la jeune femme était trop absorbée par le choix cornélien qui apparaissait face à elle. Elle hésitait entre trois tenues. Une robe longue en flanelle noir brodée de fleur sur le bas droit et qui remontait jusqu'à la taille accompagnée d'une paire de talon carré rouge. Une jupe de velours orange, col V noir et bottes hautes noires à hauts talons. Enfin, pantalon noir taille haute, pull cachemire vert émeraude et derby noir laqué.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais la mode à ce point. Lança Loki en contemplant à son tour les tenues.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas les porter que je n'apprécie pas. Plaisanta la belle russe. Alors ! Donne-moi ton avis !

\- Tu veux plaire à ma mère ? railla Loki en passant sa main sur la taille de Natasha.

\- C'est une reine et oui, je veux être jolie pour l'accueillir.

\- Tu serais belle avec n'importe quoi sur le dos. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Mais si je dois choisir une tenue, je dirais la robe longue. Ma mère adore ce genre de motifs et si tu mets la dernière, tu porteras mes couleurs. Continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Loki se retourna et s'assit dans un fauteuil en rotin. Natasha prit les vêtements et s'habilla derrière un paravent fleuri.

« - Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Tu as remarqué ? railla-t-il en levant un sourcil. »

Loki portait son armure de cuir et sa cape. Toutes ses dagues se trouvaient à leurs emplacements. Sa longue cape verte et or tombant au bout de ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière. Il avait arrêté cette habitude depuis plusieurs semaines, préférant au quotidien ses cheveux aux naturels.

« - Alors, tout va bien avec Anthony ?

\- On va dire que oui. Répondit Loki avec nonchalance.

\- Et c'est tout ? le taquina Nat.

\- Tu veux le détail ? Anthony m'a traité de pute avant de venir s'excuser et d'accepter son statut de futur père. »

La russe était bouche bée.

« - Il t'a traité …

\- Sur un malentendu ! lança le rusé en levant une main.

\- Ça n'excuse rien. Cracha-t-elle énervée.

\- Dans mon cas, si.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant plus.

\- Je l'ai cherché. En quelque sorte. Quand nous étions sur Asgard. »

Natasha hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre avec seulement la moitié de l'histoire. Elle sortie de derrière le paravent en tournant sur elle-même. Loki se leva d'un coup en tapant une fois dans ses mains.

« - Tu es parfaite ! »

Puis il se saisit de sa main et la fit valser sur quelques pas pour la réceptionner dans les bras.

« - Mère, ne devrait plus tarder. Mais dis-moi, tu es rentrée bien rapidement de mission avec Steve Rogers.

\- C'était une mission de reconnaissance qui ne nécessitait pas de déplacement. Nous étions au QG du SHIELD et je n'ai pas l'autorisation de t'en dire davantage. »

Elle grimaça en s'avançant pour quitter la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et désigna la sortie.

« - Si son altesse veut se donner la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'au toit.

\- Mais avec grand plaisir, ma Dame. »

Loki s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui présenta son bras. Le dieu était certain d'une chose : sa mère allait l'adorer ! Elles étaient toutes deux du même caractère : une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Ils rejoignirent donc les autres sur le toit. Thor avait également revêtu son armure. Son immense cape rouge détonait dans le ciel d'un bleu azur comme une tache de sang à la surface de l'eau. Il s'amusait à lancer et à rattraper Mjolnir comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux et Loki savait pourquoi. Il pouvait faire confiance à son frère pour éloigner le plus possible Fandral de Tony mais son inquiétude transparaissait trop. Tony se trouvait à quelques pas de lui dans un de ses costumes hors de prix. Il mâchouillait un chewing-gum et contemplait la ville de derrière ses verres fumés. Steve Rogers discutait calmement avec lui, d'ailleurs quand Loki et Natasha arrivèrent, le dieu lu distinctement « le voilà » sur les lèvres du super soldat. Tony amorça un bref mouvement de tête dans sa direction que personne n'aurait pu voir à part Loki. Ce dernier savait que la tempête était calmée entre lui et son amant, même concernant Fandral. Mais il connaissait bien Anthony Stark et si quelque chose la caractérisait bien avec son égo surdimensionné, c'était son côté revanchard et rancunier.

« - Ils arrivent ! dit Thor en posant Mjolnir au sol. »

En effet, le Bifrost commença à apparaitre. Steve se rapprocha de Natasha.

« - Je peux vous l'emprunter ? demanda Steve à Loki.

\- Je vous en prie. Répondit-il. »

Natasha le quitta pour s'éloigner avec la Cap. Visiblement, ils devaient parler. Loki en profita pour se glisser aux côtés de Tony qui s'était rapproché.

« - Nerveux ? demanda Loki un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Tu parles de toi ? répliqua Tony en souriant.

\- Tu es bien confiant … lança Loki en rigolant.

\- Ta mère m'adore ! éclata Tony en lui caressant discrètement la main. »

Loki tiqua et murmura « C'est vrai. ». Sa mère adorait cet homme mais Loki ne savait pas que tous deux avaient discuté sur Asgard dans la chambre du milliardaire. Aussi Tony savait très bien que si la reine l'avait complètement accepté, elle serait sans pitié s'il lui faisait du mal. Il était donc tout aussi nerveux que Loki car si être le compagnon du Prince d'Asgard était une chose, faire un enfant au Prince d'Asgard était tout autre !

Soudain, deux personnes apparurent à travers les faisceaux arc-en-ciel. La reine et le chevalier. Cette dernière était magnifique sous les rayons dorés du soleil, dans une merveilleuse robe de soie rose pastel. Ses longs cheveux blond bouclés habituellement attachés en chignon étaient relâchés et surmontés d'une couronne de fleurs des champs dans les mêmes teintes. A ses côtés se tenait un homme de haute stature. Dans son armure blanche et dorée, il n'avait rien à envier aux deux Princes du Royaume. En fait, il était à mélange des deux : grand et élancé comme Loki mais blond et non dépourvu de musculature (même s'il était de rivaliser avec Thor). Sa rapière accrochée à son flanc, il tendit la main à la Reine pour la présenté :

« La Grande Reine Frigga d'Asgard, déesse de la fertilité et de la famille, chef des puissantes Walkyries et Mage de guerre. »


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Bonjour à vous, mes poussins (j'ai envie de vous appeler comme ça XD). Je vous remercie pour vos messages (et désolée, si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ….) et votre soutien! Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 intitulé "Manuel pour mâter un chevalier". Bonne lecture à vous :)**

 **TITRE : TOI ET MOI**

 **Chapitre 3** **: Manuel pour mâter un chevalier.**

La reine s'avança vers Thor pour l'enlacer tendrement. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches tombaient puis dans la barbe drue. Pour finir, elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« - Mon fils, je suis contente de te revoir en forme.

\- Moi aussi, mère. Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite. Dit Thor en souriant.

\- Si vous me donniez de vos nouvelles plus souvent, je n'aurais pas à me déplacer. »

La reine ria doucement, son rire cristallin monta dans les airs pour finalement se perdre dans les rares nuages de la journée ensoleillée. Puis elle se retourna sur Loki.

« - Et cela vaut également pour toi, mon fils. »

Thor en profita pour rejoindre le chevalier Fandral. Ils se prirent mutuellement dans les bras pour échanger une accolade virile. Le dieu de la malice et le milliardaire ne perdirent pas un mot de la scène. Loki s'aperçut du mouvement des lèvres des deux hommes pendant l'accolade sans pour autant parvenir à en déceler le sens et Tony essayait de jauger son ennemi. Loki s'approcha de sa mère accompagné de Tony. Le dieu se saisit des mains de sa mère pour les embrasser chacune leurs tours. Elle posa ensuite la main droite sur la joue de son cadet.

« - Tu as maigri, mon enfant.

\- Vous avez raison, mère, on ne peut rien vous cacher. J'ai été … malade pendant quelques jours mais à présent je vais mieux. D'ailleurs Anthony y veille. Dit-il en riant. »

La reine déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son dernier enfant. Son fils ferma les yeux pour savourer le contacte et le parfum à la lavande de sa tendre mère qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Tony resté en retrait pendant l'échange affectueux de la mère et du fils s'avança pour présenter ses hommages à la reine.

« - Ma Dame, vous me comblez en me permettant de vous accueillir dans ma demeure.

\- Mon ami, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. C'est à moi de vous remercier de me laisser m'imposer. J'ai hâte que nous discutions pour que vous me donniez des nouvelles de mes enfants.

\- Sur ce point, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire ! plaisanta Tony. »

Et là-dessus, il ne mentait pas ! Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir annoncer que son fils attendait un enfant de lui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« - Mais avant toute chose, permettez moi de vous présenter un membre important de notre « entreprise » : le Capitaine Steve Rogers. »

Steve fit une révérence un peu vieillotte mais impeccable, ensuite il embrassa la main tendue dont la peau douce lui rappela celle d'un ancien amour l'espace d'une seconde. Cette femme était sans conteste la plus belle qu'il n'eut jamais vu. On la dirait sorti d'un ancien tableau, le corps gracieux avec des formes harmonieuses dont la robe de soie rose ne laissait qu'imaginer le dessous, un visage ovale pourvu de deux yeux azure et brillants comme un ciel étoilé entouré d'une masse de cheveux blond doré ondulé qui tombaient jusqu'aux reins. Cette femme était une déesse, à n'en point douter.

« - Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Mon fils, Thor, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Mes hommages, ma Dame. En revanche, il vous a longtemps caché. Plaisanta Steve avec aisance. Permettez moi de vous transmettre mon admiration pour votre beauté. »

Frigga sourit doucement, ce faisant quelques rides apparurent aux coins de ses yeux rieurs. Steve s'écarta puis au moment où Tony allait présenter la belle rousse, Loki prit les devants et lui coupa la parole sous le regard étonné du milliardaire.

« - Mère, je vous présente une chère amie, Dame Natasha Romanoff. Dit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme. »

Si Loki prenait le soin de présenter cette jeune femme lui-même, pensa Frigga, c'était qu'elle devait beaucoup compter pour lui. La rouquine exécuta à son tour une révérence de façon un peu plus raide. La reine l'a salua d'un hochement de tête. Puis se saisit délicatement du menton de la jeune femme. Elle la regarda intensément et même Nat ne put soutenir son regard.

« - Vous êtes une femme forte et déterminée dotée d'une beauté naturelle. Je suis enchantée de rencontrer une telle force chez une midgardienne. Dit Frigga sincèrement.

\- Je vous remercie, ma Dame. »

Natasha se recula d'un pas pour laisser l'ascenseur accessible à la reine. Tony présenta son bras à la mère des deux princes proposant un rafraichissement puis ils rentrèrent à la tour. Natasha souffla un bon coup sous le regard amusé de son ami.

« - Tu t'en ai bien sortie. Dit Loki au bord de l'hilarité.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! pouffa Natasha.

\- Je pense … que mère s'intéresse à toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Après tout, c'est normal. Tu es une femme incroyable. »

Natasha serra fortement la main fraiche du dieu en souriant puis rentra dans la tour. Loki resta là quelques secondes en regardant la rousse s'éloigner. Mais sans crier gare, Loki sentit une chaleur dans son dos. Il fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec Fandral. Il faisait la même taille mais Fandral possédait cette stature caractéristique de Thor. En somme, il savait qu'il était un guerrier puissant et un homme attirant.

« - Bon jour à toi, Prince Loki. Souffla Fandral.

\- Fandral. Salua Loki. Je suis content que tu accompagnes notre mère.

\- Tu te languissais de moi ? »

En prononçant ses mots, Fandral se pencha pour embrasser le dieu mais Loki se recula prestement.

« - Je croyais avoir pourtant été clair la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Fandral en le reluquant. Limpide même !

\- La situation a changé. Dorénavant, nous ne seront qu'amis.

\- Vas-tu te marier ? »

La question déstabilisa Loki qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Pourquoi parlait-il de mariage ?!

« - Non et je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Que je ne vais pas laisser un simple midgardien abuser de ton corps qui fut mien jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je suis certain que tu t'en rappelles …

\- Je n'ai jamais été tien ! cracha Loki énervé et menaçant.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu ne lui appartiens pas non plus. Tu es fait pour être libre … susurra Fandral. »

Sans prévenir, Fandral prit possession des lèvres de Loki qui se recula contre le mur en poussant le chevalier. Thor qui était resté en retrait intervint.

« - Fandral, tu m'avais promis. »

Le chevalier tiqua puis pénétra dans la tour. Loki se jeta sur son frère en se frottant les lèvres.

« - Tu m'avais dit que tu avais la situation en main ! s'étrangla le brun.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! le ligoter et l'enfermer le temps du séjour de mère ?

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Tu te moque de moi, mon frère ?! »

Les deux frères se turent un instant et ils expirèrent au même moment.

« - On est dans le pétrin … souffla Loki.

\- Tu es dans le pétrin ! rectifia Thor. Si tu n'avais couché avec lui, on n'en serait pas là ! »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La reine s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Tony s'excusa auprès d'elle pour ne pas pouvoir lui proposer de siège correspondant plus à son rang mais elle le rassura.

« - Cher ami, je ne peux exiger quoi que ce soit de vous. Nous sommes invités dans votre demeure et je suis certaine que votre accueil sera à la hauteur de votre bonté. »

Tony était soulagé et surtout cette gentillesse le touchait à un tel point que son cœur le serrait. Il apporta un verre de champagne qu'il avait mis au frais et il n'avait pas lésiné sur la qualité. Il en proposa au chevalier Fandral et aux autres Avengers. La reine porta ses lèvres à la coupe et bu une gorgé. Quand le liquide descendit dans sa gorge, elle sourit. Tony semblait accroché à ses lèvres.

« - C'est excellent. »

Le millionnaire se détendit. Ils passèrent un moment dans ce salon à boire et grignoter, Tony faisant visiter sa tour à la reine. Au bout d'un temps, la reine commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Cela se manifesta très discrètement, un cerne sous un œil moins rieur, un sourire plus fade ou moins insistant, une main douce mais légèrement tremblante, …

« - Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Déclara Anthony en lui présentant son bras. »

La reine l'accepta et se laissa conduire devant l'immense porte française en bois sombre. Quand il les ouvrit, elle fut stupéfaite par les magnifiques fleurs qui décoraient la chambre dans les tons pastel, l'immense lit au drap de coton crème et écru. Cette immense vue sur la ville. La salle de bain de marbre blanc dont les nervures émeraudes ressemblaient à des veines, était tout simplement splendide. Puis après l'avoir laissé pour se reposer, le philanthrope conduisit l'autre invité à sa chambre sur le même pallier.

« - Je vous remercie, Seigneur Stark. Dit ce dernier un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. »

La chambre était tout aussi splendide mais plus masculine. Le mobilier était fait d'Acajou et les tentures d'un rouge sombre et d'un noir obscur rendaient les lieux à la fois très profonds et terriblement attirant.

« - C'est une chambre splendide. Déclara Fandral en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. »

Le chevalier pénétra dans la pièce en examinant l'ensemble, ses longs doigts fins trainant sur le linge de maison lie de vin.

« - Cette couleur est vraiment agréable à regarder. Sensuel, profonde et langoureuse … »

C'est au moment précis où Fandral mit sa phrase en suspend tout en regardant son hôte que Tony comprit que la guerre était déclarée.

« - Mais j'ai une nette préférence pour le vert. Vous savez de quoi je veux parler, Seigneur Stark. »

Oui, bien sûre qu'il savait. Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion. Il ne laissa pas retomber son sourire pour autant. Il voulait jouer ?

« - Le vert émeraude. Une couleur qui peut sembler froide au premier abord. Mais nous savons qu'il en est tout autre, n'est-ce pas ? Elle peut être torride et rendre fou. »

Il tenait vraiment à jouer à ce petit jeu ?!

« - J'en ai beaucoup utilisé à une époque … à satiété, je dirais même. »

Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, visiblement.

« - Mais on ne s'en passe aussi facilement et je dois dire que tout ce rouge me donne envie d'y regoutter. »

Anthony Stark ne perdait jamais.

« - Oui, Sir chevalier, je vois très bien de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondit Anthony en jouant avec la poigné de porte. Figurez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une couleur prédominante dans ma tour. Surtout ma chambre, voyez-vous »

C'était à Tony d'envoyer un message et Fandral l'avait très bien compris. Le chevalier allait répliquer mais au moment où ses lèvres découvrirent ses dents blanches, la voix de Thor retentit dans le couloir. Il arriva enfin à leur hauteur et posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du propriétaire qui voulait clairement dire « je prends la situation en main », il s'écria :

« - Fandral, nous devons parler ! tu as surement beaucoup de chose à me dire ! »

Avant de véritablement entrer Thor eut le temps de se pencher à l'oreille de Tony.

« - Il vous attend dans l'atelier. »

C'est non sans jeter un dernier regard de défi au blond que Tony s'en retourna. Il desserra sa cravate en descendant l'escalier et leva la main pour saluer Steve et Natasha qui attendait dans le salon. Natasha l'interpella alors pour le prévenir qu'elle accompagnait Steve dehors. Elle lui expliqua sommairement qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Tony s'en était rendu compte. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps pour lui parler avec le bébé et Loki. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Anthony, ne te prend pas la tête comme ça. Je vais lui parler et on parlera tout à l'heure après le repas. »

Tony fut soulagé que Natasha l'aide.

« - Plutôt dans le milieu de soirée. Avant, je dois parler avec … ma « belle-maman » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

La rouquine posa une main réconfortante, bien différente de celle de Thor, puis elle retourna avec le blond qui affichait un air calme mais Tony put y déchiffrer une tristesse infinie.

« - Je te remercie, Nat '. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Puis il reprit sa route jusqu'à l'atelier. Le dieu était assis sur l'une des tables de travail et jouait avec les instruments qui y était posé. Tony resta quelques minutes à l'observer de loin, du bas de l'escalier. Il était beau à poser son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait d'un air à la fois curieux et absent. Il attendait le retour du père de son bébé. Volontairement ou involontairement peut-être, Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment l'affirmer, Loki passait doucement sa main sur son estomac. De loin, le milliardaire put remarquer que le dieu avait reprit un peu de poids. Le petit être dans son corps devait maintenant avoir quelques semaines. Tout du moins, il se rapprochait de son premier mois et il commençait à se faire voir. Ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence, n'y voyait rien ou tout au plus un mauvais cou ou une anomalie du corps. Tony quant à lui y voyait son avenir. Son sang et sa famille.

« - Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Tony en s'avançant. »

Loki tourna le visage vers son amant. Il savait qu'il attendait dans l'escalier mais l'avait laissé là à sa réflexion. Il se leva gracieusement de la table et avança rapidement pour le rejoindre et il se jeta dans ses bras. Il prit possession de ses lèvres de façon sauvage mais sans violence. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec avidité. Visiblement, la présence de son ex-amant le troublait. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, Tony aussi était perturbé. Il posa ses deux grandes mains sur les hanches musclées et fermes du dieu. Tony entra dans la danse et pénétra la bouche de Loki. Leurs langues se touchèrent maladroitement avant de se caresser tendrement. Tony massait la peau pâle de ses pouces et doucement, il obligea son amant à reculer. Quand l'arrière de ses genoux touchèrent le bois de la table où il était assis précédemment, Loki se détacha de son humain et se rassit sur la table en jetant des regards de feu. Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rapprochant de nouveau. Il colla son corps contre celui de Loki et leurs deux intimités se rencontrèrent. Ils se désiraient mutuellement et ils le sentaient. Loki entoura les hanches du milliardaire de ses jambes pour se coller davantage et il amorça des va et vient. Tony grogna en dévorant les clavicules de Loki qui avait rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« - Loki, J'ai envie de toi. Souffla Tony sur sa peau. »

Loki se mit à rire, ses dents pointues sortant sur ses lèvres … bleutées. Tony avait toujours le nez dans le cou de son amant. Les yeux fermés sous le coup du plaisir.

« - Tu crois que je t'ai fait venir pour discuter ? plaisanta Loki. C'est la seule pièce insonorisée de la tour.

\- Tu es vraiment le dieu de la malice … »

Sans lever le visage, Tony défit leurs pantalons qui tombèrent lourdement au sol. Il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui grogna de mécontentement. Les lignes apparurent sur le corps de Loki et ses pupilles virèrent au rouge grenat.

« - Prends-moi maintenant, Anthony ! »

Tony n'en demanda pas plus, il retira sa main pour présenter son sexe dur et gonflé. Il poussa lentement à l'intérieur décrochant un grognement de plaisir mêlé de frustration. Quand les poils de pubis rencontrèrent la peau bleue, Tony se stoppa. Mais Loki repassa ses longues jambes autours de ses hanches et le rapprocha davantage si cela fut possible espérant sentir davantage son amant.

« - Attends, mon amour, je … ne suis pas … certain de tenir si je bouge maintenant. Glapit Tony en grimaçant. »

Loki posa une main sur le visage de son amant et le força à le regarder. Ce fut un choc pour Tony. Loki était à mi-chemin de sa transformation en jotün. Il en avait l'apparence tout du moins mais conservait une corpulence humaine.

« - Je t'ai refroidi ? plaisanta Loki. »

Loki s'était transformé sans vraiment sans rendre compte mais au moment où il s'en aperçut, il n'eut pas le cœur de l'arrêter. Tony ne lui répétait-il pas qu'il l'aimait entièrement et sous toutes ses formes ? Mais dans l'instant, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il laissa à Tony le tend de se confronter au changement. Il le fixait en haletant, son regard voyageant sur son corps entier, l'analysant. Puis il se pencha et mordit l'un des biceps de Loki prêt de l'endroit où se trouvait leurs trésors.

« - Pour un Géant des Glaces, je te trouve bien bouillant. »

Loki le fixa et Tony plongea dans son regard rubis. Un jour, il s'y perdrait et si cela devait être aujourd'hui, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il se mit à bouger en Loki, posant son front sur le sien. Leurs yeux, quand ils n'étaient pas fermés, reluquaient leurs lèvres mutuelles mais ils restèrent ainsi : front contre front. Au début, Tony imposa de lents et intenses va et vient qui firent frémir de plaisir le dieu.

« - Plus vite … suppliait-il. »

Mais Tony absorbait ses paroles sans vraiment comprendre le sens. Loki porta sa main entre leurs ventres recouverts de sueur et se saisit de son sexe. Tony hoqueta encourageant son amant. Loki passa son pouce sur le bout de son sexe pour en récolter le liquide pré-séminal et commença à monter et à descendre. Tony et Loki haletèrent de plus belle et l'humain alla plus rapidement dans le corps de son amant. Quand il frotta la boule de nerf du jotun, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frémir et de trembler. Tony ricana tout en se repositionnant dans le bon angle pour donner davantage de plaisir à l'homme de sa vie en passant sur le fameux point. Il joua ainsi avec lui tout en accélérant.

« - Anthony, je vais …

\- Moi aussi, mon amour. »

Tony eut à peine le temps de revenir dans le corps de son amant qu'ils éjaculèrent : Tony dans le corps de Loki et Loki sur son ventre. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Leurs battements de cœurs raisonnant à l'unisson. Tony laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou du dieu sentant le souffle froid de Loki sur sa nuque. Progressivement, Loki reprit sa forme humaine sous les yeux de Tony dans lesquels il put déceler un peu de regret.

« - Et bien si j'avais su que ce chevalier poudré nous ferait un tel effet, je l'aurais invité depuis longtemps ! »

Ils se séparèrent à regret pour se rhabiller en se regardant avidement.

« - Mon apparence … commença Loki. Il n'y a que toi qui l'ai vu pendant un ébat. »

Tony pensa à deux choses simultanément : premièrement, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à prendre possession de ce corps merveilleux. La preuve flagrante était l'ex-amant qui devait en cet instant discuter avec Thor quelques étages au-dessus. Il sentit la jalousie s'installer dans chaque cellule de son corps. Et deuxièmement, il réalisa enfin ce que voulait dire Loki. Que ce soit Fandral ou un autre, il n'y avait eu que lui qui avait pu faire l'amour avec le vrai Loki. Et alors là, Anthony Stark était comblé !

« - Et je serais ravie de le revoir, si l'envie lui en prenait ! railla Tony. »

Ce qui fit sourire Loki. Loki était en train de reboutonner sa chemise blanche quand Tony se rapprocha de nouveau.

« - Tu en redemandes ? ricana le dieu se stoppant dans son mouvement. »

Mais au lieu de revenir à la charge, Tony posa sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait leur futur.

« - J'ai vraiment hâte de le lui annoncer. Murmura Tony. Je veux que le monde entier soit au courant. »

Loki resta muet face à cette déclaration d'amour non dissimulée. Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant. Le diner allait bientôt avoir lieu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Frigga avait été scrupuleuse sur ce point : elle voulait vivre avec eux le temps de son séjour comme ils vivaient au quotidien. C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient à dix autour de la grande table de la salle à manger avec un repas gastronomique sous cloche. Tony s'était excusé auprès de son invité, expliquant que tout avait été réservé depuis la veille. En soit, le repas se déroulait bien à quelques exceptions près.

Loki regardait son assiette avec dégout et asticotait sa nourriture du bout de ses couverts. Dès que sa mère levait un œil sur lui, il ingurgitait une bouché du steak ou des légumes. Mais Tony n'était pas dupe et ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades furieuses pour qu'il n'ait pas à le forcer pour manger devant sa mère. Ensuite, en face de lui, il voyait Steve qui se faisait discrètement réconforter par Natasha. Leur promenade ne l'avait pas aidé visiblement et sachant pertinemment que l'alcool ne faisait aucun effet sur son corps particulier, il ne se privait pas de boire. Ensuite, assis à côté de la reine, le chevalier se trouvait en face du malicieux et il ne cessait de le fixer et de lui adresser la parole. Loki ne pouvant faire autrement, lui répondit aussi poliment qu'il pouvait. Tony crut même remarquer des mouvements sous la table … Fandral devait faire du pied à Loki ! Le milliardaire se retint de contourner la table pour tirer violemment la chaise du chevalier et de lui planter un couteau dans la cuisse … juste de quoi lui faire comprendre. Thor qui était assis entre Tony et Loki donc en face de sa mère, se trouvait pour la première fois mal à l'aise. La situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Enfin, en bout de table les nouveaux arrivants, Banner, Rhodey, Wanda mangeait la tête dans leur assiette. Seul Vision était extrêmement à l'aise et discutait avec chacun des invités.

 _Quelle ambiance de merde …_ pensa Tony, furieux que son dîner soit tout simplement tombé à l'eau.

Mais le pire était à venir. Steve commençait à rire aux éclats. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose. Il était ivre ?! comment cela était-il possible ? Natasha semblait désolée et tentait tant bien que mal de le contenir. Elle demanda de l'aide à Bruce. La situation devenait de plus en plus tendue. La reine était loin d'être idiote et se rendait bien compte de tout ce qui se déroulait. Le milliardaire était mortifié par la honte. Soudain, Steve se leva soutenu par la rousse.

« - Veuillez-nous excuser pour lui. Demanda Natasha en se tournant vers la reine.

\- Ce garçon semble si triste … commenta-t-elle tout aussi triste que lui. Il doit se reposer. »

Voyant que Natasha avait des difficultés à le soutenir, Bruce se leva mais sur ordre de sa reine, Fandral s'y rendit plus rapidement pour amener le malade dans sa chambre. Mais en voyant l'asgardien le soutenir, Steve s'énerva. Il le repoussa violemment en crachant une haine que personne ne lui connaissait. Ses yeux étaient rouges de rage. De la salive coulait le long de sa bouche à mesure qu'il parlait et qu'il soufflait. Il semblait manquer d'air.

« - Foutez-moi la paix … Foutez-moi la paix … »

Steve n'allait clairement pas bien. Tony se leva lentement.

« - Steve ? Qu'avez-vous ? »

Le milliardaire commença à contourner la table en s'excusant auprès de la reine. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du super soldat, ce dernier le tonnait de reculer.

« - Soyez raisonnable, Steve. Allez-vous coucher … »

Mais au moment où Tony avança le bras pour le toucher. Steve le repoussa de sorte qu'Anthony vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir dans le bar se trouvant derrière sa place qu'il venait de quitter. Loki se leva et accourut jusqu'à son amant. Fandral se rapprocha de la reine. Quant à Thor, il se jeta sur le Cap pour lui saisir les bras tout en le forçant à mettre genoux à terre. Steve s'énerva et commença à pleurer de rage ou de tristesse, personne n'aurait pu le dire. Il fixa Tony de lui qui se redressait dans les bras de Loki.

« - POURQUOI ?! hurla-t-il à leur attention. Pourquoi avez-vous le droit au bonheur quand d'autres n'ont pas le choix et sont traqués !

\- De quoi parlez-vous, ami Steve ? siffla Thor qui avait des difficultés à retenir le super soldat.

\- Pourquoi doit-il subir cela ?

\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Tony en se relevant.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de problème dans votre misérable vie … grogna Steve.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de juger mon existence. C'est vous qui vous donnez en spectacle. Dit Tony vert de rage. »

Tony en avait assez. Cette soirée devait être parfaite et elle s'est avérée être un cauchemar. Steve se mit à rire en tentant de se défaire de la prise du dieu.

« - Je me donnes en spectacle ? C'est moi qui me donne en spectacle ?! s'énerva-t-il. Vous êtes-vous regardé Anthony ? Cette journée est une supercherie ! »

Tony et Loki blêmirent. Ils jetèrent un regard à la reine qui était toujours assise et regardait Steve tristement.

« - Steve, ne dit rien que tu pourrais regretter … lui intima Natasha en s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Steve … murmura Anthony en levant une main.

\- Oui, Anthony ? vous voulez dire quelque chose ?! »

Le silence suivit.

« - Parlez plus fort ! on ne vous entend pas ! »

Tony ne dit rien. Comment faire. Steve souffrait terriblement et il n'avait rien vu … Loki n'était pas en meilleur posture. Il s'avança vers la reine pour lui demander de le suivre mais c'est ce moment que choisit Steve pour lâcher la bombe.

« - Dîtes le : J'ai engrossé votre fils ! »

Paf ! Natasha venait de gifler Steve. Ce dernier se calma sur le champ. Son visage passa par une myriade d'émotion : la colère, la tristesse, la douleur, l'incompréhension … et il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se tourna horrifier vers le couple.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

La reine se leva calmement et s'avança jusqu'au soldat. Elle s'agenouilla malgré les protestations de son garde du corps et posa une main fraiche sur la joue bouillante et maintenant blême de Steve.

« - Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Dit-elle. »

Il déglutit en hochant la tête. Il avait honte. Frigga posa chacune de ses mains sur les tempes du blond et une lueur dorée apparut au bout de ses doigts. Steve se détendit.

« - Je sais que vous souffrez, Steve Rogers, dit-elle. Mais il est temps pour vous de vous reposer. »

Thor sentit le corps du soldat s'alourdir. Quand il fut complètement endormi, Thor le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa chambre. La reine se tourna vers Tony.

« - Je vais ausculter votre ami, Monsieur Stark, accompagné-moi s'il vous plait. »

Tony se tourna vers Loki qui lui fit signe d'obéir. Ce n'était pas une proposition. Les autres Avengers rejoignirent leurs quartiers le temps que la situation se calme. Ils se trouvaient dans l'œil d'un cyclone qu'ils n'avaient nullement déclencher et il était hors de question de se mêler de ça. Fandral en profita pour prendre Loki à parti à l'abri des regards. Il ouvrit la première porte qui s'avéra être une salle de détente pourvue d'un bar, de fauteuils et canapés, d'une bibliothèque et de quelques instruments de musique comme un piano une harpe et plus insolite : une batterie et une guitare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Après avoir ausculté Steve, Tony raccompagna la reine à sa chambre dans un silence qui se voulait tendu. Tony avait chaud, de la sueur coulait le long de son dos et ses cheveux collaient aux niveaux des tempes. La reine ne le regarda pas et gardait une contenance. Elle semblait à présent épuisée. Dans ses appartements, La reine s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable rempli de coussins. Elle se tourna vers Tony avec un sourire.

« - Anthony, pourriez-vous m'apporter un peu d'eau. »

Il s'exécuta et servit un verre d'eau fraîche. Frigga se désaltéra. Puis elle joignit ses mains et demanda à son gendre de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Mon fils, votre ami est gravement souffrant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, il ne semblait pas malade …

\- Il n'est en rien pur de maladie, ni d'une quelconque blessure. Son cœur est blessé. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Son cœur ? Tony ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Il est teinté d'une aura sombre et craintive qu'il cherche désespérément à ramener vers la lumière. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. La fatigue a rendu ma vision plus floue qu'à la normale. »

Il se flagella mentalement.

« - Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu … se plaignit-il. »

Il releva la tête d'un seul coup.

« - Vous aviez d'autres préoccupations. L'esprit est ainsi fait, mon fils.

\- Je suis navré, ma dame, vous n'auriez jamais dû assister à tout cela. »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il devait le lui dire de lui-même.

« - Nous … Loki et moi … nous avions quelque chose à vous apprendre. Mais Steve nous a devancé. Plaisanta-t-il timidement.

\- Redite-le moi, je serrais ravie de vous écouter. L'encouragea-t-elle en lui prenant une main. »

Tony avala péniblement puis il inspira et expira doucement.

« - Loki attend un enfant. »

Dit comme cela, l'information semblait quelque peu étrange.

« - Je sais que Loki est un homme et que biologiquement parlant c'est impossible mais …

\- Dans son cas, c'est un phénomène tout à fait possible. »

Tony était étonné. Ainsi elle était au courant. Loki semblait pourtant croire le contraire.

« - Lorsque mon époux, le roi Odin, a ramené Loki au palais. Je me suis renseignée sur son « espèce » pour pouvoir l'élever de mon mieux. »

Une fois la surprise passée, Tony n'appréciait pas le silence qui s'installait. Il la trouvait inconvenante.

« - Et donc, l'enfant qu'attend votre fils cadet est … est de moi. »

La reine éclata de rire en serrant ses mains. Elle avait compris de qui était l'enfant dès la première fois où elle l'avait appris.

« - Mon fils, je savais qu'un jour, cela arriverait. Je dirais même que je l'espérais. »

Tony affichait un air confus, ce qui obligea la reine à approfondir.

« - Depuis qu'il est en âge de s'intéresser aux choses de l'amour, Loki ne s'est jamais tourné vers les jeunes femmes. Il a toujours trouvé grâce auprès du corps masculin et si son père l'a longtemps désapprouvé, je l'ai toujours encouragé à trouver la personne qui était faite pour lui. Et de par sa nature hermaphrodite, en s'accouplant avec un homme, il était destiné un jour à porter l'enfant d'un autre. »

Frigga se leva pour s'agenouiller devant Tony toujours assit. Elle lui reprit les mains et les embrassa.

« - Je suis heureuse que cet homme, ce soit vous, Anthony. Vous êtes un homme bien et bon. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur compagnon.

\- Ma reine, je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous ne le pensez. J'ai fait des choses dans ma vie …

\- Nous faisons tous des choses que nous regrettons plus tard, Anthony. Ne regrettez rien. Les regrets nous empêchent d'avancer et pour vivre, il est nécessaire d'effectuer un pas devant l'autre. Maintenant, vous marchez ensemble. Lui comme vous n'êtes plus seul. Et je serais toujours là pour vous, tout comme Thor. »

Anthony sanglota sans qu'aucune larme ne coule. La reine le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta. Une fois calmé, il se sépara doucement et lui demanda :

« - Souhaitez-vous que Loki vienne. Il aimerait surement vous en parler lui-même.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Anthony, je le verrais plus tard. Je vais me reposer un peu. »

Tony était rassuré à l'issu de cette entrevue. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était Odin qui serrait le plus dur à convaincre qu'il serait le compagnon parfait mais pour le moment, savoir que la reine était contente pour eux lui suffisait. Il descendit les étages calmement en souriant, heureux d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amant et futur père de son enfant même si ce dernier allait probablement le sermonner pour ne pas l'avoir attendu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Fandral ferma la porte derrière Loki qui alla se poser sur l'un des canapés de cuir. Le chevalier avait l'air énervé et peinait à ne pas dépasser ses limites. Il se posta devant le dieu et le regarda avec dégoût, mais Loki ne réagit nullement à sa pathétique tentative de le faire bisquer.

« - Le midgardien a-t-il dit vrai ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise. Se moqua le dieu de la malice.

\- La vérité ! hurla Fandral écœuré.

\- Je porte l'enfant d'Anthony Stark. Il a dit vrai. Se contenta-t-il de dire en reniflant. »

Fandral porta sa main au visage et maugréa dedans. « Comment cela ce peut-il … » murmura-t-il ensuite. Loki explosa de rire.

« - Fandral, que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé. »

Face au mutisme de son ex-amant, Loki ne put s'empêcher de s'expliquer. Si Fandral réalisait l'importance de leur relation, alors peut-être les laisserait-il en paix.

« - Anthony et moi avons couché ensemble, de nombreuses fois et de maintes façons. Au bout du compte, il semblerait que mon espèce soit hermaphrodite et qu'Anthony m'ait fécondé. Dans à peu près neuf mois, je donnerais naissance à un être qui sera à moitié lui et à moitié moi. »

Fandral lui jeta un regard encore plus dégouté.

« - Tu portes sa chose dans ton ventre … cracha-t-il.

\- Si tu y vois un inconvénient, tu peux rentrer sur Asgard. On ne te retient pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu pouvais porter la vie ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je l'ignorais. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment.

\- Tu mens. Siffla le blond.

\- Prend le comme tu veux. Répondit Loki calmement.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Tu es jaloux ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça … railla Loki.

\- Pourquoi lui ! hurla Fandral. »

Loki émit un claquement de langue pour montrer son agacement.

« - Parce que je l'aime, Fandral. Et il m'aime également. »

Fandral se jeta aux pieds de Loki évitant soigneusement de toucher son ventre où se trouvait l'objet de sa colère.

« - Loki, je t'ai toujours aimé !

\- Je le sais Fandral mais ce temps est révolu. Nous en avions convenu ainsi.

\- Tu as décidé !

\- Tu ne m'as pas retenu. »

Fandral manqua de lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il trouverait un autre homme qui en vaille la peine (surtout sur Midgard !) mais il se tut. Loki voulut se lever pour partir mais Fandral le retint par le bras. Le chevalier le retourna violemment et le poussa contre le mur pour s'emparer avidement des lèvres du dieu. Il lui saisit les poignets pour les clouer au-dessus de lui.

« - Souviens-toi, Loki … murmura-t-il entre deux baisers tout en passant un genou entre les jambes du dieu qui gémit sous la pression. »

Fandral se colla davantage au dieu, plaquant son bassin sur celui de son ex-amant et commençant un frottement qui fit monter le désir et affluer le sang dans leurs bas-ventres. Mais au moment où Fandral commençait à déboutonner le pantalon de Loki, ce dernier disparut dans un halot vert.

« - Tu t'es bien amusé ? lança Loki à l'opposer de la pièce, un verre d'un alcool quelconque à la main. »

Fou de rage, Fandral ne supporta pas d'être ridiculisé de la sorte. Il amorça un mouvement vers Loki mais le dieu présenta deux dagues entre ses doigts.

« - Si tu t'approches encore, je peux te jurer que tu rejoindras rapidement tes ancêtres aux Walhalla. »

Ce n'était pas que Loki avait peur de Fandral. Il était de force égale au combat et le blond rivalisait la magie du dieu par un maniement expert de la rapière et une vitesse incroyable. Mais la donne était différente, Loki n'avait plus que sa vie à protéger.

« - Tu acceptes de porter « ça » dans ton corps ? Toi, un Prince et un Dieu, tu acceptes d'être la chose d'un simple humain alors que tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui ?! »

Loki fut blessé que son ex-amant et ami insulte de cette manière l'enfant qu'il portait.

« - Mais il n'est pas n'importe qui. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il est l'homme de ma vie et l'enfant que je porte est notre fils ou notre fils. »

Fandral eut mal. Son cœur se serra et il ne voulait qu'une chose, que Loki se rende compte de son erreur. Il prit le risque d'avancer.

« - Fandral, tu restes où tu es. »

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Il était persuadé que Loki ne lui ferait rien et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Loki ne put se résigner à le poignarder. Il était ami depuis l'enfance … Fandral se saisit de nouveau du bras de Loki qui le repoussa à nouveau. Mais Fandral insista et face à la résistance de son aimé, il le gifla avec force. Sous le choc et l'émotion, Loki tomba au sol et ce faisant, sa chemise remonta sur son ventre pâle. Fandral se figea à la vue de l'hypothétique enfant mais il se reprit rapidement et défaisant sa cape, il se jeta sur le brun pour l'embrasser violemment et le caresser.

« - Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Loki … Je t'aime tellement … »

Au moment où Fandral passa sa main sur son ventre, Loki se retourna violemment vers le sol pour qu'il ne puisse pas le retoucher à cet endroit. Le dieu s'étonna lui-même. Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas au lieu de se retourner. A croire que le fait que Fandral touche son enfant le préoccupait plus que de se faire violer. Mais Loki espérait que Fandral se rende compte de son erreur. Ils se connaissaient, ils étaient amis (et amant pendant un temps).

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Thor qui se rua sur Fandral et le saisit par la taille avant de le jeter sans ménagement au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tony le suivit de peu et s'agenouilla auprès de Loki pour le redresser.

« - Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

Loki hocha négativement la tête. Une fois debout, Tony se plaça devant Loki et fixa Fandral de loin. Ce dernier soufflait de rage mais il reprit rapidement une constance quand Thor se rapprocha.

« - Tu m'avais promis Fandral ! rugit Thor, excédé par la situation. »

Mais le chevalier s'en moquait. Il contourna le dieu du tonnerre qui le surveillait de près et s'approcha de Tony qui le toisa méchamment. Il se pencha près de lui et lui murmura une chose qui fit se raidir le milliardaire.

« - Il porte peut-être ton enfant. Mais j'ai été son premier. Et on n'oubli jamais son premier amant. Il me reviendra. Tôt ou tard. »

Puis après avoir jeté un regard de désir à Loki, il quitta la pièce. Laissant un milliardaire et deux dieux, seul. L'esprit d'Anthony tournait à plein régime. Deux problèmes se posaient : Steve et Fandral. Et Anthony savait lequel des deux devait être traité en premier.


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout mes lecteurs qui me suivent. C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire. Vous me donnez toujours un peu plus envie de faire vivre ces personnages, de les torturer (ou de vous torturer ? XD). Alors un grand merci à vous ! je vous adore 3**

 **Un remerciement spécial à Adara Maeldan qui est ma première lectrice. Et à Shaolan qui m'a laissé un adorable commentaire.**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, il est spécialement dédié à l'histoire qu'on vécu Fandral et Loki. En relisant les chapitres précédents, je me suis rendu compte que l'image que je donnais de Fandral était assez négative alors qu'ne réalité, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément. Au fil des lignes qui vont suivre, je vous donne ma version de ce personnage (dans l'espoir qu'il se rachète auprès de vous ha ha mais vous pourrez toujours le détester !). Donc ce chapitre est plus sentimental qu'actif ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos commentaires pour vos avis, vos idées et vos petits messages d'amour ha ha**

 **Je vous encourage également à lire mes autres fics (Toi et Moi qui est la première partie de celle ci et toutes les autres !). En sachant pour celles qui ne sont pas terminées qu'elles sont en suspends le temps de terminer Pour le Meilleur et Pour le Pire, sinon je m'égare et je n'avance pas XD**

 **Votre dévouée écrivain … MELLO-OLLEM**

TITRE : POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE

Chapitre 4 : Souviens-toi l'été de notre premier baiser.

Thor accompagna son ami, le chevalier Fandral, jusqu'à ses appartements. Mais sur le chemin, le bretteur eut envie de prendre l'air, prétextant « une atmosphère un peu trop étouffante ». Il le conduisit jusqu'à l'immense terrasse d'où décollait habituellement le Quinjet. C'était également là qu'atterrissait Iron Man à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la tour, disparaissant dans le tunnel menant à son atelier comme une abeille retournant à la ruche. Fandral huma l'air frais de la nuit fraichement tombé et jeta un regard circulaire sur la ville en contrebas. Derrière la bais vitrée, l'immense salon et le bar était dans l'obscurité sans aucune âme pour troubler cette noirceur à la fois si rassurante et si inquiétante. Thor s'approcha de Fandral. Ils devaient mettre les choses aux claires avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre.

« - Fandral, tu m'avais promis de pas faire d'esclandre.

\- Et j'ai respecté ma promesse, mon ami. Railla le plus petit.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Gronda Thor au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Jamais je n'en ai eu l'intention ! Tu m'as demandé de ne pas faire de scène et j'ai respecté ma promesse. Ais-je agis devant l'ensemble des habitants ? non. Ais-je agis devant notre Reine ? Aucunement. A chaque fois, j'ai agi à l'écart. »

Un point pour Fandral. Thor passa une main dans sa barbe. Et comme pour justifier, Fandral ne put s'empêcher de rajouter : « et je ne t'avais pas promis d'essayer de le reprendre. ». C'en fut trop pour Thor qui explosa.

« - Loki n'est pas un bout de viande que toi et Tony pouvez-vous disputer.

\- Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, Fandral. Il a fait son choix !

\- Il a commis une erreur !

\- Qui es-tu pour juger ? lança Thor exaspéré.

\- Je suis celui qui fut le premier à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, le premier qui ait possédé son corps et pour autant, il ne m'a jamais donné une chance ! Une chance de le lui prouver ! »

Thor aurait bien voulu éviter le spitch sur la relation que les deux asgardiens avaient eu. Il s'avait parfaitement que Fandral avait été l'amant de Loki puisqu'il les avait entendus plus d'une fois sans le vouloir (et honnêtement il voudrait oublier !) mais il était loin de se douter qu'il avait été son premier. Après lui, Loki avait eu de nombreux autres amants et Anthony Stark était le premier à qui Loki vouait une fidélité de fer. Pendant un temps, Loki avait été sage et se contentait du chevalier mais rapidement, il était allé voir ailleurs. Le blond ne l'avait pas empêché car telle était la nature de Loki. Thor comprenait donc un peu que Fandral en veuille à Loki d'avoir accordé à Tony ce qu'il lui avait refusé.

Fandral regarda Thor dans les yeux.

« - Thor, tu es mon ami depuis notre enfance. Je me suis battu avec et pour toi. Je t'ai été fidèle. Je te demande maintenant de me montrer la foi que tu as en moi. Ose me dire que je n'ai pas été lésé ? Ose me dire que le midgardien le mérite plus que moi ! »

Non. Tony ne méritait pas Loki plus que Fandral. Ce dernier avait toujours été d'une grande fidélité envers Loki. Il l'avait traité de la meilleure des manières et il avait été l'un des premiers à le considérer comme un véritablement trésor. On pouvait donc dire que Fandral avait contribué au bien être de son frère et pour cela il lui était reconnaissant. Thor ne pouvait pas contredire son ami. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Soudain, il eut une idée qui sur le moment lui apparut comme la solution au problème.

« - Et si … commença-t-il. Et si tu défiais Anthony ? Il est ouvert à la discussion et il ne résistera pas à l'envie de prouver qu'il mérite Loki. »

Le regard de Fandral s'illumina d'un espoir si intense qu'il crut qu'il allait éclater de joie. L'épéiste rendit une étreinte forte à Thor puis le quitta sans répondre. Le dieu était assez fier de lui. Fandral allait parler avec Anthony et donc il ne harcèlerait plus son frère. De plus, Anthony se ferait une joie de débattre. Enfin, cela était de la théorie. Et Thor avait toujours été plus doué par la pratique que la théorie …

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Loki et Tony était remonté dans leur chambre. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé et une tension naissait progressivement. Loki n'avait qu'une envie prendre une douche mais visiblement Tony en avait décidé autrement. Il se planta en face de lui quand il commença à retirer sa chemise qu'il lança sur le lit. Quand il se rendit compte que la discussion était inévitable, Loki s'assit dans un fauteil.

« - Vas-y, je t'écoute. Souffla-t-il. Sa peau humide de sueur collait au cuir.

\- Qui a été Fandral pour toi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Lui et moi avons été amant pendant un temps.

\- Mais encore ? railla Tony.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Loki. Dis-moi franchement le fond de ta pensée !

\- Il m'a dit … »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il était jaloux pour l'unique raison que l'asgardien qui se trouvait chez lui avait été le premier amant de son amant. Loki se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il plissa les yeux en quête d'une réponse.

« - Je vais passer pour un con mais … il m'a dit qu'il avait été « important » pour toi. Dit-il un peu moins énervé. »

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Fandral avait dit à Tony qu'il avait son premier et Tony était jaloux ! Loki faillit rire mais il se retint le plus qu'il put avant de simplement hoqueter de rire devant un Stark vexé.

« - Tu l'avais dit : tu passes pour un con. Lança Loki littéralement tordu de rire. »

Tony se retourna pour aller se laver en soufflant. Mais Loki décida qu'il avait commencé la discussion, donc il était tout naturel qu'il la termine. Il le suivit dans la salle de bain. Tony était déjà sous l'eau chaude. Le dieu se saisit d'un tabouret qu'il rapprocha de la douche et s'assit.

« - Quand j'étais plus jeune, la solitude était mon lot quotidien. Le royaume tout entier était au courant de ma double nature et m'ignorait. Le sale jotun devenu Prince d'Asgard par la pitié d'une reine aimante et d'un roi capricieux. C'est une époque où Thor et moi n'avions pas grand-chose en commun. Il était entouré d'un trio palatins composé de grands guerriers qui étaient ses amis. Ils m'ignoraient tous et me traité comme un objet rapporté. »

Loki s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« - Dans les faits, ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. Plaisanta-t-il. A cette époque donc, mon cœur était empli d'une tristesse incommensurable. Alors que l'obscurité qui m'entourait me grignotait l'esprit petit à petit, une personne m'éclairait le chemin d'une vie plus vive et plus éclatante (bien entendu ses parents ne comptaient pas). Je peux dire que j'ai été heureux.

# **flash black** #

 **L'adolescent qu'avait été Loki était un jeune homme triste et qui passait la majeure partie de son temps seule à lire ou à étudier. L'immense bibliothèque était son unique refuge et possédait une terrasse de marbre noire dont les nerfs étaient d'un blanc albâtre d'où il contemplait la cour d'entrainement où Thor et ses amis passaient le plus claire de leurs temps. Jamais il n'avait été invité à les rejoindre et très vite le jeune jotun avait abandonné cette idée.**

 **Lors d'une belle journée d'été, Loki lisait tranquillement à l'ombre de la terrasse. Il portait pour tout et pour tout un pantalon de coton noir sous une tunique sans manche vert émeraude sur un tee-shirt de maille noir. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombaient sur ses épaules. Sa couronne était posée à côté de lui, les deux cornes bien plus petites que celles qu'il arborerait plus tard, pointant vers le plafond. Il était assis dans un trône de marbre qui sortait du sol et lisait donc les jambes étendues devant lui. Un bras plié sur l'accoudoir maintenant sa tête. L'autre main maintenait le livre à la lourde couverture de cuire rouge à hauteur d'yeux. Il restait à l'ombre et profitait d'une brise. Thor et ses amis s'entrainaient encore dans la cour ruisselant de sueur en plein soleil. Soudain, Loki plongé dans sa lecture entendit un sifflement se rapprochant. Sans se lever, il emprisonna la flèche dans le livre qu'il avait retourné. Il leva son sombre regard vers la provenance de cette gêne. Dame Sif tenait l'arc et avait visiblement tiré sur Thor qui avait dévié la flèche avec l'un de ses brassards de métal. Thor lui fit un signe de la main.**

 **« - Pardonne-moi mon frère ! »**

 **La guerrière le salua d'un hochement de tête.**

 **« - Veuillez m'excuser mon Prince. »**

 **Loki se moquait de leurs excuses. Il se leva doucement en posant le livre sur le siège et s'approcha du bord de la terrasse dans l'intention de rendre le bout de bois. Il prit la flèche entre ses doigts et après un instant de réflexion la brisa sous les yeux des cinq guerriers.**

 **« - Mon frère, tu pouvais te contenter de la renvoyer. Railla Thor.**

\- **Et toi, de mieux viser. »**

 **Loki fit un sourire en coin et se retourna gracieusement sans un mot tout en se saisissant de sa couronne dorée. Il s'éloigna et quand Thor crut qu'il avait quitté les lieux, un sifflement se fit entendre et une ligne rouge apparut sur la joue du dieu du tonnerre.**

 **« - Mon Prince ! rugit le gros guerrier roux. »**

 **La pointe de flèche venait de se ficher au centre de la cible située derrière lui.**

 **« - Ce n'est rien mes amis. Dit-il simplement. Continuons. »**

 **Le trio palatin exécuta l'ordre de leur prince héritier non sans jeter un regard orageux au fantôme de Loki. Seul le chevalier blond resta un instant à fixer la terrasse un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il porta machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux et les frotta pour en déloger des goutes de sueur. Puis dans un petit rire, il se retourna vers le groupe pour continuer l'entrainement.**

 **La nuit tomba sur la cité qui se mit à grouiller dans la rue principale. Ce soir se tenait une fête à laquelle participait l'ensemble des citoyens et durant laquelle on fêtait les esprits des morts. Thor et ses amis s'y rendirent au plus grand plaisir des citoyens qui étaient sous le charme de la guerrière Dame Sif et des citoyennes qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour Thor et ses acolytes.**

 **Loki flânait dans les immenses jardins du palais au calme sous le regard de la lune solitaire dans ce ciel sans étoiles. Sa main naviguait dans une mer de fleurs d'un violet cardinal à haute tige et dont les pustules laissèrent des pigments sur sa peau. Ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe tendre sans émettre un autre son qu'un bruissement à peine perceptible. Son esprit volait au gré du vent et de ses humeurs jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le sorte de sa bulle. Un bruit métallique. Lentement, dans un geste désintéressé, il porta la main à l'intérieure de sa tunique de soie noire et saisit une dague qui dormait dans son étui de cuir à même la peau.**

 **« - Que veux-tu ? demanda Loki à celui qui l'épiait. »**

 **Le chevalier Fandral sorti de sa cachette. Il portait une tenue civile à tunique courte. L'origine du bruit métallique ne provenait donc pas de sa tenue jusqu'à ce que Loki aperçoive l'épée à la taille du blond.**

 **« - Vous ne vous joignez pas à la fête, mon Prince ? »**

 **Loki se retourna pour faire face à l'ami de son frère. Les rayons de la lune faisaient ressortir les reflets dorés de sa chevelure et le bleu de ses yeux était d'un hypnotique. Loki sorti la main de sa tunique pour finalement croiser les bras.**

 **« - Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul. Se contenta-t-il de dire le malicieux. »**

 **Loki n'ayant ni le temps … non, il avait tout son temps. Mais comme il n'avait guère l'envie de discuter avec lui, il continua sa promenade ignorant les appels de Fandral. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Loki se retourna de nouveau mais énervé.**

 **« - Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ? siffla Loki le regard émeraude assombri par l'exaspération.**

\- **Ma présence vous dérange ? contrecarra Fandral. »**

 **A quoi voulait-t-il jouer. Jamais il ne s'adressait la parole et là, il venait l'interrompre dans son isolement pour lui conter fleurette ? Quel était son but ?! Thor et ses amis étaient-ils cachés près à se manifester dès que Loki aurait pris part à la discussion ? Loki ne pouvait pas l'accuser sans preuve alors il décida de jouer à son tour. Il indiqua le chemin entouré de fleur pour continuer sa marche. Ils marchèrent ensemble pendant un moment sans s'adresser la parole. Fandral conservait un pas de sécurité mais Loki vit qu'il lui jetait des regards à la dérobé. Et le pire ? Il savait que Loki s'en rendait compte.**

 **« - Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? dit Loki.**

\- **Votre lancé était magnifique. »**

 ** _Mon lancé ?_** **La flèche lui revint en mémoire. Bien sûre qu'il aurait pu la rendre cette maudite flèche mais il avait préféré frimer devant son frère. Il lui avait tendu la main uniquement pour récupérer l'arme et non pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Il ne s'entrainer que seul ou avec sa mère. Il adorait s'entrainer avec elle mais il aurait apprécié qu'occasionnellement, il puisse s'entrainer avec des gens de son âge.**

 **« - Rien de bien compliqué. »**

 **Loki fut assez content qu'il fasse nuit sinon l'épéiste aurait pu voir ses joues se colorer. Cela l'énerva d'être si faible face à un compliment. Il en recevait souvent de sa mère mais rarement d'autres personnes autres que le cercle familial. Celui-ci était le premier. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin discret où se trouvait une tonnelle camouflée sous du lierre.**

 **Alors que Loki passait une main dans ses cheveux pour aérer sa nuque, il fut tiré par le bras dans l'obscurité de la tonnelle.**

 **« - Qu'est-ce que … cracha Loki. »**

 **Fandral le cloua contre la paroi de métal. Loki ne savait pas quoi dire. Quelle impudence !**

 **« - Comment oses-tu … siffla le dieu. »**

 **Fandral ne perdit rien de son impertinence et posa une main à côté de la tête de Loki. Il se rapprocha davantage, pénétrant toujours un peu plus dans son espace vital. Loki fit mine de se dégager mais le blond ne bougea pas d'un iota.**

 **« - Mon très cher Prince, commença Fandral. Pourquoi vous isolez vous de la sorte ? »**

 **Loki hoqueta d'étonnement. C'était eux qui préférait l'ignorer ! Certes, il s'accommodait de sa condition et ne demandais rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi le chevalier s'était-il imaginé cela.**

 **« - Tu te moques de moi. Grogna Loki en tentant de le pousser.**

\- **Quelle fougue … J'adore ça. »**

 **En guise de réponse, l'épéiste colla son corps à celui du malicieux. Il posa une main sur le torse du brun et ouvrit la tunique lentement pour dévoiler la clavicule. Le corps de Loki s'enflammait sous ce touché interdit. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations interrompait le concert des insectes d'été. Fandral déposa ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur la clavicule et mordilla la peau dure tout en remontant sur la mâchoire. Il dévora la gorge tendre et fraiche du frère de son futur roi. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser sous la peau si fine. Etonnement, Loki se laissait faire. Fandral n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin mais il se demandait où se trouvait la limite. Il jeta un regard à sa victime : Loki était rougit et son regard se perdait vers un point invisible situé de l'autre côté de la tonnelle. Il semblait à la fois présent vu son excitation et à la fois absent et confus. Ce pourrait-il que … non. Ce n'était pas pensable … Il n'aurait jamais été l'objet d'attention de la sorte de la part d'une femme ou d'un homme ?**

 **Le blond dévorait avidement le cou de son cadet. Loki se laissait faire et cela attisait le désir qu'il éprouvait pour ce jeune homme sauvage. Il fit progressivement descendre sa main à l'intérieur de la tunique soyeuse, tâtant son ventre plat et musclé, le long du fin chemin de poils bruns qui descendait jusqu'à son pubis. Quand ses doigts titillèrent le bord de sa ceinture de cuir, Loki sembla reprendre prise sur la réalité. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il paniqua se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il repoussa le chevalier avec une force telle qu'il se retrouva à plus de deux mètres de distance. Fandral était essoufflé et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que le prince n'avait jamais vu.**

 **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! grogna Loki en réajustant sa tunique.**

\- **Vous sembliez plutôt réceptif. Plaisanta Fandral faisant mine de se rapprocher. »**

 **Loki leva la main pour le désigner. Sa couronne de bouc était légèrement de travers sur sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un aspect plus maladroit que Fandral trouva attachant.**

 **« - Je ne le dirais pas deux fois : si tu t'approches de moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je peux te jurer que tu souffriras tellement que tu me demanderas en rampant de t'achever. »**

 **Sur ses paroles affectueuses, Loki planta le bretteur sous la tonnelle puis retourna dans ses appartements. Ce dernier suivit le corbeau du regard un sourire en coin tout en murmurant : « Mais je n'attends que ça, mon Prince. »**

 **Après cet incident, Fandral n'embêta plus Loki et se contenta de le regarder de loin, appuyant son regard quand ce dernier le fixait à son tour persuadé qu'il baisserait le regard en premier. Il n'en était rien. Lors de l'un des immenses banquets qu'organisait la royauté, Loki eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie. Il conversait avec sa mère, la reine, quand il entendit son prénom dans la bouche de son frère. C'était une chose inhabituelle alors il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il était en pleine conversation avec ses quatre amis. Dame Sif jeta un regard dans sa direction puis replongea dans la conversation. Ensuite, ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord et Fandral se leva en se tournant vers lui.**

 **« - Cher Prince Loki, accepteriez-vous de participer à notre séance d'entrainement quotidienne ? »**

 **La table se tut aussitôt les paroles sorties de leur prison de fer. Le chevalier le regardait de façon un tantinet provocateur. Loki ne sut pas vraiment quo répondre. D'un côté, il n'avait rien à faire avec eux, ils étaient trop différents et s'ignoraient depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais en même temps, il serait ravi de leur montrer à quel point ils étaient naïfs de penser qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Sa mère l'encouragea à sa façon.**

 **« - mon fils, accepte la proposition du chevalier Fandral. Tu aurais beaucoup à apprendre de lui. »**

 **Elle pensait l'aider, bien sûre mais c'est mot lui rappelèrent ce qu'il s'était passé sous la tonnelle et ses joues se mirent à rougir. Alors que Loki allait finalement répliquer qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, Fandral lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.**

 **« - Alors tout est arrangé, mon Prince. Demain à l'aube ! »**

 **Loki était soufflé mais quelle arrogance ! Demain à l'aube ? D'accord. Il allait lui raclaquer son sourire de tombeur. Dès que le soleil pointa le bout de ses rayons, Loki était déjà prêt. Il se dirigeait vers la cour intérieure quand il entendit du bruit dans sa bibliothèque. Il y fit un détour et y trouva Fandral occupé à feuilleter un livre. Loki posa sa hanche sur une étagère, croisa ses bras et sur sa poitrine et prit un air nonchalant.**

 **« - Ainsi donc, même une brute sait lire. »**

 **Fandral leva un regard accusateur et il fut subjugué par la beauté du tableau qui se mouvait devant lui. Un beau jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence doté d'un corps à la svelte et finement musclé, élancé et plein d'assurance. Une peau d'albâtre sans aucune imperfection, un visage long et anguleux entouré d'une cascade de cheveux brun (plaqué en arrière pour l'occasion) surmontée de son habituelle couronne cornue. Une tenue d'entrainement qui lui donnait un charme fou : un pantalon de lanières de cuir noir qui lui moulait le bas de son corps et disparaissait dans une paire de botte à semelle épaisse noué par des lacets, une tunique courte de cuir noir et émeraude ouverte sur un débardeur de résille. Autour de son gracieux cou pendait une chaine dorée. Un détail attira son attention, sur son oreille … il s'était fait percer l'oreille droite et arborait à présent une petite boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent qui serpentait le long de l'organe.**

 **« - A ce que je vois, tu ne sais plus parler … pouffa Loki un peu déçu.**

\- **Tu es magnifique. Souffla Fandral en refermant son livre. »**

 **Loki s'avança pour passer par la terrasse mais Fandral posa une main sur son épaule et la fit remonter sur sa mâchoire imberbe. Loki ne bronchait pas.**

 **« - Les autres nous attendent. Dit-il simplement en détaillant le chevalier du regard. »**

 **Fandral sembla hésiter à l'embrasser, son regard se perdant de ses yeux à ses lèvres pleines mais il se retourna pour rejoindre la cour. Le regret et l'envie se lisait dans les mouvements de son corps. Ainsi, il avait pris ses menaces au sérieux.**

 **« - Intéressant. Murmura le dieu. »**

 **La cour était mi-ombragée, mi-ensoleillée. Loki fut le dernier à arriver sur les talons de Fandral via l'accès par la bibliothèque.**

 **« - Je te souhaite le bon jour, mon frère. Lui sourit Thor.**

\- **Toi de même, mon frère. »**

 **Loki réajusta ses manches tout en époussetant quelques grains de poussières de son épaule. Chacun choisit une arme à sa convenance : Thor, son habituel marteau Mjolnir Sif, un arc et une épée courte le roux choisit une large épée deux fois plus grande que lui et l'asiatique une masse à piquant. S'en suivit Fandral qui porta la main à sa fidèle rapière au pommeau élégamment travaillé. Ils se tournèrent vers Loki qui avait eut le temps d'analyser le facilité au combat. Il sourit et ouvrit les pans de sa veste affichant des lanières de cuire noir qui camouflaient dans son dos quatre dagues effilées.**

 **« - Vous êtes certain de ne pas choisir autre chose ? demanda le gros rouquin.**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce qu'il fait. Lui répondit Thor. Allez Loki, en garde ! »**

 **Thor se plaça dans la surface ensoleillée et se mit en garde. Le brun ne bougea pas.**

 **« - Et bien, Loki ! je t'attends ! s'écria Thor. »**

 **Loki sourit et rit doucement. Thor pensa un bref instant qu'étonnement, il avait le même rire que sa mère.**

 **« - Ce n'est pas toi que je vais affronter, aujourd'hui tout du moins … dit Loki en sortant une dague. Mais lui. »**

 **Il désigna Fandral qui inconsciemment se désigna lui-même du doigt. Thor avait l'air consterné mais il n'allait pas plus loin dans son questionnement.**

 **« - Si tu en éprouves l'envie. Dit Thor déçu.**

\- **Sauf s'il pense ne pas y parvenir. Le railla Loki. »**

 **Il interchangea sa place avec Fandral qui se mit à son tour en garde. Il se tenait droit comme un « i », le bras gauche dans le dos et le bras droit tendu devant dont la rapière semblait en être l'extension. Loki quant à lui s'appuya davantage sur ses jambes, se faisant se bander les muscles de ses cuisses. Il tenait une dague dans la main droite et garda son autre main ouverte devant lui.**

 **« - Prêt ? demanda Thor.**

\- **Prêt. Dit platement Fandral le soleil dans les yeux.**

\- **Comme jamais. Murmura Loki dans un souffle. »**

 **Le combat débuta. Fandral réduisit la distance qui les séparait en un rien de temps au grand étonnement du dieu mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Loki s'applatit au sol quand la lame fendit l'air et le frappa d'une jambe au niveau des chevilles. Le chevalier évita le croche pied d'un saut souple et enchaina avec un coup de poing et un coup d'épée. Loki évita le coup de poing d'un saut transversal mais il ne put empêcher l'épée de le toucher à l'épaule, n'entaillant que le cuir. Ils se séparèrent en respirant bruyamment.**

 **« - Une touche pour Fandral. Hurla Thor. »**

 **Soudain, Fandral, qui riait en exécutant une révérence, posa un genou au sol en grimaçant.**

 **« - et une touche pour moi. Lança Loki en sortant une seconde dague. »**

 **Fandral repoussa sa cape bleu ciel et découvrit une dague légèrement enfoncée dans son flan. Il l'ôta et une petite tache de sang apparut. Quand l'avait-il lancé ?! mais ce n'était pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il se remit en garde, bien décidé à montrer de quoi il était capable. Cette fois, Fandral accéléra. Il fondit sur le brun comme un éclair mais il ne rencontra que l'air, Loki disparut dans une lueur verte à la stupeur de Fandral. Tous savaient qu'il maitrisait la magie à la perfection comme la reine mais rare était les fois où on l'avait vu en pratique. Il réapparut juste derrière le blond et le tira par la cape pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la cour. Ce dernier, par une rotation de son corps, réussit à atterrir sur ses jambes mais ses rotules accusèrent le coup. Il ne vit pas Loki arrivé et en voulant l'esquiver, il tomba dans son piège. Loki disparut à nouveau et Fandral sentit une paire de jambe l'entourer. Leurs bas ventres rentrèrent en contacte et Fandral écarquilla les yeux en rencontrant ceux de Loki qui s'amusait. Il aurait juré qu'il avait ondulé du bassin. Le brun fit tourner son corps et sous l'effet de l'attraction, Fandral atterrit lourdement au sol, sa rapière volant à deux bon mètres de sa main. Loki était à califourchon sur lui et lui clouait les mains au-dessus de sa tête d'une poigne ferme. Deux dagues clouaient le peu d'espace qui se trouvait dans les bottes du bretteur au sol. Il ne voulait pas l'abimer plus qu'il n'avait déjà fait.**

 **« - C'est bon Loki, je crois qu'il a eut son compte. Dit Thor en s'avançant. »**

 **Ce dernier aida son ami à se relever tout en regardant Loki qui disparaissait dans la pièce remplie de livres. Personne ne put le voir mais il souriait sincèrement. Il ne le dirait certainement jamais mais il venait de s'amuser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Si son ainé avait vu sa tête quand il avait frotté son entrejambe sur le sien ! Loki souffla. Toute la chaleur de son corps se dirigeait inexorablement vers le bas et il n'avait envie que d'une chose.**

 **Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans sa chambre à réfléchir. Son combat toujours en tête, il ne put empêcher son esprit de revenir sur la sensation qu'il avait ressenti en collant son corps sur celui du chevalier. Il l'avait volontairement fait et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Fandral ait la même réaction. Rien qu'en repensant au baiser, son bas ventre le démangeait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela pour quiconque d'autre et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il éprouvait du désir. Du désir pour un homme. Ce détail ne l'inquiétait en rien, après tout l'important était que Thor se marie avec une femme pour avoir une descendance. Alors que lui … Tout le monde se fichait de ce qu'il ferait. Néanmoins, il regrettait un tantinet la menace qu'il avait proféré sous la tonnelle, cela semblait avoir légèrement stoppé Fandral.**

 **Un coup à sa porte le sorti de sa torpeur méditative. Il jeta sa veste et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.**

 **« - Qu'est-ce que vous vou… »**

 **Loki fut brusquement poussé en arrière. Il fut plaqué au mur en une fraction de seconde, sa vue était obscurcie par une main et il entendit la porte que l'on claquait. Cette odeur … boisé et fleurie … Fandral ! Les lèvres du chevalier se posèrent sans ménagement sur celles du brun. Loki y répondit avec entrain, ondulant du bassin contre celui du blond. Le brun commença déboutonner le pourpoint blanc du chevalier. Fandral se saisit de ses mains et se recula légèrement sans séparer leurs corps.**

 **« - Je te trouve bien entreprenant pour quelqu'un qui m'avait menacé de me tuer si je le touchais de nouveau.**

\- **C'est que je dois aimer ton esprit rebelle. Ria Loki. »**

 **La nuit qu'ils passèrent cette nuit-là fut celle où Loki perdit sa virginité. Celle où la blanche colombe se transforma en un corbeau rusé. Cette nuit de sexe avait été brutale. Fandral avait laissé Loki mener la dance pour le satisfaire de sa première fois. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande d'y aller doucement mais il en fut tout autre. L'esprit du plus jeune se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir sauvage et de la douleur providentielle. Plus il avait mal, plus il jouissait. Ils fonctionnèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs années cachées des yeux de leur entourage. Fandral prenant Loki sauvagement contre une étagère de la bibliothèque. Loki exécutant une fellation en cachette dans l'armurerie et par les Ases qu'il était doué ! Le cœur du bretteur était mis à mal. Il se sentait privilégié de posséder un tel corps, un tel personnage mais il aurait souhaité que leur relation soit plus douce faite d'un amour tendre et langoureux comme celui qu'il lui portait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce que recherchait le jeune Dieu. Il recherchait un exutoire, un moyen de se sentir vivant et quoi de mieux que du sexe brut pour cela ?**

 **Malgré cette différence de point de vue, leur couple paraissait exclusif aux yeux de Fandral. Depuis la première fois où il avait possédé Loki, Fandral lui avait été fidèle. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne vivait que pour lui, lui montrant à quel point sa vie était précieuse. Mais Loki ne s'en rendit pas compte, pas comme il l'aurait dû car un jour où Fandral se rendit à la bibliothèque pour voir l'homme qu'il aimait, il vit que l'amour de Loki ne lui était pas réservé. Bien sûre, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Pas parce qu'il étai un chevalier et lui un Prince. Non, parce qu'il ne s'était rien promis. Tout du moins de la part de Loki. Plutôt que de jurer une amour qu'il n'aurait pu tenir, il avait préféré mettre le ton dès le début.**

 **A partir de là, les deux hommes continuèrent de se voir pour partager des moments de désir sans que le blond n'oublie pour autant que le dieu était son corbeau.**

# **Fin du Flash-Back** #

« - J'étais jeune. Déboussolé et esseulé. Fandral m'a fait découvrit les plaisirs de la chair et je m'y suis jeté à corps perdu. Il a été le premier à me faire sentir vivant, à prendre conscience de mon importance. Je me suis enfin senti désiré et aimé. Alors je ne te mentirais pas, mon amour, Fandral fait partie de ma vie. Il aura toujours une place à part dans mon cœur. Mais je t'appartiens, Anthony, et je t'appartiendrais à jamais. »

L'eau cessât de couler. La porte de la douche s'ouvrit avec fracas et Anthony apparut, rouge comme un homard de la tête au pied. La vapeur l'entourait et Loki se leva quand il l'aperçut. Anthony se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça, mouillant par cela les vêtements du jotun. Il le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - Anthony ? demanda Loki étonné de sa réaction. »

Anthony se sépara à regret et se saisit de son visage en coupe. Ses yeux étaient rougis soit par l'émotion soit par la vapeur.

« - Je me suis plaint de mon enfance un nombre incalculable de fois alors que la tienne était pire. Excuse-moi … ».

Loki écarquilla des yeux avant d'éclater de rire suivit de près par l'homme nu.

« - Notre enfant débute merveilleusement dans la vie, commença Loki, deux pères, dont l'un était un dépravé dans sa jeunesse et l'autre un homme dont la grandeur ne dépassera jamais l'orgueil !

\- Mais on peut le voir autrement, continua Tony, notre enfant débute merveilleusement dans la vie avec la beauté et l'intelligence de son divin parent ainsi qu'avec l'orgueil et le portefeuille financier le plus fournit au monde de l'autre. Je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment à plaindre. »

Loki embrassa l'homme de sa vie en murmurant un « vantard ». La nuit allait être courte, et cela devenait une habitude pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et le lendemain s'avérerait être une de ses journées qui semble s'éternisé sans que l'on trouve un temp de répit. Chacun avec sa mission pour les jours à venir : Tony allait devoir sortir son ami Steve de sa dépression et Loki allait parler avec le chevalier. Leur histoire avait été mis en suspend comme mise entre deux parenthèses qui les empêchaient d'évoluer à leur rythme et chacun de leurs côtés.


	6. CHAPITRE 5

**Titre : POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Il faut sauver le soldat Rogers.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le matin était silencieux, la tour plongée dans un immobilisme pesant. La journée allait être longue, tout comme les prochains jours. Loki se réveilla tôt. Il avait mal, mal à l'endroit où son enfant se trouvait. Il se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de soie. Il ouvrit les boutons de son chemisier et posa sa main dessus. Le renflement avait grossi. La douleur revenait à rythme régulier. Tony remua à ses côtés mais Loki n'y prêta attention que lorsque deux bras tannés l'enlacèrent par derrière. Le baiser que l'humain déposa sur sa tempe droite le fit frémir. Une des grandes mains bronzées vint se poser sur la sienne sur son ventre.

« - Tu es déjà réveillé ? demanda son amant. »

Loki se contenta de se laisser tomber contre le torse chaud. Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur musqué de Tony. Ce dernier enlaça davantage Loki et le serra contre lui tout en massant son ventre. Il grimaça en se contractant.

« - Tu as mal ? demanda Tony inquiet. C'est le … »

Même chez Tony, le terme de « bébé » était encore un songe, un rêve.

« - Ce n'est rien. Ça devrait passer dans un petit instant.

\- Passe voir Banner dans la journée. Dès que tu le peux. »

Loki s'installa plus confortablement contre le torse chaud. Il tourna son visage et l'enfoui dans le coup du brun.

« - Loki, promet moi d'y aller.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tony tiqua. Bien sûre qu'il s'inquiétait. Il allait être papa, avec un autre homme qui premièrement pouvait porter un enfant biologiquement parlant et deuxièmement qui n'était pas tout à fait humain mais jötun. Nul doute que leur progéniture serait tout aussi hors normes. Cela faisait beaucoup de facteurs à prendre en compte. Et pas des moindres ! Cependant, Tony laissa couler. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment de se lever.

Tony et Loki s'habillaient lentement, se regardant de temps en temps, les gestes lents. Personne ne souhaitait que cette journée débute. Et pourtant … Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils se placèrent devant la porte et inspirèrent à fond.

« - Tu es prêt ? demanda Loki le regard grave.

\- J'ai le choix ? rétorqua Tony plus livide que d'habitude. »

Les yeux noirs de Loki lui répondirent « non » mais le regardèrent tendrement comme pour apaiser la négativité qui s'en dégageait. La poignée pivota et la porte s'ouvrit, leurs missions débutèrent après un chaste baisé avant la séparation. Tony se sépara à regret puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Natasha.

D'ordinaire calme, le milliardaire jouait à emmêler ses doigts quand la rouquine ouvrit. Elle le salua brièvement avant de le faire entrer. Son beau visage était marqué par des cernes bleus. Elle se rassit sur son lit et tapota le couvre lit crème pour inviter l'homme à faire de même. Il s'exécuta.

« - Comment va-t-il ? demanda le brun.

\- Mal. Il est revenu à lui dans la nuit et depuis, il est enfermé dans un mutisme à la limite de l'état catatonique. »

Tony porta sa main à la joue droite de la belle femme et souligna sa cerne de son pouce.

« - Tu as passé la nuit à son chevet. »

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. Elle ne répondit pas mais la réponse transparaissait dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« - Il faut que tu ailles le voir.

\- Je le sais. Mais je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi ce changement ?

\- Je crois avoir une idée. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

« - Quand nous sommes sortis tous les deux, il m'a parlé. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. »

Tony haussa un sourcil en quête d'une réponse.

« - Le sergent James Barnes. »

Le cœur de Tony manqua un battement. Bucky, l'ami d'enfance de Steve. Le Soldat de l'Hiver, celui qui avait assassiné ses parents. Un assassin. Une marionnette. Un Soldat. Un homme brisé. A y réfléchir, le nombre d'homme brisé dans son entourage augmentait chaque jour un peu plus, lui y compris.

« - Il a obtenu des informations ? demanda Tony amer.

\- Mieux.

\- Il vient de le retrouver ?

\- Il a retrouvé sa trace depuis plus d'un an. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son souffle qui manqua. Tony savait que la jeune femme marchait sur des œufs pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les sentiments affluer en lui. Colère, peine et déception.

« - Je te demande pardon ? s'interloqua le milliardaire. »

Il se leva d'un seul coup et traversa la pièce en quête d'un bar, d'une bouteille, d'un verre … Rien.

« - Alors pourquoi maintenant ?! s'énerva-t-il en balançant ses mains au ciel.

\- Ils ne sont plus amis.

\- Ils se sont disputés ?

\- Ils sont amants. Déclara la rouquine.

\- Ils baisent ensemble et alors ? ça n'explique pas la scène d'hier ! Si je devais hurler et me bourrer la gueule à chaque fois que je fais jouir Loki, j'y passerais ma vie ! »

Il y eut un blanc monstre. Tony ferma les yeux et tendit une main en signe d'excuse.

« - D'accord, excuse-moi pour l'exemple plus qu'imagé.

\- Je ne vais pas réussir à me sortir ça de la tête. »

Natasha était morte de honte. Jamais elle n'avait voulu le savoir et dorénavant, elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle se leva et rejoignit Tony pour prendre son visage en coupe.

« - Ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter. Va le voir et surtout, comprend-le. »

Tony savait ce qu'il devait faire même s'il devait avouer que la situation lui échappait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de ce qui se tramait ?! C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il quitta la rouquine pour voir son ami. Mais une fois devant la porte, il s'apprêtait à toquer quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

« - Seigneur Stark. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Loki arpentait la tour à la recherche du chevalier sans qu'il ne le trouve. La plupart des habitants était encore dans les bras de Morphée mais il ne tarderait pas à en sortir pour animer la tour d'une ambiance des plus « festives ». Loki se dit que le mot ne convenait pas vraiment à la situation mais dans un absolu nécessité, c'était l'unique mot qu'il parvenait à trouver pour décrire la situation. Après avoir fouillé la quasi-totalité de la tour, il se donna une dernière chance avec le balcon.

Il était là. Le chevalier Fandral se trouvait sur le bord de la terrasse de verre. Il scrutait le sombre horizon à la recherche d'une chose que seul lui pouvait voir. Il avait revêtu sa plus belle armure, le métal argenté rutilait sous les rayons du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez. Une légère bise matinale faisait danser les odeurs fraîches du début de journée. Les cheveux délicatement dorés de Fandral volaient au rythme du vent et Loki pouvait percevoir la délicate odeur de l'homme. Boisé et masculin. Délicat et viril. Fandral et Tony avait plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient. La rapière était accrochée à sa hanche et était camouflée par la cape gris pâle et argenté qui tombait dans son dos. Il avait fière allure. Plus qu'aucun autre midgardien ou asgardien n'en aurait jamais.

« - Tu es bien matinal, mon Prince. Dit-il sans quitter la ligne fixe des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul. Releva Loki en s'approchant.

\- Je dois protéger ma reine de tout danger. Continua le chevalier.

\- Elle ne risque rien et tu le sais très bien, Chevalier. Railla Loki les mains dans le dos. »

Fandral tiqua. Bien sûre qu'il savait. Comment la Reine pouvait-elle risquer quelque chose dans une tour où ne logeait actuellement pas moins de cinq ou six avengers, deux demi-dieux (un magicien et un guerrier) et un chevalier surhumain aux capacités surdéveloppées. Sans oublier, que la belle Frigga n'était pas dépourvu d'une quelconque défense.

Quand Loki arriva à sa hauteur, il se retourna brusquement et empoigna Loki pour le plaquer à la fragile balustrade qui tangua sous leurs poids. Fandral embrassa Loki avec une fougue telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti de semblable auparavant. Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes. Loki ne s'était pas débattu. Il s'était contenté d'attendre en fermant les yeux comme s'il savourait une saveur connue, un souvenir fugace. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent lentement.

« - Capituler n'est pas dans ta nature … commenta le blond.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Anthony sait tout, de nous. De ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre.

\- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? cracha-t-il sans animosité. »

Une sorte de déception et de peine marquait son regard et son sourire d'ordinaire si vrai et si franc. Il renforça sa prise sur le jotun déguisé. La main dans son dos accentua la courbure de ce dernier et l'autre qui caressait son menton, s'en saisit et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Et si je nous basculais dans ce vide ? demanda Fandral en scrutant le vide par-dessus l'épaule du dieu. Ni toi ni moi, ne survivrais à pareille chute.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Tu as tant fait pour moi.

\- Tu me donnerais ta vie ? Ensemble pour l'éternité ?

\- Je doute que nous allions au même endroit dans cette autre vie.

\- Et ton enfant ? demanda Fandral le regard voilé d'une haine farouche.

\- Je le protègerais, soit en certain. Mais je doute que tu me fasses mal volontairement, Fandral. Tu es un homme de bien, peut-être un peu trop même. Plaisanta Loki à demi-mot.

\- Je te sauverais dans ce cas.

\- De quoi devrais-je être sauvé, dis-moi ?

\- De son emprise.

\- Et si c'était lui qui était sous mon emprise, que ferais-tu ?

\- Je l'y extirperais pour pouvoir y prendre cette place fraichement libérée. »

Loki souffla. La discussion ne menait nulle part. Elle était semblable à beaucoup de conversation qu'ils avaient eu auparavant : une suite intangible de joutes verbales.

Soudain, Loki ne sentit plus aucune prise sur son corps. Fandral mit une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais appartenu, Loki. Tu n'appartiens à personne … »

Loki souffla.

« - Fandral, tu sais que la situation a changé. Ma vie ne m'appartient plus désormais. Tu as fait pour moi plus que quiconque en ce monde et pour cela, tu as ma gratitude éternelle. »

Fandral eut un rire amer. De son point de vue, il lui aurait bien dit ce qu'il en faisait de sa gratitude mais il n'aimait pas la vulgarité. Il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta gratitude que je veux, Loki. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Et pourtant, je ne peux pas te donner de ce que tu attends de moi.

\- Alors je le prendrais. ».

Loki tiqua. Il se redressa et suivit le chevalier du regard qui avait posé une poigne de fer sur le pommeau de la rapière. Ses lèvres étaient étirées sur ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante, ses yeux se plissaient face à la lumière matinale, le bleu n'en était que d'autant plus étincelant.

« - J'espère que Sir Stark sait se battre. Car je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. »

Les évènements prenaient une tournure pour le moins inattendu et si Loki détestait une chose : c'était bien les imprévues. D'où Fandral allait défier Tony ? Et cet idiot accepterait ! Voilà pourquoi Loki s'inquiétait car contrairement à son amant, il connaissait les techniques de combats du chevalier. Il était redoutable. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Un loup déguisé en agneau. Non, Loki en était certain. Il avait beau croire en la puissance du milliardaire, il avait beau lui confier sa vie sans problème, … là, se posait un véritable problème : Tony ne battrait jamais Fandral en duel. L'asgardien le savait, c'était son jeu, son terrain, sa force.

Loki se précipita vers Fandral pour le retenir et le convaincre de ne pas commettre chose aussi insensée. Mais la douleur revint et son ventre lui lança. Il se laissa tomber au sol en se retenant à l'une des maigres barrières.

« - Mon Prince ! hurla-t-il. »

Il se saisit du corps de Loki et il fut stupéfié. Le corps d'ordinaire si froid du demi dieu était à présent chaud comme de la braise.

« - Loki ! dit à nouveau Fandral. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

« - Seigneur Stark. »

La reine sortait de la chambre de Steve. Ses traits étaient tirés mais son visage fin semblait toujours empreint d'une grâce divine. Un châle de laine épaisse de couleur marron recouvrait sa robe écrue de forme empire.

« - Ma Dame. » dit-il en s'inclinant et en tendant la main pour délicatement saisir celle de la reine.

« - Je suis contente de vous voir. L'état de votre ami est à présent stabilisé.

\- Je ne remercierais jamais assez vos … aptitudes. »

Elle gloussa doucement.

« - De vous à moi, ami Stark, mes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent avec le temps. Et l'état du Capitaine Rogers était d'une gravité extrême. Les maux de l'esprit sont les plus dangereux. Heureusement, mon fils est resté de longues heures à me soutenir grâce à sa magie.

\- Je ne savais pas que Thor avait des aptitudes magiques. S'étonna Tony.

\- Je ne parle pas de Thor. »

Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit du milliardaire. Loki ?! Il avait usé de magie toute la nuit ?!

 _Le con …_ jura Tony intérieurement.

Il avait attendu qu'il s'endorme pour quitter la chambre et était revenu avant l'aube.

« - Etais-ce bien réfléchit ? souffla Tony, rageux de ne pas s'être rendu compte du manège du dieu.

\- Il connait ses limites, ne vous ne faites pas.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. »

Mais le visage de Tony s'était assombrit. La reine s'approcha et se saisit du menton dru pour qu'il la regarde.

« - Mon fils, si quelques questions vous tracasse, parlez-moi. Je serais à votre écoute, comme une mère. »

Cette attention, à lui qui avait perdu sa mère jeune, lui fit autant

de peine que de joie. Il secoua négativement la tête en lui rendant un sourire franc.

« - Loki et moi avons longuement parlé pendant ce laps de temps, continua-t-elle. Il m'a tout raconté. »

Soudain, une plainte se fit entendre. Un sanglot d'une force telle qu'elle passait la porte close. Tony put sentir un frisson lui parcourir le corps. La reine empoigna sa main droite.

« - Faite votre possible pour l'aider. »

Puis elle le quitta pour se restaurer laissant un Tony pantois. Il déglutit avant de pénétrer dans la chambre du Cap plongée dans l'obscurité. L'homme se trouvait dans le lit sous une mince couverte bleue, en chien de fusil. Même dans le noir, Tony pouvait voir le corps tressauter. Lentement mais surement, il atteint le lit.

« - Hey, Cap … »

Les sanglots se stoppèrent net mais aucune réponse ne vint.

« - Steve … je peux m'asseoir ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas mais l'amas se poussa de quelques centimètres dans le lit, laissant suffisamment de quoi s'asseoir au brun. Tony s'y installa doucement.

« - Alors Rogers, on a une peine de cœur ? plaisanta-t-il gentiment. C'est Nat qui m'en a parlé. »

Steve repoussa la couverture. Sa peau brillait de transpiration et ses cheveux humides étaient en pagaille.

« - Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

Tony abandonnait volontairement le vouvoiement pour détendre l'atmosphère mais Steve semblait vouloir demeurer dans un mutisme total.

« - Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est cela ? dit Tony le ton triste.

\- Je vous ai toujours fait confiance. »

La voix du soldat était rocailleuse et éraillée. Tony décida de l'encourager à parler plutôt que de le couper dans son élan. Il posa sa main rugueuse sur l'avant-bras doux et chaud du blond.

« - Je suis tellement désolé … si tu savais … Ce que je vous ais fait … J'ai tellement honte de moi …

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Même Loki le pense.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de parler pour votre … enfant. »

Le dernier mot fut soufflé comme une confidence. Un secret qui devait demeurer caché. Son cœur rata un battement. Décidément, il avait encore du mal à accuser l'information.

« - Loki et sa mère sont restés à ton chevet toute la nuit, tu ne penses pas que s'il t'en voulait, il serait resté avec moi à l'étage ? »

Seul un déglutissement lui répondit.

« - Alors Bucky est revenu ?

\- Oui. »

La réponse fut timide.

« - Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?

\- Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? »

Tony jura mentalement. Bien sûre que depuis le conflit qui les avait divisés, depuis qu'il avait su que c'était le soldat de l'hiver qui avait assassiné ses parents, Steve avait toutes les raisons de penser que Tony aurait tout fait pour enferment cet individu dans la prison la plus sécurisée du monde entier. Pire, il l'aurait tué. Et Tony devait bien l'avouer : il y avait fortement pensé. Mais là, son ami était malade, malade pour l'homme qu'il aimait et le milliardaire ne pouvait faire autrement que le comprendre. Il avait lutté pour défendre son amour avec Loki.

« - Où est-il, Steve ?

\- …

\- Il doit venir à la tour, c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour le protéger.

\- Il sait se défendre.

\- Je ne doute pas de ses capacités, mais il pourrait vivre au grand jour, et non caché dieu ne sait où ! Ou est-il ?

\- Il … est …

\- Oui ?

\- Dans un ancien hangar désaffecté de la seconde guerre mondial. A la sortie ouest de New York.

\- Depuis quand est-il revenu ?

\- Depuis que tu es allé sur Asgard, quand j'étais en mission avec Nat pour débusquer le criminel russe. ».

Cela faisait une éternité ! Comment avait-il pu conserver un tel secret aussi longtemps ! Tony eu de la peine pour son ami. Dans un élan de courage et de sentiments incontrôlés, Tony se pencha et prit Steve dans ses bras. Ce dernier, après un moment d'étonnement, se laissa aller à l'étreinte et au bercement de la respiration de Tony. Il le serra à son tour. Tony sentit son corps se serrer par la poigne du super soldat. Il grimaça en rigolant puis au creux de l'oreille de son ami, il murmura :

« - Dis lui de venir ici, va le chercher. Il est ici comme chez lui. »

Steve se remit à sangloter en psalmodiant des remerciements à l'encontre du milliardaire. Tony pouvait le comprendre, s'il avait dû cacher sa relation avec son dieu aussi longtemps, sans pouvoir le dire au monde entier, il serait devenu fou.

« - Loki est un veinard.

\- Tu ne peux pas si bien dire ! rigola Loki. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quand Tony redescendit au salon vers le milieu de la matinée, il fut étonné de voir du monde dans le salon. Et plus encore, il fut mortifié de voir Loki couché sur un canapé avec Banner qui l'auscultait, le chevalier Fandral à ses côtés qui lui tenait une main, releva son regard d'un bleu tranchant vers le brun, le défiant. Thor se rua vers Tony.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ami Tony. Il va bien.

\- C'est le bébé ? bafouilla Tony. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Natasha qui se joint à lui pour lui prendre les mains.

« - Il va bien. Loki a juste fait un genre de malaise.

\- Quand cela ?! glapit le brun.

\- Sur la terrasse, tôt ce matin. »

La reine fit son entrée portant avec elle une coupe d'un liquide ambré. Elle s'approcha de son fils et s'agenouilla près de lui pour lui faire boire le breuvage.

« - Merci, mère. Souffla-t-il. »

La belle Frigga passa une main sur la joue tiède de son fils. Puis elle se tourna vers Tony et s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre l'autre main.

« - Mon fils, … »

Tony croyait rêver. Cela devait être ça. Il rêvait et peinait à se réveiller. Il se trouvait dans un monde parallèle où tout était différent. Puis il réalisa que le contacte avec la peau des deux femmes était réel que son amant et père de ses enfants était belle et bien couché sur le sofa en face de lui, que Banner lui passait une échographie portative, que Vision et Wanda se tenaient à l'écart en regardant curieux la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux …. Et surtout, il voyait ce chevalier pomponné qui tripotait l'homme de sa vie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mais pour l'heure, celui a qui il en voulait le plus était sans conteste Loki. Tony enjamba en trois pas la distance qui les séparait et alors que Loki se redressait contre l'avis de Banner pour accueillir son bien-aimé la gifle tomba. Pas une gifle monstre, ni violente. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour montrer à la bourrique déifiée qu'il était furieux. Anthony était loin d'être un homme violent, encore plus envers un être qu'il aimait. Mais là, c'en était trop. Son cœur ne tiendrait jamais à cette allure.

« - Tu n'as pas fini de jouer au con ?! hurla Anthony. »

Loki resta muet, encore étonné de la gifle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Fandral s'avança un peu et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony pour le forcer à reculer.

« - Je vous conseil de ne jamais réitérer ce geste à l'égard d'un Prince d'Asgard. Gronda Fandral dont le bleu des yeux s'était mué en une tempête orageuse.

\- Et moi je te conseille fortement d'ôter ta main de mon épaule sans quoi je serais obligé de t'en allonger une. Et je ne me retiendrais pas … »

Thor intervint devant cette scène électrique qui menaçait d'exploser.

« - Ami Tony, Loki n'a pas mal agit. Il voulait aider le Capitaine Rogers.

\- Je le sais bien ! maugréa Tony.

\- Alors cessez de vous ridiculiser. Siffla Fandral.

\- Sir Fandral. Tonna la reine toujours près de Natasha. »

Ces deux mots firent taire et reculer le chevalier qui ne cessa pourtant pas de fusiller l'humain du regard. Loki sembla revenir à lui et se leva doucement du canapé jusqu'à ce que Tony le force à se rassoir.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils … dit Loki calmement. »

Tony explosa.

« - Pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, Loki ! Tu n'es plus responsable que de ta vie ! Je te rappelle que tu portes NOTRE enfant et j'aimerais que tu agisses en conséquence !

\- C'est ce que je fais ! s'énerva Loki.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne voulais pas que les autres et ta mère soient au courant ? et bien tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant ! Qui a faillit claquer sous prétexte qu'il ne s'alimentait plus ou presque plus ?! et ne dis pas le contraire ! ça fait seulement deux jours que tu remanges correctement !

\- Tu es encore en train de péter ton câble … dit Loki mécontent.

\- C'est moi qui pète un câble ?! je crois rêver ! Qui est le gros con qui a usé de sa magie toute la nuit sans me le dire ?! Tu sais très bien que je suis au courant des effets d'une utilisation trop forcée de la magie ! »

Alors que Tony reprenait son souffle pour une nouvelle salve de reproche, Steve fit son apparition. Il descendit les escaliers doucement. Il avait un peu repris de sa stature. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un simple tee-shirt bleu ciel, il s'avança jusqu'à Tony et passa un bras entre lui et Loki.

« - Calme-toi Tony. Tu sais que tu peux lui faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qui mettrait en danger sa vie, la tienne ou celle de votre enfant. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Tony le fixa sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment de son intervention. Puis il comprit que la volonté du Cap' n'était autre que d'apaiser les conflits. Il souffla profondément puis inspira. Quand il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il les posa sur Dieu, il se calme. Loki boudait mais il savait qu'il avait des torts. Tony posa une main tremblante sur la joue de Loki.

« - Excuse-moi. Je me suis emporté … »

Puis ce fut le coup de grâce.

« - Pathétique. Cracha Fandral. »

La scène se déroula trop rapidement pour quiconque intervienne. Les bracelets métalliques que portaient toujours Tony depuis la bataille contre les chitoris, se déployèrent sur ses bras. Il lança un crochet du droit à Fandral qui l'évita mais fut percuté par le crochet du gauche. L'asgardien fut propulsé en arrière et percuta l'ilot central de la cuisine derrière lui. Pendant qu'il se relevait, Jarvis avait envoyé le reste du kit qui composait l'armure sur le corps de Tony qui se transforma en l'Iron Man.

Fandral fondit sur l'humain en sortant sa rapière. Tony esquiva l'ensemble des coups mais il ne vit pas arriver le coup de pied latéral qui le frappa à la poitrine. L'asgardien avait une force surhumaine, ce faisant Tony passa au travers de la baie vitrée et cogna contre la fine barrière de la terrasse puis il chuta dans le vide. Après un bref moment, un bruit de réacteur se fit entendre et Iron Man apparut volant au-dessus de la terrasse.

« - Tu m'as vraiment énervé, espèce de chevalier d'opérette. Dit la voix robotique de Tony. »

Puis comme pour joindre, il leva les mains pour le viser de ses réacteurs qui se chargèrent. Fandral se courba et se prépara à attaquer à nouveau. Tony tira trois fois mais le rata. Fandral esquiva les coups pour des mouvements amples mais calculés puis il sauta avec souplesse sur Tony et planta son épée dans l'armure de Tony. La lame entra sur 5 centimètres dans son flan puis fut bloquée par Tony qui plaça son bras pour empêcher l'épée de continuer sa route. Puis d'un mouvement sec, il plia le bras et brisa la lame tout en donnant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire de Fandral qui ne put faire autrement que reculer. La lame avait frôlé sa peau. Nul doute que si Fandral avait été plus calme, il l'aurait planté dans les règles de l'art.

Alors que les deux hommes allaient se ruer à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, ils furent stoppés dans leurs mouvements. Thor se plaça face à Fandral armé de son légendaire marteau. Le tonnerre gronda au loin et il n'avait rien de naturel. Steve, quant à lui, se jeta sur Tony et lui retourna un bras. Tony grogna mais se laissa faire. Il avait été stupide. Stupide d'avoir laissé sa hargne prendre le dessus. Il jeta un regard sur Loki qui était maintenu dans le sofa par Bruce.

On entendit ensuite des talons claquer sur le sol de béton ciré. Puis une seconde gifle résonna dans la tour. La reine avait bougé avec rapidité et grâce, le bruissement de sa robe de soie accompagnement le bruit de ses chaussures. Elle gifla Fandral puis ne dit rien. Attendant.

Ce dernier réalisa qu'il avait peut-être agit avec un peu trop d'initiative et s'inclina en posant un genou à terre. Il essaya du revers de la main, le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres suite au coup de coude de l'armure.

« - Veuillez excuser mon comportement, ma Reine. Je n'ai pas réalisé …

\- Il suffit, Fandral. Je connais les liens qui vous unis à mes fils mais vous n'êtes en rien excusable. Il est inconcevable qu'un citoyen de notre peuple bafoue les règles de l'hospitalité en s'attaquant ouvertement à notre hôte. »

Etonnamment, c'est Bruce qui détourna la discussion. Tony ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier, l'enlacer ou l'embrasser mais Dieu lui en était témoin qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cette ambiance de merde. Et devant la mère de l'homme qui portait son enfant, avec qui il voulait terminer sa vie, en plus !

« - Anthony, il faudrait que je te parle. »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air serein


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**BONJOUR ! Voici enfin la suite de la fic ! J'ai eu énormément de travail à la fac au dernier semestre et depuis janvier, je souffrais d'un syndrome de la page particulièrement atroce pour ma passion qu'est l'écriture. Je vous livre ce chapitre qui relance l'intrigue et en amène une nouvelle (déjà présente dans "Toi et Moi")**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

 **Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire**

.

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Tony suivit Bruce jusqu'à son labo. Son armure quitta son corps progressivement pour rejoindre un rangement camouflé dans le mur et se trouvant à proximité. Seul restait ses bracelets métalliques aux poignets, ils le rassuraient et en cas de danger, il pourrait riposter rapidement. Le milliardaire pouvait sentir le malaise dans la pièce, l'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Bruce se tenait dos à lui et scrutait une échographie. Le cœur de Tony rata un battement lorsque son regard noisette tomba sur l'image fixe de son bébé.

« - Bruce, qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Loki ne va pas bien ? C'est le bébé ? »

Tony stressait et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il apprenait enfin ce qu'était la véritable peur. La mort ? Il l'avait connu. Il était mort l'espace d'un instant. Il connaissait cette peur qui vous prenait aux tripes quand Bruce se retourna avec la tablette et du doigt, projeta l'échographie en une version en trois dimensions entre eux. Tony en fut davantage estomaqué.

« - Loki et l'enfant vont bien. Pour le moment. »

Puis se tournant vers la projection et en montrant un endroit bien précis, il rajouta.

« - Il est là le problème, Tony. La grossesse suit son cours mais j'ai l'impression que le développement de l'enfant est beaucoup plus rapide qu'une gestation humaine. »

Il laissa un petit moment au futur père pour accuser le coup.

« - Mais tu avais bien dit que le corps de Loki n'était pas fait pour porter un enfant. Logique puisqu'il est un homme.

\- C'est exact et je peux te dire que nous sommes arrivés à cet instant « t ». Le bébé écrase certains de ses organes qui ne se repositionnent pas correctement comme il le ferait dans le corps d'une femme.

\- Que dit-on faire ? On ne peut pas lui retirer notre enfant par le biais d'une chirurgie, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Il ne survivrait pas ! »

Tony commençait à étrangement s'énerver. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ce sentiment de tristesse, de peur et de gène était intriguant dans ses tripes.

« - Nul besoin de cela. Dit la voix trainante de Loki. »

Le dieu pénétra dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte. Il avait les joues rougis par une légère fièvre et de la sueur perlait sur ses tempes, faisant coller ses longs cheveux noirs. Il s'appuya contre l'une des tables et joignit les mains.

« - Cela ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à la conversation, il s'agit aussi de mon enfant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Cette intrusion du jeune dieu sonna les deux scientifiques. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement.

« - Non, bien sûr, c'est même la meilleure option. Commenta Bruce en se frottant la nuque. »

Tony ne cessait de regarder son bébé en 3D. Il était magnifique. Son futur flottait devant lui et il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

« - Il va avoir ton nez. Commenta Loki un sourire en coin à l'attention de son compagnon.

\- J'espère bien que non, il aurait tout à gagner à prendre tes traits physiques. Lui répondit Tony en laissant couler son regard sur le porteur de son bébé. »

Loki ricana. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

« - Il est temps pour moi de quitter la Terre. C'est un peu prématuré, je pensais avoir plus de temps...

\- Si tu retournes sur Asgard, je viens avec toi. Mais on doit trouver une solution pour la suite, Bruce me disait …

\- Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit et je ne vais pas sur Asgard. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il enjamba la distance qui les séparait et se planta devant son amant d'un air mi-agacé mi-insistant. Bruce ne comprenait pas non plus et il se rapprocha aussi en faisant disparaitre l'hologramme.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas partir, commença Bruce, je le disais justement à Tony, le développement de l'enfant va commencer à poser problème pour votre santé.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je dois partir. Je dois me rendre auprès de mon peuple.

\- Tu veux aller sur Jotünheim ?! cracha Tony. Une planète de glace complètement mourante, même si avec le retour de la Caissette les effets s'estompent, et hostile pour un nourrisson. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour ta famille et ton peuple, Loki, tu devras me passer dessus si tu comptes réellement t'y rendre.

\- Anthony. Gronda Loki. Essaye de comprendre. Je peux porter notre enfant car mon espèce est androgyne mais je ne peux rester sous cette forme. C'est pour cette raison que je dois retourner auprès de mon peuple. Pour prendre ma véritable forme.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire ici ? ou à Asgard ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu me vois ou que quiconque me voit ainsi.

\- Tu m'as déjà montré ta forme de géant. Et ta famille t'a également vu lors de la signature du traité de paix. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. »

L'atmosphère se chargeait de glace. Bruce sentait son épiderme frissonner. Anthony savait pertinemment pourquoi Loki ne voulait plus que quiconque le voit ainsi. Il avait encore des difficultés à s'accepter sous cette forme malgré l'effort surhumain qu'il avait fait le jour du traité. C'était en quelque sorte un essai d'affirmation, une tentative de fuite du destin. Mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Tony grimaça. Il en voulait à Loki de prendre de telles initiatives mais pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Il souffla un bon coup puis regarda le sorcier d'un œil sévère.

« - Va pour Jotünheim. »

Loki renifla d'un air dédaigneux et pourtant un sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

« - Je ne t'avais pas demandé ton avis mais si tu me donnes ton aval … ça change tout. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de l'ingénieur mais Tony plaça une main entre leurs deux visages à la grande surprise du dieu.

«- Si mon avis compte, je n'ai pas terminé.

\- Voyez-vous ça … murmura Loki en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- J'ai deux autres conditions. »

Loki regarda Bruce du coin de l'œil. Il sentait le malaise émaner du scientifique.

« - Premièrement, je veux que le confrère de Bruce spécialisé dans les grossesses à risque, dont il nous a parlé, t'ausculte.

\- Le Docteur Karl Meining.

\- On doit dès à présent réfléchir à comment ôter notre enfant de ton corps sans prendre de risque pour vos deux vies. Prendre ta véritable forme permettra de continuer la grossesse sans risque mais pas de lui donner la vie. Et deuxièmement, je viens avec toi. »

Loki se leva d'un bond et protesta. Il ne voulait pas que Tony l'accompagne.

« - Et pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas ? Mon enfant et son père irait sur une planète à je ne sais pas combien d'années lumières de la Terre et je devrais attendre comme un con ici ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais obéir, Loki ?

\- Tu ne veux pas comprendre, Anthony, Jotünheim est une planète hostile pour quiconque n'est pas un géant des glaces. Tes armures ne fonctionneront pas là-bas et même si tu emmènes la batterie portative, les armures gèleront à coup sûre.

\- Tu ne partiras pas sans moi.

\- Alors je reste.

\- On part. cracha Anthony dont la colère commençait à lui donner des couleurs. »

Bruce toussa pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes. Il ne voulait pas spécialement interférer dans la dispute mais ils tournaient en rond. Un coup, je pars, un coup, je reste. Sans toi, avec toi … Ils ne trouveront pas de terrain d'entente. Il s'avança vers les deux hommes mais leur regard noir se posèrent sur lui. Il s'adressa plus spécialement à Loki.

« - J'ai parlé à Karl, pas plus tard qu'hier et il sera ici dans trois jours.

\- Il ne peut pas venir avant ? lâcha Tony.

\- Il a des empêchements. Se contenta de répondre Bruce. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire des analyses sous la forme de Géant de Loki. Et si je peux m'avancer, il pourrait rester sous cette forme sur Terre pendant ce temps ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour lui, mais il doit le faire. »

Le regard d'Anthony s'illumina. Dommage que Loki n'accueillît pas la nouvelle de la même façon. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne voulait pas se montrer autrement que comme il était et en cela Bruce le comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi avait eu énormément de difficulté à accepter cet « autre lui » et que dire de le montrer ! Au moins, Loki gardait le contrôle en toutes circonstances alors que pour Hulk … Bruce s'approcha davantage près du dieu et prit ses épaules dans ses mains pour le soutenir et le forcer à le regarder. Tony haussa un sourcil devant ce comportement plus qu'intrusif mais ne dit rien. Ou voulait en venir le scientifique ?

« - Ecoute-moi, Loki, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à accepter l'Autre et que dire des fois où il est sorti sans que je le veuille. Je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on cache une partie de soi-même et c'est pourquoi je te dis qu'il faut que tu t'acceptes. Cette situation est nocive, pour toi, pour Tony et surtout pour votre enfant ! »

Loki le fixait de ses yeux sombres, il ferme les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants. Bruce avait raison. Il était plus jeune et pourtant il semblait plus raisonné. Il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts. Quand il les rouvrit, la douceur émanait de son regard.

« - Je vous remercie, Docteur Banner. »

Il se recula et commença à se dévêtir. Tony était soufflé. Donc si cela venait de Bruce, ok. Mais si cela venait de lui, non ?! Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver pour si peu. Et surtout, être jaloux de Bruce … Il savait très bien que c'était idiot. Pas parce qu'il pensait valoir plus que lui. Parce que Bruce était bien au-dessus de ça. C'était un être bon et pur, doté de qualités que l'on peinait à trouver aujourd'hui.

Loki ôta donc sa tunique et son pantalon. Puis il ôta son sous-vêtement. C'était étrange de se montrer nu comme un vers devant un ami et son amant. A une époque, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure mais depuis qu'il portait l'enfant, il semblait avoir développé un genre de naïveté teinté d'introvertisme sévère. Mais alors que Tony le reluquait de haut en bas en s'attardant sur son ventre, Bruce sorti quelques instants pour revenir avec une large tenue qu'il tendit à Loki sans même le regarder. C'était une des tenues de Hulk. En plus d'être gentil et intelligent, Bruce était quelqu'un d'attentionné.

Loki inspira un bon coup avant de se concentrer et d'activer sa magie. Il détruisit un par un les ancrages qu'il maintenait en permanence sur son corps pour avoir une apparence humaine puis il laissa son sang de jotün faire le reste. Sous les yeux des deux scientifiques, il se transforma pour recouvrir ses véritables traits physiques. Son corps prit en masse musculaire et en taille, pas autant qu'Hulk mais assez pour être impressionnant. Ses cheveux qui étaient à l'épaule poussèrent jusqu'à ses reins donnant l'impression d'être des ailes de corbeaux qu'il pourrait déployer pour s'envoler. Sa peau prit une teinte bleutée recouvert de lignes plus claires et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang. Pour finir, ses dents s'allongèrent légèrement pour lui donner un air de prédateur.

Bruce avait le souffle coupé, tout comme Tony qui malgré l'avoir déjà vu sous cette forme (deux fois !) ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement ….

« Bandant ». C'est le terme qui passa en premier dans l'esprit de Tony alors que Bruce lui préféra celui de « majestueux » et un brin « carnassier ».

« - Je suis presque jaloux … murmura Bruce pour lui-même.

\- Il est à moi, mon cher Bruce. Le taquina Tony qui l'avait entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se défendit ce dernier. »

Tony éclata de rire. Il savait pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler. Entre Hulk et Loki sous sa forme de géant, c'était le jour et la nuit. Le géant vert était sans nul doute moins plaisant à regarder. Bruce s'avança jusqu'à Loki et lui donna la tenue qu'il enfila prestement. Un simple pantacourt beige mais cela suffit pour le mettre à l'aise. Sur ordre de Bruce, il s'allongea dans le scanner et on lui refit la même batterie d'examen pour comparer.

Et les scientifiques étaient d'accord. Loki devait rester sous sa forme de géant le temps que l'enfant grandisse assez pour être ôté de son corps et mis en couveuse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Fandral retourna dans les appartements que lui avait mis à disposition son hôte. La reine était fort mécontente de son comportement et il n'en était pas étonné. Lui-même était choqué de sa propre violence. De nature, il ne cherchait pas le conflit mais quand on le provoquait, il répondait au centuple. Cette fois-ci, il avait joué le provocateur et pire, il était content de lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit une main forte et puissante le pousser dans la chambre. Avant même de se retourner, il entendit le bruit de pas de plusieurs personnes. Quand il se retourna, il fit face au prince Thor, à la belle rouquine et son ami le Cap et une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, un homme d'âge mur et brun et qui se trouvait au dîner de la veille.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir, mon Prince ? dit-il un sourire narquois au visage, jouant volontairement le sournois.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, Fandral, pas avec moi et encore moins aujourd'hui. Gronda le seigneur du tonnerre qui d'ailleurs se faisait entendre au loin.

\- Thor, calmez-vous. Le mal est fait. Tenta de calmer Steve.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux, vous m'en voyez ravi. Claqua Fandral à l'attention du blond.

\- Fandral, continua Thor en le prenant au col de sa tunique. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? tu m'avais promis ! N'as-tu pas d'honneur à rompre tes paroles ! »

Fandral vis rouge. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on lui dise qu'il manquait d'honneur.

« - C'est toi qui m'a conseillé de défier mon rival ! répondit Fandral. Je n'ai fait que suivre ton conseil. »

Thor sursauta en se rappelant qu'effectivement il lui avait vaguement proposer cette solution mais il ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'il allait accepter.

« - Et tu t'es senti obligé de le suivre ? »

Fandral s'apprêtait à répondre quand Natasha le coupa en s'avançant, bombant le torse.

« - Vous parlez d'un rival, mais vous êtes hors course. Laissez les tranquille. »

L'épéiste la regarda en sifflant mi-moqueur mi-agacé.

« - Je vous que les médardiennes ont de la hargne, tout du moins, vous en avez. Vous n'avez rien à envier aux femmes d'Asgard, à part peut-être leur longévité.

\- Vous n'arriverez pas à me charmer comme vous le faites avec votre entourage. Dit-elle calmement.

\- Vous croyez me connaître ? cracha-t-il. »

En voyant que l'asgardien s'énervait à l'encontre de Natasha, Clint s'approcha d'elle, se collant dans son dos. Fandral le remarqua.

« - Votre chevalier servant, Madame. Il ne semble pas apprécier notre échange. La jalousie est-elle un poison de cette planète ?

\- Le chevalier servant s'appelle Clint, Clint Barton. Nous n'avons pas encore été présenté. Et il se trouve qu'il est marié, père de famille et heureux en ménage. En revanche, je vous préviens : si vous lui manquez de respect encore une fois, je peux vous assurer qu'il vous manquera tellement de dent que vous ne sourirez plus jamais. »

Natasha intima à Clint de se calmer.

« - Ecoute moi bien, Fandral. Le reste du séjour de mère a intérêt à se passer sans encombre sinon il se pourrait que notre amitié ne suffise plus à me retenir. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Fandral grimaça. Il avait beau jouer au fanfaron, il était en trop mauvaise posture. Il pesta en se retournant et envoya valser contre le mur de derrière tout ce qui se trouvait sur une étagère d'un revers de la main.

« - Dehors. Grogna-t-il de dos. »

Il savait que parler de cette façon à un prince d'Asgard était répréhensible. Mais Thor savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas au Prince mais à son ami. Et puis, Thor était moins regardant qu'avant sur le protocole. Il intima aux autres avengers de sortir, ce qu'ils firent sans demander d'explication. Thor les suivrait peu après.

« - Sors également Thor, le supplia Fandral, son visage d'ordinaire si pâle rougit par la colère.

\- Je voulais juste te rappeler que si Loki est mon frère, tu es aussi mon ami et je serais toujours une oreille dans laquelle tu pourras étancher tes peines. »

Puis le grand blond quitta la pièce en jetant un regard sur le corps du chevalier qui était désormais secoué de spasme.

 ** _Loki, si tu savais la douleur que tu laissais sur ton passage. Tu as toujours eu ce pouvoir magnétique sur les gens, même quand tu pensais que ta vie ne valait rien._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tony commençait à préparer son armure spéciale. Il ne l'avais jamais dit à Loki mais il avait préparé une armure spéciale qui pourrait le protéger des conditions météorologiques de sa planète natale si ces dernières devenaient trop dangereuses. Mais, elle serait utile si Loki avait accepté de l'y emmener. Ors jusqu'à maintenant, il s'y était toujours refusé. Qu'avait-il peur ?! qu'il rencontre sa famille biologique ? Il les connaissait déjà et si sa mémoire était bonne, son frère aîné l'avait tué. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ? Loki était remonté dans leurs appartements pour se reposer. Fandral s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et Tony se contrefichait de ce qu'il y faisait. Natasha et Steve s'occupait de la reine avec Thor et les autres ? Et bien, il ne savait pas grand-chose en fait. La Terre ne courrait pas de danger particulier alors ils n'étaient pas tenus de rester à la tour. Vision et Wanda étaient venus le trouver pour lui demander l'autorisation de quitter la tour pour quelques jours et Tony n'avais aucune raison particulière de refuser. Quant à Sam et Rhodey ? Ils travaillaient davantage pour le SHIELD. Ils lui en avaient parlé mais comme tout ce qui touchait à l'organisation, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Le boulon qu'il voulait resserrer tomba au sol et roula, roula, roula jusque sous un établi à l'autre bout de l'atelier. Tony le suivit du regard mais ne le poursuivit pas pour autant.

« - Tu comptes aller loin comme ça ?» railla-t-il en se levant.

Il soupira puis traversa la pièce jusque dans sa partie la plus reculée. Il y faisait plus sombre mais il ne prit pas la peine de l'allumé. Arrivé devant l'établi, il s'agenouilla lentement. Entendant son dos craqueté progressivement, il rigola pour lui-même.

« - Et bien, Anthony, tu rigolais de père quand il se plaignait de ses maux de dos mais tu y arrives aussi. »

Tony se mettait à radoter mais il s'en fichait. Rien n'y personne ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur. Il passa le bras sous le meuble et tâtonna à la recherche du boulon fugueur. Après plusieurs secondes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait mais le touché était différent. Il semblait avoir roulé dans quelque chose de gluant.

 ** _Quelque chose aurait fui sans que je m'en aperçoive ?_** pensa-t-il en retirant sa main de dessous le meuble.

Mais quand son regard se posa sr l'objet, un haut le cœur le prit, sa peau pâlît considérablement et son sourire disparut instantanément. Le boulot était recouvert de sang poisseux et la main de l'ingénieur en était abondamment recouverte. Il lâcha le out de métal en grognant de dégout.

« - Qu'est-ce que … dit-il en regardant l'établit. »

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle mais il ne vit rien ni personne, même en faisant le tour du meuble. Le sang se trouvait donc sous le meuble. Il essaya de le déplacer mais il ne bougea as d'un iota. Il posa alors ses deux mains avant de retenter l'expérience. Le meuble bougea alors il redoubla d'effort et le meuble recula doucement.

« - Allez, Anthony ! Boug- toi le cul ! » s'encourage-t-il.

Mais après avoir pousser le meuble sur une quinzaine de centimètre, il ne vit pas le sang. Il marcha dedans, glissa et s'affala sur le meuble. Il regarda la tache pour éviter de remarcher dedans et se releva en grimaçant. Le coin métallique du meuble lui était rentré dans les côtes, il aurait un sacré hématome !

Le sang n'avait pas encore coagulé. Il était donc frais et la victime devait se trouver dans la pièce mais Tony était pourtant seul !

« - Jarvis, peux-tu vérifier que je suis seul ici »

Le silence lui répondit.

« - Jarvis ? »

Il semblait être ailleurs. Tony pensa à une panne, après tout cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de révision. Il recula de quelques pas pour récupérer son téléphone portable mais alors qu'il retournait vers la lumière, il entendit une voix gutturale.

« - Stark … »

Il fit volteface armée d'une clé à molette.

« - Qui est là ? demanda-t-il. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. A la place, il ressentit une gêne face au silence persistant. Il n'entendait même plus les bruits du dehors ni même du reste de la tour. Et si n prenait en compte que Jarvis ne répondait pas, Tony se sentait vraiment seul.

« - Jarvis, ouvre le canal de discussion. »

Il devait parler à quelqu'un, très vite. L'anxiété le gagnait comme au bon vieux temps et il avait à présent un très mauvais sentiment. Son bras gauche se mit à le lancer, comme au bon vieux temps.

« - Anthony … »

La voix se rapprochait dangereusement et Tony comprit qu'il était loin d'être seul. Il avança le tournevis devant lui, vers l'origine de la voix. L'obscurité du fond de la pièce était plus compacte et plus franche que quelques instants auparavant. Il tenta un regard en direction de son armure. Elle se trouvait à approximativement 6 ou 7 pas.

« - Regarde-moi ! » hurla la présence.

Ce faisant, Tony se retourna violemment en lâchant son tournevis de surprise mais il ne trouva que le vide. Seul un bruit de gouttelette, inexistant auparavant se faisait entendre. Il fronça du nez et plissa les yeux en fixant la flaque de sang. Des ondulations apparaissaient à la surface au rythme du son des gouttes.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel … » cracha-t-il. « Jarvis ?! Tu vas répondre ! »

Mais en réponse un rire grave et démultiplié lui parvint, se répercutant dans toute la pièce. Il était enveloppé par la présence. Tony tremblait et son ventre grouillait de peur. Puis quand il regarda de nouveau la flaque de sang, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Une trace de pas se trouvait juste devant, allant dan sa direction. Il déglutit.

« - Putain de merde … »

Puis la peur le saisit intégralement quand un second pied ensanglanté apparut, puis un troisième et un quatrième, grignotant la distance qui les séparait. Anthony se retourna et courut jusqu'à son armure. Elle n'était pas alimentée, ni rechargé alors il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et la carcasse de métal s'ouvrit. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dedans, un corps inerte lui tomba dessus. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol brutalement. Anthony sentait un liquide froid le recouvrir. Il repoussa le corps en glapissant et se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait. Loki était là. Mort. Sa peau était bleue et il avait sa corpulence de Jotun. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et sec, d'un blanc opaque, voilé par le trépas.

« - Mon amour … murmura Tony a bord des larmes. »

Puis quand il baissa le regard, il constata que Loki était blessé à l'abdomen. Il porta machinalement la main à la blessure et constata qu'il était ouvert des côtes au bassin. Quelqu'un l'avait ouvert comme un poisson pour l'éviscérer. Et pourtant quand les entrailles de Loki lui tombèrent dessus, signe de leurs présences, il se figea. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il manquait. Quelqu'un avait arraché leur bébé du corps de son amant.

Comme pour parachever ce sinistre tableau, il sentit du mouvement dans son dos. Toujours couché sous la masse inerte du Dieu, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il sentit d'un coup une présence agenouillée dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir la respiration dans son cou.

« - Cela faisait longtemps, mon vieil ami, bien trop longtemps. »

Plus la présence lui lécha l'oreille. C'en fut trop. Il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Steve et Natasha bavardait avec la reine sur la terrasse, au soleil, autour d'un café. Pour l'occasion, la reine avait revêtu des habits midgardiens. Thor était ravi ! Enfin, il essayait tant bien que mal de paraître ravi. Mais rien que de savoir que Loki se reposait parce que la grossesse ne se passait pas comme prévue et que Fandral tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre … C'était un peu comme vouloir dompter un cheval sauvage du premier coup. Autant dire impossible. A moins de l'assommer d'un coup de marteau. L'idée faisait lentement son chemin dans la tête du prince mais rapidement celui la rejeta. Assommer son frère qui portait un enfant, il n'en était pas question. Mais peut être que Fandral …. Cette histoire allait le rendre complètement fou.

« - Dame Natasha, accepteriez-vous de me montrer quelques beautés de votre cité ? » Demanda la reine à la surprise générale.

Cette attitude avait tant choqué la concernée qu'elle mit du temps à répondre. Elle posa la tasse qu'elle portait à ses lèvres tout en regardant Thor à la recherche d'une aide providentielle. Mais il resta de marbre.

« - Ma dame, vous souhaitez que je vous fasse visiter New York ? »

La reine lui sourit en hochant la tête. Ses yeux étaient doucement fermés comme pour renforcer sa demande. Ses mains reposaient l'une sur l'autre sur ses genoux. Frigga était vêtu d'une jean bleu clair et d'un chemisier blanc à motif floral. Cette simplicité renforçait en plus sa beauté naturelle et soulignait ses traits fins.

« - Vous m'honorez, il y a effectivement quelques magnifiques lieux à New York. Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons y aller peu avant le déjeuner.

\- Vous pourriez déjeuner avec Mère dans un de vos restaurants préférés ? suggéra Thor.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! renchérit la reine. Je n'ai jamais goûté la nourriture midgardienne.

\- Pourquoi pas le Shawarma ? s'exclama Thor en tapant du point dans le plat de sa main.

\- Je ne suis pas certain … commença Steve qui s'était tût jusqu'à maintenant. Que cet établissement soit à la hauteur de votre mère, Thor.

\- Il me convient parfaitement, argumenta Thor. Et pourtant je suis un prince !

\- Disons que vous n'êtes pas aussi … comment dire …Peina Steve pour ne pas froisser le nordique.

\- Thor, vous n'êtes pas une femme et si je peux me permettre vous manquez cruellement de raffinement. Et je suis d'accord avec Steve, le Shawarma ne correspond pas. Le coupa Natasha. »

La reine buvait son café en regardant alternativement les trois compères.

« - J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce Shawarma. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Vous êtes certaines ? Je doute que ce soit à la hauteur de votre personne … répondit Natasha gênée.

\- Avant d'être reine, ma très chère enfant, je parcourais les steppes asgardiennes à cheval montée comme une amazone et je peux vous garantir que j'avais un caractère plus trempé que mon fils.

\- Alors c'est entendu … murmura Natasha. »

Les deux femmes accompagnées de Thor partir vers les coups de 10 heures laissant Steve seul. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait alors faire. Le SHIELD ne lui avait pas confié de mission. S'entrainer ? Il le ferait avant de se coucher, il avait remarqué que cela le calmait et agitait moins ses nuits. Contacter Bucky ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Rien qu'à l'idée de parler à l'homme qu'il aimait le fit sourire et le mit de bonne humeur. Il se parlait régulièrement mais il ne pouvait pas le faire trop souvent car Steve savait que le SHIELD avait des doutes et surveillait ses contacts. Il ramena la vaisselle à la cuisine et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Il tendit l'oreille et constata que cela venait de l'atelier d'Anthony. Il savait que l'ingénieur était descendu tôt pour bricoler, il devait avoir fait tomber quelque chose. Avant de monter les escaliers, Steve se dit qu'il avait une petite faim. Il se rendit de nouveau dans la cuisine pour prendre un bol de noix. Mais en repassant devant la porte de l'atelier, un hurlement presque inhumain le fit sursauter. Ce faisant, il lâcha son bol qui se brisa au sol et les noix roulèrent éparses sur le carrelage. Steve se rua sur la porte de l'atelier et l'enfonça presque. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'à la porte de verre. Elle était verrouillée. De loin, il vit Tony au sol qui se débattait en hurlant.

« - Jarvis, ouvre la porte !

\- Monsieur Rogers, Mr Stark l'a verrouillé lui-même et m'a formellement demandé de n'ouvrir à personne.

\- Ouvre cette porte ! Anthony est en danger.

\- Je ne peux pas accéder à votre requête. »

La voix d'Anthony s'éraillait à force d'hurler. Steve donna un coup de pied dans le verre qui malgré la résistance explosa en un millier d'éclat. Il courut jusqu'à Tony qui se débattait au sol. Il regarda autour de lu mais aucun ennemi ne s'y trouvait. Et pourtant Anthony avait les yeux révulsés, la peau blême et en sueur. Il transpirait la peur. Steve le prit dans ses bras mais Anthony se dégagea violemment.

« - Anthony, c'est moi. Steve. »

Mais l'ingénieur ne se calmait pas. Steve se jeta sur lui et lui attrapa les poignets pour le fixer au sol.

« - Anthony, réveille-toi ! »

Ses paroles furent sans effets. Dans un dernier espoir, Steve gifla Tony violemment. Il eut même peur de lui avoir tordu le cou car le milliardaire ne bougea plus.

« - Anthony ? Parle-moi … »

L'homme tourna son visage lentement vers le Cap. Il avait peur, son corps tremblait et son front était trempé de sueur.

« - Chut … il va vous entendre …

\- Mais qui va m'entendre ? Il n'y a personne à part nous …

\- Il était là … Il est revenu …

\- Mais qui ?!

\- **Toi**! »


	8. CHAPITRE 7

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapitre 7

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Steve porta Tony jusqu'à la salle de réunion où il savait qu'il ne trouverait personne. Il installa Tony dans l'un des grands fauteuils noirs. Le pauvre homme était dans les vapes, il regardait le vague ou le fixait du regard quand il avait le dos tourné. Il s'agenouilla près du milliardaire et posa sa main sur son genou. Il ne dit rien, il n'allait pas lui demander comment il allait puisqu'il connaissait la réponse : mal. Tony se contenta de posa sa main sur son épaule et de la tapoter en déglutissant.

« - Je vais mieux, Cap'. »

C'était étonnant pour Steve de le voir dans cet état. Lui qui d'ordinaire était un homme fier. Il se releva et alla au bar pour leur servir un verre d'alcool.

« - Bourbon ?

\- Deux, sans glace. »

 _Double bourbon sec, c'est parti._ Pensa Steve en versant l'alcool ambré dans deux verres de cristal. Tony le bu d'une traite. Steve s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui et bu le sien tranquillement. Après avoir posé son verre, Tony croisa ses bras en serrant fortement le gauche.

« - Tu vas m'expliquer ? Ou tu vas me laisser m'inquiéter ? dit-il doucement. »

Steve était vraiment perturbé de voir le si grand Anthony Stark dans cette position de faiblesse. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer.

« - Je veux t'aider, Anthony.

\- ANTHONY ?! »

Steve et Tony tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la salle. Loki le cherchait. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le dieu qui était complètement affolé. Steve était frappé par sa découverte. La deuxième de sa journée après le coup de folie de son ami. Loki sous sa forme de Jotun. Il était plus grand, svelte et athlétique. Sa peau était joliment bleutée avec des lignes plus claires et ses cheveux lui tombaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules comme des aigles de corbeau. Et que dire de ses yeux … Des pupilles grenat qui vous sondaient jusqu'à votre âme. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique émeraude sur un pantalon de lin noir.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Loki. »

Sa voix était légèrement plus grave aussi. Quand son regard tomba sur Tony, il amorça un pas vers lui mais Steve se mit entre eux d'eux. Le dieu haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea.

« - Je suis navré, Loki, mais il ne faut pas le brusquer.

\- Je réitère ma question : que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Pas dans son intégralité. »

Loki amorça un second pas dans la direction de l'ingénieur mais Steve le bloqua encore une fois.

« - Je vous déconseille fortement de refaire cela une troisième fois car je peux vous jurer que vous ne pourrez pas le faire une quatrième. Gronda le dieu de la ruse. »

Disant cela, Loki, dont le port de tête et la tenue avait toujours été princière, semblait incroyablement menaçant. Et même s'il s'était déjà combattu par le passé, Steve n'était pas certain d'en réchapper indemne s'ils devaient s'affronter de nouveau. Encore plus si cela concernait son compagnon et depuis qu'il portait l'enfant de l'homme en question.

« - Steve, laisse-le. Je vais vous expliquer. Je vous dois des explications depuis bien longtemps.

\- Depuis longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? demanda Steve étonné.

\- Il avait déjà ce comportement à Asgard. Souffla Loki en s'approchant de son amant pour lui embrasser le haut du crâne.

\- Mais quel comportement ? dit Steve en resservant Tony. »

Tony allait se saisir du verre mais Loki le repoussa doucement.

« - Il a assez bu et il n'est clairement pas en état de boire davantage. Dit Loki d'un œil entendeur que Steve comprit. Lorsqu'il était à Asgard, il tenait souvent son bras gauche de cette façon.

\- Son bras blessé pendant l'attaque des chitoris. Commenta Steve.

\- Depuis ce jour-là, il a subi un traumatisme qui le hante depuis mais il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.

\- On parle bien du même homme … souffla Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler pour moi ?! s'énerva Tony »

Steve et Loki se retournèrent sur lui. Ce fut Loki qui réagit en premier.

« - Bien sûre, _Totlan_ , excuse-moi ».

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front et s'assit à la place qu'occupait Steve juste avant. De profil, Steve aperçut le ventre du dieu qui commençait à se développer. Il se plaça à la gauche de l'asgardien et attendit les explications de son ami.

« - Pardonne-moi, Anthony, je t'écoute. »

Anthony resserra sa prise sur son bras et se frotta la tête en grommelant. Il se leva et arpenta la salle à deux reprises en réfléchissant. Ni Steve, ni Loki n'osèrent parler de peur de brusquer l'ingénieur. Puis Tony s'appuya contre la fenêtre et scruta le paysage urbain. Il ne voulait pas les regarder en racontant son mal.

« - Tu as tords, Loki, mon problème a débuté bien avant que je ne connaisse ton existence. Te souviens-tu, Steve, quand nous avons combattu Ultron ? »

Steve hocha positivement de la tête. Puis comme Tony ne reprenait pas son récit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir de dos. Alors il répondit à haute voix.

« - Oui, je me souviens.

\- Pendant cette mission, nous avons fait la connaissance des jumeaux Maximoff, Wanda et le défunt Pietro. Quand nous avions attaqué leur QG, Wanda avait manipulé l'esprit de tous les Avengers. C'est à ce moment précis que tout a commencé. J'ai commencé à avoir des visions.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, commença Loki en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses, Wanda Maximoff est une midgardienne dont les gênes ont été amélioré. Commenta Loki.

\- C'est exact, continua Steve, elle possède des capacités de télékinésie.

\- Il est toujours très risqué de manipuler l'esprit humain, il y a souvent des séquelles. Dit Loki. »

Anthony se retourna pour les regarder de face.

« - Ensuite, Tu as attaqué la Terre avec l'aide des Chitoris. Dit Anthony en regardant Loki qui eut, l'espace d'un instant, un regard d'une profonde tristesse ce que remarqua Steve.

\- Laissons au passé, ce qui appartient au passé. Rappela Steve en souriant à Loki.

\- Ce jour-là, quand j'ai moi-même guidé le missile dans l'espace via le trou de vers, j'ai vraiment cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée et quelque chose a changé.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Steve.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer … commença Tony en se frottant la nuque. Mais j'ai cette impression de ne plus être le même qu'avant. Je me vois encore, flottant dans l'espace devant une planète totalement inconnue entouré de vaisseaux ennemis. Mon armure H.S. et sous mes yeux, New York en ruine à travers le portail. J'ai réalisé que nous n'étions pas seul dans l'univers et que si des peules extra-terrestres nous attaquaient, nous n'étions pas assez préparés. Puis je suis mort quelques instants avant que toi, Steve, et Thor me rameniez. »

Tony fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Il semblait avoir la bouche sèche et il serrait son bras compulsivement. Cela devait le cuire de raconter tout ça, son expérience et ses maux. Son regard coula vers le bar et Loki put voir dans son regard qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas descendre le reste de la bouteille de bourbon. A la place, il prit un fauteuil qu'il plaça en face des deux autres hommes.

« - Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi. J'ai des sortes de crises …

\- Comme celle que tu as eu tout à l'heure ? demanda Steve soucieux.

\- Ou celle que tu avais eu dans le couloir du palais peu après le banquet, le jour de ton arrivé. Souligna Loki. »

Loki se redressa dans son fauteuil et tourna le visage vers la droite. Il voulait cacher son regard humide, plus qu'à la normal. Anthony était « malade » depuis tout ce temps et il n'avais rient fait. Lui, l'homme qui portait son enfant. A cette période, il ne pensait qu'à lui et même s'il s'était rendu compte que Tony lui cachait quelque chose, il avait reporté son investigation à plus tard sans y revenir.

« - Tu souffres depuis tout ce temps ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? tonna Loki en se retournant et en ravalant sa tristesse. »

Il savait qu'il avait parlé trop sèchement et que cette impression était renforcée par la voix qu'il avait sous forme de géant, plus grave. Il ne voulait pas le culpabiliser après tout lui aussi lui avait caché de nombreuses choses.

« - A quelle fréquence se présentent ces crises ? demanda Steve. Il faudrait en parler au Docteur Banner.

\- J'en avais régulièrement mais de façon aléatoire jusqu'au jour où Byleist m'a … tué. Après ça, elle n'est plus revenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Expliqua Tony qui progressivement reprenait du poil de la bête.

\- Le Capitaine Rogers a raison. Confirma Loki. Tu dois voir un spécialiste. Mais le Docteur Banner ne pourra pas t'aider.

\- Qui alors ? demanda Steve.

\- L'esprit doit être manié avec délicatesse et je ne pense pas que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec un problème neurologique. La magie pourrait t'aider.

\- Tu pourrais le soigner ? s'exclama Steve. »

Tony refusa catégoriquement.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu ais à porter ce fardeau et il est hors de question que tu continues à user de ta magie dans ton état.

\- Je ne le pourrais pas. Je ne suis pas assez connaisseur dans ce domaine mais ma mère en serait capable. »

Tony écarquilla des yeux. Il se leva précipitamment et contourna sa chaise pour mettre comme une barrière entre eux. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

« - Avec tout le respect que je dois à ta mère, il en est hors de question.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! s'exclama Loki en se levant à son tour, vexé.

\- Mais tu penses sincèrement à ce que tu dis ! Ta mère ! Dans ma tête !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Anthony ! »

Le ton montait. Steve n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire mais une chose était sure : ils ne devaient pas se disputer pas maintenant qu'ils devaient être unis. Il se leva et se mit entre eux d'eux. Il leva les bras pour imposer son temps de parole.

« - Si je puis me permettre, Anthony, il faudra bien que tu te fasses soigner par quelqu'un.

\- Mais pas par sa mère, il ne se rend pas compte !

\- Mais de quoi ! s'exclama Loki avec exaspération.

\- Je pense comprendre, Loki. »

Loki le regarda effaré. Il comprenait ? et pas lui ? Il s'éloigna et s'appuya contre la porte, croisa les bras et ancra son regard dans le bleu de celui du Cap. Tony regardait son amant. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire le pourquoi quand même ! Ça lui paraissait évident !

 _ **Il faut croire qu'il a l'esprit plus pur que le tien, mon gars**_ **.** Pensa-t-il. _**Ou que tu es plus … pervers**_ _._

« - Je t'en prie, explique-moi, s'impatienta le dieu. Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Ce que Tony essaie de te dire, c'est que la tête est un endroit qui est très « personnel » pour chacun de nous. Elle renferme notre mémoire, nos souvenirs et nos secrets.

\- Et c'est à cause de ces secrets que l'on en est là, je te signale ! claqua Loki à Tony en le montrant du doigt. »

Bon. Loki ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre ce que le Cap avait plus ou moins deviné. La situation énervait Tony qui commençait à trépigner. Son bras le lançait, il avait chaud puis froid, sa colonne vertébrale s'engourdissait …

« - JE N'AI PAS ENVIE QUE TA MERE NOUS VOIT EN TRAIN DE BAISER ! »

Un énorme blanc s'installa. Steve avait fermé les yeux en grimaçant et Loki le regardait estomaquer.

« - Entre autres choses … termina-t-il dans un souffle. Toujours est-il que je ne suis pas toi, Loki. Peut être parviens-tu à créer des barrières mentales pour ne montrer que ce que tu souhaites mais je m'en sais incapable. »

Loki explosa de rire. D'un grave et gutturale qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas à sa version « humaine ». Il se plia légèrement avant de s'excuser. Rapidement suivis de Steve qui ne tint plus.

« - J'ai vraiment essayé de te le dire ! dit le super soldat entre deux hoquets de rire.

\- C'est bon, vous avez terminé ? grogna Tony vexé.

\- Excuse-nous … rigola Loki ».

Il leur laissa quelques instants pour se calmer. Les deux hommes reprirent un souffle normal et Loki but un peu d'eau que lui proposait Steve. Loki le regarda tendrement en souriant et en reprenant son sérieux.

« - Ne veux-tu pas nous dire ce que tu vois dans cette vision ? »

Tony hésita mais capitula rapidement.

« - Je n'en ai pas envie mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur et je pense que vous le dire extériorisera ma peur et mon angoisse. »

Il débuta alors son récit en commençant par la première vision. Comment il se retrouvait sur cette planète naine complètement morte devant les corps entassés de tout ceux qui lui étaient chers. Baignant dans le sang et dans la pourriture. Il regardait sur le rocher qui les surplombait mais une lumière lunaire lui éblouissait la vue. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. Puis, il sentait une présence dans son dos et quand il se retournait, le Cap était debout, du sang s'échappant de tous ses orifices. Puis il le toisait et lui imputait leur mort. A tous.

« - Pourquoi moi ? dit Steve gêné d'être en partie la cause du mal-être de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas, Cap.

\- Parce que le lien qui vous unit est puissant. Dit platement Loki. C'est ce que tu as vu dans l'atelier aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, cette vision, je l'ai vu pendant des années sans qu'elle ne change, pas même d'un minuscule détail. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était complètement différente.

Il déglutit. C'était éprouvant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu dans l'atelier peu de temps avant. Il prit sur lui et s'obligea à respirer lentement parce sinon, il savait que l'angoisse le ressaisirait, l'enserrant dans un étau. Il leur raconta toute la scène et quand il eut terminé, il dut faire face aux réactions des autres hommes. Steve était mortifié. Au moins autant que lui l'heure qui précédait. Et Loki le regardait le visage vide. Savoir que Tony l'avait vu vidé comme un poisson, mort et sans l'enfant …

« - Je vous avais prévenu ! s'exclama Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Maintenant les rôles étaient inversés. C'était à Tony de remettre les autres sur pied.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu hurlais tout à l'heure. Souffla Steve blanc comme un linge.

\- Tu penses que c'était prophétique ? dit Loki dont la peau bleue semblait tout aussi blême.

\- J'espère bien que non ! s'exclama l'ingénieur. Je préfère encore être fou ! »

Cela fit légèrement rire Loki qui se senti mal. Il porta sa main sur son estomac. Tony se rendit compte de son inquiétude et le prit dans ses bras. Du point de vue de Steve, c'était amusant de voir le milliardaire enlacer un géant bleu qui pouvait rivaliser avec Hulk. Ils séparèrent rapidement pour ne pas incommoder Steve.

« - Il y a une autre solution. Sur Jotunheim.

\- Chez toi ? enfin ton autre chez toi ? dit Tony fortement intéressé.

\- Oui, les Géants des Glaces sont la personnification des éléments de la nature, c'est ce qui nous donne notre force.

\- De la Nature ? Je croyais avoir entendu dire que c'était une planète mourante faite de roche et de glace ? demanda Steve curieusement.

\- C'était le cas car Odin, mon père, avait pris le cœur de notre planète, la Caissette de l'Hiver, comme prise de guerre et otage. Mais depuis qu'elle est de retour, la vie est revenue avec elle. Nos forces véritables reviennent avec elle. Et outre la force physique, les géants ont des prédispositions pour la métamorphose et tout ce qui touche aux illusions et à l'esprit. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque pour notre enfant mais mon père ou mon frère pourrait peut-être t'aider. »

Les yeux de Tony s'illuminèrent.

« - Et tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ? ricana-t-il.

\- C'était avant de savoir ce que tu me cachais.

\- Mais dis moi Loki, commença Steve. Comment as-tu su qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Anthony ? »

Loki regarda tendrement l'homme de sa vie avant de répondre à Steve, la voix pleine de fierté.

« - Parce qu'Anthony est mon _Totlan_.

\- C'est vrai que je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois le dire mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que cela signifiait. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Un surnom coquin j'espère … »

Steve soupira en regardant Tony. Il allait clairement mieux s'il était capable de faire de l'humour salace. Puis il reporta son attention à Loki, vraiment curieux de savoir la signification de ce mot étrange.

« - Dans votre langue, je dirais que ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce mot est « âme-sœur ». Mais un _Totlan_ est plus puissant car un lien nous unis, nos esprits et nos cœurs sont liés et rien ne peut défaire cela. J'ai senti son mal à travers le lien.

\- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé avant, pourquoi ? demanda Tony vexé.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas certain que tu sois le mien.

\- Et quand l'as-tu réalisé ?

\- Quand tu t'es interposé entre ma mère et Byleist. Mais j'avais des soupçons avant. Et je sentais ton mal être mais sans jamais savoir de quoi il retournait. Je le ressens davantage depuis que je … »

C'était toujours étrange à dire.

« - Depuis que tu portes notre enfant. »

Loki hocha de la tête. Les trois hommes discutèrent quelques instants encore. Au terme de cette discussion, il était convenu qu'Anthony suivrait Loki sur Jotunheim et qu'ils partiraient dès que le spécialiste aurait regardé leur bébé. Mais de nombreuses questions restaient sans réponses. Pourquoi Anthony avait-il ses visions et était-il seulement possible de lui en débarrasser ? Pourquoi le Cap' était au centre de ces images d'une rare violence ? Anthony devenait-il fou ou était-il rongé par un mal plus profond et plus réel ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le spécialiste arriva trois jours plus tard. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mure, une petite quarantaine. D'aspect, il était un homme banal, châtains aux yeux marrons avec une peau rosée. Mais deux hoses lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Tout d'abord, les quelques grains de beauté qui parsemaient son visage et ses traits qui étaient très harmonieux. Quand Bruce revint accompagné de cet homme habillé d'un jean taille haute, d'un tee-shirt blanc surmonté d'une chemise bleu marine, il attira le regard de tous les habitants.

« - Mon dieu, s'il a le temps de m'ausculter, je suis partante ! ricana Natasha en donnant un coup de coude à Loki.

\- Je me demande si le Dr Banner lui a donné tous les détails. Répondit le Dieu un sourcil haussé. »

Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question.

« - Je vous présente le Dr Karl Meining, spécialiste dans les grossesses à risque.

\- Enchanté, j'espère que Bruce n'a rien dit à mon sujet qui me mette dans l'embarras. Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Parce qu'il a beaucoup de chose à dire ? releva Tony curieux. »

Cela jeta un froid dans l'assemblé. Mais Karl repris rapidement la main.

« - Qui est la patiente ? demanda-t-il gaiement. »

Tony et Loki se tournèrent vers Bruce. Ainsi, il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. D'ailleurs il essaya d'ignorer le regard des deux autres.

« - Viens, Karl, allons dans mon labo.

\- D'ailleurs Bruce, il faudrait que tu refasses les clichés que tu m'as envoyé parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui sont étranges.

\- Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Je t'assure mais je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Tony et Loki s'apprêtait à les suivre quand soudain ce dernier se tourna vers Natasha et Clint.

« - Pourriez-vous tenir compagnie à mère ? Je sais qu'elle attendait dans sa chambre et je sais qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit doucement la rousse en lui caressant la joue.

\- On va s'occuper d'elle ! renchérit Clint en levant le pouce. »

Puis Tony et Loki entrèrent dans le labo dont les stores avaient été fermé pour l'intimité. Karl se retourna sur eux. Il s'était habillé avec une blouse blanche et des gants pour l'auscultation. Quand il vit les deux hommes, il eut un regard bizarre entre incompréhension et conscience professionnelle.

« - J'imagine que Bruce vous a mis au parfum ? plaisanta Tony.

\- Il m'a dit que ma patiente était un homme et que vous me diriez pour le reste.

\- Il a eu raison, cela sera plus simple pour nous de vous l'expliquer. Continua Loki.

\- Vous m'excuserez mon étonnement mais on peut dire que la situation est extraordinaire. Plaisanta-t-il à demi-mot.

\- Et vous êtes loin de la vérité ! s'exclama Tony.

\- On va s'asseoir pour en discuter. Proposa Karl en désignant trois fauteuils.

\- Cela vous dérange si nous restons debout ? répondit Loki en souriant.

\- Non, on fait comme vous voulez.

\- Par contre vous, vous devriez vous asseoir. Ricana Tony. »

Puis Loki raconta leur histoire. Au fur et à mesure que Karl assimilait les informations, il souriait de plus en plus. Et quand Loki eut terminé, il ne dit rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il frotte son nez. C'est à ce moment que Tony remarqua la légère cicatrice qui barrait le nez du docteur.

« - Donc si j'ai bien compris, n'hésitez pas à m'arrêter si j'ai mal saisi. »

Loki acquiesça.

« - Vous, dit-il en désignant Tony. Vous êtes Anthony Stark. Le milliardaire et le héros Iron Man ».

Tony imita une petite révérence sous le regard rieur de Loki.

« - Et vous, dit-il en désignant Loki, vous êtes Loki, le dieu de la ruse, le même Loki que dans la mythologie nordique. Et vous vivez sur Asgard, une autre planète très loin de la terre peuplée d'asgardiens et Jotunheim, une planète gelée peuplée de Géant des glaces dont vous êtes originaire. »

Loki acquiesça en souriant gentiment.

« - Donc vous, Loki, vous êtes un Géant des glaces et vous portez l'enfant d'Anthony Stark car votre peuple est hermaphrodite.

\- Vous avez tous compris. En essence et dans les grandes lignes. »

Karl déglutit. Il but un verre d'eau et repris soudainement une conscience professionnelle.

« - Vous m'excuserez mon étonnement passager, j'ai beau connaitre l'autre forme de Bruce, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on rencontre tous les jours.

\- Nous comprenons Docteur. Répondit Loki.

\- Et si nous commencions ? proposa Karl en remettant des gants propres.

\- Je vais prendre ma véritable forme. Dit Loki.

\- Votre véritable for … me ? »

Karl murmura la dernière syllabe alors que sous ses yeux se transformait Loki en Géant des glaces. Quand elle fut terminée, Karl avait la bouche ouverte. Il s'approcha rapidement de Loki pour le scruter de près.

« - Stupéfiant ! dit-il les yeux pleins d'étoile.

\- C'est chasse-gardé ! rappela Tony en souriant mais Loki pouvait percevoir la jalousie qui en émanait. »

Karl acquiesça en levant les mains.

« - Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Juste de la curiosité scientifique. »

Puis il leva sa main gauche pour y montrer une alliance argentée.

« - Je suis déjà marié à une femme exquise qui m'a offert deux beaux enfants. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le docteur commença son œuvre. Il refit la même batterie de tests que Banner et d'autres que ni Loki ni Tony ne pourraient expliquer. Le moment le plus émouvant pour le couple fut le moment de l'échographie. La dernière datait de quelques jours à peine et pourtant le bébé avait bien changé. Tony s'était rapproché de Loki et lui tenait la main fermement.

« - Tu avais raison, il a mon nez ! s'exclama Tony. Mais il aura la forme de ton visage.

\- On ne peut pas avoir le savoir, gloussa Loki.

\- Détrompez-vous, le coupa gentiment Karl en passant la sonde sur le ventre de Loki. Vous en êtes où les premiers signes physiques se fixent.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! rigola Tony. »

Puis le docteur se stoppa avec une expression joyeuse. Et en se tournant vers les parents, dit : « Vous souhaitez connaître le sexe de l'enfant ? »

Loki et Tony se regardèrent médusés.

« - On peut déjà le savoir ? dit Tony.

\- Normalement, non mais comme vous l'a surement dit Bruce le développement de votre bébé est beaucoup plus rapide qu'un bébé normal. Et par votre forme « de Géant » …

\- De Jotun. Rectifia Tony.

\- Votre forme de Jotun, on ne voit pas énormément le gonflement de votre ventre mais il est pourtant bien là. Vous estimez la fécondation a combien de temps ? »

Loki et Tony réfléchirent un peu avant de répondre.

« - Je dirais deux mois et demi, trois tout au plus. Répondit Tony.

\- Je dirais trois mois et demi. Rectifia Loki

\- Et bien en l'état des choses, je dirais que l'avancement est de cinq mois.

\- Mon dieu … souffla Tony comme s'il manquait de souffle.

\- Tu peux dire mon prénom tu sais. Ricana Loki. Il est trop tard pour reculer en tout cas ha ha. »

Tony embrassa chastement Loki avant de sentir ses cheveux. Puis Loki se tourna vers le docteur.

« - Ce sera probablement un garçon. Les Jotun ont rarement des filles. C'est la raison pour laquelle les mâles de mon espèce sont hermaphrodites.

\- Fille ou garçon, peu m'importe tant qu'il vient de toi. Lui répondit Tony en souriant. »

Les rides aux coins des yeux de Tony s'intensifièrent avec le sourire.

« - Alors Docteur, dites-nous !

\- Vous avez déjà des prénoms en tête ? répondit Karl en souriant.

\- Non, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps. Dit Loki.

\- Et bien, j'espère que vous aimez le rose ! »

Le regard grenat de Loki s'embruma et rapidement les larmes se mirent à couler comme une cascade.

« - Je vais avoir une fille …

\- Mais nous allons devoir parler du mode d'extraction. Passer moi l'expression, elle peut paraitre tribal mais on ne peut pas vraiment parler de mise à bas.

\- Vous avez raison, lui répondit Loki, en essuyant ses larmes. Comme je vous le disais, d'ordinaire, les mâles qui enfantent voient leurs corps se transformer mais dans mon cas, c'est impossible. Je suis différent.

\- Il n'y a pas dix techniques, vous savez. Je pense que pour vous, le plus simple sera la césarienne. Par contre, il va falloir que je trouve un équipement adapté car je ne pense pas que ceux en ma possession soit capable de vous blesser.

\- Sachez Docteur, que je suis disposé à vous fournir tout l'équipement dont vous aurez besoin ! s'exclama Tony en leva un doigt au ciel. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tony préparait ses affaires sous l'œil affectueux de Loki. Il avait été convenu qu'il partirait pour Jotunheim le lendemain quand le soleil serait à son zénith, il y resterais quelques jours et rentrerais à temps pour la naissance de leur enfant. Le docteur Meining avait estimé le temps restant à 1 mois et demi, 2 tout au plus mais que cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand dès que trois semaines seraient passées.

« - Tu y crois ?

\- Hum ? marmonna Tony en pliant un costume.

\- Que l'on va avoir une petite fille.

\- Et bien, j'espère qu'elle ne me ressemblera pas, la pauvre qui a déjà mon nez. Elle va me maudire ! »

Loki explosa de rire. Il se leva et matérialisa son armure de Jotun faite d'un acier sombre. Elle ressemblait fortement à son armure asgardienne à ceci près que le plastron était ouvert sur sa poitrine et que des épaulettes pointant vers le haut saillait de ses épaules. Le bas semblait fait sur mesure. Ses longs cheveux tombaient dans son dos et une couronne à deux pics ornait son front. C'est là que Tony constata quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« - Ma parole mais tu as des cornes ! dit-il en se rapprochant. On les voit à peine sous tes cheveux mais elles sont là !

\- Certains Jotun en ont. Ma famille est une famille de prestigieux guerriers et ces cornes en sont la preuve. Mais mon père et Helblindi en ont des plus développé. Les miennes seront toujours de cette taille. »

Anthony ferma sa valise et se tourna en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil.

« - Tu sais que le soleil n'est pas le principal astre de Jotunheim ? railla Loki en souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps pour être classe ! Je dois faire bonne impression à mon beau-père et à mon beau-frère ! »

Loki rigola d'un rire grave et franc. Il fixa les mains de l'ingénieur qui tentait de fermer son manteau à fourrure. Il faisait plus de 30 degrés dehors et ils partaient pour une planète de glace … Anthony tremblait déjà … mais pas de froid ! Loki s'approcha pour lui ferma les boutons.

« - Arrête de faire le malin, tu es tremblant de peur.

\- Moi, peur ? Jamais ! Je dirais tendu.

\- C'est ça … »

Loki l'embrassa en se reculant.

« - Couvre toi au maximum, _Totlan_ , le froid de ma planète peut être mortel et aucun humain ne s'y ait un jour rendu.

\- Si j'ai trop froid, tu me réchaufferas … lui répondit Tony en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je connais de très bonnes méthodes ! »

Loki quitta la pièce en secouant la tête.

« - Notre fille nous écoute je te signale ! la nargua-t-il. N'éprouves-tu aucune honte ?

\- Moque-toi ! Je sais très bien que c'est faux ! Tout au plus, elle saura que ses papas sont transis d'amour. Dit-il en mimant un baiser volant.

\- Dépêche, crétin finis, répondit Loki en lui répondant d'un regard rieur, le Capitaine Rogers va penser que l'on est parti sans lui. »

Puis Loki quitta l'étage pour rejoindre le toit. Anthony enfila ses gants et se saisit de sa valise. Il allait quitter la chambre quand soudain, il se stoppa.

« - Jarvis ?

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- A partir de quel moment un fœtus peut-il entendre ?

\- D'après des études scientifiques, le fœtus ne peut entendre des conversations externes à son habitats. En revanche, il peut ressentir les variations de tons et de voix.

\- Il ne m'écoute jamais mais c'est bien ce que je disais ! Ma fille saura que j'aime son dieu de père ! Merci Jarvis ! Surveille la maison en mon absence !

\- A votre service, Monsieur. Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un bon voyage. »


	9. Mes chers lecteurs

Mes petits lecteurs qui me donnez envie de continuer d'écrire (même si je n'ai pas un rythme régulier XD)

Je vous poste ce petit message pour vous dire que j'ai supprimé mon Histoire TOI ET MOI qui précède POUR LE MEILLEUR ET POUR LE PIRE car je l'ai déposé sur la plateforme Wattpad donc je vous mets le lien en dessous pour que vous puissiez la lire :)

==== story/142221217-toi-et-moi

Votre auteur dévouée,

MELLOLLEM


	10. CHAPITRE 8

**Bonsoir ! Je vous poste enfin le chapitre suivant ! je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai eu un semestre universitaire éprouvant (mais validé ;) ) et depuis juin, je prépare mon déménagement pour Rouen et cela me prend beaucoup de temps ! XD D'ailleurs, si certains d'entre vous sont dans le coin de Rouen, faite moi signe ! je ne connais encore personne dans la région alors cela serait l'occasion :)**

 **Titre : Pour le Meilleur et pour le Pire.**

 **Chapitre 8**

Le voyage fut symptomatique. Plus pour le super soldat que pour l'ingénieur, ce dernier ayant déjà effectué un voyage par le Bifrost. Deux humains s'étaient cramponnés à Loki et le dieu malicieux avait trouvé cela jouissif de taquiner le soldat en lui murmurant juste avant de faire le grand saut : « _Si vous lâchez prise, vous vous perdrez à jamais dans les noirceurs de l'espace._ ». Autant dire que Steve n'avait pas fait le trajet avec l'esprit le plus léger possible. D'ailleurs quand ils posèrent pied sur la glace et la roche de la planète natale de Loki, Tony s'aperçut de la détresse de son ami.

« - Alors, Cap' ? On dirait que vous n'aimez pas voyager ! dit-il en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Disons que je n'appellerais pas cela un voyage « ordinaire ». Commença Steve en haletant. »

Tony amorça le pas pour retrouver Loki mais Steve l'interpella. Il était plié sur ses genoux et leva la main pour montrer sa volonté de parler entre deux haut-le-cœur.

« - Dites-moi, Tony, la première fois que vous avez voyagé avec ce « moyen de transport », était-ce avec Loki ?

\- C'était le cas, pourquoi cette question ? demanda Tony en arquant un sourcil curieux.

\- Je me demandais juste si … »

Anthony tiqua en frappant du poing dans sa paume. Il n'était pas le dieu de la ruse et de la malice pour rien !

« - Il vous a fait le coup du « _Si vous me lâchez, vous serez perdu dans l'espace pour l'éternité_ » ? »

Comme pour illustrer sa question, il avait volontairement pris une voix grave et caverneuse qui ne correspondait en aucun cas à la voix suave et doucereuse du dieu. Steve piqua un fard en constatant qu'il n'était pas la première victime des blagues de mauvais goût du malicieux.

« - J'aurais dû me douter qu'il mentait … dit-il en soupirant et en se relevant.

\- Détrompez-vous Cap' ! Il était très sérieux mais il ne vous serez rien arrivé tant que vous étiez avec lui. Il le sait mais il s'est volontairement tût. »

Tony lui tapota l'épaule en éclatant de rire. Ce vacarme détonnait énormément avec le silence et le calme de la planète glacée. Loki revenait sur ses pas et s'approcha des deux hommes. Il haussa un sourcil en arrivant.

« - Ces messieurs ont-ils terminé de discuter ? Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous le désirez. Dit-il en arborant un sourire carnassier.

\- Et nous priver de ta compagnie ? railla Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Loki était resplendissant dans son élément. Géant bleu aux yeux rouges et aux longs cheveux corbeaux entouré de glace. Une fois que Steve put respirer normalement, Loki leur expliqua la situation. La cité se trouvait devant eux mais étrangement aucun des deux humains ne la percevaient.

« - Loki, tu sais que je crois en toi plus que quiconque mais pendant que nous étions avec le Docteur Karl, tu aurais pu faire réviser ta vue … ricana Tony en pressant son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. »

Loki pesta.

« - Nul besoin me concernant. Regarde attentivement et tu la verra. »

Anthony haussa le sourcil en se tournant vers Steve. Ce dernier leva les épaules comme pour dire « _Pourquoi pas, après tout, c'est nous qui ne sommes pas à notre place_ ». Puis les deux humains se tournèrent vers l'horizon glacé. Ils le regardèrent attentivement mais ne virent toujours rien. Tony souffla et se retourna en se grattant la tête. Mais aussitôt, le soldat lui attrapa le bras.

« - Attendez, Anthony, je crois … je crois que je vois quelque chose. »

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, Steve s'exclama.

« - Je la vois ! C'est magnifique ! J'aurais dis que c'était magique si ce n'était pas purement scientifique ! »

Loki ricana de sa voix grave.

« - Anthony, force est de constater que le Captaine a une bien meilleure vue que la tienne.

\- C'est l'âge qui veut ça ! répondit Tony en souriant derrière ses lunettes cendrées. »

Le silence lui répondit. Steve et Loki le regardaient effarés. Tony avancait la théorie de l'âge pour se dédouaner ? A un dieu de plus de deux cents ans et un super soldat de 80 ans quand lui en avait 52. Se pensait-il vraiment crédible ?

Toujours est-il qu'à bien y regarder, la cité se trouvait effectivement devant eux. Elle était entièrement faite de glace en extérieure. D'une glace aussi pure que le ciel et la roche s'y reflétaient à la perfection de telle façon que les contours étaient pour ainsi dire invisibles.

« - Vous voici devant la place forte d'Utgard, la glace éternelle de Jotunheim. »

Ils la contemplèrent un long moment avant de reprendre la route en direction des portes d'entrée de la citée. Il leur fallut trois quart d'heure pour les atteindre et très rapidement, le corps de Tony fut parcouru d'engourdissements sévères. Les portes étaient en glace elles aussi, finement ciselé par des motifs guerriers. On pouvait y voir des géants se battre contre une multitude d'ennemi.

« Qui va là ? Un pas de plus et cela sera le dernier. Gronda une voix.

\- Déclinez votre identité. »

Deux colosses à la peau bleutée prirent formes sous leurs yeux. Ils sortirent de la glace qui constituait les murs d'enceinte, leurs armures étincelaient à la lumière de l'astre qui flottait dans les cieux, comme un soleil plus pâle dans un océan blanc et gris.

Loki s'avança en faisant signe aux humains de rester en retrait. Puis il se mit à parler dans un parler guttural et pourtant très suave. Soudainement, les gardes posèrent genoux à terre, leurs mentons touchèrent leurs torses. Loki fit un geste puis un des gardes souffla dans une corne faite d'un ivoire quasi translucide et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Loki désigna les deux humains.

« - Ces midgardiens sont sous ma protection. Qu'ils soient traités avec la dignité et le respect digne des invités d'un prince. »

La route jusqu'au palais fut particulière. Au début, on avait l'impression qu'aucune âme ne vivait dans la cité. Mais à bien y regarder, on pouvait voir les citoyens se rapprocher petit à petit, portant des tenues traditionnelles et vaquant à leurs occupations. Des hommes et des enfants. Certains, par leurs aspects, avaient une apparence plus féminine. Ils regardèrent les deux hommes avec un mélange de curiosité et d'humour. Deux petits humains au cœur de la forteresse principale des géants des glaces. Ils les suivirent jusqu'aux portes du palais qui s'ouvrirent instantanément. Le jeune roi Helblindi dévala les escaliers faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui. Il manqua même de perdre sa couronne dans un moment de précipitation. La maladresse du géant contrastait énormément avec sa carrure, lui donnant un air attachant. Il enlaça Loki dans une accolade virile. Puis il s'écarta brusquement en coulant un regard vers le ventre de son frère. Mais quand il voulut prendre la parole, Loki lui intima de ne rien dire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Alors il porta son regard sur les deux invités.

« - Seigneur Stark ! »

Une fois que le nom fut prononcé, il s'éleva parmi la foule comme une litanie faite de joie, de respect et d'exclamation. Tout le monde le connaissait : « le midgardien qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de leur plus jeune prince, Loki, de la folie de leur prince ainé, Byleist ».

Tony et Steve commencèrent à s'agenouiller mais Helblindi les obligea à se relever.

« - Seigneur Stark, vous êtes un invité d'honneur en ces lieux. »

Puis il se tourna vers Steve qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Etant donné que Tony semblait être dans son élément, le Cap eut la désagréable impression de ne pas être à sa place. Enfin, plus encore que depuis leur arrivé.

« - Et les amis de mes amis sont mes amis et ceux de mon peuple. Soyez le bienvenu sur Jotunheim ! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense palais sur invitation du jeune roi, fier et excité.

« - Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez la réputation d'un héros. Souffla Steve à l'intention du milliardaire.

\- Parce que vous ne le pensiez pas avant de la savoir ? rétorque Tony en souriant.

\- Un peu d'humilité ne vous ferait pas de mal de temps à autres. »

Tony ricana dans sa barbe, toujours content d'étaler son égo surdimensionné. On amena ensuite Steve dans une chambre réservé aux invités. Tout était fait de roche sombre. Et de glace. Mais étonnement, le super soldat n'avait même pas le soupçon d'un frisson. Cela lui rappela son séjour prolongé dans la glace océanique dans lequel il fut plongé pas moins de quatre vingt années. Lui aussi était une antiquité … étrangement, il se sentit tout de suite plus à sa place sur ce globe fait de roche et de glace que sur Terre qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour grandir.

Loki guida ensuite Tony dans ses propres appartements. La pièce était très grande et s'ouvrait sur un large balcon ouvert d'où d'épais rideaux noirs habillaient le chambranle. Le mobilier était sommaire et simple. Seul l'immense lit de pierre sortant du sol comme un champignon en haut de plusieurs marches indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre princière. L'humain s'avança jusqu'au balcon d'où l'on apercevait une ténébreuse forêt. Malgré son épais manteau de fourrure, il claqua des dents en regardant l'océan de blanc et cette horizon noire. Il serra son bras gauche. Il le lançait de temps à autre et parfois, il entendait des petits bruits. Tantôt des ricanements, tantôt des pas …Mais il s'efforçait de ne pas les écouter et les ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils finissaient systématiquement par disparaître.

Le corps robuste et froid de Loki se colla dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir malgré le manteau, le renflement du ventre de son compagnon. Quelques flocons tombèrent ça et là, au gré du vent.

« - La forêt Myrkvid, la forêt sombre. Ne t'y rend jamais sans un jotun. Souffla Loki au creux de l'oreille du milliardaire. »

La voix grave et suave de Loki le fit frissonner et réveilla un feu ardent au creux de ses reins.

« - Tu as peur que je me perde ? railla ce dernier en se collant davantage à son dieu. Je sèmerais du pain pour que tu me retrouves. »

Loki ricana comprenant très bien les intentions de Tony c'est-à-dire jouer l'enfant gâté mais pendant une fraction de seconde, le magicien se demanda pourquoi Anthony voulait semer du pain, peu courant dans une forêt. _Surement une expression midgardienne._ Pensa le malicieux en mettant cette anecdote de côté.

« - Cette forêt est vivante.

\- Comme la plupart des forêts, mon amour. Eclata de rire Tony. »

Loki embrassa le cou de Tony.

« - Je doute fortement que les arbres de Midgard puissent parler et marcher, _Totlan_. »

Tony se retourna prestement, le regard étonné mais sans frayeur. Il savait que tout ce qui touchait à cette planète était magique. Le père de son enfant était un magicien, hermaphrodite, pluri centenaire alors rien ne pouvait l'étonner désormais. Et puis il fallait dire qu'il en avait vu assez dans sa vie pour croire en tout !

Tony leva le visage pour regarder son vis-à-vis plus grand que lui. C'était étrange d'être dans les bras d'un géant. Mais cela faisait partie de lui alors il l'acceptait. Il était son géant. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement les lèvres du géant qui y répondit tendrement, serrant doucement sa prise sur le corps de l'humain. Le baisé était doux, sensuel. Chacun mordillant coquinement les lèvres et suçotant la lèvre de l'autre. Loki amena progressivement Tony jusqu'aux marches du lit qu'ils gravirent avec difficulté, trébuchant sur certaines, trop absorbés par leur baisé.

« - Ton corps m'a manqué … susurra Tony en passant ses mains sur le corps bleu et ferme.

\- Le tien aussi … lui répondit Loki en reprenant progressivement son apparence humaine.

\- Certainement pas ! s'écria Tony. »

Loki sursauta en stoppant sa transformation. Il avait terriblement envie de son amant et toute la tension qui s'était accumulée avait besoin d'être délivrée … rapidement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'étonna le jotun.

\- Tu gardes ton apparence de géant ! s'étrangla Tony comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. »

Loki s'exécuta, le regard furibond de Tony était un argument de taille et visiblement c'était une évidence que ce soit le cas.

« - Tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit le médecin ? continua l'ingénieur. »

Mais face au mutisme de son divin petit ami, Tony dû le mettre sur la voix. Il le poussa d'une main sur le lit et le força à s'allonger. Loki afficha un sourire en coin lourd de sous-entendu, il avait l'esprit vif et il comprit finalement où voulait en venir son humain.

« - Je crois … commença-t-il en se mettant sur les coudes. Que le doc m'a recommandé de rester sous cette forme. »

Tony hocha positivement de la tête en ôtant un par un les boutons de son manteau de fourrure. La voix de Loki l'avait toujours électrisé mais alors sa voix de jotun, légèrement plus grave, le mettait au supplice.

« - Mais, vois-tu … continua Loki. Il va y avoir comme un petit problème.

\- Un problème ? le nargua Anthony en déboutonnant son pantalon. »

Cette simple vue fit affluer le sang de Loki dans son bas-ventre, pulsant dans son membre et le réveillant petit à petit. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour être en pleine forme et prêt à l'attaque. Voyant cela, Tony se passa un coup de langue sur les lèvres qui ne cessaient de se dessécher. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud dans cette chambre où les températures frôlaient dangereusement le zéro degré.

« - Je ne penses pas que tu sois dans la capacité de me prendre sous cette forme … lui dit-il en passant une de ses grandes mains bleues sur la hanche halée à présent nue. »

Anthony avait ouvert son pantalon, dévoilant son érection. Sa chemise noire était remontée sur sa poitrine. Il ricana en entendant la remarque de son amant. Il se pencha sur le torse puissant et embrassa les lèvres bleutées qui lui répondirent avec douceur et tendresse. Les mains de Loki passèrent sous le manteau de fourrure et dévalèrent son dos comme si Loki voulait graver la courbure de rein de son humain. Puis Tony se recula doucement, faisant lâcher à Loki un grognement de frustration. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui passa sous sa bouche laissant derrière lui une trainée humide de baisés fiévreux. Puis il arriva à l'entre-jambe où l'érection imposante de Loki peinait à se camoufler derrière le pagne. Les deux hommes échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis sans décrocher ses pupilles chocolat de celles grenats de son vis-à-vis, Anthony prit le membre dur dans sa bouche.

Loki rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans une inspiration muette. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses sensations tout en passant une main sur le crâne de Tony, se saisissant des cheveux bruns. Les gémissements du dieu se répercutèrent contre les murs de pierre, réchauffant l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Anthony aimait beaucoup faire des fellations à Loki. Il appréciait donner du plaisir à son amant. Cette sensation du membre dans sa bouche et la friction le rendait également fou, les gémissements de Loki le faisaient vibrer de plaisir et entendre sa respiration s'accélérer lui donnait des vapeurs.

Anthony accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient, approfondissant sa prise sur le membre gorgé de sang. Il réussit au bout de quelques mouvements à le prendre jusqu'à la garde. Son nez se perdit dans la toison brune du pubis de son amant et Loki eut un hoquet de surprise. Il pouvait sentir son gland frotter contre le fond de la gorge de Tony qui avait des difficultés à respirer. Néanmoins, il prit le temps qu'il fallut pour le pomper lentement. Quand il n'en pu plus, il recula et lécha le gland en jetant des regards lascifs à Loki. Le géant avait les yeux fermés et caressait la nuque de Tony. Puis Tony fut attendri quand il vit que l'autre main de Loki se trouvait sur son ventre.

 ** _Toc … Toc … Toc …_**

Loki sursauta et se figea, tout comme Tony qui se stoppa, la moitié du membre de son amant dans la bouche qui ne débanda pas pour autant. Loki le regarda. Il ne semblait pas déstabilisé mais il était en proie à un dilemme. Manifester sa présence ou faire le mort ? Tony choisit d'écouter son démon intérieur.

« - Loki ? héla la voix forte et enjouée d'Helblindi.

\- Mon frère ?! s'écria Loki. »

Le géant caressa la joue de Tony et amorça un mouvement pour ôter son sexe de sa bouche pour se lever mais Tony en décida autrement. Il reprit le membre en son entier et recommença à pomper l'homme de sa vie qui s'étrangla tant la sensation était indescriptible. Loki s'assit au bord du lit, tenant fermement la tête de Tony et imprima un rythme soutenu.

« - Loki, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda Helblindi inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? articula Loki entre deux gémissements étouffés. »

Loki bouillait de l'intérieur, d'autant plus que Tony affichait un sourire diabolique tout en soumettant le dieu à sa douce torture.

« - Père aimerait nous voir. Rejoins-nous dans ses appartements dès que tu le pourras. »

Tony accentua la pression et la vitesse de sa fellation tout en ajoutant des caresses sur ses bourses. Le plaisir eut raison de lui et un orgasme puissant le foudroya. Il repoussa légèrement Tony pour le prévenir mais celui-ci enfonça davantage la verge tendu au fond de sa gorge. Loki ne put se retenir et éjacula en des jets puissants et épais qu'Anthony ingurgita jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Anthony se retira enfin tout en déposant un doux baisé sur le ventre de Loki. Le dieu entendit le nouveau roi de Jotunheim glousser derrière l'immense porte. Loki tressaillit. Il n'avait pas pu retenir son gémissement de plaisir quand l'orgasme l'avait ravagé et Helblindi l'avait probablement entendu.

« - Je t'attends aux cotés de père, reprends ton souffle et dis à ton _Totlan_ que son ami l'attends dans l'aile des invités. »

Puis le géant s'éloigna. Anthony éclata de rire en remettant son pantalon et en réajustant sa chemise.

« - Je crois que ce sera tout pour l'instant, ricana Anthony. »

Loki se leva et embrassa Tony en le serrant contre lui.

« - Ce n'est que partie remise, mon amour. Lui susurra-t-il. »

L'ingénieur s'engagea dans la salle de bain et se rinça la bouche. Puis il revint et referma son manteau de fourrure.

« - N'oublie pas tes gants. La nuit va tomber et le froid va durcir.

\- Oui, papa. Lui répondit Tony en mimant la voix d'un petit enfant. »

Loki souffla en regardant le plafond avant de remettre son pagne correctement. Il remit sa couronne qui était tombé sur le lit et ouvrit la porte. Ce n'était pas un enfant qu'il allait avoir à gérer mais deux !

« - Anthony … dit-il en le regardant amoureusement.

\- Oui ? répondit le milliardaire en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Je te garanti que tu ne pourras pas marcher demain ! lui répondit-il en fermant la porte sur un clin d'œil. »

Tony frissonna devant cette assurance et son ventre fourmilla d'anticipation. Il avait hâte. Il avait beau avoir la cinquantaine, il pétait la forme et il pouvait jurer qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul round.

« - J'y compte bien ! hurla Tony pour être certain que le dieu l'entende. »

Puis il mit ses lunettes fumées et passa à son tour l'immense porte de pierre noire pour rejoindre le Cap. Où Loki lui avait-il dit que l'aile des invités se trouvaient ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Et pour une bonne raison. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Tant pis, il demanderait aux géants qu'ils croiseraient !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cela faisait bien vingt bonnes minutes que l'ingénieur arpentait les immenses couloirs du palais sans tomber sur une âme charitable qui lui aurait indiqué la route. Il était d'assez bonne humeur mais comme il était du genre impatient, ce cache-cache improvisé l'irrita rapidement. La nuit était rapidement tombée comme l'avait dit Loki et effectivement le froid se fit plus mordant. Il finit par hurler un « _Il y a quelqu'un ?!_ » qui tout naturellement n'obtint pas de réponse.

« - Mais c'est pas possible … ralla-t-il au détour d'un couloir dont la seule source de lumière était les torches. »

Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, Tony vit du mouvement dans l'un des couloirs. N'y croyant plus, il s'y dirigea naturellement.

« - Excusez-moi ?! lança-t-il en prenant la même direction. »

Mais la personne courut au fin fond du couloir, comme portée par le vent qui éteignit les torches une à une. Anthony la suivi de couloir en couloir quand soudainement un détail attira son attention. En réalité, deux. Primo, la personne qu'il suivait et qui semblait être poursuivit par le diable était de taille humaine, il aurait pu le jurer. Or Loki lui avait assuré que la planète n'était habitée que par des géants et que les autres espèces n'avaient pas d'apparence humanoïde. Et secondo, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il l'avait mis de côté depuis que Loki l'avait quitté, mettant ce sentiment sur le compte des séparations qui même brèves s'avéraient être de véritable torture mais face à cette course poursuite quelque peu étrange, il n'était plus question de ne pas suivre son instinct. Il se stoppa donc en plein milieu d'un couloir sombre et humide. Il scruta le fond en plissant des yeux et tressailli quand il remarqua la forme d'un corps qui se tenait droit devant lui, immobile. De face ou de dos, il n'aurait su le dire.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? cracha-t-il énervé. J'en ai assez de courir et surtout assez que vous me fassiez chier ! »

Un puissant courant d'air parcouru l'endroit, frigorifiant l'ingénieur des pieds à la tête. Puis un ricanement grave fendit le silence ambiant comme un couperet. Tony se figea c'était la même voix que dans son atelier et immédiatement ce qu'il y avait vu remonta en lui. Son bras se mit à le lancer affreusement. Il s'en saisit et le serra contre son torse. La silhouette se mit à avancer, pas à pas, doucement, sans se presser, accentuant l'aura de peur dont elle était entourée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait, l'obscurité se faisait plus sombre, plus dense, plus … dangereux. Et Tony paniqua. Son armure était dans la chambre, dans sa valise avec la balise. Il avait jugé bon de ne pas s'en équipé dans la cité, pensant qu'aucun danger ne s'y trouverait. Visiblement il avait tort.

« - N'approchez pas ! cria-t-il. »

Il recula d'un pas et se retourna pour partir dans le sens inverse, d'où il était venu. Il n'aurait jamais dû le suivre. Mais il tomba nez à nez avec un mur de pierre. Il posa ses deux mains dessus et caressa la pierre glacée.

 _Ce ne mur n'était pas là ?!_ pensa-t-il paniqué. _Ça recommence !_

« - Non … Non … NON ! »

Il frappa la pierre. Il entendait la chose qui hantait ses esprits s'approcher en se moquant de lui. Alors il redoubla de force dans ses coups jusqu'à ce que ses poings se mettent à saigner. Il avait de plus en plus froid et de la glace apparut sur le mur, emprisonnant progressivement ses mains. Il tira avec force mais ne parvint pas à se délivrer. Il avait peur, terriblement peur … Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Aussi réelle soit elle, rien de tout ceci n'était vrai. Il ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa. Loki lui avait conseillé de faire le vide si une nouvelle crise le prenait.

« - Ce n'est pas réelle. Ce n'est pas réelle. Ce n'est pas réelle. »

Puis le ricanement se stoppa tout comme les bruits de pas. Il se trouvait dans son dos. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son coup. L'odeur de mort l'enveloppa, lui donnant la chair de poule et la nausée.

« - Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tenta de se convaincre Tony.

\- Tu aimerais que cela soit le cas. Susurra la chose près de son oreille. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis là … dans ta tête … »

Puis Anthony qui ferma les yeux avec une telle force qu'il en voyait des petites lumières blanches, sentit deux mains entourer sa poitrine. Il se mit à trembler de tout ses membres. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des mains. Des mains différentes de la dernière fois dans l'atelier. Il n'avait pas revêtit l'apparence du Cap cette fois.

« - Tu n'es pas réel !

\- Que tu dis, Anthony … ricana la chose. »

Anthony se mit à pleurer, de souffrance tout d'abord, puis d'une colère sourde et graduelle, qui enfla à mesure qu'il se souvenait de ce que la chose avait fait à l'amour de sa vie lors de sa dernière vision.

« - Si tu t'approches de lui, je peux te jurer que …

\- Que quoi ? Anthony, tu es celui qui m'a créé. Tu es celui qui me prête vie. Et tu vas me les amener …

\- Il en est hors de question ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne me contrôleras pas !

\- Pour le moment, mais plus pour très longtemps … Tu es faible. »

Anthony hurla comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'à sentir le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Puis comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar éveillé, il était seul dans un des couloirs de pierre éclairé à la lueur de plusieurs torches, des tentures aux couleurs azurées assuraient un décor assez agréable. Plus d'ombre, plus de chose … Il avait encore été la victime d'une de ses crises hallucinatoires. Il devenait fou … Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le soigner ?! Finirait-il dans un asyle ? vêtu d'une camisole de force dans une salle capitonnée ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant hurler de peur. En se retournant, il décrocha un coup de poing pour blesser la chose, si tenté que ce fut elle et si tenté qu'elle ne s'attende pas à une si simple et banale attaque. Mais sa main atterrie dans le poing creusé du Cap'. Jamais de sa vie, les yeux couleur océan du super soldat ne lui avaient paru aussi rassurant et aussi attrayant. Il se laissa choir au sol, tenant son bras douloureux et soufflant comme un bœuf.

« - Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de voir … souffla-t-il avec difficulté au bord d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

\- Encore une crise ? demanda Steve inquiet. »

Steve s'agenouilla et lui saisit sa paire de solaire que l'ingénieur portait toujours sur le nez. Il avait complètement oublié de les ôter quand la nuit était tombée. Mais à quel moment sa crise avait-elle commencée ? La nuit était-elle seulement tombée à ce moment-là ?

« - Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Tony étonné de l'opacité des ténèbres environnants.

\- Près de minuit. Celui fait des heures que je vous cherche.

\- Et les gardes ? où sont-ils ? Je les ai cherchés pour demander mon chemin mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun ! s'énerva le milliardaire au bord de la crise de nerf. »

Steve leva les yeux et vit les gardes par groupe de deux à chaque intersection. Pendant cette crise, Anthony avait dû déambuler dans les couloirs mais son esprit ne se trouvaient pas là, il était bien dans le couloir mais dans un arc temporel différent. Cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Steve passa un bras sous l'aisselle de l'ingénieur et l'aida à se relever.

« - Steve, promettez-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous les protégerez !

\- Vous savez que je ferais mon possible pour …

\- Jurez-le ! Je vous en supplie ! cria Tony.

\- Je vous le promet, Anthony. Je donnerais ma vie si besoin est. »

Anthony se calma un peu.

« - Venez, Anthony, allons au salon. Vous allez tout me raconter. On m'a dit que le roi devait s'entretenir avec son père te son frère avant de nous rejoindre. Vu l'heure, ça ne saurait tarder. »

Anthony acquiesça lentement mais sa voix était soufflée. Aucun mot n'acceptait de sortir et son esprit marchait à plein régime. Qu'avait sous-entendu la chose quand elle lui avait dit qu'il les lui amènerait ? Lui parlait-il de Loki et son bébé ? Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

 **Plutôt mourir.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Loki et Helblindi avaient rejoint leur père dans ses appartements plongés dans l'obscurité pour soulager la vision du vieux souverain. Il était assis dans un immense fauteuil de pierre blanchâtre, faisant ressortir les lignes claniques qui recouvraient son corps. Loki aurait juré qu'il avait maigri. Quand il les aperçut, son regard vide se raviva d'une flemme puissante : l'amour du père qui retrouve ses fils encore en vie.

Le moment le plus émouvant fut quand le regard grenat tomba sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de son fils cadet.

« - Mon fils … dit-il le menton tremblant et le regard humide. »

Loki lui sourit et s'approcha jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant son père pour lui baiser les mains.

« - Je suis là, père. Je suis venu car j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer …

\- Je crois qu'il l'a déjà deviné ! s'écria Helblindi en ôtant sa couronne pour la poser sur une sellette. Tu as tardé à venir ! »

Helblindi rigola en servant trois coupes d'un liquide émeraude. Puis il les tendit aux autres. Loki refusa poliment de la main.

« - Tu ne bois plus d'alcool ? s'amusa le frère.

\- J'ai promis à Anthony de ne pas boire pendant la grossesse.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? Cela n'affecte pas les fœtus jotun ! »

Helblindi s'assit sur un banc de pierre et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« - L'alcool affecte les grossesses des midgardiennes. Et comme notre enfant est à moitié midgardien, nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque. »

Helblindi haussa les épaules en souriant et lança : « Tant pis, cela en fera plus pour moi ! »

Laufey se leva et s'approcha de Loki pour toucher son ventre.

« - C'est une sensation indescriptible, mon fils. Ton fils relèvera sans problème l'épreuve de « l'exposition » et il sera toujours chez lui ici, sur Jotunheim. »

Loki tiqua. Il allait finir par devoir l'annoncer car s'il était évident que la grossesse n'avait échappé à personne au château, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une fille était loin d'être évident. Puisque tous les jotuns donnaient naissance à des mâles, c'était une première.

« - C'est exactement de ceci que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous assoir, Père. C'est assez délicat … »

Laufey s'exécuta en fixant les yeux de fils et en touchant son avant-bras. On pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude et de l'appréhension mais aussi une certaine curiosité. Helblindi se rapprocha également posant sa coupe vide.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon enfant est à moitié midgardien.

\- C'est évident puisque son autre père est midgardien. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que nos espèces pouvaient se reproduire entre elles. Continua Helblindi coupant la parole à son frère.

\- Helblindi, laisse ton frère parler … s'énerva leur père, agacé. »

Le roi s'excusa auprès de son frère.

« - Bon, autant vous le dire clairement : mon enfant ne sera pas un garçon, c'est une fille. »

C'est un silence qui accueillit la nouvelle, la tension dans la pièce était à couper au couteau. Ce fut le roi qui agit en premier en saisissant le visage de son fils de ses deux mains pour baiser son front.

« - Une fille, mon fils, il s'agira de la première femelle jotun depuis le commencement du premier jour ! »

Ils avaient tous les trois les larmes aux yeux. Loki rigola doucement.

« - Père, il est plus que probable qu'elle ait une apparence humaine.

\- Qu'importe ! s'écria Helblindi en levant sa coupe à nouveau pleine. Son sang sera celui de notre peuple ! »

Loki était au comble de la joie. Ils discutèrent calmement de cette merveilleuse nouvelle mais le vieux roi vit rapidement que quelque chose troublait l'esprit d'ordinaire si clair et limpide.

« - Loki, ce n'est pas la seule raison de ta venue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez raison, Père, je n'ai malheureusement pas que de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Parle sans peur, si nous pouvons t'aider en quoi que ce soit, nous ferons tout notre possible ! rajouta Helblindi. »

Loki sourit et se releva pour leur faire face.

« - Je ne pourrais pas donner naissance à mon enfant sur Jotunheim. Mon corps étant différent du vôtre, c'est un médecin midgardien spécialisé dans les grossesses à risque qui m'opèrera. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? demanda Helblindi.

\- Anthony est malade. »

Laufey comprit ce qui tourmentait autant son fils. Le fait que son _totlan_ soit souffrant affectait également la vie de son fils. Loki leur expliqua l'origine de son mal et Laufey comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir le jeune prince.

« - Nos mages guérisseurs occulteront Anthony dans les plus brefs délais. Si ce que tu viens de nous dire est vrai, il nous reste moins d'un mois. Le temps presse. Loki, tu … Loki ? s'étrangla Helblindi. »

Loki se sentit mal. Ses sensations furent perturbées et il crut l'espace d'un instant être enveloppé de coton. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et Helblindi le rattrapa de justesse pour qu'il ne tombe pas au sol. Ki se retrouve dans les bras de son frère, entendant son cœur battre comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Il battait vite et fort. Mais une voix se superposa à ce bruit si reposant.

 ** _Non … Non … NON_**

 ** _Il en est hors de question ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne me contrôleras pas !_**

La voix de Tony résonna dans sa tête. Le cœur de Loki rata un battement et il eut mal au ventre, sa poitrine se serra et il eut un hoquet de stupeur. Laufey se précipita sur son fils et Loki l'attrapa au vol. Il se saisit de l'avant-bras encore musclé et puissant de son père et le tira à lui pour être certain qu'il l'entende.

« - Anthony est en danger. Il refait une crise ! »

Laufey releva la tête vers son autre fils.

« - Helblindi porte Loki dans mon lit et somme immédiatement aux gardes d'aller chercher les guérisseurs. Je vais retrouver Anthony Stark et l'amener à la chapelle.

\- Bien, Père. »


	11. CHAPITRE 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre va être plus violent que les autres et cela va permettre une fracture dans l'histoire en ce qui concerne Anthony. On arrive donc au point culminant de la santé mentale de Tony. De plus, pour l'occasion, je vais aussi opter pour des points de vue différents. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire** **?** **Bonne lecture !**

 **MELLO-OLLEM**

 **Chapitre 9 : Parce que je respecte mes promesses.**

Loki resta un certain temps dans le lit de son père. Il avait ressenti le désespoir de son _totlan_ et depuis il lui restait comme un arrière-goût désagréable au fond du ventre. Tony avait une crise, une crise tellement forte qu'il l'avait presque ressenti l'horreur de la chose à travers leur lien. Il se mit sur le dos et porta sa main à son ventre. Il avait mal. Le bébé aussi l'avait ressenti et il était incapable de dire si cela pouvait l'affecter et jusqu'à quel point. Loki était déchiré : retrouver son amour et le soutenir dans sa délivrance ou rester dans ce lit pour être certain qu'il n'arrive rien à l'enfant. Il le sentait bouger à présent et nul doute que Tony le sermonnerait s'il décidait de quitter cette pièce.

Néanmoins le jotun se redressa dans le lit pour s'asseoir au prix d'une forte douleur. Instinctivement, il prit peur. Et si cette douleur n'était pas l'écho du lien mais qu'il arrivait bel et bien quelque chose à leur enfant ? Si une telle chose arrivait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Lentement, il se mit au bord du lit mais se tordit de douleur. Son souffle se coupa et son cri se perdit dans sa gorge, incapable de quitter son corps. Il gémit en posant une main sur la table de chevet et se força à se mettre debout. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes et il sentit l'enfant bouger dans son ventre sous sa main.

 _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas normal …_ pensa-t-il.

Loki se rendit compte qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle de ses émotions et il prit davantage peur. Il n'était plus question de lui. Anthony était malade et à l'heure qu'il était, son père et son frère devaient s'occuper de lui pour le soigner. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de leur enfant à naître. Cette tâche lui incombait à lui et à lui seul. Voilà quelle était son unique priorité. Une forte douleur lui contracta le ventre montant jusqu'à l'abdomen. Lentement, il parvint jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« - Garde, allez chercher mon … »

Loki se tût. Les gardes ne se trouvaient plus à leurs postes. Il regarda à droite et à gauche mais l'aile du château semblait complètement vide. Le soleil se levait doucement, teintant les sombres murs d'une lueur pastelle. L'air frais s'engouffrait par les immenses fenêtres vides. Loki décida qu'il n'était pas judicieux de rester au même endroit, il prit le parti de se diriger dans la pièce la plus proche susceptible d'habiter une personne qui l'aiderait : la chambre du Cap.

« - Bon, réfléchis … Si Anthony se trouve avec Père et Helblindi à la chapelle, Rogers n'aura pas pu y pénétrer. Alors le seul endroit où il aurait pu se rendre pour se retrouver seul et cogiter … ce sont ses appartements. »

Loki ricana. Maintenant, il se parlait à lui-même. Puis comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il posa une main sur son ventre douloureux et un sourire tendu para ses lèvres.

« - Il ne va rien t'arriver … Je ferais tout pour que ton papa, toi et moi, nous aillons une vie normale et heureuse. »

Etrangement, il eut l'impression que son ventre s'était davantage arrondi. Mais son mal être s'accentua et il jugea qu'il était grand temps de ne pas s'éterniser. Le chemin fut long et laborieux. Il pouvait sentir l'effluve de magie émanant de la chapelle quelques étages plus bas, dans les sous-sols mais aussi une odeur très caractéristique, ferreuse : l'odeur du sang.

 _Cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu … Qui est blessé ?_ Se demanda-t-il en reprenant sa respiration au bout d'un couloir.

L'appartement de Steve se trouvait à quelques mètres et Loki n'avait croisé aucun garde sur tout le chemin. La situation devait être grave. Mais avant d'avoir atteint la chambre, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir opposé menant dans sa direction. Il se dissimula donc derrière une étagère et fit en sorte que son ombre ne ressorte pas à cause des torches et attendit que l'intru se montre. Le pas était trop léger pour que ce fut un jotun. Ce n'était pas non plus Anthony puisqu'il ne ressentait pas le lien qui les unissait. Une autre douleur le prit et il se mordit la lèvre au sang pour se retenir de gémir. Le pas se rapprochait.

« - Mazette, je ne retrouve pas mes appartements … dit une voix grave et inquiète. J'espère qu'il aura eu l'idée de nous y chercher. »

Loki put relâcher sa respiration et son gémissement de douleur. Ses jambes cessèrent de le porter et il tomba à genoux. Steve le vit et se rua sur lui, blême et couvert de sang. Quand l'odeur forte du sang titilla le nez du dieu, il retint un haut le cœur.

« - C'est le sang de qui ?! glapit Loki entre deux gémissements.

\- Celui de votre père mais il est en vie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Et Anthony ?! »

Loki se sentait au bord du malaise. Son ventre le faisait souffrir et il sentait quelque chose de sombre ronger son lien avec son _totlan_. Et cette chose sombre et ténébreuse s'approchait. Il le sentait à présent. Il accentua la pression de sa main sur le bras de Steve.

« - C'est justement pour cette raison que je vous cherchais. Vous êtes en danger. »

Loki hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il se releva péniblement avec l'aide du super soldat et supporta une énième douleur.

« - Vous avez mal ? lui demanda Steve même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Vous avez chutez ?

\- C'est le bébé. Se plaignit Loki au bord de l'évanouissement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que les douleurs ont débuté ? s'enquit Steve. »

Loki réfléchit mais son esprit était perturbé par la présence dangereuse qui s'approchait. Il lui semblait la connaître sans toutefois parvenir à savoir pourquoi ni d'où.

« - Je dirais une heure. Peut être un peu moins.

\- Vous pensez que c'est le moment ? lui répondit le blond avec des yeux écarquillés, faisant bien évidemment allusion à l'accouchement.

\- Je ne pense pas. C'est cette présence … Elle détruit le lien que j'ai avec Anthony. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela affecte notre enfant. Je la sens, elle approche. »

Steve tiqua exactement à ce moment précis. La pâle lueur du soleil se transformait en une lumière éclatante et la situation était à l'exacte opposé de ce que s'annonçait être la journée : charmante.

« - Comment ça « elle approche » ? s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Je l'ai senti dans la chapelle. Elle est imprégnée d'une magie particulière, ce qui me permet de la sentir. Et depuis elle se rapproche. Je dirais qu'elle se situe à l'étage du dessous, peut-être moins. »

Steve eut l'air complètement paniqué. Loki l'interpella avec son nom mais il semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il cherchait quoi faire mais parvenait pas.

« - Steve ! »

La voix de Loki le sorti de sa torpeur. Il reprit rapidement une frêle contenance et lui sourit d'un air contrit.

« - Je suis désolé, Loki, mais ça risque fort de ne pas vous plaire … »

C'est là qu'ils entendirent les pas montant l'escalier de pierre. Lent et régulier, tantôt lourd puis souple, trainant puis vif. Le cœur de Loki se serra quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Loki, mon amour … lança la voix d'Anthony d'une manière étrange. Où es-tu ? »

En entendant la voix de Tony, Loki sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il amorça un geste pour se lever et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler l'homme de sa vie mais le Cap l'empêcha de se lever, il le retint par le poignet, étant trop petit pour atteindre son épaule et lui intima de se taire d'un doigt sur la bouche. Loki s'exécuta. Anthony s'était stoppé dans l'escalier.

« - Je sais que tu es là, Loki, quelque part … siffla-t-il comme un serpent malfaisant. »

Le ton que son amant adopta fit frémir le dieu de la malice. Steve lui indiqua le couloir opposé.

« - Nous devons partir … murmura le blond. Anthony n'est pas dans son état normal. Je n'ai pas pu assister à ce qui s'est déroulé dans la chapelle mais quelque chose s'est produit. Quelque chose de mauvais.

\- LOKI ! Je sais que tu es là ! hurla Anthony faisant sursauter les deux autres hommes.

\- Je sais où aller ! siffla Loki à l'attention de Steve. »

Les deux hommes prirent leurs jambes à leur coup et quittèrent les lieux. Loki distançait régulièrement Steve dû fait de sa stature. De temps à autres, Loki s'essoufflait et portait une main à son ventre, signe de douleur. Ils gravirent deux étages supplémentaires avant de déboucher sur une immense porte de pierre sans motif.

« - C'est ici. Dit Loki entre deux souffles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se trouve derrière ? demanda Steve inquiet en surveillant leurs arrières.

\- Un moyen de nous échapper. »

La porte débouchait sur une immense terrasse qui surplombait le château, sa cour et sa cité. De là, on pouvait voir jusqu'à très loin, au-delà de la forêt jusqu'au désert de givre.

« - Quel idée ! s'étonna Steve. Comment avez-vous pu imaginer que nous pouvions nous échapper de cet endroit. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ni vous ni moi ne savons voler.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce petit détail, Captaine Rogers. Faites-moi confiance. »

Loki s'avança jusqu'au bord de la terrasse qui n'était protégé d'aucune rambarde. Il récita une incantation que Steve ne comprit pas, ses mains furent entourées d'une lueur vert émeraude et un petit oiseau vert se matérialisa. Il lui murmura quelque chose et le lâcha. Le petit moineau prit son envole et disparut dans le ciel.

« - Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé à la chapelle ? demanda Loki en s'agenouillant au sol. »

Anthony, Bruce et sa mère lui avait déconseillé d'user de magie pendant la grossesse et il avait juré mais comment respecter sa promesse dans pareil situation … Steve se rapprocha en posant son bouclier au sol. Il l'avait conservé dans dos tout du long de leur course, n'ayant pas la volonté de blesser Tony.

« - Bien, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai vu et entendu. Pour le reste, il faudra que vous demandiez à votre père ou à votre frère. »

Steve se lança dans son récit non sans jeter un regard sur la porte. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Anthony. S'il allait les rejoindre ou faire autre chose. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il serait bientôt là …

 ** _# flash-back #_**

 ** _Steve avait emmené Tony dans le salon des invités. Il l'avait retrouvé en plein milieu d'une crise au beau milieu d'un couloir sous le regard médusé de certains gardes qui n'avaient pas osé bouger de leur poste. En sueur, terrorisé, au bord du malaise … Il était grand temps pour Anthony d'être soigné, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il le fit s'asseoir et lui apporta un grand gobelet taillé pour un géant rempli d'une eau claire et limpide, d'une pureté inégalée. Tony le prit sans grande conviction et en bu quelques gorgés pour reprendre la pleine possession de ses moyens. La fraicheur de l'eau lui glaça la gorge et elle picota en réaction à l'irritation installée par son hurlement. Puis il se confia au Captaine._**

 ** _« - Steve … C'est de pire en pire. Je sens que je lâche prise._**

\- **_C'est un garde qui m'a dit où tu te trouvais. Il m'a averti de l'arrivée imminente du Roi. »_**

 ** _Le vouvoiement avait été abandonné. Ils étaient assez proche pour ne pas l'utiliser dans une telle situation d'autant que d'ordinaire son utilisation relevait davantage d'une habitude confortablement installée entre eux, presque rassurante face aux changements qui s'opéraient dans leurs vies._**

 ** _« - Anthony, il faut que tu te fasses soigner. Le temps n'est plus à la théorie. S'inquiéta Steve._**

\- **_Et si je n'y survivais pas ? »_**

 ** _La voix de Tony était tremblante. A présent qu'il allait être père, il prenait pleinement conscience du risque qu'il prenait. Il n'était plus tout seul dans son équation. Il y avait Loki, son compagnon, et leur bébé. Il ne pouvait plus prendre autant de risque._**

 ** _« - Tu vas survivre. Les médecins d'ici sont habitués à traiter ce genre de maux. Bien plus que le docteur Banner. Il ne t'arrivera rien._**

\- **_Mais si je ne survivais pas, Steve ! C'est une probabilité ! »_**

 ** _Tony prit son visage dans ses mains._**

 ** _« - Je n'en ai jamais discuté avec Loki. Il se retrouvera seul avec le petit. »_**

 ** _Steve trouvait déjà la discussion morbide alors il se devait de rassurer son ami. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et le força à le regarder._**

 ** _« - Ecoute, Anthony, cesse de te tourmenter. Tu ne vas pas mourir, Loki va vous donner un beau bébé et vous allez l'élever ensemble._**

\- **_Mais … tenta le philanthrope tourmenté._**

\- **_Et quand bien même il t'arriverait quelque chose, Anthony, je peux te jurer que nous prendrons tous soin d'eux. Je t'ai juré de les protéger tous les deux et c'est ce que je ferais. Et tu penses sincèrement que Thor et le roi Helblindi abandonneraient leur frère à son sort ? Et Natasha … tu y as pensé ? Je suis certain qu'elle a déjà tout prévu pour ta petite fille jusqu'à son entrée à l'Université. »_**

 ** _Tony eut un petit ricanement coupable. Bien sûre qu'ils l'aideraient … Il avait pensé égoïstement comme d'habitude. Il déglutit et sourit faiblement au super soldat._**

 ** _« - Et puis, tu penses sincèrement que Loki est du genre à lâcher prise ? Il n'abandonnerait jamais son enfant, d'autant qu'il l'aura conçu avec l'homme qu'il aime. »_**

 ** _Tony lâcha un sanglot involontaire. Steve passa alors un bras autour de son épaule._**

 ** _« - Si tu veux pleurer, fais-le. C'est nécessaire pour avancer. »_**

 ** _Et Anthony pleura de longues minutes. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues creusées et passèrent sa barbe jusqu'à ce que le vieux roi pénètrent dans la salle. Il passa la grande porte et posa un regard inquiet sur les deux humains._**

 ** _« - Vous voilà ! dit-il de sa voix rauque et fatiguée. Suivez-moi à la chapelle. Les guérisseurs vous attendent. »_**

 ** _XOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _Les chapelles se trouvaient sous le palais dans les profondeurs. Tony eut d'ailleurs du mal à descendre l'escalier sinueux qui y menait, habité par un étrange sentiment de claustrophobie. La salle de la chapelle était immense, circulaire et entièrement recouverte de glace. Un bloc de glace se trouvait au ventre, comme un autel et des géants vêtus de toges argentées étaient assis au sol en tailleur tout autour sur deux rangées. Un autre géant, bien plus âgé portant une longue barbe tressée et une toge dorée, s'avança jusqu'à eux._**

 ** _« - Mon roi. Dit-il en s'agenouillant._**

\- **_Plus de cela, répondit Laufey d'un geste de la main. C'est mon fils qui porte désormais la couronne._**

\- **_Tout est prêt comme vous l'avez demandé. Qui est le malade ? demanda le vieux mage. »_**

 ** _Laufey passe une de ses grandes mains dans le dos de l'ingénieur et le poussa gentiment pour qu'il s'avance._**

 ** _« - C'est un … midgardien ? s'interrogea le vieux mage qui venait seulement de remarquer leur présence. »_**

 ** _Et avant même d'attendre la réponse, il se saisit du poignet de Tony et le tira jusqu'à l'autel._**

 ** _« - Allongez-vous sur l'autel et gardez les yeux bien ouverts. Quant à vous … dit-il en se tournant vers Steve. Vous allez devoir quitter ce lieu. Le sortilège est réservé aux seuls initiés. »_**

 ** _Tony s'allongea lentement non sans jeter un regard apeuré au roi et au Cap. Steve lui fit un signe de la main avant de tourner les talons. Laufey prit sa suite._**

 ** _« - Vous ne restez pas avec lui ? s'inquiéta le blond._**

\- **_Je ne suis pas un adepte de la magie et mes seules capacités télépathiques seraient insuffisantes pour les aider. Mon fils Loki aurait pu les assister s'il ne portait pas la vie._**

\- **_Je vois … souffla Steve en baissant les yeux._**

\- **_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains et je vais rester près de la porte pour intervenir au moindre problème._**

\- **_M'autoriseriez vous à rester avec vous ? Il est mon ami et je lui ai fait une promesse. »_**

 ** _Laufey lui rendit un sourire franc et gaie._**

 ** _« - Avec plaisir. Vous pourrez me raconter comment mon fils vit sur votre planète. Il ne me raconte jamais rien. »_**

 ** _Steve rigola doucement. Puis une question lui brula les lèvres._**

 ** _« - D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous su qu'Anthony était en crise ?_**

\- **_Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Loki qui l'a ressenti à travers le lien qu'ils partagent. Il a fait un malaise et m'a demandé de m'occuper de son totlan. Helblindi l'a couché et ne devrait plus tarder. »_**

 ** _C'est exactement à ce moment précis qu'arriva Helblindi légèrement essoufflé._**

 ** _« - Père, Loki se repose. Anthony Stark est-il à la chapelle ? demanda ce dernier._**

\- **_Oui, mon fils. Le rituel a déjà dû débuter. Nous serons avertis quand il s'achèvera._**

\- **_Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Répondit Steve en haussant les épaules. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez. Ce que vous faites pour Anthony est … inespéré. »_**

 ** _Helblindi lui sourit et posa une des ses mains sur l'épaule du soldat._**

 ** _« - Nous ne le faisons pas par obligation. Anthony Stark est un membre de notre famille à présent. »_**

 ** _Steve était sincèrement heureux pour Anthony. Lui n'avait plus de famille, en avait à présent deux. Celle d'Asgard et celle de Jotünheim. Sans oublier les Avengers. Oui, Anthony n'était plus seul._**

 ** _XOXOXOXOX_**

 ** _Au bout d'un moment qui parut incroyablement long à Steve, des voix leurs parvinrent. Ils tendirent l'oreille mais elles étaient incompréhensibles. De plus, personne ne vint les trouver._**

 ** _« - Je vais aller voir. Dit platement Laufey en se levant._**

\- **_Laissez, Père. Proposa Helblindi. »_**

 ** _Le vieux roi le remercia mais refusa son offre._**

 ** _« - Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de descendre lors d'un rituel._**

\- **_Mais vous … commença le jeune roi._**

\- **_Je connais le Sage. C'est donc à moi d'y aller. Reste avec le midgardien._**

\- **_Bien, père. »_**

 ** _Laufey disparut derrière l'immense porte._**

 ** _# Fin du Flash-Back #_**

« - Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda Loki stressé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la chapelle. Ton frère a senti que quelque chose se passait et est finalement descendu à son tour. Quand il est remonté, il était couvert de sang. Il a saisi mes épaules et ma secoué en m'exhortant de te retrouver et de te protéger. Il m'a dit que ton père était blessé et que le rituel avait mal tourné. Apparemment, la chose qui terrorise Anthony a pris possession de son esprit et de son corps. Il a massacré une partie des mages guérisseurs et il te cherche. Ton frère m'a dit qu'il allait le retenir mais j'en déduis qu'il a cédé. »

La situation était catastrophique. Loki se releva et fit les cent pas. Son père était blessé. Helblindi était dieu ne sait où et dans un état inconnu. Les gardes avaient disparu. Et Anthony arpentait les couloirs du château à sa recherche tel un psychopathe en manque. Loki frissonna. Puis il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte. Steve sursauta.

« - Il arrive, n'est-ce pas ? comprit le super soldat.

\- Il est déjà là. Dit sombrement le dieu.

\- Restez derrière moi. Clama Steve en dégainant son bouclier et en se plaçant entre la porte et Loki. »

Puis la porte explosa en un millier de graviers. Anthony se trouvait derrière, la main recouverte d'un gant de son armure tenue droite devant lui et une épée courte dans l'autre qui s'avérait être une dague de l'un des gardes. Quand il vit Loki, son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« - Chéri, je te trouve enfin ! Figure-toi que nous devons parler ! »

Il s'avança sur l'immense terrasse. Son armure rouge et or scintillait sous les rayons dorés du soleil. Steve se plaça en lui et le jotun.

« - Anthony, rends-toi. Pose tes armes et allonge toi au sol.

\- Steve ! Tu tombes bien ! J'ai un compte à rendre avec toi ! s'écria Tony visiblement ravi. »

Ce dernier activa son réacteur et attaqua le blond qui n'eut pas de réelles difficultés pour l'éviter. Mais Steve retenait ses coups. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'ingénieur. D'un coup de bouclier, il lui ôta le couteau des mains qui tomba au sol et glissa jusqu'aux pieds de Loki. Puis il assena un coup de tête à Tony qui vacilla avant de porter sa main libre à son saignement de nez.

« - Je voix que tu n'es pas très coopératif. »

Loki scrutait son amant. Il était couvert de sang et d'un coup d'œil rapide, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

« - _Totlan_ … Mon amour… Qu'as-tu fait ? se lamenta Loki partagé entre la tristesse et la désolation d'un coté et la colère de l'autre.

\- Tut Tut Tut ! répliqua Tony en portant un doigt à sa bouche. Chéri, tu ne vois pas que je parle avec Steve ? Attends ton tour, veux-tu ? »

Loki écarquilla des yeux. La situation lui échappait complètement. Il fit un pas en avant mais Steve le bloqua.

« - Restez derrière moi. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable dans cet état. »

Loki hocha de la tête et recula. Puis Anthony fonça sur le Cap. Le combat au corps à corps était somme toute assez simple, Anthony n'avait pour lui que la force de son gant et Steve possédait cette force et cette endurance « naturelle ». Tout d'un coup, le poing de Steve heurta l'épaule de Tony. Il mesura mal sa force et Tony e le coup de plein fouet. On entendit un énorme crac et il recula de cinq pas sous la force de l'impact. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps.

« - Anthony ! s'écria Loki.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne parviens pas toujours à retenir mes coups. »

Le plus horrible arriva. Anthony regardait son membre pendant, le gant rebondissant mollement sur sa cuisse. Puis il regarda les deux autres hommes et eut un rictus mal contrôlé.

« - Ah ! Petite casse. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Puis sans attendre la réponse qui de toute façon ne serait pas venue, il se saisit de son bras, le colla à son flan et se rua sur le mur. Son bras se remit en place dans un craquement sourd. Anthony n'était plus présent. C'était autre chose. Une chose qui ne ressentait pas la douleur.

« - Qui es-tu ?! clama Steve en améliorant sa prise sur son bouclier.

\- Je suis Anthony Stark. Lui répondit le pseudo ingénieur. »

Tony leva le bras et le réacteur envoya un rayon sur le bouclier. Steve dévia la source d'énergie et l'attaqua à son tour. Loki réfléchissait. Si Tony pouvait utiliser son armure c'était que le mini réacteur se trouvait dans la valise à proximité. Peut être dans la chambre auquel cela aurait été trop long de s'y rendre.

Anthony frappa le genou de Steve qui se rompit et prit un angle assez dérangeant. Le blond hurla mais profita de sa proximité pour frapper le gantelet avec son bouclier. Il explosa et la main de l'humain fut brulée sur le dessus sans qu'il ne ressente une fois de plus la douleur.

Comme pour se venger, Tony se saisit du bord du bouclier. Steve résista mais mis à genoux, sa posture ne lui permettait pas de répliquer au mieux. Il tenta de se dégager mais Tony posa un pied sur la jointure de son bras et appuya dessus jusqu'à le faire craquer. D'où lui venait une telle force ?! Cette chose qui le possédait lui octroyait une force surhumaine qui égalait cette du super soldat. Le coude craqua et Steve lâcha son arme dans un hurlement de souffrance. Tony jeta le bouclier qui glissa jusqu'au bord de la terrasse. Intérieurement, Steve remercia le ciel qu'il ne soit allé plus loin. Anthony arborait un sourire carnassier en saisissant la gorge du super soldat. Il le porta jusqu'à le clouer au mur.

Loki se précipita sur Antony pour qu'il lâche son ami. Il saisit le bras de son amant. Les muscles étaient durs comme de l'acier sous la peau tannée. Trop dur pour un être humain. Loki serra le poignet pour desserrer la prise.

« - Qui es-tu ?! hurla Loki. Quitte son corps ! »

Mais la chose qui avait prit le corps de Tony ricana et se retourna donnant un coup de coude dans le sternum du demi-dieu.

« - Je suis sa part d'ombre, celle qu'il n'a jamais exprimé … jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Loki tomba au sol lourdement. Il entoura son ventre de ses bras pour protéger son enfant mais le choc n'en fut pas moins violent. Il ressenti tout de même une violente douleur. Steve tomba au sol et ne parvint pas à se relever avec un bras et une jambe hors d'état. Il guérirait mais pas assez vite.

« - Loki ! Fuyez ! »

La voix du soldat résonna dans les airs sans trouver d'écho. Loki fixait Anthony.

« - Qu'as-tu fait de lui ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'existe plus. Cracha la chose. »

Les traits d'Anthony se tordirent dans un rictus malsain. Les yeux grenat du géant le piquèrent. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant ! Anthony s'approcha lentement du dieu. Au passage, il ramassa son couteau. La main brulée suintait et quand il serra le manche de l'arme, nul doute qu'un humain lambda aurait souffert le martyr. Mais lui, non. Cette chose ne ressentait pas la douleur. Cela signifiait qu'elle userait du corps d'Anthony jusqu'à qu'il soit inutilisable.

« - Loki, relevez-vous ! Fuyez ! hurla Steve. Ne restez pas là ! »

Loki vit clairement les regrets du soldat. Il avait promis à Tony de protéger son compagnon et son bébé. Il avait failli. Il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger de lui-même. Soudain, des pas bruyants et lourds montèrent de l'escalier.

« - C'est à ton tour, mon amour ! railla Tony.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? lança Loki dans l'espoir de le ralentir.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta lascivement Tony. Parce que tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour lui et que si tu es là, je n'existe pas ! »

Au fur et à mesure que Tony parlait, il haussait le ton. Tant et si bien qu'il criait sur la fin.

« - Et alors … cette créature que tu portes tant tes tripes … cracha-t-il. Elle ne doit jamais voir le jour ! »

Il se rua sur Loki, le poignard en avant. Loki percevait le bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Ils étaient trop lents. Anthony lui tomba dessus lourdement. Il essaya de planter l'arme dans son ventre mais Loki posa une main dessus et de l'autre, il se saisit du poignard et tordit le bras d'Anthony. Il geignit quand le métal entailla sa paume mais résista. De la glace se forma sur la lame afin d'améliorer sa prise. Anthony résistait aussi. Il essaya de pousser son bras dans l'autre sens. La force que lui donnait la chose qui l'habitait lui permettait de rivaliser avec lui aussi. Soudain, Anthony, dans un dernier espoir de le déstabiliser, porta son genou au ventre de Loki et l'écrasa. Il appuya de plus en plus.

« - Arrête, Anthony ! hurla Loki les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je t'en supplie …

\- Loki ! Anthony ! Non ! hurla Steve qui essayait désespérément de ramper. »

Loki rassembla toute sa force mais se retint pour ne pas tuer son amant. Il releva la jambe et donna un coup de pied dans la cheville de l'humain qui tomba en avant dans un craquement sinistre. Il aurait des difficultés à marcher quelques temps … Le géant lâcha le poignard et Tony en profita pour abaisser son arme. Loki n'eut pas le temps de se dégager et il pivota légèrement pour que la lame vienne se planter dans son flan. Il hurla. Il n'avait plus le choix. Dans une lueur verte, il se dématérialisa et réapparut un peu plus loin. Le sang coulait abondement de la plaie. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire de la magie et avec une telle plaie, il ne pouvait pas se téléporter très loin.

« - On joue à chat, chéri ? plaisanta Tony en léchant la tranche du couteau. »

Il se régala du liquide brun et tiède. Steve frissonna tant il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui lui tapait régulièrement sur le système mais pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans discuter, celui à qui il avait voué une fidélité sans faille. Loki tenait à peine debout, il s'éloigna du mieux qu'il put. Mais Anthony décida qu'il n'en avait pas terminé. Il courut jusqu'à Loki avec la ferme intention de le tuer pour de bon, lui et l'enfant qu'il portait. Qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux à jamais.

« - N'y pensez même pas, ami Tony ! »

Ni Steve, ni Loki, ni Anthony n'avait prêté attention au ciel qui s'était couvert et noirci. Un éclair tomba du ciel à quelques centimètres de Tony le stoppant dans sa course. Le tonner gronda et éclata dans le ciel froid de Jotünheim. Thor atterri avec Mjolnir juste derrière l'humain. Puis Helblindi fit irruption sur la terrasse par la porte, se rua sur Tony et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit tomber au sol. Pour autant, il se releva prestement et se planta devant le géant dans un geste de défi.

« - Helblindi ! se lamenta Loki. »

Il voyait des étoiles et il sentait sa pression sanguine s'amoindrir. Ses jambes le lâchèrent une nouvelle fois mais un corps musclé le rattrapa.

« - Et bien, mon Prince, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous auriez besoin de ma protection … le railla Fandral. »

Doté d'une force propre aux guerrier asgardien, Fandral réussissait à le porter sous sa forme de géant sans problème. Il était là. Il avait comprit le message. Dans son armure blanche et dorée, il avait fière allure. Il héla deux gardes.

« - Auriez-vous l'amabilité de mettre votre prince en sécurité et faites venir un guérisseur pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. »

Les gardes se saisirent délicatement de Loki mais hésitèrent à obéir. Ils se tournèrent vers leur roi.

« - Faites ce qu'il vous dit, mes frères. Je vous en prie. Et faites de même avec notre ami, Steve Rogers. »

Les gardes saluèrent leur roi d'un hochement de tête puis ils emmenèrent Loki et Steve dans l'obscurité et la sécurité du palais.

« - Il en est hors de question ! hurla Tony en s'avançant. Je n'en ai pas terminé ! »

Helblindi et Fandral lui barrèrent le chemin.

« - Je crois bien que c'est pourtant terminé. Gronda Thor dont les yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur bleue. »

Anthony râla en feulant. Il émit des bruits qu'aucun être humain n'aurait d'ordinaire produit.

« - Mon prince. Mon seigneur. Je pense qu'il ne se rendra pas. Commenta Fandral en sortant sa magnifique rapière de son fourreau.

\- Faites attention. J'ai vu de quoi cette chose était capable. Rajouta Helblindi en faisant apparaître un immense gourdin de glace.

\- Mais ménageons-le. N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit du corps de notre ami Tony. Termina Thor. »

Fandral tiqua à l'évocation de cette amitié qui n'existait entre lui et Tony que dans l'esprit très imaginatif et fertile de son Prince. Ils se mirent tous trois en garde. La Chose comprit que s'il voulait mettre un terme à l'existence de Loki, le combat était inévitable. Alors soit. Dans un rire grave et roque, il se mit à son tour en position. Ses muscles se bandèrent et toute la surface de ses yeux devint noire. On eut pu croire qu'il s'agissait de deux parfaites obsidiennes si cette graine de folie ne s'y était pas logé.

« - Je m'occupe de vous et je retrouverais mon trésor. Plaisanta-t-il. Il n'attend que moi et je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de lui. Après tout, il en a toujours redemandé. »

Les trois autres hommes présents lui jetèrent un regard mauvais empli de haine et de colère. L'orage redouble d'intensité et Anthony, sous l'emprise de cette chose, s'élança.

 **Je me suis moi-même frustrée en écrivant ce chapitre XD je me lance dans la foulée dans la rédaction du suivant. Petit teaser ! Qu'y aura-t-il au menu ? Nous allons discuter avec l'esprit de Tony, nous verrons la conclusion du combat et … Il arrivera quelque chose à Loki ! Vous savez que j'aime bien les choses violentes et que j'ai un goût prononcé pour le tragique. Je vous promets une bombe** **?** **Bon ! Maintenant que je viens de me mettre la pression pour le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse ! Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est toujours agréable d'avoir vos retours ! Bisous à vous mes petits lecteurs !**


	12. CHAPITRE 10

**Attention … logiquement ce chapitre a le goût des larmes … de joie ou/et de tristesse … De plus, il sera normalement plus long parce que je vais traiter de ce qui arrive à Tony et de ce qui arrive à Loki simultanément. C'est ESSENTIEL pour l'ingénieur ! Néanmoins, si vous trouvez que la forme du texte est trop compliquée à comprendre sous cette forme, je la changerais. Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **~ MELLO-OLLEM ~**

.

.

 **Chapitre 10**

 **2 + 1 = 4**

.

.

Le temps semblait arrêté par une puissance supérieure qui, omniprésente et omnipotente, cherchait encore à décider vers laquelle des deux balances il allait faire son choix. Le ciel noir était zébré d'un orage violent et destructeur dont la source n'était que Thor, armé de son célèbre et puissant marteau Mjölnir et la cape rouge volant dans son dos.

Le chevalier Fandral se tenait droit, la main gauche dans son dos et l'autre tenant fermement sa rapière devant lui. Pose de majesté s'il avait pu naître ainsi mais c'était une attitude qui le caractérisait et qu'il lui plaisait d'adopter. Impression renforcée par la beauté de son armure argentée ciselée de motifs floraux réhaussée d'or à certains endroits, rappel de sa toison or.

Le jeune et nouveau roi de la planète de glace, Jotunheim, faisait front commun avec les deux asgardiens. Helblindi Plus grand, musclé et trapu que les autres, sa peau bleu parcourue de lignes claniques, ses canines dépassant de ses lèvres fines et ses pupilles grenat et ses deux courtes cornes lui assuraient cette prestance et cette aura de prédateur. Son pagne de lin noir à bord doré était son unique protection avec sa fine couronne, qui plantée dans sa toison brune, menaçait les ennemis de deux piques de vingt centimètres. La masse de glace qu'il fit apparaître était robuste et mesuré deux bons mètres. Dimension qui ne le dérangeait en rien au vu de sa force.

Anthony, enfin, se tenait au centre de ce divin et majestueux trio. Bien qu'entièrement humain, il n'était pas en reste. Les muscles de son corps étaient bandés au maximum et cela décuplait sa masse musculaire. Il se tenait campé sur ses deux jambes, le couteau ensanglanté dans la main droite marquée des stigmates de l'explosion du gantelet. Son pantalon noir était poussiéreux et son pull gris était teinté d'un liquide brun et poisseux : du sang, mais pas le sien. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait l'allure d'une bête et un sourire démoniaque balafrait son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux. Son visage était trempé de sueur et ses yeux n'avait plus rien d'humain. La pupille chocolat et le blanc s'étaient teinté d'un noir brillant et profond dans lequel il aurait été facile de se perdre si on les regardait trop longtemps.

Le combat était imminent, chacun des hommes étaient armés et farouchement convaincu qu'il gagnerait la bataille. Du trois contre un qui ne semblait pas si inégal compte tenu de la puissance de la Chose qui possédait leur ami et du handicap qu'il leur incombait de mesurer leurs coups. Car chacun des trois hommes avaient en tête le corps brisé du Captaine et le corps mutilé de Loki dont l'inquiétude première était la survie de l'être qu'il hébergeait.

Pour autant, il se trouvait qu'un quatrième homme se trouvait également sur cette terrasse. Un homme qui ne possédait plus rien que sa conscience de ne plus maîtriser quoi que ce soit, même son propre corps. Le véritable Anthony Stark.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 ** _Qu'ai-je fait …_**

 ** _Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire …_**

 ** _J'ai fait du mal à tellement de gens …_**

 ** _Ce que j'ai fait à Steve … mon ami …_**

 ** _Ce que j'ai fait à Loki … mon tendre aimé …_**

 ** _Ce que je lui ai fait … mon bébé … ma petite fille …_**

Anthony se trouvait dans le noir, assis sur un sol aussi noir que l'étaient le plafond ou les murs. Était-ce seulement une pièce ? Cela aurait très bien pu être un univers sans étoiles, sans planètes, sans rien qu'il n'aurait pas fait la différence. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Son bras gauche le lançait affreusement mais il s'en fichait. Il voyait tout ce qui se passait mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Quand Laufey et Steve l'avait laissé aux mains des guérisseurs, il avait sincèrement cru qu'il ressortirait de cette gigantesque chapelle souterraine complètement guéri, prêt à faire l'amour à son compagnon et à préparer la venue son petit bébé. Le rituel avait semblait démarrer comme il devait l'être. Il l'avait fait s'allonger sur ce lit de pierre, cette espèce d'autel inconfortable et froid, puis il lui avait fait boire un liquide blanc, laiteux et légèrement épais. Il s'était retenu de faire un parallèle avec ce qu'il avait bu de Loki quelques heures auparavant. De toute façon, les mages présents étaient peu emprunt à apprécier l'humour salace du grand Tony Stark.

Puis il s'était senti étrangement relaxé. Comme si toutes ses peurs s'étaient envolées d'un coup. Il flottait sur un petit nuage qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de redescendre. Les psaumes ont ensuite commencé, comme un chant qui s'élevait du néant. Tantôt ressemblant à un bruissement de feuilles ou d'ailes, tantôt ressemblant aux graves et assourdissant pas d'une armée. Jamais Tony n'aurait imaginé chant si beau. Sauf celui de Loki. Il se souvint de Loki qui chantonnait sur le toit de la tour peu de temps après son arrivée et à la suite d'une confrontation avec les habitants de la tour. Qu'il était beau, les cheveux flottants au vent, le visage à la peau cristalline dessiné par un ciel bleu d'une belle journée ensoleillé. C'était à ce moment précis qu'Anthony était tombé amoureux de lui. Même si les premiers temps de leur relation ne relevait que d'un jeu, il ne l'avouerait pas à Loki mais il pensait déjà faire sa vie avec lui. Et tout s'était passé très vite. Tel un prédateur, la chose qui le terrorisait s'était approchée prudemment, se cachant dans ses pas.

La première fois qu'il avait ressenti cette peur, ce besoin naturel de se défendre et de protéger sa vie, c'était lorsqu'il flottait dans l'espace. Regardant impuissant la terre dévastée par les Chitorii. Impuissant mais pourtant il devint un héro national car s'il se trouvait dans l'espace à ce moment précis, c'était qu'il y avait amené une ogive nucléaire lancée par le gouvernement. Un sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour protéger le futur de l'humanité.

Son armure s'était rapidement retrouvée sans énergie, le laissant flotter dans le vide intersidéral. Puis son oxygène diminua à vitesse grand V. C'est ici que la chose arriva. La Peur. Peur arriva comme pour l'accompagner dans son sommeil définitif. Il lui avait murmuré des mots doux, susurrant des paroles réconfortantes à son triste sort. C'était fait. Peur avait fait germer en Tony les graine de la survie. Et c'est ce qui arriva, il avait survécu.

Il vécu de cette façon les deux années qui suivirent. La peur et l'amertume de s'être sacrifié pour un pays qui ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait dicté ses actes tout ce temps, provoquant la colère de Steve la plupart du temps qui, ayant vécu les affres de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tendait à la liberté des peuples, de conscience et des actes. Avec Peur vint la colère et Colère était omniprésente. Pendant deux années, le grand Anthony Stark avait vécu avec pour seul mot d'ordre protection. Car s'il avait pu mourir une fois, il pourrait l'être définitivement dans un futur proche.

Mais quand Thor arriva accompagné de Loki. Tous ces maux disparurent. Dans ses bras, il se sentait protégé. Entouré de son amour. Il aimait lui confier sa vie comme il prendrait soin de la sienne. Ils étaient semblables, deux êtres blessés par la vie, perdant les êtres qu'ils aimaient et se cherchant. Et ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils s'étaient réconfortés et soutenus. Et rapidement, Peur et Colère avaient été relégué au subconscient de Tony. Il n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Même si parfois Peur et Colère revenaient pour qu'il ne les oublie pas. La vie lui convenait. Puis il était mort. Enfin presque mort de la main de Byleist pour sauver la vie de la femme qu'aimait l'homme de sa vie : sa mère. Peur et Colère y avait vu une ouverture et étaient revenues à la charge. Depuis, Anthony éprouvait les crises de l'angoisse, et Dieu qu'Angoisse était forte. Il avait lutté. Ah ça oui. Mais comme il le disait souvent, il n'était qu'un homme. Séduisant, intelligent et riche. Mais un simple mortel. Alors Peur, Colère et Angoisse s'installèrent. D'autant plus surement que Tony était heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait être père d'une petite fille que portait Loki dans l'antre rassurant qu'était son ventre. S'il avait peur pour lui, puis qu'il avait peur l'amour de sa vie … Dorénavant, il aurait peur pour la petite vie qui s'épanouissait.

Anthony se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Comme apaisé. La Chose qu'avait fait naître Peur, Colère et Angoisse se cachait dans son ombre, prêt à s'abattre sur lui. Les mages s'en rendirent comptent et la deuxième partie du rituel débuta. Les chants s'intensifièrent et changèrent de rythme. Une lueur bleu pâle émanait du corps des magiciens et flotta progressivement jusqu'au corps à présent inerte de Tony. Il sentit le froid se répandre en lui.

« - Seigneur Stark. »

Anthony regarda autour de lui. Il avait reconnu la voix du vieux géant.

« - Je ne vous vois pas … se plaignit-il.

\- Vous ne pouvez le faire. Lui expliqua le vieux géant. Vous et moi avons atteint votre conscience profonde. En temps normal, ceux de votre espèce à l'exception de quelques individus n'y parviennent jamais. Le Mal qui vous ronge est ici, avec vous. Il guette la moindre ouverture. »

Il sentit du mouvement dans son dos mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit rien. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là. Il plissa les yeux et enfin, il l'aperçut. Une forme sombre, tellement sombre qu'elle ne se démarquait pas de l'environnement.

« - Bonjour Anthony. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives jusqu'à moi.

\- Qui es-tu ?! cria le concerné.

\- Qui je suis ? Tu le sais. »

Anthony était perplexe. Il savait qui il était ? Cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête.

« - Anthony ? lui rappela le vieux sage. Vous êtes plus fort. Faites-le disparaître. C'est vous qui l'avait créé. Vous seul avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer d'où il vient. »

La chose rigola à s'en faire exploser le ventre. Anthony avait cette étrange impression de savoir qui se cachait sous cette part d'ombre. Une impression étrangement familière.

« - Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, Anthony, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Cette fois, c'est la fierté du philanthrope qui était touché.

« - Tu n'en sais rien ! lui hurla-t-il. »

De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre …

« - Je le sais, Anthony. Et toi aussi. Viens, je vais te faire souvenir.

\- Anthony ! Ne le suivais pas ! Je ne pourrais pas vous guider s'il vous emmène plus en profondeur de votre conscience ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Anthony n'avait pas vraiment voulu le suivre. Mais il sentit comme si on le tirait en avant d'un coup sec. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait l'impression d'être aspiré. Puis la présence du vieux géant disparut totalement. Le laissant seul avec la Chose qui le hantait.

Tout d'un coup, il ne se trouvait plus dans l'obscurité. Seul le ciel en était teinté, parsemé d'étoiles plus ou moins scintillantes. Il était de retour sur cet immense astéroïde. Celui qu'il voyait en rêve lors de ses crises. Il portait son armure et son corps était recouvert de blessure en tout genre. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et du sang s'écoulait sur son visage. Il savait ce qui se trouvait dans son dos.

« - Allons bon, Anthony. Plus de ça entre nous. Ricana une voix sinistre qu'il reconnut. »

Il savait à qui elle appartenait. Mais il devait se retourner pour en avoir le cœur net. Il déglutit péniblement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en se calquant sur le rire grave. Puis il pivota lentement. Cela lui parut un temps incroyablement long. Et ils apparurent. Les corps. Les cadavres. Celui de Natasha, complètement brulé. Elle qui d'ordinaire resplendissait d'une beauté fraiche et dangereuse, n'était plus que charpie à l'odeur âcre de la peau calcinée. Bruce, enfin Hulk était décapité. Leur ennemi devait incroyablement puissant pour qu'il ait réussit à détacher la tête de son corps. Vanda et Vision se tenaient enlacés dans la mort. Clint reposait contre un rocher, le corps criblé de ses propres flèches. Pas une seule ne transperçait son coeur, pour une lente agonie. Le corps de Sam et des autres gisaient ça et là au fur et à mesure que Tony avançait entre les décombres de sa vie. Puis il les vit. Steve et Thor demeuraient cote à cote. Le premier avait reçu son propre bouclier dans le ventre qui menaçait de le couper de part en part. Et Thor avait le crâne fracassé. Mjölnir se trouvait un peu plus loin recouvert de sang et de chair, probablement de son propriétaire.

Enfin, Loki. Il était là. Lui aussi. Il reposait assis contre l'immense rocher qui servait de promontoire à la Chose. Il était mort, le corps d'ordinaire froid était glacé, de ce froid synonyme de mort. Il avait une apparence humaine mais sa peau était bleue et les lignes claniques étaient visible. Ses dents pointues étaient légèrement visibles entre ses lèvres figées.

« - Mon amour … couina Tony. »

Puis son regard tomba sur le ventre ouvert du dieu. Ouverte et vide. Il avait été éviscéré et baignait dans son sang froid et figé. Il le regardait avec son regard grenat à présent terne. D'un air accusateur. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? Tu avais juré de m'aider à le protéger.

Puis le corps sans vie d'un petit bébé dont le corps était presque formé tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd. Tony gémit d'une douleur indescriptible, celle de la perte d'un être cher. De son enfant. De la chair de sa chair. Du fruit de son amour et de celui de Loki.

« - C'est bien ça que tu cherchais ! »

La colère gronda dans les tripes de l'ingénieur. La peine l'accompagnait. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sales, créant des sillons nets.

« - pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! hurla-t-il en relevant la tête pour voir le criminel. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa hargne redoubla.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! répéta la Chose. »

Les cadavres se mirent debout et se tenaient à présent dans le dos de l'Iron Man. Puis la chose qui se tenait à contrejour dans la lumière d'un petit soleil s'avança et sauta du promontoire pour atterrir devant Tony.

« - Parce que je suis toi. Dirent la Chose et les cadavres en cœur ».

C'était ici qu'Anthony avait lâché prise. Il voyait un autre lui juste devant. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux chocolat, les mêmes lèvres ourlées, la même barbe taillée.

Ce n'était autre que lui. Une part de lui-même qui était née quand il avait frôlé la mort et qui perdurait au fond de lui. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus reprendre le contrôle de son corps. La Chose l'avait pris à sa place. Il essaya de le reprendre mais il était coincé son astéroïde seul. Seul avec ses regrets et ses peines.

Il assista impuissant au massacre des mages. Seul le vieux géants et trois apprentis avaient survécut grâce à l'intervention de Laufey qui en guerrier aguerri avait réussi à défaire Anthony mais il fut blessé dans la confrontation.

Puis Anthony assista impuissant à la confrontation avec Steve, se maudissant pour chaque blessure qu'il lui infligea.

Puis ce fut l'enfer. Il se vit violenter Loki qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre ainsi que leur enfant sans lui faire de mal. Anthony pleurait. Il hurlait de tristesse quand son autre lui écrasa le ventre arrondi de Loki et que la lame se planta dans son flan.

Et maintenant, il allait devoir affronter son ami et beau-frère, Thor son autre beau-frère, Helblindi et le premier compagnon de Loki, le détestable Fandral. Mais même là, il ne désirait pas sa mort. Il avait honte car il savait qu'en cet instant, il se savait de loin inferieur au chevalier. Il allait les affronter et sa seule crainte était de remporter le combat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Loki trainant de plus en plus de la jambe, un garde prit l'initiative de le porter dans ses bras. Bien sûr, il protesta mais le garde lui fit rapidement comprendre que la vie de son enfant en dépendait. Le sang coulait moins mais la douleur était lancinante. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire en ce qui concernait son bébé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était en vie, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, faiblement, mais il se sentait légèrement désynchronisé que d'ordinaire. Et cela était possible uniquement parce qu'il s'était tourné au moment où le couteau s'abaissait.

L'autre garde portait Steve qui ressemblait un peu à une poupée désarticulée. Son visage était tendu mais n'exprimait pas la douleur. Il regardait Loki d'un œil attentif et semblait hésiter à parler. Le regard compatissant du super soldat aurait énervé Loki dans une situation normale mais tout était sans dessus dessous.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du Prince. La chapelle était trop loin et dans un sale état. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Loki quand il vit le vieux géant accompagné de Bruce et du Docteur Meining.

« - Que faites-vous là ? demanda faiblement Loki en apercevant les deux midgardiens.

\- Thor a débarqué dans mon labo me disant que vous aviez besoin d'aide sans savoir exactement quel genre de soin. J'ai émis l'hypothèse que cela vienne du bébé, d'où la présence de Karl.

\- Mais comment êtes-vous …murmura le dieu d'une voix tellement las que Bruce compris la gravité de la situation.

\- Par un tube multicolore qui est apparu et qui nous aspiré. Compléta la voix douce de Karl. C'était à fois beau et affreusement dérangeant comme moyen de transport. »

Loki ricana doucement. Le garde l'avait posé sur son lit situé en haut des marches de pierre sombre. Le sang qui coulait faiblement teintait déjà les draps blancs d'une couleur carmin. Le vieux géant s'approcha. Il avait une blessure à l'épaule et son était erratique. Il ausculta Loki en lui dégageant la poitrine et le bas du ventre.

« - La plaie est propre et net. Commenta-t-il. »

Ses doigts parcoururent la peau bleue suivant la tache sombre d'un hématome interne qui s'étendait jusqu'au-dessous de sa poitrine et recouvrait une bonne partie de son ventre y compris le bébé. Loki papillonnait des yeux. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

« - Il fait une hémorragie interne. Clamèrent les deux médecins midgardiens simultanément. »

Ils se jetèrent sur Loki armé de leurs trousses d'outils médicaux sous les yeux étonnés des géants. Le vieux géant avait très vite reconnu le mal et comprit que l'inévitable allait devoir être fait.

« - Loki … Loki … l'interpella Bruce en lui tapotant la joue. Restez avec moi. Je vous en prie. »

Loki luttait avec un lourd sommeil qui le tourmentait. Il voulait juste se reposer un peu même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sans risque.

« - Avez-vous mal quelque part ? demanda Karl en examinant à son tour le ventre bleu avec quelques outils chirurgicaux. »

Loki ouvrit lentement les yeux sous les encouragements de Bruce. Il marmonna mais les mots devenaient lourds sur sa langue. Il leva difficilement un bras et porta sa main à son ventre poisseux. Bruce nota qu'il n'avait pas désigné la plaie du couteau sur son flanc mais bien son ventre, où se trouvait son bébé.

« - Karl, l'épanchement sanguin a diminué mais le pouls du bébé est faible et « anormal ». Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas affoler Loki.

Le vieux géant héla un de ses disciples pour qu'il lui amène un liquide blanc dans un bol de pierre.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se méfia Bruce quand la coupelle fut portée aux lèvres du demi-dieux. »

Le vieux géant ne se formalisa pas d'une telle méfiance, appréciant au contraire l'amitié qui liait le midgardien à Loki.

« - N'ayez pas peur, il s'agit d'un breuvage aux effets calmants.

\- Un sédatif. Commenta Karl. C'est notre meilleure option, on ne peut pas lui en injecter par intraveineuse sinon cela nuirait au bébé. »

Le vieux géant leur sourit et fit lentement couler le liquide opalin dans la bouche pâle du jotün. Le médicament sembla faire de l'effet, détendant les muscles de Loki jusqu'à son ventre effectue des convulsions.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?! cria presque Bruce peu habitué à cette branche de la médecine. »

Karl remuait tout autour du corps presque tiède. Il effectua rapidement quelques analyses. Sa température corporelle avait légèrement augmentée teintant ses joues bleues d'une légère couleur rosée.

« - Il a un peu de fièvre. Dit-il en palpant le ventre qui tressautait. »

Il palpa encore quelques minutes puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« - Bruce, ce n'est pas une hémorragie interne. C'est la poche des eaux qui s'est rompue. Son ventre convulse comme le ferait le vagin d'une femme, à la différence qu'il ne peut l'expulser par voie basse. On va devoir intervenir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ?! cria presque l'autre scientifique.

\- Bruce, tout est possible. I peine quelques jours, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait d'autres peuples dans l'espace et encore moins des hommes qui pouvaient donner la vie. »

Cette simple répartie suffit à Bruce pour le calmer. Mais pourquoi avait-il paniqué ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : parce que, bien malgré lui, Loki était devenu un ami. Il se rua sur les mallettes et sorti toute la panoplie de pédiatrie. Il tendit une paire de gant de chirurgie à Karl et en enfilant les siens :

« - Mettons cet enfant au monde. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le combat faisait rage sur l'immense terrasse qui surplombait la cité de pierre et de glace. Le soleil avait beau baigner ce côté de la planète de ses rayons chauds, l'air ambiant n'en demeurait que plus glacial. Helblindi n'en souffrait pas mais Thor et Fandral commençait à en ressentir la morsure du froid. Quant à Tony qui ne ressentait plus la douleur, il ne faisait même pas attention aux gerçures produites par le froid au niveau des résidus de métal de son gant.

Helblindi se jeta à nouveau sur l'humain. Tony évita le gourdin de justesse qui s'écrasa sur la pierre de la terrasse, explosant en un millier de morceaux. Thor enchaina, ne laissant pas de répit à leur ennemi. Il frappa de son marteau le poignet de l'homme qui sous le coup lâcha le poignard. Au moment où il se pencha pour le ramasser malgré son poignet fracturé, Thor lança une décharge électrique dessus, envoyant la lame dans les airs puis qui tomba dans le vide. Ce fut au tour de Fandral d'intervenir. Il attaqua avec sa rapière, fendant l'air de coup puissant mais précis. Tony les évita tous jusqu'à ce que le chevalier effectue une rotation qui le fit tomber. Le blond se jeta sur son corps, l'écrasant de tout son poids et lui plantant la lame fine et aiguisé dans l'épaule droite. La tête de Tony dépassait presque du bord de la terrasse. Il pouvait presque sentir le vide dans sa promiscuité.

« - Ne bouge plus. Grogna le chevalier. Cela vaut mieux pour toi.

\- Fandral ! s'emporta Thor en se rapprochant. Ménage-le, il reste notre ami.

\- Mais en attendant, il ne bouge pas. Rajouta Helblindi. »

Thor ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une connivence entre son ami chevalier et le jeune roi de Jotunheim. Le résultat était néanmoins prometteur. S'il avait s'agit d'une arme lambda, nul doute qu'il se serait dégagé facilement. Mais la rapière de Fandral n'était pas n'importe quelle arme. Elle était faite d'un métal particulièrement pur et le pommeau finement travaillé intégrait des runes de protections et de défenses contre les démons, les êtres impurs. Son arme correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité. Voilà exactement pourquoi Anthony se retrouvait cloué au sol.

« - Que doit-on faire ? demanda Helblindi faisant disparaitre son gourdin. Pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. »

Thor et Fandral se tournèrent vers lui mal à l'aise.

« - Je n'en sais rien. Lui répondit Thor.

\- Puisque que vos guérisseurs, expert dans le domaine du psychisme, ont échoué. Je pense que c'est à Anthony de reprendre les rênes de son corps. »

Puis sans prévenir, il se repencha sur Anthony et lui saisit les cheveux. Il rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs nez se touchent. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux complètement obsidiennes.

« - Anthony ! Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. »

Thor était étonné que ce soit Fandral qui prenne l'initiative. Il le laissa faire car la seule chose qui pouvait ramener Tony était un choc émotionnel et qui de mieux que Fandral pour provoquer ce choc. Le premier compagnon et ex-amant de Loki et son nouveau compagnon et père de son enfant à naître. Ils étaient aussi différents qu'ils étaient semblables. Ils aimaient le même homme, un feu ardent coulait dans leurs veines et une fougue intense les animait.

« - Parles autant que tu le veux, freluquet. Il ne t'entendra pas. Ricana la chose dans un sourire torve. »

La gifle que lui retourna Fandral fit craquer la nuque de Tony sans toutefois la briser. La chose se mordit la langue sous la puissance du coup.

« - Toi, tu la fermes. Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse. »

Thor leva un bras vers eux mais le laissa retomber aussitôt. Soudain, un garde arriva le souffle court. Visiblement, il avait gravit les étages quatre à quatre. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui attendant une réponse néfaste.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Helblindi d'air grave.

\- Mon Seigneur ! Le Prince Loki … s'exclama le garde.

\- Parle ! s'emporta le jeune roi soucieux de l'état de santé de son jeune frère. »

Thor et Fandral frémirent en entendant le nom. La blessure était sévère. Dans son état, aurait-il succombé ? Et son enfant ? Si Tony s'en sortais, il s'en voudrais à jamais. Il ne s'en remettrais pas. Thor ne s'imaginait pas perdre son frère ENCORE une fois (et pour de vrai !). Quant à Fandral, cette idée l'horrifiait tout simplement.

« - L'état du Prince Loki a provoqué l'accouchement de son enfant. Les deux soigneurs de Midgard sont en train de s'en occuper. Ils m'ont chargé de vous transmettre le message.

\- Mais va-t-il s'en sortir ? demanda prestement Thor. »

Le garde réfléchit quelques secondes comme si la dernière information avait prit l'entière place dans son esprit. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne parlait que très peu le midgardien et encore, il avait fallut que le vieux géant le lui répète dans sa langue natale. Helblindi sembla comprendre et lui réitéra la question en parlé jotun. Le garde lui répondit alors de sa voix grave et gutturale.

« - Il est sauf. Traduisit Helblindi. Les guérisseurs ont pensé à une hémorragie mais il s'agissait de la poche des eaux qui s'était déchiré. »

En parlant, Helblindi ne put contrôler le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres, tout comme Thor. Ils allaient être oncles. Et même Fandral ne put contrôler son rictus de joie. L'homme qu'il aimait était en vie et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à cet enfant qui n'y pouvait absolument rien. Et s'il avait compris une chose, c'était que Loki était lié à cet humain, qu'il l'aimait jusqu'à lui donner son corps pour façonner la vie, jusqu'à mourir pour lui et Anthony avait fait la même chose, il était mort pour Loki. Alors que lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir de la chair, du désir, le sortant de sa cage de solitude. Il y avait eu de la tendresse et de la passion au sein de leur couple. Il l'avait aimé et il l'aimait toujours actuellement. Mais l'amour de Loki était pluriel. S'il lui réservait une place particulière dans son cœur de premier et d'ami, celle du compagnon et de l'amant était dévoué à un autre que lui.

La rage lui vrilla les tripes. Anthony devait se battre pour ce que Loki lui avait offert et qu'il lui avait refusé. S'il avait su que Loki pouvait donner la vie quand il lui dédiait sa tendresse et son corps, il aurait tout donné pour avoir la chance d'être la deuxième moitié de l'équation. Mais c'était Stark qui avait eu ce droit.

Il se saisit des épaules de l'humain possédé et le secoua faisant tressauter la rapière qui abima davantage la chair.

« - Anthony ! rugit-il. Je sais que vous nous entendez ! »

 ** _Oui, je t'entends Casanova …_** railla Anthony au bord des larmes. Mais ni Fandral ni personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

« - Vous avez entendu ! Loki est en train d'accoucher ! Vous allez être père ! »

 ** _Mon amour … Je peux sentir comme tu as mal. Mais je t'en prie … N'abandonne pas comme je l'ai fait. Vis pour notre enfant._**

« - Le lien ?! s'exclama Helblindi. Il faut qu'il se serve du lien ! »

Le géant fit sursauter les deux asgardiens tant sa réaction était étonnante de la part d'un homme au naturel calme et posé.

« - Le lien ? répéta bêtement Thor dubitatif.

\- Mais oui ! continua Helblindi. Anthony est le totlan de Loki. »

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante avant de reprendre pour qu'ils comprennent un peu mieux.

« - Dans vos cultures, on parle « d'âmes -sœurs ». Quand ils se sont connus, un lien s'est tissé entre leurs deux cœurs et s'est renforcé en même temps que leur amour. »

Le géant se jeta sur Anthony et s'agenouilla près de Fandral. Sa couronne lui donnait mal à la tête, il s'en saisit et la jeta doucement au loin vers la porte.

« - Anthony, continua Helblindi. Il faut que vous vous accrochiez au lien qui vous uni à Loki. »

 ** _Notre lien ? C'est vrai. Loki m'en a souvent parlé. Il était limpide pour lui. Il disait ressentir mes émotions. Alors que moi … Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Mon amour … Je ne te mérite pas._**

La chose grogna et essaya de frapper le géant qui retint son bras et le bloqua au sol avec néanmoins quelques difficultés. Ce monstre possédait une telle force. Le regard grenat du roi fut attiré par quelque chose. Une tache sombre sur le poignet de Tony. Il lui retourna la main et vit avec horreur sa peau qui pourrissait.

« - Il faut qu'il se batte au plus vite. S'étrangla Thor en regardant la tâche. Le monstre qui le possède est en train de le consumer.

\- Anthony ! Concentrez-vous ! Ressentez la présence de Loki ! «

 ** _J'ai tout gâché. Je ne me suis pas assez battu. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour elle. Je ne mérite pas de vivre._**

 **[- On ne peut pas l'anesthésier.**

 **\- Loki, écoutez-moi. Je vais ouvrir votre ventre pour avoir accès à l'organe qui protège le fœtus. »]**

La voix de Bruce et du docteur Karl.

 ** _Loki, mon amour. Tu souffres tellement et je ne suis pas avec toi._**

Anthony était dans un brouillard total. Il entendait ces voix sans savoir d'où elles venaient.

 **[« - Voilà, c'est fait !** s'exclama le Docteur Karl.

\- **Argh !** S'étrangla Loki en hurlant.

\- **Les contractions continuent.** Constata la voix étonnée de Bruce.

\- **C'est tout à fait normal.** Expliqua Karl. **Son corps est programmé pour accoucher par voix basse puisque son peuple est hermaphrodite. Maintenant, on va devoir travailler de concert avec les réactions de son corps. »]**

Anthony frémissait. L'homme de sa vie était en train d'accoucher. Son bébé allait vivre et il n'était pas près de lui pour l'aider et le supporter dans l'épreuve. Il serra les poings et hurla.

 **[« - Anthony !** hurla Loki. » **]**

Anthony sursauta et se retourna vers là où il pensait que la voix venait. Il s'avança de quelques pas.

 ** _Loki ? Mon aimé ? Je t'entends !_**

 **[« - Je l'entends …** pleura Loki. **Il est là, Anthony est avec moi.**

 **\- La douleur le fait divaguer …** dit Karl. **On doit se dépêcher. Bruce placer vos mains ici, la contraction ne va tarder. »]**

Le hurlement de Loki déchira le calme qui entourait Anthony. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre.

« - Mais il est trop tard, Anthony. Ton corps est à moi. Tu ne peux rien faire. »

Anthony se retourna et fit face à son lui démoniaque vêtu de son costume gris anthracite et armé de ses lunettes fumées. Ses lèvres affichaient un sourire de victoire.

« - Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici. »

Le cerveau d'Anthony bouillonnait de rage. Cette chose, la Peur, existait uniquement parce qu'il lui avait donné vie après l'attaque de New York et que sa présence l'avait rassuré par la suite. Mais une fois que Loki était entré dans sa vie, sa présence n'avait plus lieu d'être et la simple raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait encore là, dans un coin de la tête de Tony, c'était simplement qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Il avait été un lâche et c'était Loki et Steve ainsi que le peuple de Jotunheim qui en avaient subi les conséquences.

« - La seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu es ici, c'est que j'ai été un putain de lâche. Cracha Antony hargneux.

\- Tu t'en rends enfin compte. Ricana la Peur. Ta véritable nature. »

Anthony s'avança lentement.

« - A cause de toi. A cause de moi. Je l'ai blessé. Mon enfant né prématurément. Commença Anthony. »

Il accéléra le pas puis se mit à courir.

« - C'est la fin ! hurla-t-il quand son corps heurta celui de la chose. Du sais-je rester ici avec toi pour l'éternité. Mais tu ne feras plus de mal. Tu ne feras plus blesser ceux que j'aime pour tes plaisirs malsains. Pour prouver ton existence. Sans moi, tu n'es rien ! »

Il martela son double de coups de poing, il le griffa et il le mordit. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il devint de la charpie. Il était couvert de sang mais progressivement son esprit fut plus clair. Libéré d'un étau destructeur. Son vrai corps convulsa tout du long sous les yeux ébahis des trois hommes. Ses yeux retrouvèrent presque une couleur normale.

« - Fandral, ôte ta rapière, il va se blesser. Claqua Thor. »

Le chevalier s'exécuta et se releva pour libérer le corps de l'ingénieur qui d'un coup se mit de côté pour cracher du sang noirâtre. Il toussa longtemps.

« - Ami Tony ! s'exclama Thor en s'agenouillant près de l'homme.

\- Je ne peux pas garder le contrôle longtemps. Mais Je sais ce que je dois faire. Dit-il entre deux tressautements.

\- Anthony ? lui demanda Helblindi. »

Les doigts du milliardaire tenait fermement le bord de la terrasse. Son regard coula dans le vide et Thor le suivit. Quand il comprit, c'était trop tard. Anthony se jeta dans le vide. Sa peur de mourir, et sa courte mort, avait donné naissance à la Peur qui l'avait peu à peu contrôlé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute notion. Il n'avait plus été lui-même, jusqu'à vouloir tuer celui qu'il aimait. Celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Thor allait intervenir mais Fandral le retint par le bras. Le Prince d'Asgard le regarda horrifier. Le corps mou d'Anthony tombait dans le vide.

« - Il a fait son choix. Lui seul sait ce qui est bon pour Loki. »

 _ **Loki. Mon tendre amour. Homme de ma vie. Mon compagnon, mon ami. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Ce que je vous ai fait, à toi et à notre bébé. C'est impardonnable. C'est parce que je t'ai entendu, au fond de mon cœur que j'ai compris comment me délivrer. Nous délivrer de cet enfer. C'est ma peur de mourir qui l'a fait naître. Alors je dois mourir pour qu'elle disparaisse. Ne me pleure pas, mon amour. Je serais toujours avec toi. A jamais.**_

Le vent fouettait son visage. Ses larmes se noyèrent dans sa barbe avant de voler et de disparaitre. Il ferma les yeux face au sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il sentait le mal quitter son corps. La solution avait été évidente. Sa mort entrainerait la sienne. Alors soit. Il se concentra sur le lien qui l'unissait à Loki. Il y envoya tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

[« - **Ouin, Ouin, Ouin …. »]**

Le cœur de Tony fit un bond. Le fruit de leur amour était né. Sa petite fille. Mais il se mit à pleurer quand un autre pleure, plus grave retentit.

 **[« - Loki !** s'exclama Karl. **Vous avez deux beaux enfants. Regardez …**

 **\- Comment est-ce possible ?** lâcha la voix faible de Loki. **Vous n'en aviez vu qu'un …**

 **\- Je me suis trompé.** Dit Bruce dont la voix tremblait. **La poche de votre fille camouflait celui de votre garçon.** » **]**

Une fille et un garçon ?! Anthony ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il sentit la chaleur de ses enfants contre sa propre poitrine quand ils furent déposés sur celui de Loki.

 **[- Comment allez-vous les nourrir ?** demanda Bruce curieux.

 **\- Je sais qu'un autre Jotun a donné naissance, il y a peu. Il acceptera de les nourrir le temps que vous retourniez sur Midgard.** Annonça le vieux géant.

 **\- Alors,** dit doucement Karl en nettoyant les sutures du ventre de Loki. **Vous avez réfléchit à des noms avec Anthony. Tout du moins pour la demoiselle ? »]**

Anthony pouvait ressentir la joie dans la voix de Karl, l'épuisement dans celle du vieux jotun qu'il avait blessé, l'émotion dans celle de Bruce. Et celle de Loki. Parfaite. Gravé dans son cerveau, dans son âme et dans son corps.

 **[« - Anthony ne savait pas. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que son enfant lui reproche un jour d'avoir un prénom qu'il déteste. »]**

Le rire cristallin de Loki fit se vriller le ventre de Tony. Il allait mourir sans le revoir, sans le toucher à nouveau. Il ne connaitrait pas ses enfants. Sa petite fille et son petit garçon. Ses enfants.

 **[« - Mais je sais qu'il adorait sa mère. Maria. Notre fille se nommera Maria. Comme sa grand-mère. »]**

Le visage de sa mère et de son père apparurent devant ses yeux. Il avait eut une vie plus courte que la leur. Mais il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie qui lui avait donné deux beaux enfants. Et sa mère aurait été incroyablement heureuse de savoir que sa petite fille porterait le même prénom qu'elle. Même son père aurait trouvé cela adorable. Bien sûre, il ne l'aurait jamais dit. Mais le léger tressaillement de sa moustache blanche aurait indiqué un sourire.

 **[« - Et pour notre petit garçon. Ce sera … »]**

Alexandre ! Pensa Anthony. La riche, la beauté et la puissance. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en discuter mais il y avait sérieusement pensé.

 **[« - Ce sera Alexandre. Oui. Anthony adorerait, j'en suis certain. »]**

Anthony avait enfin trouvé leur lien. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Loki, il pouvait l'entendre comme s'il était avec lui. Et alors que sa mort approchait, la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa fut le petit boitier qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de sa veste de costume dans sa valise. Il voulait demander l'homme de sa vie en mariage. Le père de ses enfants. Il avait prévu de le faire le jour de la naissance de leur enfant. Mais il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Et son seul regret était que cette bague était beaucoup trop simple pour être destiné à la personne qui lui avait offert non pas une merveilleuse petite fille mais deux beaux enfants.

 ** _Je vous aime, mon amour. Toi et nos enfants._**

Loki ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Il savait.


	13. CHAPITRE 11

**Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous remercier pour votre patience car j'ai eu une période de panne d'écriture sévère. Arrivée à la moitié du chapitre, je ne savais plus comment faire avancer l'histoire et pourtant je viens de le terminer et j'espère que le nouvel axe vous plaira. Je réfléchis sérieusement à une suite mais je vous en dirais plus le moment venu ;)**

 **Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais vous êtes les juges de cette histoire alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! 3**

 **Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés !**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 11**

 **On ira tous au Paradis … Même moi …**

 **(Michel Polnareff)**

.

.

.

Anthony avait mal à la tête. Un vrombissement se répercutait dans sa boite crânienne jusque dans sa mâchoire et dans ses dents. En réalité, il avait mal partout mais ne le dirait jamais car c'était précisément à son âge que son père avait également commencé à se plaindre, entre autres de son dos. Il leva un bras mais le laissa retombé presque aussitôt. Ses muscles brulaient à chaque mouvement. Il avait chaud, trop chaud aussi. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un étouffoir. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et remercia le ciel que la luminosité ne soit pas intense dans la pièce. Toutefois, il fut attendu que ses yeux s'habitue. Depuis combien de temps était-il là inconscient ? Il se souvenait de tout. Mais n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps avait passé depuis sa mort.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond de pierre sombre et lisse. Sa bouche était pâteuse, il voulait boire. Il semblait être seul dans la pièce, cela avait toujours été sa vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Loki. La solitude avait été sa seule amie durant de longues années. Mais douleur ou pas, quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller. Précautionneusement, il repoussa le drap blanc et la fourrure qui le recouvrait puis posa ses pieds sur les marches de pierre glacées. Le lit se trouvait en haut de cinq marches de roche. Il connaissait cette pièce, la chambre de Loki. Cette simple pensé lui brisa le cœur. La mort le tourmenterait-elle ainsi ? A devoir rester dans une pièce où tout lui rappellerait ce qu'il a fait ? Instinctivement, il regarda l'autre côté du lit en quête du corps de ce dernier mais n'y trouva que le vide à la fois terrifiant et réconfortant. Il était mort. Loki était vivant. Et il vivrait avec leurs enfants.

Puis son regard tomba sur un immense berceau de bois avec un toit de fourrure. Son corps se figea et son cœur tambourina à lui en briser les cotes. Il se doutait de ce que contenait le berceau. Mais ce n'était que des songes, un mirage dans son enfer à lui. Condamné à vivre dans cette pièce où lui et Loki avait presque faillit faire l'amour, où son odeur avait imprégné le lit, avec leurs deux enfants qui n'étaient que la construction de son cerveau éteint. Néanmoins, il se décida à faire le tour du lit. La curiosité l'avait toujours fait bouger. Sinon, il ne serait pas là.

Mais quand il se leva, le froid lui mordit la chair malgré la chaleur étouffante dans la pièce. Surement un stigmate de sa disparition. Le fin pagne beige qu'il portait ne le protègerait en rien du froid. Anthony fut troublé. Cela était assez étrange de ressentir tout cela alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mort.

« - Mon pauvre Anthony … se dit-il. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Encore une fois.»

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se saisir d'une des fourrures qui recouvrait le lit pour s'en couvrir les épaules. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il put voir son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui trônait en bas des marches. La seule preuve de ce qui c'était passé dans l'autre monde était cette cicatrice que Fandral lui avait fait avec sa rapière. Il grimaça à ce souvenir désagréable. Il était devenu un être abject. Et grâce, notamment à ce chevalier qu'il détestait, il avait pu reprendre le contrôle le temps de mettre fin à ses jours. La réponse s'était montrée d'elle-même. Si c'était sa peur de la mort qui l'avait rendu comme ça, alors se donner soit même la mort était la solution pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. La confrontation avec ses peurs étaient souvent une bonne solution. Mais il avait beaucoup perdu. Tellement perdu.

Un feu était allumé dans un brasero en métal en plein milieu de la pièce et l'immense ouverture qui donnait sur la terrasse avait été obstrué par une baie de glace, permettant à la chaleur de rester dans la pièce. Ainsi donc, même dans sa mort, il ne pourrait pas quitter cette chambre. Tony pouvait presque apercevoir la neige qui tombait en rafale au dehors accompagné d'un vent violent. Son rêve était truffé de détail, du plus simpliste au plus étonnant comme la présence de ses deux bébés desquels il s'approcha lentement de peur de se retrouver encore une fois face à une de ses affreuses visions.

Il en fut tout autrement. Les deux petits êtres dormaient paisiblement entourés de fourrure. Ils étaient si beaux avec leurs petits cheveux bruns. Instinctivement, il sut faire la différence entre son petit garçon et sa petite fille. Mais à bien y regarder, les cheveux de son fils ressemblaient davantage à ceux du dieu, plus sombre aux reflets corbeaux alors que ceux de sa fille étaient plus clairs, comme les siens et plus épais aussi. Il toucha du doigt les joues potelets des deux bambins.

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux et Tony put voir avec bonheur qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux verts que son autre père. Aussi brillants que deux émeraudes. Et il constata également qu'elle aurait effectivement son nez.

« - Ma pauvre petite Maria, il avait raison. Tu vas avoir mon nez. Ne blâme pas ton autre papa, il n'y est pour rien. »

Au son de sa voix, le petit garçon ouvrit ses petits yeux. Il était plus menu que sa sœur et ses traits étaient plus fins. Décidément, leur fille leur en voudrait à coup sûre. Le garçonnet tendit le bras et saisit le pouce de la main gauche de l'ingénieur.

« - Bonjour Alexandre. Toi, en revanche, tu as mes yeux mais les traits de ton divin papa. »

Sans prévenir, Maria se saisit de son autre main et la porta à sa bouche pour téter un de ses doigts. Quant à Alexandre, il la rapprocha de son torse et la serra en babillant gaiement, ce qui fit rire sa sœur. La grande chambre fut soudainement remplie de rires d'enfants qui se répercutaient sur les murs tels des échos. Le cœur de Tony se serra. Quelle douce torture que de devoir affronter ce doux délice tout en sachant que ce plaisir n'était qu'une illusion de son enfer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent précipitamment dans un grincement sourd et Tony resta bouche bée sur son compagnon qui entra. Loki n'affichait aucune expression même quand son regard se posa sur Tony.

« - Tu es réveillé. Dit-il simplement, le sondant de son regard vert.

\- Tu as repris ton apparence humaine ? »

Il y eut un silence après cette remarque qui sonnait atrocement faux. Même Loki ne s'attendait pas à ce premier échange. Tony détourna le regard pour à nouveau le poser sur ses enfants.

« - Enfin, c'est mon enfer, c'est moi qui choisit ton apparence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki retint un fou rire déplacé. Tony ne le remarqua pas et attendit pendant que Loki approchait.

« - Tu penses être mort ? lança-t-il de sa voix trainante.

\- C'était le prix à payer pour vous sauver. »

Loki arqua un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

« - Et pourquoi irais-tu en enfer, Anthony ? continua le dieu pour savoir jusqu'à où la bêtise de son amant pouvait aller.

\- J'ai bien failli vous tuer, tous les trois. Commença-t-il. J'ai laissé mes peurs prendre le dessus et me contrôler. J'ai tué des membres de ton peuple !

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Lui répondit le dieu d'un ton calme.

\- Si justement. Claqua-t-il. Il était une part de moi. Une part que je gardais caché. »

Anthony se rapprocha du brasero pour laisser ses bébés dormir. Le malicieux le suivit et se plaça dans son dos. Il était énervé par les propos de Tony et n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler s'il le voyait en face. Il entoura son corps de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule. Volontairement, il passa ses longs doigts fins sur la blessure de l'ingénieur qui grimaça sous la douleur.

« - En tout cas, tu es bien moins doux dans mon rêve. Se lamenta Tony.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que tu ressentirais tout ceci si tu étais mort, espèce d'abruti ? finit par lâcher Loki agacé du manque d'attention de Tony. »

Ces paroles pourtant évidentes permirent comme un déclic dans l'esprit fatigué de l'humain. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sans perdre de temps sa main droite rejoignit celle de Loki sur son épaule et il appuya à son tour pour ressentir cette douleur qui lui apparut alors comme salvatrice.

« - Je suis …

\- Vivant, Anthony, tu es vivant. Termina Loki en embrassant la tempe de Tony qui déglutissait. »

Il avait la gorge nouée et ce fut dans un état second et fébrile qu'il se retourna violemment, faisant fit de son amant pour se ruer à nouveau sur le berceau. Il porta ses mains sur les ventres des deux nourrissons qui s'étaient rendormis.

« - Maria ? Alexandre ? Papa est là ! Vos deux papas sont là ! »

La joie gonfla son cœur comme un feu d'artifice. Il était euphorique et il eut des regrets de se sentir soulagé. Il reporta son attention sur Loki qui n'avait pas quitté le brasero.

« - Je pensais ne plus te revoir ! dit-il en jetant la fourrure au sol et en s'avançant impatient vers son compagnon. »

Néanmoins ce ne furent pas les baisers enflammés qui l'accueillir, ni les accolades tendres et amoureuses, mais une gifle retentissante qui lui fit basculer la tête tellement vite dans l'autre sens que le dieu pensa qu'il lui avait peut-être dévissé.

« - Tu n'es pas mort, Anthony, grogna Loki furieux, mais si tu veux que l'on y remédie, je peux aisément m'en charger ! »

Tony posa sa main sur sa joue douloureusement brulante et regarda Loki d'un air choqué.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'étrangla-t-il. Tu as failli me tordre le cou !

\- C'est étrange, commença Loki en posant une main sur sa hanche. Tu te posais moins de question quand tu as choisi de sauter de la terrasse du palais !

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! cria presque Anthony. »

Le cri fit peur aux enfants qui se mirent à brailler, surtout Maria. Cette dernière répartie fit mouche car Loki ne parvint plus à cacher sa colère.

« - C'est la même chose, à la différence que c'est moi qui te porterait le coup de grâce ! Mais enfin, Anthony ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait !

\- Je vous ai sauvé ! »

Les deux hommes criaient à présent. Il y eut du mouvement dans le couloir mais personne n'entra.

« - Mais à quel prix ! répondit Loki. Tu as mis fin à ta vie, tu allais priver tes enfants d'un de leurs parents !

\- Je te pensais plus futé que ça, Loki. »

Loki tiqua, piqué au vif. Il amorça un mouvement vers l'ingénieur le poing serré mais Tony le vit et se recula d'un pas en levant l'index.

« - Ne penses même pas à me refrapper. Le menaça-t-il. Tu ne supportes pas une remarque alors que tu n'hésites pas à me traiter de fou. C'était la seule solution pour que je ne vous tue pas ! Je m'en veux déjà assez pour le mal que j'ai causé à ton peuple alors, je t'en prie, cesses de me jeter la pierre ! »

Anthony était à bout de souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies et il tremblait. Loki ferma les yeux et inspira. Il était allé trop loin. Il le savait mais cette mise au point était nécessaire.

« - Excuse-moi. Souffla-t-il en allant voir ses enfants. »

Il prit Maria dans ses bras et l'amena à Tony. Ce dernier hésita mais finalement il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras nus. Elle était si petite et si chaude. Quand elle fut en place, elle se senti instantanément en sécurité. C'est pourquoi elle se retourna sur le torse de son père et enfoui son visage contre lui.

Loki prit Alexandre qui se calma tout de suite même s'il pleurait beaucoup moins que sa sœur. Le dieu passa un doigt sous les yeux humides du bambin.

« - Chut, calme-toi mon fils … psalmodiait-il. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans dire un mot. Berçant les chérubins qui rapidement se rendormirent.

« - C'est à moi de m'excuser. Lâcha finalement Tony tout en berçant sa fille. Je t'ai privé du droit de me sauver et j'ai failli priver mes enfants, nos enfants, de l'un de leurs pères. Je n'aurais pas dû … mais tu comprendras que le premier concerné, c'était moi et que face à l'urgence de la situation, je n'avais clairement pas le temps de décider autre chose. Tu n'as qu'à demander à tes frères ou à ton ami le chevalier poudré.

\- Ils m'ont tout raconté. C'est Thor qui t'a rattrapé avant que tu ne touches le sol. Mais ils ont dû attendre le dernier moment pour être certain que ton corps soit libéré. Ton coeur avait néanmoins lâché et tu es mort quelques instants avant que Thor ne te réanime grâce à une décharge électrique. »

Tony frissonna. Il était mort, ENCORE une fois. A l'allure où il utilisait son quota de vie, il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps mais à bien y réfléchir, il avait déjà eu droit à pas mal de seconde chance. Quatre pour être exacte : après l'éclat d'obus dans sa poitrine, après son incursion dans l'espace, après Byleist et une maintenant.

« - je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi … s'excusa Tony dont la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'accouchement lui vrillait l'estomac. »

Soudain, Anthony sursauta en couinant. Elle éloigna doucement Maria de lui tout en la maintenant fermement.

« - Elle m'a mordu le mamelon ?! s'écria-t-il, déclenchant l'hilarité de Loki.

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim. Lui répondit-il entre deux souffles. »

Son rire cristallin lui avait manqué le peu de temps où il n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Loki lui prit Maria des bras et la plaça de l'autre côté de son torse pour pouvoir porter les deux enfants tranquillement. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses grands yeux verts qui inquiéta Tony.

« - Je ne peux pas les nourrir moi-même. Mon corps ne peut pas subir cette transformation pourtant naturelle chez mon peuple. C'est un autre jotun qui a accouché, il y a quelques semaines mais dont l'enfant n'a pas survécu à la Présentation, qui s'est porté volontaire pour le faire à ma place le temps de notre séjour. »

Puis doucement, Loki quitta la pièce, emmenant les deux petits qui commençaient à couiner d'impatience. Anthony eut du mal à intégrer les informations tant elles étaient tristes. Tant pour Loki qui ne pouvait allaiter ses propres enfants du fait de la particularité de son corps. Le pauvre semblait s'en vouloir de ne pas être entier alors que jamais Tony ne lui aurait reproché quoi que ce soit. Quant à ce pauvre jotun qu'il ne connaissait pas, il devrait aller le voir ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de faire profiter à ses enfants l'avantage de sa grossesse dont son propre enfant ne profita pas, n'ayant pas survécu.

Anthony n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer perdre ses enfants, cette douleur déchirante qui rompait votre âme et décimait votre envie de vivre. Puis une question lui vint. Qu'était-ce que la Présentation ? Loki avait dit que le pauvre bébé y avait trouvé la mort mais dans quelle circonstance ? Cette question ne trouverait pas de réponse pour le moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quelques jours passèrent et Tony put se remettre pleinement de sa blessure physique. Il garderait pour toujours cette plaie à l'âme mais jamais plus il ne se laisserait contrôler. Au début, sur conseil des mages guérisseurs, il était resté dans la chambre pour faire le point avec lui-même. « Se retrouver » comme ils disaient. Pendant ce laps de temps, il ne fut autorisé à ne voir que Loki et leurs deux beaux enfants. Il apprécia beaucoup ces moments passés en famille où il put se reposer. Il n'y eut que des moments tendres. D'ailleurs Loki accepta totalement le fait que pour le moment, Anthony souhaitait patienter pour les rapports charnels. Il avait mis cela sur la fatigue accumulée mais en réalité, il voulait que Loki se repose après son accouchement qui pourtant datait de plusieurs jours. Une fois, alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, nu, entre deux caresses, Tony sentit sous ses doigts une différence de texture dans la peau du ventre du Loki. A l'œil nu, on ne voyait rien mais Tony qui connaissait parfaitement son corps le perçut tout de suite. Loki ressentit le trouble de son compagnon. Il posa sa main sur celle de Tony qui était sur son ventre.

« - C'est la cicatrice de la césarienne. Lui apprit-il. Si on me l'avait pratiqué sous ma forme asgardienne, je n'en aurait gardé aucune marque.

\- Mais tu peux modifier ton apparence à ta guise ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je veux garder cette marque. Elle représente tellement de chose pour moi. »

Anthony en fut tout ému et il ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. Loki se releva d'un coup sur ses coudes mais l'ingénieur le rassura. Pour lui aussi cette cicatrice était pleine de message, il la chérirait de tout son cœur. Il y déposa un doux baisé à cette occasion.

Plus tard, il demanda une entrevue avec le roi, son père et le sage qu'on lui accorda l'après-midi même. Il s'y rendit le corps tendu. **_Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'en veux_** , lui avait dit Loki juste avant de partir. Mais Anthony n'en était pas aussi. Dans tous les cas, lui, s'en voulait affreusement. Après, il était vrai que Loki savait de quoi il parlait puisque lui aussi avait foutu le bordel sur Terre. Mais Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine appréhension.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Steve qui visiblement l'attendait, appuyé contre l'un des murs de pierre.

« - Anthony ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Tony eut un mouvement de recul car ce qu'il lui avait fait lui revint en tête de plein fouet, en de bref flash lumineux. Steve s'en rendit compte mais ne lui en voulut pas. Il ne lui fit même pas remarquer. A la place, il s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule en le détaillant d'un air rassuré.

« - Je constate que vous allez beaucoup mieux. »

Cette simple phrase enfonça le clou chez Anthony. Il se força à afficher un léger sourire mais il sonnait tellement faux que Steve ne put faire autrement que de le rassurer.

« - Anthony, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que le regret et la honte vous ronge.

\- Vous avez toujours eu les mots pour apaiser les gens. Le railla Anthony en passant une main dans sa barbe. »

Steve lâcha un rire grave. Il comprenait très bien qu'Anthony le vive très mal. Maintenant, il devait aller de l'avant et aller contre cette culpabilité qui allait le ronger. S'il ne voulait pas retomber dans sa psychose « magique ». Son corps avait assimilé la magie de la sorcière rouge et combiné à ses sombres rêves, avait donné forme et corps à ce démon.

« - Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est de ne pas vous sentir coupable. Personne ne vous en voudra jamais de vous être battu pour ceux que vous aimez. »

Steve capta encore le regard triste de Tony qui parcourait son corps. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et exécuta quelques tractions. Il tiqua tout de même quand il reposa sa jambe au sol. Son genou était la seule chose qui mettait un peu de temps à guérir. Il ressentait comme une pression mais d'après les mages guérisseurs, elle devrait s'estomper progressivement.

« - Vous voyez bien que je me porte comme un charme ! dit-il dans un sourire éclatant digne d'une publicité. »

Tony soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Il sourit calmement au Cap.

« - Cap', si vous n'existiez pas, il aurait fallu aller vous chercher dans le passé ! »

Steve amorça une accolade que l'ingénieur accepta avec joie. Et comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez teintée d'émotion, Steve rajouta cette goutte que tout le monde redoute car elle faisait que la vase débordait et que le contrôle que vous vous imposiez éclatait en mille morceaux.

« - Et voyez le côté positif ! Vos enfants vous verront comme un héro quand Loki leur racontera comment vous les avez sauvés ! »

Le cœur de Tony se serra et il éclata de rire.

« - « Comme un héro » ? Mais je suis un héro ! J'ai sauvé New York de l'invasion Chitorii "

Puis il se souvint grâce à qui l'invasion avait eu lieu … Loki.

« - Rogers ! couina le milliardaire en lui prenant la main. Si mes enfants posent des questions sur leurs pères, je vous en supplie, ne leur répondait pas ! »

Steve éclata de rire. Il était certain qu'expliquer à deux enfants que l'un de leur père avait sauvé des milliers de vie, menacées à cause de leur second père qui avait fini par rejoindre leur groupe de super héro … Et dire qu'il trouvait sa propre histoire tirée par les cheveux !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants après quoi Toy dû laisser Steve pour se rendre à son audience. En vérité, l'entretien eut lieu dans les appartements d'Helblindi. Quand il arriva, il vit les trois géants se tourner vers lui et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il eut envie de disparaître. Toutefois, Helblindi afficha un immense sourire dévoilant ses dents pointues d'une blancheur éblouissante. Même le roi esquissa un léger rictus qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire car le coin de ses yeux se plissa. Seul le vieux mage le sonda d'un regard fixe et neutre.

Helblindi s'avança et prit Tony dans ses bras le soulevant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. L'ingénieur en eut le souffle coupé. Ensuite, il fit une simple révérence pour l'ancien roi et beau-père.

« - Mes seigneurs, commença-t-il la gorge sèche. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un entretien. »

Helblindi éclata de rire et lui tendit une coupe d'un vin sombre.

« - Pas de ça entre nous, Tony, vous êtes de la famille ! dit-il fier de la situation malgré les récents évènements.

\- Vous avez offert à Jotunheim deux beaux enfants. Continua le roi dont le regard pétillait rien qu'à l'évocation des dits enfants. Et vous rendez mon fils heureux.

\- Le peuple est fier et a hâte de procéder à la Présentation. »

Les trois géants évitaient volontairement de parler de l'accès de démence de l'ingénieur. Et il les remerciait intérieurement pour cela. Mais il ne cessait de penser aux familles qu'ils avaient brisé. Loki avait beau lui dire que personne ne lui en voulait. Que chacun des géants vivants sur cette planète lui étaient dévoué corps et âme pour la protéger, il n'était pas serein. Il était venu pour demander pardon aux chefs de ce peuple noble et courageux et il comprenait maintenant que le faire serait comme leur porter un affront, eux qui avait la délicatesse de ne pas lui en toucher mots. S'ils n'avaient pas oublié, il le ferait pour toujours. Enfermant ce cauchemar au plus profonds de leur mémoire.

Et cette « Présentation » … ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça et cela le fit tiquer. Il but une gorgé de vin pour se donner du courage.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de cette Présentation …

\- Prince Loki ne vous a-t-il pas informé de la suite ? S'étonna le vieux mage qui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre affichait un air étonné. »

Cela inquiéta Anthony, d'autant que cela concernait ses deux enfants.

« - Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Helblindi et Laufey se regardèrent en coin. Tony le sentait de moins en moins. Il rouvrit la bouche au moment où Helblindi lui demanda de s'assoir sur des fourrures. Il était encore émotionnellement instable et personne ne savait comment l'humain réagirait. Enfin, il en avait une petite idée et il valait mieux pour être assis.

« - Loki peut être parfois tête en l'air. Plaisanta-t-il mais Tony percevait très clairement la gêne dans sa voix. La Présentation, dans votre culture … dans votre culture … »

Le géant essayait de trouver un exemple dans la culture midgardienne mais il ne trouvait rien de comparable, ni de franchement parlant pour expliquer au milliardaire à part peut-être l'Exposition (1) chez les peuples antiques que Loki lui avait un jour raconté. Mais cet exemple était bien trop cruel comparé à leur propre rite. Voyant la gêne de son fils, Laufey prit l'initiative d'éclaircir la situation lui-même. Ainsi, c'est à lui que Loki en voudrait d'avoir dévoilé le pot aux roses et non à son grand frère.

« - Seigneur Stark, lors d'une Présentation, les nouveaux nés jotuns doivent être amenés au grand temple de l'Hiver et laissés seuls, exposés toute une nuit. Ceux qui survivent à cette présentation sont déclaré apte à vivre dans notre communauté. »

Laufey savait pertinemment que ses paroles avaient été aussi dure que la plus solide des glaces. Mais Anthony devait comprendre que ses enfants étaient aussi bien midgardiens que jotuns et qu'ils n'y échapperaient pas. Tony était choqué. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sorti. Son visage devint blême et le roi crut qu'il allait leur tomber dans les bras. Après tout cette information était assez difficile à digérer pour un homme habitué à une société et à un monde où les risques étaient grandement diminués à côté du leur.

« - Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria enfin Anthony en posant vivement sa coupe au sol et en se relevant. Jamais, et je le jure sur ma vie, je ne laisserais mes enfants seuls toute une nuit dans une situation qui pourrait leur être fatale.

\- Tony ! tenta de le calmer son beau-frère. Il s'agit d'une tradition de notre peuple. Même si elle peut sembler risquée, en vérité, il n'en est rien. Les jotuns sont naturellement fait pour résister au froid.

\- Mais ils sont à moitié humain ! »

Loki pénétra dans l'appartement à ce moment précis. Après avoir déposé ses enfants chez l'autre jotun, il avait ressenti ce besoin de rôder autour des appartements de son frère pour être certain que tout se passait bien. Le lien qui le reliait à Tony était fort mais les récents évènements l'avaient troublé et il faudrait du temps pour qu'il soit de nouveau stable. Aussi, quand il avait ressentit l'inquiétude, la peur et la colère dans leur lien, il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'interrompre leur conversation.

« - TOI ! hurla Anthony en colère. »

Légèrement essoufflé, le dieu enjamba rapidement la distance qui les séparaient. Ignorant l'accusation de son compagnon. Puis il gronda sa famille qui lui avait fauché l'herbe sous le pied.

« - Vous lui avait dit ?! C'était à moi de le faire !

\- Et tu le savait depuis longtemps ?! s'emporta Tony à présent rouge de colère. Suis-je bête … bien sure que tu le savais ! Tu l'as toujours su !

\- Cela fait des jours que nous repoussons la cérémonie. Il est temps, Loki. Lui rappela Laufey.

\- Je le sais, père. Mais vous savez très bien que c'est exactement ce genre de tradition qui effraient les autres peuples.

\- Mais tu vas me répondre ! claqua Tony qui en avait assez d'être ignoré.»

Anthony empoigna les épaules de Loki qui avait sa forme humaine et le retourna violemment pour lui faire face. Les yeux vers du dieu se teintèrent d'un orage sombre, peu enclin à se laisser malmener par qui que ce soit même son amant et âme-sœur.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! s'emportait-il le regard à la fois furieux et triste.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ! lui répondit méchamment Loki. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté ! Je cherchais un moyen de t'amener la chose … en douceur.

\- Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer faire subir ça à nos enfants !

\- Ils ne risquent rien ! Je l'ai subi et je suis toujours vivant ! et je peux t'assurer que de notre peuple, je suis le jotun le plus fragile ! »

Cela couta énormément au jotun d'avouer cela devant sa famille, d'autant qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour palier à ses faiblesses ! Pourtant, Anthony allait devoir se faire une raison. Il ne pourrait pas les en empêcher. Toutefois, sa fierté l'empêchait de reconnaître son « erreur ». Il se rapprocha de Loki en soufflant. Son nez était plissé en un regard orageux.

« - Qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de partir en claquant la porte. Aux oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre, ils auraient pu sonner comme une menace mais le malicieux savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien. C'était la seule façon que l'ingénieur avait de baisser les armes sans que sa fierté en prenne un coup. Le grand Anthony Stark s'en remettait complètement au divin Loki Laufeyson. Quand Tony fut parti, Loki se tourna vers les trois géants et opta pour le langage jotun, grave et guttural. Quand il l'avait fait entendre à Tony pour la première, il lui avait demandé de lui parler comme ça tout du long de la relation charnelle qui avait suivi. Ce que l'on pouvait dire c'était que ce parler rendait l'humain plus que « vivant ».

« - J'imagine que vous êtes content.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, dit Helblindi en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Et toi ? demanda le plus jeune en se tournant vers son père.

\- Il comprendra, fils, ne t'en fais pas. »

Loki souffla. Il savait très bien que Tony le prendrait aussi mal. D'ailleurs, il l'imaginait très bien retourner dans leur chambre où les attendaient leurs enfants après leur repas, pour les câliner et se rassurer. Lui-même avait subit cette épreuve et il avait survécu alors qu'il était bien plus sensible que ses pairs aux froids plus que polaire.

Laufey s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Helblindi qu'il serra et une sur la tête de Loki qu'il frotta affectueusement avant de le serrer contre son immense poitrine. Il se souvenait de la Présentation de chacun de ses trois enfants. Et quand il jura aux parents de ses deux petits enfants que ces derniers ne risquaient rien, il disait la vérité car il s'en assurerait personnellement …

(1) L'Exposition chez les Spartes (peuple antique de Grèce et plus précisément du Sud de la Grèce, au Péloponnèse) se faisait à 7 ans. On alignait tous les enfants au bord d'un gouffre qui existait à côté de Sparte et ceux qui avaient une déficience mentale ou physique étaient précipité du haut de cette falaise naturelle et mourait (pas forcément tout de suite). Dans la culture Sparte, on ne gardait que les éléments aptes à devenir fort pour servir la cité.


	14. CHAPITRE 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 ! Un petit peu de tendresse ne leur fera pas de mal ;) Sinon, on fait la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage : Mannir (et son compagnon Jagrül, mai lui ne vient que dans le chapitre 13). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Je réfléchis déjà à certaines choses. Tout d'abord, si le couple Mannir/Jagrül vous plait, j'écrirais peut être un petit spin off en 2 ou 3 chapitres à la fin de cette fanfic. Et sur le long terme, je suis en train de penser à une troisième partie. "Toi et Moi" traitait de la rencontre de Loki et Tony, "Pour le Meilleur et Pour le Pire" de leur histoire de couple et de leurs bébés, … Et cette troisième partie se déroulerait plusieurs années plus tard, quand les enfants auraient une quinzaine d'année. Je réfléchis encore mais vos avis auront une forte incidence sur ma décision !**

 **Pour le temps de publication, je fais aussi vite que je peux ha ha Cela fait un mois que j'ai repris la fac et à côté, je suis devenue journaliste-rédacteur pour le journal étudiant de ma région (je devais le dire je suis trop fière XD).**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite ;) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?**

.

.

.

Depuis l'entrevu, quatre jours étaient passés où Anthony s'était enfermé avec ses deux enfants dans les appartements de Loki, ne laissant entrer que le jotun qui s'était porté volontaire pour nourrir les petits et le Cap'.

Avec ce premier, les premiers instants étaient tendus. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient et pourtant, Tony voulait lui montrer toute la gratitude qu'il avait envers lui. C'était un jotun plus grand que Loki sous sa véritable forme mais plus petit qu'Helblindi, pour parler des jotuns qu'il connaissait. Sa peau était d'un bleu plus sombre que celui des princes et n'étaient pas recouverte des lignes claniques caractéristiques du sang royal. Au fil des jours, et à force de regarder les gardes, Tony avait remarqué que les jotuns possédaient des cheveux. La famille royale, sauf Loki, avait pris l'habitude de se raser le crâne pour arborer fièrement les lignes claires et leurs cornes. Mais les jotuns normaux qui ne possédaient pas ces deux attributs, se permettaient de laisser leurs cheveux. Aussi, ce jotun avait le côté du crâne rasé et sur le reste de sa tête tombait de longs cheveux roux qu'il nouait en tresse. Cette couleur de feu associé au grenat de son regard le rendait déstabilisant. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus était la transformation de son corps pour lui permettre de nourrir des enfants. D'apparence, il était toujours un homme. Forte carrure, musculature apparente. Mais sa poitrine semblait légèrement plus gonflée que celle des autres mâles et les deux petits tétaient ses tétons avidement. C'était à la fois étrange et intriguant. Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer sans rien dire alors qu'il aurait aimé le remercier plutôt que de le dévisager. Il se rappelait leur première rencontre. Depuis le début de la session d'allaitement, le jotun regardait les nouveaux nés se nourrir d'un regard attendrissant.

« - Je voulais vous remercier de vous occuper de mes enfants. »

Anthony le regardait et il ne put s'empêcher de parler. Il ne savait même pas si ce jotun parlait sa langue. Peut être ne le comprenait-il pas. Ce dernier releva le visage vers lui et ils se fixèrent un instant.

« - Vous, pas remercier moi. »

Ces mots, Anthony les avait compris. Le jotun venait de parler sa langue et maintenant il affichait un léger sourire teinté de fatigue sous ses beaux yeux grenat.

« - Vous parlez ma langue ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Un peu. »

Il chercha ses mots quelques instants.

« - Moi, ami avec Loki, longtemps. »

Il était un ami de Loki et ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit ?! Le dieu lui avait caché de nombreuses choses depuis leurs arrivées et Tony n'appréciait pas. Pas du tout. Mais avait-il le droit de lui en vouloir, lui qui avait caché son mal pendant des années ?

Anthony rapprocha sa chaise et parla en de phrase simple.

« - Ce que vous faites pour mes enfants, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier. »

Le jotun hocha négativement de la tête.

« - Inutile. Moi volontaire pour aider mon ami. Moi, perdu enfant. Mort dans moi.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Anthony se figea. Il ne savait pas dire d'autre. La voix du géant s'était légèrement brisée et il retint une larme de couler. La douleur était encore vive et ne s'effacerait probablement jamais.

Puis, il fronça du nez un bref instant avant de rire doucement. Sa voix était rauque mais différemment de celle de Loki. Plus douce et plus aimable. Sous sa forme Jotun, la voix de Loki semblait vous commander à tout instant. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Tony mais il s'étonnait juste qu'il exista chez ce peuple fort et fier, des mâles aux personnalités plus tendre.

« - Maria. Mordre beaucoup. »

Au même moment, Alexandre chouina en se repoussant. Une goutte blanche coula sur la poitrine bleue et termina sa course dans les poiles du pagne en peau brune. Le géant grogna un peu en rapprochant le visage d'Alexandre mais il refusa de continuer à manger. Il n'insista pas et Anthony se leva rapidement pour se saisir du petit garçon.

« - Je vais le prendre.

\- Merci. Répondit le Jotun. Petit garçon pas manger beaucoup. Dangereux. Trop petit géant. »

Anthony reformula la phrase dans sa tête.

« - D'après Loki, il devrait conserver leur apparence humaine. Peut être que leurs gênes jotuns apparaitront plus tard. Ils sont les premiers enfants métisses alors on est dans l'inconnu.

\- Petits trésors ! »

Le jotun lui souriait en caressant la tête de Maria. Cette remarque sur la faible constitution d'Alexandre inquiétait Tony qui avait déjà remarqué la différence entre les deux petits. Et savoir que dans cinq jours, ils subiraient ce rite à la con !

« - Présentation vous peur. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« - Oui, j'ai très peur. Mes enfants sont à moitié humain … C'est trop risqué pour eux …

\- Mais enfants aussi géants. Loki est petit géant mais plus fort que grand géant ! »

Le jotun lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait une grande confiance en Loki et Tony se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient amis. Quel lien les unissait. Et l'espace d'un instant, il fut jaloux. Jaloux de cette amitié. Il se trouva très con. Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur qu'il avait comis avec Fandral. Il avait confiance en Loki.

« - Ton compagnon … commença Tony.

\- Jagrül, compagnon moi. »

Son visage s'éclaira d'un amour sincère et Tony sut qu'il n'aurait jamais rien à craindre de lui.

« - Jagrül, capitaine garde château. Continua le géant en levant son visage, fier. »

Maria gazouilla. Elle termina enfin de manger et le géant se leva pour aller la mettre au lit. Tony qui câlinait Alex depuis tout à l'heure fit de même.

« - Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom ! s'étrangla Tony honteux de n'y penser que maintenant.

\- Mannir. Lui répondit-il en basculant sa tête sur le côté. »

Une mèche rousse s'échappa du chignon et tomba sur le devant de son visage.

« - Je suis Anthony, Anthony Stark. Se présenta Anthony conscient qu'il le savait très bien mais il voulait y mettre les formes. Je suis enchantée de te connaître. »

Mannir s'approcha d'Anthony, posa son poing serré sur son cœur et le plaça ensuite sur le torse de Tony à l'endroit de son propre cœur.

« - Mannir et Loki amis. Loki et Anthony compagnons. Alors Anthony et Mannir ami. »

Mannir prit congé de Tony après avoir échangé quelques autres civilités. Il apprit donc que Mannir connaissait Loki plusieurs années. Il s'était rencontré alors que Loki venait d'apprendre ses origines de géant. Et comme le dieu l'avait assez mal digéré, Mannir s'était trouvé là et Loki le prit en pitié car Mannir était seul. Sa famille avait été tué entièrement dans une bataille contre le roi Odin il y avait plus de vingt ans et depuis, il vivait seul. Alors Loki avait ouvert son cœur à ce géant qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui qui se sentait si seul alors qu'il s'était trouvé une autre famille.

Et c'est en côtoyant Loki, membre de la famille royale qu'il avait rencontré Jagrül, le commandant de la garde royale. Quand Mannir revint les fois suivantes, il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Jagrül.

C'était une nuit, durant le sixième cycle de la lune. Comme à son habitude, Mannir arpentait les couloirs du château. Depuis le meurtre de sa famille, il avait perdu le sommeil. Et cette nuit-là, il avait vu un reflet doré au loin dans la plaine glacée. Pourtant à cette période des saisons, la plaine était recouverte d'une herbe d'un vert si sombre que même en journée, elle paraissait noire.

« - Loki m'a dit qu'en journée, l'extérieure de la cité était dangereux et la forêt encore plus mortelle.

\- Loki dire vrai, Anthony. »

Mannir berçait Alexandre tandis que Maria braillait dans ceux de Tony. Le froid était tombé rapidement et le géant avait allumé un brasero pour que Tony n'ait pas froid. Ils s'étaient ensuite aussi dans des coussins à proximité et discutait. Voilà quel était leur rituel depuis l'entrevu.

« - Mais moi, trop curieux. Encore jeune et esprit fougueux. Rigola le géant à la chevelure de feu. Descendre aux grandes portes et sortir dans l'ombre.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ? l'encouragea Tony curieux. »

L'ingénieur avait trouvé dans le géant un ami et il comprenait pourquoi Loki semblait tenir à lui. Par son intermédiaire, il avait des nouvelles de Loki à qui il avait interdit l'accès à la chambre. Il ne s'était donc pas revu te lui avait accordé de voir leurs enfants quelques instants en fin de journée et sans sa présence. Il lui en voulait encore trop.

« - Moi marché longtemps et trouvé source de lumière doré. Gros dragon avec armure de feu attaqué Mannir.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? s'étrangla Anthony imaginant un énorme dragon comme il en avait vu dans les livres terrien.

\- Dragon sauter sur moi et pourtant vie toujours dans mon sang. Jagrül voir moi souvent au château et surveillé moi. Voir moi sortir du château alors lui suivre Mannir. Jagrül sauver Mannir. »

Le cœur de Tony tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Depuis la naissance de ses enfants, il se trouvait bien plus sensible et cette histoire d'amour était si belle qu'il voulait absolument savoir de quelle façon les deux géants s'étaient retrouvé unis pour la vie.

« - Jagrül tuer grand dragon, très grand guerrier. Continua Mannir dont les yeux brillait d'une fierté incandescente. Mais lui blessé. Grand dragon le mordre à … »

Il chercha ses mots mais comme il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait dire il l''indiqua sur son corps et montra son ventre, son flanc droit et une partie de son dos.

« -Jagrül marqué pour toujours pour avoir sauvé moi alors moi servir lui pour toujours.

\- Mais tu n'es pas son esclave ? demanda Tony qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Mannir. »

Ce dernier fit non de la tête en souriant.

« - Jagrül refusé moi. Lui gentil et bon. Quand nous retourner dans sécurité de la cité, lui dire avoir surveillé moi pour ma beauté. Mais Mannir pas penser que lui beau géant. »

Il annonça cela en rigolant. Mannnir était un être doux et humble et Tony s'aperçut rapidement que Mannir n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un canon de beauté s'il prenait Loki en référence. Le dieu était d'une beauté effroyable en toutes circonstance … Mannir était élancé et plus petit que ses pairs. Sa peau plus claire laissait entrapercevoir ses veines aux endroits chauds. Son visage était ovale et ses cheveux étaient comme fait de feu. Des petites tâches de rousseurs parcouraient ses joues et son nez et lui donnaient un air adorable. Et son sourire. Son sourire ! Quand Mannir souriant, même le plus sombre des endroits semblait lumineux. Mannir était un petit soleil et Tony comprit pourquoi Jagrül le trouvait beau. Il était différent.

« - Et comment le trouvais-tu ?

\- Jagrül, homme robuste et grand. Beaucoup de marques sur son corps mais Mannir aimé tout cela. Moi toujours le trouver beau et majestueux. Mais lui et moi mal vu par autres géants car moi jeune et fécond alors Jagrül plus âgé et soldat.

\- La différence d'âge dérangeait les autres ? s'étonna Tony qui avait trouvé le peuple jotun plutôt ouvert d'esprit sur le sujet des relations amoureuses.

\- Âge, pas problème. Mannir fils de … de _Okklër_. Fruit amour interdit. Jagrül, très respecté. Moi honteux. »

 _Okklër ?_ Anthony ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Au moment où il allait demander d'avantage d'explication, intrigué par le regard à présent triste de Mannir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Anthony feula presque avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. D'instinct, il sut que ce n'était pas son amant puisqu'il ne ressentait pas leur lien mais il était un magicien et semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne lui en avait dit sur ce lien alors peut être existait-il un moyen de le rendre invisible à l'autre.

« - Si c'est toi, Loki, je te préviens. Passe ton chemin ! cria-t-il sans ouvrir.

\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas Loki, je peux espérer entrer ? »

Steve. Tony ouvrit la porte et Steve pénétra dans la chambre non sans jeter un coup d'œil curieux au géant présent. Mannir le salua rapidement.

« - Tony, moi laisser vous et votre ami. »

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, sachant pertinemment quelle épreuve aurait lieu le lendemain soir. D'ailleurs, Mannir lui glissa un gentil « Vous pas inquieter pour petits trésors. » accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« - Un nouvel ami ? lui demanda le Cap gentiment.

\- Il est le jotun qui a perdu son enfant et qui s'est porté volontaire pour nourrir mes bébés. Il s'appelle Mannir.

\- Il est courageux. Commenta simplement le Cap.

\- Nous lui serons éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Et en parlant de « vous ». Loki est interdit d'accès à ses appartements ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui va se passer demain soir ? cracha Tony involontairement en bordant les bébés dans leurs lits.

\- J'ai vaguement entendu dire quelque chose. Je suis resté dans mes appartements.

\- Ils vont laisser mes bébés seuls, dans le froid dans une putain de chapelle à la con durant toute une nuit ! »

Tony explosait de nouveau. Il s'énerva encore quelques instants après quoi Steve s'approcha de la fenêtre et pris le risque de délivrer son message. Il abandonna le vouvoiement comme à chaque fois qu'il devait parler à Tony comme un ami et non comme un coéquipier.

« - Tu devrais parler avec Loki. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! s'étrangla Tony. C'est lui qui t'envoie ! »

Steve leva les bras. Effectivement, peut être qu'il avait croisé un dieu esseulé au détour d'un couloir qui s'était légèrement épenché sur ses problèmes de couple et qu'il s'était fait un devoir de l'écouter étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à faire jusqu'à leur retour sur Terre.

« - Je suis venu en paix, Anthony et je te signale qu'étant donné que le rituel ne peut être évité, je te conseille fortement d'aller lui parler.

\- Je ne laisse pas mes enfants seuls.

\- Suis-je invisible ? Je vais les garder ce soir ! Tonton Steve a de quoi se défendre contre deux petits géants ! »

Tony jeta un coup aux petits avant de souffler. Décidément, Steve était son meilleur ami et il pourrait toujours compter sur lui comme il était prêt à lui prêter main forte au moindre signal.

« - Tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Toujours là pour rendre service, Anthony. »

Steve ouvrit les bras en souriant, ce qui fit éclater Tony de rire.

« - Hors de question que je vous fasse un câlin !

\- Filez ! ricana Steve en se rapprochant des berceaux. »

Avant même de passer les immenses portes, il jurerait avoir entendu la voix de Steve prendre des notes aigues et parler aux petits.

 _Sacré Steve …_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de chacun de ses enfants, il avait quitté la chambre dans la ferme intention que Loki le supplie à genoux de lui pardonner. Il le trouva exactement où Steve le lui avait dit, sous une tonnelle au fond d'un jardin fait d'arabesques de glace. Quand il le vit, Loki ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il pu donc le regarder attentivement. Il était si beau. Il était sous sa forme humaine mais sa peau était bleue et ses yeux étaient grenat, comme si le froid agissait sur son corps de manière bien plus puissante que la magie. Ses cheveux avaient atteint le haut de ses épaules et certaines de ses mèches étaient recouvert d'une petite pellicule de givre. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ici ? Son seul vêtement était un pagne de lin noir noué avec une broche d'argent. Et il fit quelque chose que Tony trouva atrocement mignon. Loki enfonçait ses orteils dans la neige et pianotait de ses doigts sur la table de pierre. A côté de lui, l'ingénieur ressemblait à un ours avec son manteau de fourrure. _Pas mal comme approche …_ pensa d'ailleurs le milliardaire.

« - Attention, Grizzly en approche. Lança Tony sur un coup de tête en reprenant sa marche. »

Loki tourna son visage vers lui, aucune expression ne s'en dégageait. Mais à bien y regarder, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il crut voir ses sourcils se froncer et son menton trembler. Mais il se promit de tenir bon.

 _Ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ne pas lui sauter dessus._

Quand il arriva sous la tonnelle, son odeur l'enveloppa complètement et le milliardaire pensa que finalement l'homme était faible face à ses instincts. D'autant que Tony avait toujours eu un faible pour certaines odeurs et celle de Loki était l'une de celle qui le faisait craquer le plus rapidement.

 _Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis accro à cet homme._

« - Tu comptais m'en parler au moins ? demanda Tony en s'installant à côté de lui sur le banc de pierre.

\- C'était prévu. Lui répondit Loki comme un souffle givré.

\- Et j'imagine que tu le savais déjà au moment où le Docteur Mening a posé son diagnostic. »

Le jotun serra les lèvres en une réponse muette. Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite mais rapidement les tradition culturelles et religieuses de son peuple lui étaient revenues. Il se leva et avança jusqu'à la limite de la tonnelle. Sa main se perdit dans les arabesques de glaces qui formait une glycine, ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemblait.

« - Seront-ils en danger ? Demanda subitement Tony. Dis-moi la vérité et jamais plus je ne te poserais la question. »

Le malicieux fut blesser dans sa fierté. Jamais il ne laisserait ses enfants dans une situation qui leur serait fatale et le plus blessant était qu'Anthony puisse le croire.

« - Penses-tu vraiment que je risquerais la vie nos enfants pour un rite que nos croyances nous imposent depuis tellement longtemps qu'aucun jotun ne se souvient du pourquoi nous avons commencé ?

\- Ne me réponds pas par une autre question, s'il te plait. Je veux te l'entendre dire et nous n'en rediscuterons plus. »

Lorsqu'il prenait sa forme de jotun, son odeur était exacerbée. Et Anthony avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son excitation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas gouté sa chair … Nul doute que Loki s'en rendrait compte rapidement.

Loki se retourna, les joues légèrement rosies malgré leur teinte bleue et la respiration hachée.

« - Anthony, sur ma vie, je te jure qu'ils ne risquent rien.

\- Dans ce cas, la discussion est close. »

C'est avec une voix rauque qu'Anthony lui répondit. Il lui en voulait encore de lui avoir caché cette information capitale mais il l'aimait tellement …. Et il comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas lui annoncer ça de but en blanc. Encore que Tony aurait préféré plutôt que d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance.

 _N'oublie pas que tu lui as aussi menti sur ta santé._ Pensa l'ingénieur.

Et c'était vrai. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher son comportement alors que le sien était à peine plus reluisant. Parce que cela concernait directement leurs enfants ? Il n'avait pas hésité à les priver d'une vie normale quand il essaya de mettre fin à sa vie et son cauchemar.

Anthony se rapprocha de Loki et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en liant ses doigts aux siens.

« - Je m'en veux tellement. Souffla Loki contre la bouche de son amant.

\- Alors nous sommes deux. Quels piètres pères nous faisons … ricana Tony à son tour tout en bécotant son vis-à-vis. »

Loki sourit et embrassa langoureusement le grizzli qui commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud sous sa fourrure. D'ailleurs, il amorça un geste qui fit rouler le manteau le long de ses épaules mais Loki le retint et réajusta le vêtement.

« - Reste habillé, il fait trop froid pour que tu le supportes ici. Allons … »

Mais Anthony en avait assez d'attendre le corps de son amant. Il était à bout et chaque parcelle de son corps réclamait le sien. Inutile pour le dieu d'essayer de se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'humain, celui-ci était déterminé à jouir de son amour pour lui.

Anthony colla son corps à celui du jotun ne sentant pas la fraicheur s'en dégager. Son nez frottait frénétiquement contre celui du dieu et il colla son bassin contre son vis-à-vis, s'y frottant sans ménagement, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Loki était en proie à un dilemme. S'il s'écoutait, il se jetterait sur le milliardaire pour le posséder. Mais sa raison lui criait de ne pas le faire ici. A la vue de tous étant donné que la cour intérieure était régulièrement visitée par les gardes ou quiconque avait envie d'y trouver calme et solitude que précisément Anthony avait l'intention de violer.

« - Anthony.

\- Hum ? grogna celui-ci qui était attelé à mordiller l'épaule du dieu.

\- Tu sais que j'adore quand c'est toi qui me possède.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. La dernière fois j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais m'avaler … »

Cette remarque plus que grivoise sur ses capacités sexuelles fit rougir Loki qui n'avait pas l'habitude de telles démonstrations. Même Fandral qui pourtant avait beaucoup d'imagination n'en parlait pas à haute voix avec autant de désinvolture.

« - Tu viens de penser à Fandral, là ? s'étonna Tony qui stoppa sa morsure. »

 _Putain de lien._ Pensa Loki. _Inutile de lui mentir._

« - J'étais en train de me dire que tu étais beaucoup plus démonstratif que lui.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime plus. Beaucoup plus ! Comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé. »

Loki fondit. Son cœur s'embrasa face à cette déclaration. Pourtant il connaissait les sentiments de Tony comme il connaissait les siens. Il activa sa magie pour reprendre une couleur plus humaine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Tony.

\- Je reprends une apparence plus humaine.

\- Surtout pas ! Je t'aime, Loki. Sous ta forme humaine et sous ta véritable forme. »

Loki reprit ses véritables couleurs. Il le désirait tellement, son amant, son compagnon, son âme-sœur.

« - Anthony, depuis que j'ai donné vie à nos enfants, j'ai …

\- Tu as ? réussit à articuler Anthony qui mordillait à présent le lobe de l'oreille du jotun.

\- J'ai très envie de te prendre. Réussit à lâcher Loki qui ne s'épanchait que très rarement sur ses envies.

\- Tu as envie de continuer ce que l'on avait commencé la dernier fois … lança Tony, un sourire en coin. Je n'attendais que ça ! »

Il faillit dire « _avant que je pête un plomb_ » mais il douta de l'efficacité d'un tel trait d'humour qui était de mauvais goût en de telles circonstances. Anthony passa une main sur le torse de Loki, dévalant les collines dessinées par ses muscles jusqu'à la ceinture du pagne.

« - Attends, Anthony, il vaudrait mieux …

\- Retourner dans une chambre, j'ai bien compris. Mais pour ce que j'ai envie de te faire, je n'ai pas besoin de me déshabiller. Enfin pas tout de suite. »

Après un dernier sourire coquin, il se mit à genoux sans lâcher du regard les deux pupilles grenat. Puis il écarta les deux pans de tissu sombre qui ne dissimulaient plus grand-chose de l'érection du dieu. Le membre gonflé palpitait dans la main de l'ingénieur qui se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

Tony prit le gland de Loki dans sa bouche. Ce dernier retint un glapissement et s'accrocha à la glycine. Il la serra si fort qu'un fragment de glace se brisa sous sa poigne. Sentir la langue de Tony s'enrouler autour de son gland, happer son sexe de haut en bas, l'aspirer, le mordiller légèrement … C'était tout bonnement divin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Tony glissait une main dans son propre pantalon pour imprimer des va et vient en rythme avec la fellation qu'il lui prodiguait.

C'est un autre mouvement qui attira ensuite son attention. Deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la cour pour effectuer leur tour. Tony ne s'en rendit pas compte, bien au contraire. Il se saisit de la main gauche de Loki pour la poser sur sa tête et l'intimer à lui saisir les cheveux pour imprimer un rythme plus sauvage et masculin. En posant sa main dans les cheveux bruns qu'il agrippa, Tony enfonça la hampe brulante jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Loki gémit, ce qui attira l'attention des gardes qui les virent dans une position plus qu'osé.

Les gardes saluèrent leur prince en inclinant la tête, provoquant des cliquetis métalliques qui attirèrent enfin l'attention de Tony qui du coin de l'œil trembla d'appréhension. Mais aujourd'hui serait marqué de leurs semences. Hors de question de s'arrêter pour si peu. L'orgueil gonflé à bloc, il pompa Loki d'autant plus intensément tout en se branlant sauvagement. Savoir qu'il était observé le faisait vibrer comme jamais. Si on lui avait dit que cela exacerberait son excitation, il lui aurait ri au nez. Même Loki s'en rendait compte.

Loki grogna un ordre en langage jotun et les gardes partirent, fiers de la vitalité de leur plus jeune prince qui leur avait déjà donné deux héritiers potentiels. Entendre la voix grave de Loki acheva Tony qui vint dans sa main. Cet orgasme le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds et inconsciemment, il aspira le membre de Loki tellement fort que cette pression associée aux petits coups de dents involontaires et la vision d'un Anthony Stark fauché par l'orgasme, emportèrent Loki qui se déversa dans la bouche de Tony. Il avait senti le membre chaud gonflé dans sa gorge, il ne fut donc pas surpris quand le sperme épais de son amant s'écoula puissamment. Il en avala la majeure partie mais quelques gouttes passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres et s'écoulèrent le long de son menton, se perdant un peu dans sa barbe.

Loki aida Tony à se relever. Ils avaient les joues rouges et Loki n'avait pas débandé. Tony le regarda d'un œil appréciateur, ravi que sa fellation lui ait autant plus. Le jotun rapprocha son visage de Tony et passa sa langue du menton jusqu'aux lèvres pleines du milliardaire, goutant à sa propre semence. Il embrassa Tony tendrement puis de plus en plus sauvagement allant jusqu'à le pousser contre la table de pierre. Il l'assit dessus et lui ôta le manteau pour en recouvrir la pierre gelée. Anthony ricana à son oreille.

« - Je croyais que je risquais d'avoir froid ? Et si quelqu'un repassait par ici ? susurra-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. »

Loki lui mordilla la gorge, lui arrachant un grognement de contentement. Leurs sexes se touchèrent et Loki eut un sourire coquin.

« - Je constate que tu as vite récupéré. Ne te soucis ni du froid ni des regards indiscrets, encore que ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire mais nous en reparlerons. »

Loki s'écarta légèrement et toucha le bord de la table. Un filet de glace prit forme de son doigt et se dirigea vers l'ouverture de la tonnelle. Puis un mur de glace se créa les enfermant dans l'habitacle. Une lueur bleu pâle les entourait et étonnamment, il fit légèrement plus chaud.

« - C'est plus « intime » de cette façon, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Anthony ne répondit pas. Il lui sourit et entoura les hanches nues de Loki de ses jambes pour le rapprocher de lui.

« - Ne t'éloigne plus de moi. L'implora Anthony. »

Loki le déshabilla complètement, faisant valser le pantalon et la chemise. La chaire halée du milliardaire fut parcourue par un frisson et Loki fondit sur lui pour le réchauffer comme il se devait. Il embrassa tout son corps, laissant une trainée de feu sur le torse musclé, passa sa langue dans le nombril faisant aller et venir sa langue pour mimer l'acte charnel. Ce qui électrisa Anthony.

Anthony échappa un gémissement quand Loki le suça quelques instants pour le détendre. Ses mains enserraient les hanches de Tony avec une telle force que l'ingénieur dut le lui faire remarquer.

« - Loki, tu me fais mal. Murmura-t-il tout en passant une main sur la sienne. »

L'intéressé releva les yeux et s'excusa tout en embrassa les marques rouges qu'avait laissé sa poigne de fer. Anthony lui sourit et Loki estima qu'il était largement le temps de prendre ce qu'Anthony lui avait promis. Il fit glisser Tony sur la table, sa croupe se retrouva en dehors du bloc gelé et Loki le souleva légèrement. La position était loin d'être confortable et le dieu posa alors les deux jambes sur chacune de ses épaules pour soulager l'ingénieur qui avait dépassé ses cinquante printemps. Anthony ferma les yeux sous l'effort car sa respiration fut coupée pendant quelques instants.

« - Je commence à me faire vieux … plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien. »

Et soudain, Tony sursauta quand il sentit le membre humide de Loki contre son anus.

« - Attends, Loki ce n'est pas nécessaire ! »

Mais le jotun fut plus têtu qu'un âne et continua son œuvre, décidé à bien préparé son humain. Même si son membre était de bonne taille sous sa forme actuelle moitié humaine, moitié jotun, il pouvait quand même lui faire mal si jamais il ne le détendait pas assez. Et s'il perdait le contrôle de son corps pendant l'accouplement, il risquait de sérieusement lui faire mal. Un jotun n'était pas bâtît de la même manière qu'un asgardien ou qu'un humain.

« - Ferme les yeux et détends toi. Lui ordonna-t-il. »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses propres sensations. Il ressentait le froid sur sa peau brulante, il sentait le chaud qui lui brulait les joues et les fourmillements dans son ventre, les cheveux mi-long de Loki lui effleurer les fesses et le bas du dos dans une caresse sensuelle, et le membre humide fouiller son intimité en de gestes lents et profonds. Il la sentait aller et venir sans brusquerie. Il n'en aurait pas joui mais il devait avouer que ces attentions étaient aussi agréables qu'une fellation. A sa langue, Loki rajouta un doigt. Puis deux.

« - Tu es encore trop tendu, mon tendre. Lui susurra-t-il. Je risque de te faire mal. »

Il continua son œuvre de sa langue et de ses doigts, l'étirant avec des mouvements de ciseaux et parcourant de sa langue les moindres recoins de son intimité. De son autre main, il se saisit de son sexe et commença à le pomper doucement. Ce traitement fut très difficile à supporter pour Tony qui se sentait combler de tous les côtés.

« - Loki, je vais … jouir. »

Ce qui encouragea Loki à le malmener encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et que son sperme atterrisse sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement et intensément. C'était son deuxième orgasme de la journée et son cœur battait la chamade. Loki se pencha sur son corps pour l'embrasser et c'est à bout de souffle que Tony sursauta quand il sentit le gland du jotun contre son entrée. Loki lui mordilla l'oreille et profita du brouillard de plaisir dans lequel Tony était pour le pénétrer lentement mais d'une seule fois.

Anthony serra les dents jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire lui fasse mal mais l'avancée lui sembla tellement longue et tellement puissante qu'il en mordit l'épaule qui passa sous son nez. Loki frissonna en sentant la douleur dans sa chair. Il avait toujours aimé un peu de douleur dans l'acte. Puis il se stoppa. Il était enfoncé dans le corps de son amant jusqu'à la garde. Il sentait les fesses rebondit contre son bas ventre.

« - Anthony ? demanda-t-il étonné qu'Anthony n'ait pas lâché un gémissement. »

Le milliardaire lâcha l'épaule bleutée d'où quelques gouttes rouges perlaient.

« - La dernière fois, elle me semblait moins … épaisse. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va se déchirer … »

Loki colla son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis et il attendit que leur respiration se calme.

« - J'ai estimé que c'était plus facile pour toi que je te pénètre pendant une phase post orgasmique. Ton corps était naturellement dilaté.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé un cours de biologie ! ricana Anthony qui s'habituait progressivement à la présence de son amant. »

Au bout d'une minute où Tony se concentrait pour se détendre, il bougea doucement des hanches pour inciter Loki à faire de même. C'est de cette façon, très douce, que le dieu de la malice fit l'amour au philanthrope. Progressivement, les coups de butoirs s'intensifièrent arrachant à l'humain des cris de douleurs et de plaisirs mêlés. Les grognements de Loki devinrent progressivement plus rauques et cela rendait Tony littéralement fou. Il faisait soudainement beaucoup trop chaud sous cette tonnelle.

« - Loki, je te sens … tu es plus … »

 _Gros !_ pensa Tony tellement fort que même Loki l'entendit.

« - Je sais … Excuse-moi, je n'arrive plus à maitriser mon sortilège … mon corps se transforme. »

Et effectivement, sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les muscles de son dieu durcirent comme du roc. Son sexe gagna aussi en volume, ce qui fit gémir Anthony, de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

« - Mon dieu … parvint à souffler Anthony tandis que Loki le martelé sous sa forme de véritable jotun.

\- Loki suffira, tu ne penses pas ? grogna Loki de sa voix grave et autoritaire. »

Tony n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il expérimentait le côté passif de la chose et s'il avait fortement apprécié cette fois-là, ce n'était rien comparé à cette fois ci. Il prenait littéralement son pied. Loki alternait le rythme et la pression, la puissance et la douceur. Tantôt il lui faisait tendrement l'amour puis il le baisait sans pitié l'instant d'après.

Ce côté possessif de Loki étonnait Tony. Enfin, surtout son côté dominateur. Il était en train de le faire sien comme s'il existait un risque qu'il lui échappe. Sentir son sexe le pénétrer puissamment, ses mains agripper ses hanches avec fermeté laissant des traces rouges qui deviendront des hématomes, ses dents qui lui mordillaient le cou … Tout cela était en train d'amener Tony aux portes du paradis.

Le plaisir gonflait dans le ventre de Tony. Sa respiration se fit erratique et il ne parvint plus à penser correctement. Pour être exacte, il n'arrivait plus à penser tout court. Quand l'orgasme le faucha, il vit des flashs blancs et il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et de délivrance. C'était l'orgasme le plus puissant de toute sa vie. Loki vint peu de temps après lui alors que l'intimité de Tony se contracta avec force le bloquant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

« - J'espère que tu as pensé au préservatif … ricana Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! lui lança Loki en rigolant. »

Loki se retira doucement du corps de son amant profitant des chairs encore souples. Puis il l'embrassa en passant une main sur son ventre. Loki haussa un sourcil.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tony dans un murmure.

\- Tu n'as pas joui ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'amusa Anthony. D'ailleurs, c'était l'un des plus sensationnels. »

Loki qui avait repris une forme complètement humaine réajusta son pagne puis il aida Anthony à se rasso ir. Il grimaça à cause de ses hanches qu'il sentait déjà comme douloureuses. Loki ricana avant de le regarder d'un œil goguenard.

« - Tu pourrais me remercier. Dit-il un sourire en coin à l'attention de Tony.

\- Pour m'avoir fait grimper au septième ciel ?

\- Pour t'avoir donné un orgasme sec.

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit Tony les yeux plissés.

\- Tu n'as pas éjaculé. Renchérit Loki en avisant le service trois pièces de son amant.

\- Mais je t'assure que j'ai joui, tu l'as senti quand j'ai … »

Tony accompagna ses paroles de gestes équivoques qui firent sourire le dieu.

« - Attends, j'ai joui sans éjaculer ?

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu l'as trouvé plus intense. Tu n'en avais jamais eu ?

\- Je m'en souviendrais … Tu penses que c'est parce que j'ai éjaculé deux fois juste avant ?

\- Peut-être. Ou que le plaisir a été plus rapide à te consumer que ton système corporel. »

Il y eut un blanc avant que Tony n'éclate de rire rapidement suivit par Loki. Ils se rapprochèrent et collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« - Espèce de vantard. Siffla Tony en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Loki.

\- Ose me dire que je ne suis pas ton meilleur coup. Lui répondit Loki

\- On fait la paix ? osa Tony incapable d'être encore séparé de sa moitié. »

Comme pour sceller le pacte, Loki l'embrassa tendrement. Une promesse d'un avenir épanouissant aux yeux de Tony.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain était arrivé assez vite. Ils avaient passé le temps qu'ils leurs restaient à profiter ensemble de leurs enfants. Mannir vint les nourrir une dernière fois avant leur départ pour le grand temple. Mannir et Loki parlèrent quelques instants en langage jotun puis Mannir parti, prétextant rejoindre Jagrül. Cela ramena à l'esprit de Tony quelques interrogations au sujet de son nouvel ami.

« - Dis-moi … commença Anthony en enfilant à Maria la tunique traditionnelle jotun.

\- Hum ? répondit Loki qui enfilait la sienne à Alex tout en lui embrassant le ventre ce qui provoqua chez l'enfant un sourire des plus lumineux.

\- Tu connais Mannir depuis longtemps ? »

Loki souffla en se retournant. Il portait l'enfant d'une main et posa l'autre sur sa hanche. Il fronça les yeux en un regard suspicieux. Sa langue claqua contre son palais. De l'agacement non déguisé.

« - J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une crise de jalousie. »

Tony termina d'habiller sa petite fille, cela lui laissa le temps de préparer sa défense.

« - Alors là, tu n'y es pas du tout. Figure-toi que j'estime Mannir au moins autant que toi. Il m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontré. »

Loki haussa un sourcil et osa un sourire en coin.

« - Je constate que vous parlez beaucoup quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Est-ce une crise de jalousie ? le taquina Tony. »

Loki le regarda surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Il l'avait cherché. Ils rirent de bon cœur tout en posant les deux bébés en plein milieu de l'immense lit. Chacun, ils se couchèrent sur le côté afin de les encadrer.

« - Pose moi tes questions et j'y répondrais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un _Okklër_ ?

\- Mannir t'en a parlé.

\- Oui mais il ne m'a pas expliqué ce que cela voulait dire. Il a juste laissé entendre qu'il était impur et indigne d'être avec son compagnon. »

Loki grimaça et hésita à parler. C'était un sujet délicat et il se demandait si c'était bien à lui d'en parler. Mais après tout, si Tony devait continuer à fréquenter Mannir, il devait être au courant.

« - Mannir t'a dit vrai. Ici, il est considéré comme impur et je pense qu'il dit également l'être sur beaucoup d'autres planètes dont la Terre.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? s'étonna Tony en gratouillant le ventre d'Alex qui escaladait maladroitement sa sœur.

\- _Okklër_ signifie « amour interdit ». Quand il t'a dit qu'il était un fils d' _Okklër_ , il voulait te dire qu'il était le fruit d'un amour interdit.

\- Tu veux dire que ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer. Demanda Tony le regard sombre.

\- Ils avaient le droit de s'aimer mais c'est la nature de leur amour qui les a conduits à pêcher.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Loki, ils avaient le droit de s'aimer ou non … »

Anthony Stark avait beau être intelligent, dès qu'une vérité se trouvait sous son nez, il ne voyait rien. Et plus la vérité était flagrante et moins il la voyait.

« - Anthony, Mannir est le fruit d'une relation incestueuse. Ses pères étaient frères. »

Il y a eu un blanc durant lequel Tony resta figé comme une statue. Loki se demanda même s'il ne l'avait pas trop choqué, après tout l'inceste était une chose taboue sur midgard également.

« - Anthony, tu sais, Mannir est au-dessus de tout ça … »

Le regard de Tony s'était mis à briller.

« - C'est injuste, il n'y est absolument pour rien. Il n'est pas plus impur que toi ou moi ! Pourquoi lui imputer une faute qui est celle de ses parents ? »

Loki souffla en tendant sa main. Il caressa la joue rappeuse de l'ingénieur.

« - Si les gardes t'entendaient, il te mettrais aux arrêts si tu n'étais pas mon compagnon. Pendant longtemps, Mannir en a souffert. Il savait que l'amour de ses parents étaient interdites mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on les empêchait de s'aimer puisqu'ils ne dérangeaient personne. Le couple a subi de nombreuses brimades, ils s'en moquaient. Tout ce qui leur importait était de vivre ensemble. Mais ils étaient tous deux de valeureux guerriers et ils ont offert leurs vies à leur roi et à leur planète. Lorsque l'on a retrouvé leur corps, on s'est rendu compte que c'était bien plus que ça. L'un des deux s'était fait tué d'un coup de lance en plein cœur. Tout autour, les corps des asgardiens étaient déchiquetés. On en a déduit que son frère avait protégé son corps jusqu'à la fin.

\- Mais alors, l'un des pères de Mannir aurait dû survivre.

\- Il s'est donné la mort pour suivre son frère dans la mort. Son frère mais aussi son amant et compagnon. »

Tony se leva et replaça les petits dans leurs berceaux non sans ronchonner.

« - Et toi ? tu as pris position ? lança-t-il en se servant une coupe de vin et en tendant une au jotun. »

Loki fut étonné que Tony lui pose cette question.

« - Comment ça ?

\- Quelle était ta position vis-à-vis des parents de Mannir ? »

Il voyait où Tony voulait en venir. Il but deux gorgés de son vin avant de répondre.

« - Lorsque ses parents étaient en vie, je n'étais pas encore de retour sur Jotunheim. Aussi ne les ais-je pas connu.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Commenta Tony en haussant un sourcil.

\- Fut un temps où j'aurais blâmé un tel amour.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ? »

Loki pouffa de rire. Quand il avait découvert sa double nature, son esprit s'était ouvert et il avait appris à accepter ce qui était différent. Aussi quand il rencontra Mannir, qui se sentait lui aussi différent à sa façon, il s'était tout de suite bien entendu. Et surtout, depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Tony, sa conception de l'amour avait fortement évolué. Il n'avait plus de préjugé.

« - Mannir est différent. Répondit le dieu. Mais il est bon, gentil et courageux. C'est pour cette raison que Jagrül l'a choisi. Ce que ses parents ont fait est une chose grave et impardonnable. Mais il ne peut être tenu pour responsable de l'origine de sa naissance. Je regrette que ce que mon peuple lui a fait subir et il connait mon point de vue. S'il est heureux avec Jagrül, qu'il le soit aussi longtemps que la vie leur prête chance. »

Loki termina sa coupe de vin d'une traite comme pour parachever son petit discours. Anthony fit de même.

« - J'aimerais bien rencontrer ce Jagrül, ce doit être un homme juste.

\- Et tu as bien raison. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est le chef de la garde royale. Tu le verras tout à l'heure. »

Les deux hommes furent interrompus dans leur conversation par de légers coups à la porte. Loki enjamba la distance qui le séparait des panneaux de métal.

« - Captaine Rogers ! lança Loki pour prévenir Tony de l'arrivé de leur ami.

\- Votre frère m'envoie pour vous dire que l'heure approche. Nous devons nous rendre à la cérémonie. »

Le regard de Steve était d'un bleu océan, chaud et lumineux. Lui et Loki avait déjà eu une petite discussion, très rapide mais qui avait au moins eu le mérite d'être clair. Steve protègerait leurs enfants comme s'il s'agissait des siens. Même si lui et Loki ne s'appréciaient pas comme de bons vieux amis, un respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux.

Loki s'écarta de la porte pour laisser à Steve la place d'entrer dans l'appartement. Le super soldat se rua sur le berceau et dès que les enfants le virent, ils rirent de joie. Steve les embrassa et les papouilla. Tony se rapprocha de son compagnon.

« - Le retour de tonton Steve. Ricana gentiment Tony en les regardant tendrement.

\- Et je ne raconte pas quand ils rencontreront Tata Natasha ! lança Loki en plaisantant. »

Puis la réalité les rattrapa. Ils se figèrent et se regardèrent en coin. Si la belle russe apprenait ce qui allait se passer dans les heures à venir, elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Pire. Elle le leur ferait payer au prix fort.

« - Elle ne doit jamais savoir. Murmura Loki.

\- Jamais. Renchérit Anthony en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

 **\OoO/**

 **Alors ? ;)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : la Présentation (qui sera plein de surprises ha ha) et la rencontre avec Jargül ! Et peut être qu'on envisagera un retour sur Terre XD**


	15. CHAPITRE 13

**Bonsoir à tous :) Voici le chapitre 13 ! c'est à dire que "Pour le meilleur et pour le pire" a atteind le même nombre de chapitre que "Toi et Moi", qu'est-ce que je suis fière ! Je ne pensais pas en arriver à ce stade de l'histoire ! J'avoue que j'ai encore été méchante avec mes histoires. Je vous poste aujourd'hui la Présentation des enfants ! Dites moi si cela vous a plus, cela me motive toujours à donner le meilleur de moi même ;) Bonne lecture mes petits chéris 3**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Rencontres au clair de lune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cour du château était bleue de monde. Un brouhaha enveloppait le balcon royal, ce qui intimidait l'ingénieur. Il avait certe l'habitude des bains de foule et il appréciait être traité comme une starlette, il avait néanmoins le bon goût de ne pas se prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas : un roi ou un prince … Enfin, une personne de sang bleu. Et il n'était pas certain de le vouloir pour ses enfants. Tony serait Maria contre son torse en lui massant le dos tandis que Loki réconfortait Alexandre que le bruit apeurait. Il séchait les larmes du pouce tout en posant des bisous sur son front.

« - Chut, mon petit, ne t'inquiète pas. Papa est là. »

Ils attendaient l'arrivée du roi pour commencer la cérémonie. Steve était appuyé contre le mur et regardait les deux pères de famille papouiller leurs progénitures avec tristesse et inquiétude. Il n'avait pas d'enfants lui-même mais il s'était rapidement attaché aux deux nouveau-nés. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses petites choses livrées à elles-mêmes. Ils n'arrivaient pas à en vouloir à Loki dont la position l'obligeait à se soumettre à cette tradition stupide.

« - Comment est-ce que cela va se passer ? demanda Steve à l'intention de Loki. »

Le dieu se retourna après que le petit blondinet se soit calmé. Il fit un petit sourire tiré qui se voulait amicale mais que la situation rendait crispée. En y regardant bien, il avait le visage fatigué et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Tous ces événements, la crise de folie de Tony, l'accouchement et maintenant ça … Tout cela contribuait à une fatigue qui éreintait le corps et l'esprit.

« - Mon frère, le roi, va annoncer le début de la cérémonie. Commença-t-il en indiquant le balcon d'un coup de tête. Enfin s'il arrive un jour. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de cérémonie, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de naissance depuis son couronnement.»

Tony se retourna d'un coup sec, le visage blême et le regard exorbité.

« - Comment ça ? Il n'a jamais fait ce rituel ?! »

Loki tiqua et fit claquer sa langue. Steve sentit que Loki allait répliquer comme à son habitude malgré leur réconciliation. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida d'intervenir.

« - Tu sais Anthony, j'ai cru comprendre que le père de Loki allait présider le rite tout comme le vieux mage. Ils ne sont pas à leur coup d'essai. »

Tony ne répondit pas. Il préféra ne rien dire. Au lieu de cela, il plongea sur Maria et lui souffla sur le ventre pour la faire rire. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient pétillants. Il jeta un œil à son fils dans les bras de son compagnon qui lâchait quelques petites plaintes de peur mais que Loki essayait tant bien que mal d'atténuer en lui psalmodiant des mots d'amour et de réconfort.

Soudain, les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur le roi. Helblindi ajustait sa tunique dorée qui lui tombait sur l'épaule tandis qu'un autre jotun aussi grand que lui et plus foncé, lui remettait sa couronne à deux pics sur la tête. Helblindi le remercia et le congédia d'une parole et d'un sourire aimable.

« - Excuse-moi mon frère, toi aussi Anthony, mon … commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Mon _Rimaldër_ ?

Son aide de camp. Si tu préfères. Traduisit Loki à Tony.

Oui, c'est cela. Il m'a seriné toute la journée pour que je ne fasse aucune faute. Et devine quoi ?

Je n'en sais rien, mon frère, mais tu vas me le dire … s'impatienta Loki tout en berçant Alexandre. »

Une grande main sèche se posa sur l'épaule du roi. Son père le surplombait d'une demi-tête. Vêtu sobrement, son sourire gigantesque éclaira son vieux visage quand il aperçut ses deux petits enfants.

« - Kleri Harifragil (mes trésors) ! tonna-t-il en s'approchant de son plus jeune fils et lui prenant l'enfant des bras. »

Loki et Helblindi se regardèrent comme deux ronds de flan avant de pouffer de rire. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur père aussi « gaga », aussi voir ce grand et vieux géant qui fut un grand roi devenir aussi gâteau devant deux bébés était un spectacle des plus surréalistes. Il embrassa le front d'Alexandre et passa une main pleine de douceur sur la joue de Maria.

« - Il est temps mes enfants. Dit-il en posant un regard sur chacun de ses fils et sur Tony. »

Helblindi poussa doucement Loki vers le balcon alors que celui-ci reprenait son petit garçon. Le sorcier grimaça en feulant mais le jeune roi lui intima de se taire.

« - Père veut s'entretenir avec ton compagnon. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son jeune frère.

Que lui veut-il ? demanda Loki inquiet.

Ne t'en fais pas, Loki. Tu sais bien que Père l'apprécie. »

Loki déglutit en jetant un regard à Tony qui se faisait alpaguer par le vieux géant.

« - Anthony, puis-je vous dire quelques mots. Gronda la voix grave de Laufey. »

Le milliardaire sursauta légèrement, surpris que le jotun veuille lui parler personnellement. Ils s'étaient déjà parlé mais jamais en tête à tête. De loin, il vit son amant s'éloigner, entraîné par son frère. Un véritable coup monté ! Il savait que son père ne ferait jamais de mal, physiquement ou moralement, à Tony. Mais s'il détestait une chose, c'était bien que l'on mette son nez dans sa vie, qu'il s'agisse de sa famille, de ses amis ou de parfaits étrangers.

« - Je suis votre obligé, votre altesse. Répondit-il avec toute la classe qui le caractérisait. »

Laufey sourit en secouant négativement de la tête. Il posa sa grande main sur l'épaule de Tony qui frissonna à peine à ce contact glacé, comme si son corps s'était habitué à la particularité corporelle du peuple de l'amour de sa vie.

« - Anthony, je ne vous parle pas d'un roi à son sujet, mais d'un père à son fils. »

Le coeur de l'ingénieur se stoppa. En tout cas, ce fut l'effet qu'il ressentit. Sa poitrine se serra avec force et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. La reine Freya lui avait déjà fait l'honneur d'une telle déclaration. Et c'était au tour de Laufey de le considérer comme un membre à part entière. La seule réaction que Tony eut fut de serrer Maria contre lui. Il regretta même de ne pas avoir mis ses lunettes de soleil, elles lui auraient au moins permis de se camoufler un minimum. Laufey remarqua que ses mots ne laissèrent pas Anthony indifférent car il continua.

"- Je sais que Jotunheim n'est pas la planète la plus accueillante des 9 royaumes. Pour autant sachez qu'il y aura toujours une famille pour vous ici."

La voix du roi qui d'ordinaire était d'une gravité extrême, semblait recouverte de miel. Le vieux jotun détestait parler pour ne rien, aussi il avait préféré parler franchement. Chaque mot était précieux et les utiliser à leur juste valeur était la seule façon de faire passer un message doté d'un véritable sens. Anthony était ému tout simplement. Ses lèvres tremblaient comme quand il était enfant et qu'il se faisait gronder. Mais il était adulte à présent. Il avait la cinquantaine, presque l'âge de son père quand le Winter Soldier l'avait tué. Il était père de famille. Il ne pouvait plus laisser ses sentiments le contrôler comme quand il se pensait seul. Il maintint Maria contre lui d'une main forte et frotta ses yeux de l'autre. Laufey regarda autour d'eux d'air faussement paniqué. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour avoir un Loki hystérique sur les bras.

"- Allons, Anthony, je ne voulais vous mettre dans cet état."

Tony hocha négativement de la tête en souriant. Ses yeux étaient rougis par l'émotion et son nez le picotait. Il était ému. Il était partagé entre joie et tristesse. Il avait longtemps que sa famille avait disparu et aujourd'hui, il en avait trois. Ses amis sur Terre, sa famille d'Asgard et celle de Jotunheim. Il ne serait plus jamais seul et ses enfants n'auraient jamais à connaître les peines qu'il avait enduré. Il en faisait le serment.

"- Je vous remercie, Laufey, je ne sais si Loki vous en a parlé mais ce que vous venait de dire, ces mots, seront toujours gravés au fond de mon coeur."

Laufey ne s'offusqua pas de son nom dans la bouche de l'humain. Bien au contraire, il sourit et fit une accolade chaleureuse (dans la mesure du possible) à son beau-fils. Puis il l'enjoingna à rejoindre les deux frères sur le balcon. Quand le dieu de la ruse aperçut son compagnon les yeux rougit, ce fut comme si sa chevelure se hérissait d'un seul coup, un peu à l'image du sombre manteau d'un corbeau courroucé.

"- Je le savais ! s'énerva-t-il. Je ne peux pas vous laisser cinq minutes."

Le coeur de Tony se réchauffa devant le spectacle des deux frères qui se chamaillaient. Les instants qui suivirent furent très solennels. Quand Helblindi leva les mains pour demander le silence dans la cour du château complètement bleu de monde, Tony dû s'avouer qu'il en imposait bien plus que lui.

"- Mes frères ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de liesse !"

Le peuple hurla de joie. Les soldats frappaient du poing sur leurs torses, les autres frappaient dans leurs mains et les enfants couraient dans tous les sens.

"- Mes neveux, les enfants de votre Prince, Loki, et de son compagnon l'homme de métal, Anthony, vont être Présentés !"

Les cris redoublèrent et deux prêtres vinrent prendre les enfants des bras des parents. Loki se laissa faire même si la peine se lisait dans son regard. Il ne cacherait pas ses émotions, pas aujourd'hui. Tony réagit différemment. Quand le jotun s'approcha, il eut un mouvement sec de recul et l'espace d'un instant, il oublia que cet homme n'avait pas pour intention de manger son rejeton. C'est sous le regard encourageant de Steve, un peu plus loin, qu'il obtempéra. Heureusement que le super soldat était présent. Il lui avait raconté comment lui, Thor et Fandral avait protégé Loki de sa folie. Quand il avait demandé les deux asgardiens, il lui expliqua qu'il était reparti peu de temps après. Thor était prince du Royaume d'Asgard et d'après le traité signé aucun des deux royaumes ne devait faire d'incursion sur le territoire de l'autre sans son autorisation. Le fait qu'un Prince, Thor, accompagné de l'un des meilleurs guerriers de sa planète, Fandral, ait manqué à cette partie du traité, avait été soigneusement "oublié" parce qu'ils avaient aidé à sauver la vie de l'un des prince du royaume de glace. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il présenterait ses deux beaux enfants aux asgardiens, une fois qu'il quitterait jotunheim.

Les enfants furent emmenés dans les pleures des bambins qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on les séparait de leurs parents, dont le coeur était broyé en poussière. Ils ne les retrouveraient que le lendemain. Attendre une nuit entière en sachant leurs progénitures dans un temple ouvert couvert de glace et de neige … Hors de question. Au diable les convenance. Tony n'y tiendrait pas. Il avait un plan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chacun était retourné dans ses appartements quand l'obscurité avait envahi la cité. Une fête avait lieu dans les rues bondées mais ni Loki ni tony n'avait eut le coeur à s'y rendre alors même leur était destinée. Étonnamment, Steve décréta que ce n'était pas son cas et qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'y assister une seconde fois. Il s'y rendit donc seul. Ce comportement intrigua l'ingénieur mais l'inquiétude qui lui vrillait le corps était encore plus puissante que la curiosité qui qui lui picotait l'échine.

Le couple était couché dans l'immense lit. Le feu crépitait tristement dans le brasero comme si lui aussi regrettait le babillement de la jeunesse. Loki s'était assoupi et dormait sur le flanc. Son corps se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Quant à Tony, il n'y parvenait pas. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et mille questions s'imposaient dans son esprit. Doucement, sans réveiller le serpent qui sommeillait dans son lit, il roula sur le côté pour s'extirper des fourrures.

Quand son pied nu toucha le sol, il frissonna et retint un glapissement. Un froid polaire régnait dans l'immense chambre et c'est en voyant le corps à demi-nu de Loki, qu'il constata la grande différence qui les séparait.

 _Pour un géant de glace, tu es pourtant bien chaud quand tu veux._ pensa Tony alors que le corps tendu de son amant sous son propre poids s'imposait à son esprit.

Il s'habilla en triple vitesse, refoulant un désir naissant inoporaint et sorti la valise du rangement d'où elle avait été placé à leur arrivé. Il l'ouvrit avec une extrême délicatesse, faisant sauter les attaches d'un geste lent et contrôlé, étouffant le bruit métallique avec son manteau. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil au corps nu étendu sur la couche.

 _Respire, Tony, même lui a besoin de dormir._ se rassura-t-il.

Il avait tellement de fois retrouvé son amant éveillé bien avant lui qu'il se demanda s'il dormait véritablement quand lui succombait aux charmes de Morphé.

Le gantelet rouge était bien là, brillant sous la faible lumière du feu agonisant. Tony s'en saisit et le plaça sur son poignet. Automatiquement, le gantelet enveloppa sa main. Logiquement, il ne devrait pas en avoir besoin mais s'il avait bien comprit le récit que lui avait fait Manir sur sa rencontre avec Jagrül, il avait bien croisé un genre de dragon-lézard géant dans la plaine. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il fallait dire qu'il ne manquait pas de chance ces derniers temps.

Sans prendre le temps de ranger le contenant métallique, il ferma son manteau et se saisit d'un épaisse fourrure sombre. Ses bébés ne mourraient pas de froid cette nuit ! Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un mouvement dans le lit. Loki se redressa sur ses coudes et le fixa d'un regard lourd de désapprobation.

"- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il simplement."

Tony fut plus déstabilisé par cette simple question que s'il l'avait directement engueulé pour avoir osé essayé de rejoindre leurs enfants alors même que la tradition voulait qu'ils passèrent cette nuit seuls. Tony savait que s'il donnait une autre excuse, Loki saurait qu'il lui mentait.

"- Ne me la joue pas à l'envers, Loki. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Tu sais très bien où j'avais l'intention de me rendre.

Et tu comptais me laisser dormir ici ?

Tu m'aurais laissé y aller ? lui répondit-il.

A ton avis."

Tony ne sut quoi répondre. La voix lasse et plate de Loki en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, alors que Tony allait ouvrir la bouche, le corps de Loki se dématérialisa dans une lueure verte. L'immense lit fut aussi vide qu'elle était pleine à l'instant. Le drap retomba sur le matelas, sans un bruit, à peine plus qu'un bruissement.

"- Non mais je rêve ! grogna Tony."

Loki apparut juste devant la porte dans le même halo, sous sa forme humaine et vêtu de son armure de cuire noire, verte et dorée. Sa couronne cornu ne se trouvait cependant pas sur la chevelure soyeuse et sombre.

"- Tu pensais que je ne savais pas ce que tu trafiquais ? Tu ne peux rien me cacher, espèce d'idiot. lança Loki narquois."

Tony enjamba la distance qui les séparait et jeta la fourrure dans les bras de son compagnon. Lui aussi avait l'intention de les rejoindre. Mais il l'avait laissé agir seul. Il ne lui en voulut que quelques secondes, la complicité qu'il lisait dans le regard émeraude était rassurante. Le foyer ne risquerait rien tant qu'ils étaient unis.

Loki posa sa main sur l'immense porte et une lueure verte fut propulsé de sa paume sur le métal. La vaguelette verte se répandit, s'enfonça dans la matière et disparut. Après quelques instants, Loki lui fit signe de ne pas l'ouvrir.

"- Il y a exactement deux gardes à notre porte et deux à chaque intersection. La surveillance est renforcée lors de telles cérémonies, d'autant plus lorsque les festivités ont lieu dans la cité.

On pourrait simplement dire que nous nous rendons à la fête, Steve doit toujours s'y trouver. Personne n'ira pensé que nous souhaitons rejoindre le temple contre le règlement pour protéger nos petits d'un rituel que je juge complètement barbare."

Loki le regarda en arquant un sourcil. Il ricana un minimum.

"- C'est de moi que tu te moques ? demanda Tony en croisant les bras.

Précisément, mon amour, figure-toi que s'il y a deux gardes devant chez nous alors que nos enfants ne s'y trouve pas, c'est parce que le grand prêtre savait que tu tenterais de filer."

Tony sentit toute la honte du monde tomber sur ses épaules. Ainsi le grand Antony Stark était-il si simple à comprendre? Ses vieilles pages usées étaient-elles si facile à lire ? Loki sembla ne pas faire attention à ses états d'âme de vieil homme. Il traversa la chambre pour aller sur le balcon fouetté par le vent et la neige. Il regarda en contrebas et projeta encore un voile lumineux qui parcourut l'entièreté du mur. Puis il rejoignit Tony.

"- J'ai un plan. clama-t-il fier de lui.

C'est à moi que revient cette réplique d'habitude, continua de se plaindre l'ingénieur.

Nous allons nous rendre au festival.

Mais tu disais que si l'on sortait, nous serions surveillés.

Et c'est ce qu'il doit se produire."

Loki leva la main en psalmodiant un sortilège en une langue étrangère aux oreilles de l'humain. Deux formes se matérialisèrent devant eux. Un Loki et un Anthony conforment à leurs originaux. Le premier aussi pédant que le second était arrogant. La seule différence était les vêtements. Loki arborait une longue tunique tribale noire aux reflets verts parsemées de motifs dorés sur un pantalon simple noir, assorti à une paire de botte. Quand à la réplique de Tony, il était vêtu d'un pantalon épais noir sur des chaussures de sécurité résistante et chaude. Un sous pull gris dépassait du manteau de fourrure foncé.

"- Nous allons au marché. confirma Loki avec un immense sourire."

Rien qu'au sourire prétentieux du prince, Tony n'était plus aussi certain de lui. L'unique raison pour laquelle il suivrait le plan, serait de retrouver les bébés. Il déglutit et emboita le pas au rusé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"- JE TE DÉTESTE ! hurla Tony à l'oreille du dieu pour se faire entendre malgré le vent qui les poussait contre la paroi rocheuse.

Tu as toujours tendance à dramatiser, Anthony. Puisque je te dis que tu ne crains rien. siffla Loki agacé que le milliardaire ne tienne pas en place."

Mais la situation était un chouilla plus difficile à accepter pour l'humain. Être accroché au cou d'un dieu qui était en train de descendre à main nu les murs du château afin de pouvoir filer incognito … cela était inconcevable dans l'esprit de Tony. Et pourtant, ils y étaient. Il avait beau avoir une confiance aveugle dans le sorcier, voir ses délicates mains se saisir de la roche comme s'il le faisait tous les jours était quelque chose de particulier. Loki avait une force surhumaine et avait donc décrété qu'il porterait Tony jusqu'au pied du mur afin de gagner du temps. Quand ce dernier avait refusé, Loki lui fit bien comprendre que le temps jouait en leur défaveur et que anatomiquement parlant, il était impossible qu'un simple humain puisse accomplir une telle tâche sans avoir été formé avant et pratiqué pendant plusieurs années. Tony dégaina sa dernière carte et proposa de s'y rendre en armure, après tout il pouvait supporter le poid de deux personnes grâce à elle alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Mais après un débat sur la relative discrétion de l'armure, ce fut Loki qui obtint gain de cause. _Si tu utilises ton armure, autant directement demander aux prêtres de nous y accompagner!_ avait-il dit.

Le vent fouettait leurs visages. Les long cheveux de Loki volait autour de sa tête comme une corolle, très poétique à ceci près que Tony se prenait le tout dans le visage. A chaque geste qu'il faisait pour retrouver un semblant de vue, il avait l'impression que sa prise autour du cou se défaisait. De quoi sérieusement vous donner le vertige.

"- Et tu voulais descendre toi-même ! le railla Loki juste après une bourrasque qui menaça de les emporter.

Cesse donc de te moquer et fais nous arriver en vie ! le gronda Tony. Mes bras me brûlent !"

Loki s'abstint de tout commentaire moqueur. Il percevait très clairement la peur de Tony, qui d'ailleurs ne s'en cachait pas. Son corps tremblait et sa respiration était plus que erratique. Le dieu percevait très nettement sa panique et il était certain d'une chose, c'était qu'Anthony était encore instable émotionnellement. La crise était encore fraîche. Peut être qu'il aurait dû choisir un autre moyen d'évasion mais maintenant qu'ils étaient aux deux-tiers de la distance, ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière. Il se stoppa quelques instants.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! cria Tony. Redémarre !

Anthony, calmes toi. Tu me lâcheras pas."

Cette répartie était somme toute anodine compte tenu de la situation mais un déclic se fit dans la tête de Tony. Il avait paniqué, à juste titre. Mais il avait encore douté de Loki. Bien sûre qu'il ne lui serait rien arrivé tant qu'il était présent. Mais ses angoisse ressurgissait pour un rien. C'est précisément à ce moment que Tony comprit qu'il devrait apprendre à gérer son stresse et ses phobies, le seul moyen pour protéger son foyer.

Il posa son front contre l'arrière de la tête de Loki et tenta de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Il huma l'odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux soyeux et qui caressaient ses joues à chaque coup de vent. Il tenta de calquer sa respiration sur celle de Loki et alors que ses bras enserraient le cou du dieu, il posa une main sur sa gorge. Il arrivait à sentir la pulsation de son sang et les pulsations de son coeur sous son derme. Cela eut un étonnant effet calmant sur lui, apaisant.

"- C'est bien. Le complimenta Loki."

Le dieu jeta un coup d'oeil en bas et jaugea la distance. Il devait rester 500 mètres. Il repartit tranquillement; conservant une vitesse moyenne. Il avait foi en ses capacités ; un peu moins dans la roche vieille de plus d'un millénaire. Par de petits coups secs, il enfonçait ses longs doigts fins dans la roche comme des griffes. Le fait que Tony se soit calmé l'aida beaucoup dans sa tâche. Il put parcourir environ 400 mètres dans des conditions plus aisées mais une bourrasque plus forte dont il ne se méfia pas lui fit perdre sa prise. Il chuta et Tony également, qui sous la surprise ne prononça même pas l'ombre d'un couinement. Il resserra sa prise d'un seul coup manquant d'étrangler son amant. La chute parut interminable aux yeux de l'humain qui, quand Loki atterrit sur ses deux pieds, s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Les muscles des cuisses de Loki étaient bandés au maximum et tendait le cuir. Ses pieds avaient creusé la roche gelée du sol, créant un trou. Doucement, le rusé déposa Tony et sans crier gare, Tony explosa. Il gifla Loki d'un coup moins violent que la crise qui s'en suivit.

Le dieu ne sentit pas le coup tant sa mâchoire était crispé. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement la peur de son compagnon. Quand Tony eut terminé de lui hurler dessus, Loki laissa passer quelques secondes avant de parler.

"- Je te prie de m'excuser, Anthony.

Tu peux ! siffla Tony entre ses dents avant de passer une main sur la joue de Loki. Excuse moi aussi, je me suis emporté."

Le dieu tourna d'un coup la tête sur le côté. Tony déploya son gant dans un bruit métallique avant que Loki ne lui intime de se cacher. L'ingénieur regarda partout autour de lui mais il ne trouva rien. Ils se trouvaient au pied de la grande muraille du palais qui était entourée d'une plaine de neige et de roche. Pas de caches possibles. Loki se saisit de Tony et le plaque dos au colla son corps au sien et sa bouche se retrouva proche de l'oreille gauche de l'homme. Trop proche. Il pouvait entendre et sentir son souffle froid. Et son supplice fut atroce quand le sorcier murmura quelques paroles dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pas guttural comme la langue jotun, ni douce et ronde comme celle des asgardien mais plus suave. Des mots qui tantôt roulaient sur sa langue, tantôt claquaient contre son palais. Anthony sentit comme une douce chaleur qui émana soudainement du corps du sorcier mais ce fut aussi fugace que la petite lueur verte qui illumina brièvement ses sombres pupilles.

"- Loki, qu'est-ce …

Chut, quelques instants."

Et il avait raison. Le regard de Tony fut attiré par le bruit de pas lourds. Trois gardes arrivaient dans leurs directions. Pourtant, quand ils passèrent juste devant eux, aucun des trois géants ne les vit. Tony les suivit du regard tandis que Loki frottait le bout de son nez contre la tempe de Tony. Quand la troupe fut suffisamment éloignée, Loki s'écarta et la chaleur disparut pour laisser la place au froid mordant de la nuit.

"- Allons-y. Nous devrions y être rapidement si l'on coupe par la plaine au lieu de prendre la route principale. décréta Loki."

Au loin, Tony aperçut les petits points lumineux des torches qui bordaient la route menant au temple. Puis il regarda la plaine, plongée dans l'obscurité. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres devant soit. Mais le temps s'égrainait. Il déglutit, arma son gantelet et maintint la couverture contre lui. Puis il amorça le premier pas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Steve avait traversé le marché et les festivités en quatrième vitesse. En d'autres circonstances, peut être qu'il aurait fait un tour mais pour le coup, une mission plus urgente l'attendait. Quand Tony se trouvait dans le coma et que Loki se remettait de son accouchement douloureux et hors normes, il avait eut une discussion avec Thor et le chevalier Fandral. Le dieu lui avait demandé de veiller sur ses neveux; ce à quoi, Steve avait répondu un peu sèchement que de toute façon, il l'aurait fait sans qu'on le lui demande. Fandral n'avait pas participé à la conversation se contentant de le fixer intensément. Il souhaiter parler mais il ne l'avait pas fait. le soldat mis cela sur le compte de la pudeur. Puis Thor dut quitter la planète. Selon le nouveau traité, aucun prince étranger n'avait l'autorisation de se trouver sur ce territoire sans y avoir été invité. Cette fois-ci faisait exception étant donné qu'il avait aidé à sauver Loki, à la demande de se dernier qui avait envoyé un sortilège le prévenir. Enfin, prévenir Fandral. D'où la présence de ce dernier. Quand vint le moment pour les asgardiens de quitter les lieux, Thor appela Heimdall qui le fit disparaître dans le bifröst. Avant de faire de même, Fandral se rapprocha de Steve et posa une main sur son épaule.

"- Vous êtes un chevalier tout comme moi. Avait-il dit. Je souhaiterais que nous fassions un pacte, de chevalier à chevalier."

Steve ne le contredit pas voyant le parallèle entre un chevalier et un soldat moderne. Tout d'eux savaient se battre et diriger des troupes. Le super soldat accepta en hochant de la tête.

"- Protégez les lorsque je ne peux pas le faire moi-même.

Pourquoi ne le demandez vous pas à Anthony ? Il sera le plus à même de le faire."

Fandral eut un rictus narquoi. Il arqua un sourcil et ricanna.

"- Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de ce bouffon en métal.

Ce sont ses enfants. lui répondit Steve calmement.

Mais également ceux de Loki. Et à ce titre, je souhaiterais que vous me rendiez ce service."

Steve passe une main dans ses cheveux puis la tendit à Fandral.

"- Je vous promets qu'en ma présence, il ne leur arrivera rien. Mais sachez que Tony fera en sorte que jamais aucun danger ne les atteigne.

C'est ce que l'on verra. Dit-il en serrant la main de l'homme."

Le chevalier effectua un salut militaire asgardien, à savoir une courbette cérémonieuse : légère inclinaison du genoux, bras droit devant lui sur son ventre et bras gauche dans son dos, auquel répondit Steve en faisant son propre salut militaire américain.

Steve était enfin arrivé aux portes de la cité. Il y avait moins de monde à cet endroit étant donné que les festivités débutaient un peu plus haut dans la rue principale. Il était caché sur le toit de l'une des maisons de pierre où il avait camouflé son bouclier plus tôt dans la journée sous un petit monticule de neige que le vibranium froid avait aidé à conserver. Il le plaça dans son dos et observa son environnement. La surveillance était accrue à cause de la foule mais elle était moins attentive. La porte n'était gardée que par 5 gardes. Bien entendu, jamais il ne rivaliserai avec aucun d'entre eux et il était hors de question qu'il en assomme quelques un. Passer par là ne serait pas évident. Alors que le soldat réfléchissait à une stratégie à adopter, un brouhaha se souleva de la foule un peu plus loin.

"- Le Prince Loki et le Seigneur Stark sont dans le quartier des tailleurs ! hurla une femme."

La foule s'y précipita. Et une chose étonnante se produisit, les gardes se regardèrent un par un, hésitant, cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Puis l'un d'eux partit dans la direction de la foule, suivit rapidement par les autres qui voulaient voir et féliciter les parents des enfants "présentés" cette nuit. La porte fut donc laissée sans surveillance. Une aubaine pour le super soldat qui eut du mal à croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

Il vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les parages et se dirigea vers l'immense porte de pierre. Devant, une route était bordée de torches allumées. Elle était longue et s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. La lune apparut de derrière de sombres nuages et genre de clocher délabré se découpa sur la surface de l'orbe argenté. Le Cap vérifia une dernière fois son équipement avant de foncer dans le noir, longeant la route sans toutefois l'emprunter. Nul doute qu'une patrouille avait été chargé de surveiller l'endroit. Précaution était mère de sûreté ! Les enfants de son meilleur ami avaient besoin de lui, alors il viendrait et les protègerait comme tout oncle le ferait.

"- Tonton Steve arrive … murmura-t-il à lui même en courant à grande foulée."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le jeune géant regardait l'ami du compagnon de son meilleur ami franchir les portes. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à franchir les portes.

"- Allons-y ! dit-il à l'intention du grand géant se trouvant derrière lui."

Mannir était près à trahir ses croyances pour protéger les enfants de Loki. Leur amitié était indestructible. Ses cheveux de feu étaient maintenant un chignon grossier. Il portait une tenue sombre pour dissimuler sa peau claire. Ses yeux grenat étaient cent fois plus déterminés qu'à l'accoutumé.

"- Es-tu certain de ce que tu fais, Mannir. gronda Jagrül."

Le géant, plus âgé que son compagnon était également plus grand et bien plus robuste. Il portait un pagne de cuir noir sur sa peau sombre et son torse était à découvert à l'exception de son coeur qui était protégé par une bandoulière de cuir à laquelle était attaché multiples couteaux. Dans son dos, deux immenses haches étaient attachées croisées. Mannir posa sa main sur celle de Jagrûl.

"- Je ne te demande pas de me suivre, Jagrül, tu risques bien plus que moi."

Le guerrier se saisit de la main du jeune et déposa un baiser sur le dessus tout en la frottant contre son menton. Mannir sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

"- Tu sais très bien que j'irais partout où tu iras."

Mannir lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il fila à la suite du capitaine. Jagrül sur ses talons, ils le filèrent tout en conservant une distance de sécurité. Il avait pour eux le terrain qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement. Pour autant, alors qu'ils durent se cacher au passage d'un tour de garde, Mannir couina en agrippant l'avant bras du guerrier. Le couinement aigüe dans la gorge d'un géant au corps sculpté était un spectacle des plus réjouissant pour Jagrül qui aimait faire pleurer Mannir ... à un détail près.

"- J'ai perdu l'humain des yeux ! s'étrangla le rouquin.

Je te demande pardon, Mannir ? s'énerva Jagrül. Tu m'avais assuré que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Je ne t'ai pas accompagné que pour l'unique raison que je ne voulais pas que tu traines en dehors des enceintes seul."

Mannir se retourna outré.

"- Attends, se dépêcha de se défendre Jagrül. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire … Je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas confiance. Mais rappelle toi d'où je t'ai pêché la première fois."

Mannir fit claquer sa langue. Chez le jeune homme, cela voulait principalement dire que la discussion était close temporairement mais qu'ils en reparleraient très certainement. Jagrül allait devoir se justifier parce que de ce côté là, Mannir était très rancunier et détestait que l'on remette ses compétences en question.

"- Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? demanda Jagrül en se relevant.

On le suit."

Alors que le guerrier allait protester, Mannir avança un peu plus loin et s'accroupit près d'une petite trace dans la terre. Il la regarda de très près allant jusqu'à frotter son nez contre elle et plaqua ensuite son oreille contre le sol. Il ferma les yeux et maintint sa respiration. Jagrül ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça et il ne savait pas s'il était impressionné ou extrèmement dérouté. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin se releva et dans la vitesse de son geste, une mêche tomba de son chignon et s'écoula sur son épaule.

"- Il avance rapidement vers le temple. Il n'a pas rencontré de danger mais j'ai entendu d'autres pas. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agit de garde ou de créatures sauvages."

Mannir épousseta son pagne d'un revers de la main.

"- Je ne savais que tu savais traquer … commenta le guerrier fasciné.

Content de pouvoir encore t'impressionner après tant d'année à tes côtés."

La réponse fusa d'elle même. Il était vraiment en colère.

"- Figure toi qu'il fut une époque où je ne vivais pas entouré de gens convenables comme toi ou Loki. ! Je devais trouver un moyen de survivre, autre que … enfin tu vois."

Mannir détestait faire allusion à son passé. Dès qu'il en reparlait ou que quelqu'un le faisait, il les voyait tous, tous sans exception. Ils étaient gravés au fond de lui à jamais. il n'avait pas honte de son passé parce qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir, juste pour survivre dans un univers impitoyable qui réduit les faibles à l'état d'esclave ou de proie. Mais il avait pour principe de laisser au passé ce qui relevait du passé et de vivre le moment présent.

"- Amène-toi ! lança-t-il ensuite en courant."

Jagrül souffla en le regardant s'éloigner. Il commençait à se faire vieux ! Pas qu'il manqua d'endurance. De cela, il en débordait. Mais cette fougue, qui explosait dès que Mannir avait décidé d'entreprendre quelque chose, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne la possédait plus. Le seul fragment de cette énergie passé avait ressurgi lorsque Mannir portait leur enfant mais ce petit fragment mourut en même temps que le foetus. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mannir, le pauvre n'y pouvait absolument rien. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Mais ils essayaient, encore et encore s'il le fallait.

"- Jagrül !"

Le guerrier sorti de sa rêverie.

"- Je suis là. lui répondit-il en le rattrapant."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tony regardait par dessus un muret et il les vit. Les deux bambins gazouillaient dans un genre de berceau de pierre dont le fond avait été au préalable tapissé de paille. L'image du petit Jésus dans les crèches s'imposa dans sa mémoire à son insu, à part qu'il manquait l'âne et le boeuf. Il secoua la tête en se moquant de lui même. Loki posa une main sur son épaule. Son visage s'illumina à l'instant où son regard se posa sur eux. Le dieu se leva doucement mais Tony le stoppa. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et courroucé.

"- On ne sait pas s'ils sont seuls."

Loki jeta un autre coup d'oeil à ses enfants avant de le reporter sur Tony.

"- Bien sûr qu'ils sont seuls, je te l'ai dit. La tradition exige que les présentés survivent à cette épreuve."

Puis sans prévenir, il se leva franchement et enjamba la distance qui les séparait. Quand les nouveaux-nés le virent, ils rirent. Ce doux son se répercuta sur les murs du temple en ruine avant de se perdre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. L'ingénieur le suivi et les recouvrit de la couverture qu'il avait amené.

"- Alexandre sera le premier à manifester ses gènes jotun. commenta Loki en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Anthony.

Maria tremblait quand nous sommes arrivés. Pas lui alors qu'il est de plus faible constitution."

Tony ne fut pas surpris. Il avait de sérieux doute depuis le début mais il fut fier qu'au moins l'un de ses enfants possède ces attributs. Il était encore plus content que ce soit lui qui en soit capable. Le jeune garçon était celui qui aurait le plus besoin de défenses et ces gènes l'aideront à surmonter n'importe quelles situations.

Quelque chose attira l'attention du milliardaire.

"- Loki. dit-il comme un avertissement.

Je sais. Lui répondit Loki alerte."

Il y avait dans l'air comme une tension féroce et destructrice. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des grognements sourds montèrent des coins sombres de la vieille bâtisse. De grands yeux jaunes apparurent tout autour d'eux, les fusillant comme un prédateur regarde une proie.

"- Combien sont-ils ? murmura Tony en armant son bras métallique.

Je dirais une quinzaine. Répondit Loki en créant une barrière de protection autour des bébés."

La meute de loups des glaces avança lentement. Les canidés étaient énormes, peut être deux fois et demi plus gros qu'un loup terrien. Leurs dents acérées dépassaient de leurs babines baveuses et leurs griffes énormes et coupantes se plantaient dans le sol. Leurs fourrures étaient ébourrifées et recouvertes d'une petite couche de glace sur leurs muscles épais et noueux. Certains étaient plus menus que les autres, d'autres avaient le corps recouverts de balafres … Ils étaient encerclés.

Tony tendit sa main non gantée vers Loki qui l'effleura de la sienne avant de se saisir d'une dague et que la seconde ne fasse apparaître une brume verte au creu de sa main. Ils allaient se battre pour leurs enfants.

"- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les enfants ne risquaient rien ? demanda à tout hasard Tony agacé.

Je ne t'aurais jamais menti. Les loups des glaces ne se déplacent jamais à plus de 3 ou 4. Quelques choses les a attiré.

Quelque chose ? mais quoi ?"

Loki ne put répondre. Pas parce qu'il ne savait pas, il avait sa petite idée. Mais parce que l'un des loups charga. Tony tira mais la bête esquiva et sauta sur Loki qui fit apparaître un portail devant. Le loup plongea dans le cercle et disparut. Tony continua de tirer mais ni son armure ni les dague de Loki ne pénètraient la peau des animaux. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir bien longtemps, d'autant qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique et qu'ils étaient handicapé par leurs enfants qu'ils parvenaient à protéger tant bien que mal.

"- Tu ne pourras pas les faire disparaître comme tu l'as fait avec le premier ? proposa Tony qui tira sur un loup dont Loki ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

Je suis encore épuisé. Ma capacité magique n'est pas totalement rétablie. répondit Loki en saisissant un loup par la gorge avant de le jeter au loin."

Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Tony réfléchissait à une solution de repli quand un objet lisse et rapide fendit l'air, heurtant les animaux de plein fouet et les faisant déguerpir. Tony regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas la chose repartir.

"- Loki, qu'est-ce que c'était ?! s'étonna Tony qui faisait face à trois énormes loups."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dieu qui ne pouvait pas parler. Il était au sol, un loup immense au dessus de lui essayait de lui mordre la gorge. Il s'était saisi des deux côtés de la machoir et essayait de le repousser. Un second loup lui avait attrapé la cheville et tirait violemment dessus. D'autres animaux se jetaient sur la barrière autour du berceau qui crépitait. Il dut arracher son regard au spectacle de son amant dans une mauvaise posture pour s'occuper des trois énormes problèmes qui le menaçait. Mais soudain, deux loups furent mis au tapis par le Captain qui leur arriva dessus. Tony s'occupa du troisième avant de se retourner pour aider Loki mais il arrivait trop tard. Jagrül et Mannir avait fait déguerpir les deux immenses loups. Ils en restaient cependant encore 7 ou 8.

Mannir fit barrière de son corps pour protéger Loki dont la blessure à la cheville n'était certe pas mortelle mais très handicapante. Le dieu malicieux s'occupait donc de maintenir la barrière. Jagrül se plaça devant eux et menaça les loups tout comme le firent Tony et Steve en se plaçant de chaque côté du berceau.

Les loups allaient réattaquer.

"- Mannir, protège le prince. gronda Jagrül en jotun."

Le jeune rouquin hocha de la tête en maintenant une épée courte en glace devant lui. Steve sourit à Tony qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

"- Je trouve que pour un rituel qui devait se passer dans la plus grande intimité, il y a étrangement beaucoup de monde. railla Tony."

Personne ne lui répondit car l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Des pas lourds et puissants se firent entendre. Les loups se tournèrent dans la direction de ce qui approchait, leurs oreilles se plaquèrent et certains d'entre eux glapirent. Ils avaient peur. Alors que quelques instants auparavant, ils menaçaient de les dévorer tout cru, là, ils mourraient de peur. Un grognement grave se fit entendre et finit de les achever. Les loups partirent en hurlant de crainte. Tony se mit à trembler de peur, il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait mais son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il le décide. Il avait peur, de cette peur qui vous prend aux tripes quand vous savez que vous allez être confronté à un ennemi que vous savez invincible. . S'il l'avait pu, lui aussi serait parti.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ! jura-t-il dans sa barbe pour se donner une constance."

Et sans qu'on ne lui explique, Loki désarma la barrière, laissant les enfants sans protections et se leva pour se diriger vers la chose. Le corps de Tony bougea de lui-même pour se mettre entre la chose et le berceau.

"- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

Même Steve ne semblait pas spécialement serein. Il y avait dans son regard azuré comme une crainte, quelque chose que Tony n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. La crainte d'un combat, la crainte de la guerre. Ainsi, la prestance de la chose impressionné aussi le Captain intrépide. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

Jagrül rangea également son arme et posa un genoux au sol en frappant sa poitrine de son poing. Mannir se plaça derrière lui, également à genoux. Il ne frappa son torse mais inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

"- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?! hurla Laufey furieux."

Tony et Steve reconnurent la voix du vieux roi pourtant leur crainte ne disparut pas en entendant ce son si familier. Le rituel avait été brisé par leur faute. Le roi dégageait une prestance phénoménale, une prestance de guerrier. Le plus grand guerrier de sa génération. Et nul doute que sa réputation était fondée sur des faits réels de bravour. Mais Loki allait à sa rencontre sans se soucier de la colère de son aîné. Tony se jeta entre le père et le fils blessé. I n'avait jamais vu le roi en colère, pas contre un membre de sa famille qui avait bafoué une règle ancestrale. C'était son idée et Tony en assumerait la responsabilité.

"- Mon seigneur, je peux tout vous expliquer."

Laufey ricana en permettant à Jagrül de se relever. Il affichait un sourir en coin énigmatique qu'aucun des deux humains n'auraient su interpréter.

"- Mais j'y compte bien. gronda-t-il."

Mannir aida Loki à rejoindre ses enfants après que le Prince ait salué son père d'un hochement de tête et à s'asseoir pour reposer sa cheville. Le sorcier exécuta un sortilège simple de guérison que sa mère Freya lui avait appris plus jeune sous le regard admiratif de son ami. La lueur verte pailletée de doré dansa autour de la cheville blessée, faisant disparaître le sang et les entailles laissées par les crocs du loup.

"- Loki, n'y est pour rien. je l'ai obligé à m'emmener ici. Sans lui, je n'y serais jamais parvenu. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû aller contre vos traditions que je respecte mais comprenez que je m'inquiétais pour mes enfants qui sont aussi à moitié humain !"

Il avait haussé le ton sans véritablement le vouloir et quand il s'en rendit compte, le feu empourprait ses joues. Le roi l'écouta et un rire grave franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le vieux roi regarda ensuite les autres "invités". Steve posa son bouclier d'un sec au sol et leva le visage fier.

"- Quant à moi, j'ai juré de protéger ces enfants. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. Déclara-t-il en coulant un regard à Tony puis à Loki."

Le roi se tourna alors vers Jagrül. Ce dernier passa une main dans sa grande barbe.

"- Mon seigneur, je suis chargée de la protection de la famille royale. Ces enfants en font parti. Il était de mon devoir de veiller à leur sécurité."

Il désigna Mannir d'un hochement de tête. Le roi n'était pas ignorant de ce qui liait les deux géants mais il se moquait ouvertement de savoir si Mannir était pur ou impur. Il avait assez confiance en Jagrül pour se fier à son seul jugement.

"- Il est la nourrice des enfants, il s'est beaucoup attaché à eux et de fact s'inquiétait pour eux. J'ai préféré l'escorter. Et au vu de ce que nous avons trouvé dans ces lieux, nous avons tous bien fait de venir."

Tony et Steve ne comprenaient pas ce qui se disait en langage jotun mais il sembla que la réponse du compagnon de Mannir suffit au roi car il se dirigea ensuite vers les enfants et les caressa d'un bout d'un doigt avant de tendre une gourde qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Alexandre dormait tranquillement sous la fourrure mais Maria n'y parvenait pas à cause de la température. Elle se saisit alors du bout de de la gourde et commença à boire.

Le roi se tourna vers Tony qui s'avança jusqu'au berceau curieux.

"- C'est un lait chaud agrémenté de miel et d'une sécrétion végétale très nourrissante. lui dit le roi."

Tony acquiesça. L'attention du roi le toucha.

"- Père, commença Loki qui se remit sur ses jambes, nous ne voulions pas interférer dans nos traditions … mais dites moi, je vous remercie d'avoir fait fuire les loups mais que faisiez vous ici ? "

La question de Loki fit mouche. Tous se tournèrent vers le roi qui, lui aussi, ne devait pas se trouver là. Laufey se retourna et avec un immense sourire, il se contenta d'hocher les épaules.

"- Mes petits-enfants avaient besoin de moi. se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Merci. lui dit Tony d'un ton sincère."

Layfey posa son immense main sur la tête de l'ingénieur et frotta les cheveux bruns. La neige commença à tomber, des flocons de ci, de là.

"- Personne ne saura que vous tous vous trouviez ici. continua l'ancien roi. Ces vieux rituels n'ont plus grâce à mes yeux.

Mon seigneur, commença timidement Mannir en langage midgardien pour que les deux humains comprennent. Pourquoi continuer rituel si vous ne plus croire ?

Les coutumes évoluent avec leur époque, renchérit Steve."

Laufey rit. Il déploya sa main et un trône de glace apparut. Le vieux géant y prit place.

"- Ce rituel … m'a fait perdre un fils. continua-t-il en regardant Loki. Le jour où a eu lieu ta Présentation est également celui où Odin a attaqué notre peuple et t'a emmené. J'ai longtemps regretté de t'y avoir laissé et Farbauti regretta de ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger. Il mourut dans cette guerre, mon autre regret. Les asgardiens nous avaient trahi et pris par surprise. Ce jour là, je perdis mon compagnon et mon plus jeune fils."

Loki réajusta la couverture sur les enfants avant de rassurer son père.

"- Père, je déplore également de ne jamais avoir pu connaître mon autre père, Farbauti. Et je n'excuse pas les actes d'Odin. Pour autant, je vois la situation tout autrement. Grâce à tout cela, j'ai pu rencontrer Anthony et donner la vie."

Il ne fit pas plus allusion à sa famille asgardienne. Il avait gagné un frère, Thor, même s'ils étaient souvent en désaccord. En contre parti, il avait perdu Byleist. Il avait perdu son père Farbauti, mais avait gagné une mère formidable qui lui avait tant appris et tant donné, Freya.

La soirée se poursuivit au gré des discussions. Seul Jagrül ne dit pas un mot. Il préféra faire des rondes et veiller à ce que les loups ne reviennent pas. Ce qui se passa car les animaux restèrent à bonne distance. La neige continua de tomber, blanchissant la pierre et faisant chuter les températures. Loki cola son corps à celui d'Anthony, qui était le seul à souffrir du froid dans la petit assemblée. Et Laufey raconta d'innombrables anecdotes et souvenir. Même Steve posa des questions, lui qui d'ordinaire, se contentait d'écouter.

Lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, que les premiers rayons de soleil léchaient la beau des bébés, le roi fit disparaître son trône et réveilla les autres qui somnolaient. Tony dans les bras de Loki, qui lui aussi sorti des bras de Morphée et Steve qui s'était assoupi assis contre son bouclier. Seul Jagrül garda l'esprit clair et monta la garde comme il le faisait toujours. Son seul écart fut de venir régulièrement voir si Mannir dormait ou n'avait besoin de rien.

Chacun s'attela à retourner ensuite au château. Loki et Tony embrassèrent leurs enfants une dernière fois avant de retourner au bas des grandes murailles et de repasser par là où ils étaient venus. Au grand damne de Tony ! Jagrül raccompagne Mannir et Steve par la grande porte, à peu près sûr que les gardes somnolaient après une nuit d'ivresse.

"- Loki et Tony auraient également pu rentrer par ici ? s'étonna Steve.

Pas savoir où illusion Loki être, plus sécurité si eux rentrer par où venu. Lui répondit Mannir en souriant de toute sa hauteur."

Tony lui avait raconté comment ils avaient descendu l'immense muraille depuis le balcon de leur chambre …. _Pauvre Anthony …._ Pensa le Cap sincère.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quelques temps plus tard, il fut conjointement décidé par Loki, Tony et Steve qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer sur Midgard. Leurs hôtes en furent attristés mais cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils avaient quitté leur territoire d'origine et les obligations les rattrapaient. Sur Jotunheim, ils ne captaient pas les ondes midgardiennes et ne pouvaient pas recevoir de messages ou d'alerte. Et Natasha avait beau leur avoir assuré que le monde pouvait se passer d'Iron Man et des plus belles fesses d'Amérique, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant des plus serein. Ils entendaient déjà Nick Fury …

" _Enfin de retour de vacances ? J'espère que vous en avez profité parce que les miennes remontent à bien avant que vous fassiez joujou avec vos armures._ "

Bien entendu, le chef du SHIELD était au courant de leur situation et leur avait accordé un congé sans date de retour fixée mais Fury était de ces personnes qui quoique vous fassiez, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lâcher un chapelet d'insultes et de reproches. Mais tout le monde adorait Fury même si parfois, Tony lui aurait fort volontier crevé l'autre oeil à la suite de remarques peu justifiées à son goût.

Un immense banquet fut programmé pour leur départ, un banquet auquel tous les dignitaires de la cours étaient conviés. Loki opta pour sa forme de géant prétextant que son père n'avait que rarement l'occasion de le voir sous cette forme et qu'il ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient. Ce à quoi Tony lui répondit qu'il pouvait revenir autant de fois dont il avait besoin. Loki avait trouvé cette proposition adorable mais il ne dit rien. Cachant son avis derrière un sourire amusé qui fit encore monter Tony sur ses grands chevaux.

Le festin était gargantuesque, à l'image de leurs hôtes. Des mets chauds et froids recouvraient la table longue de plusieurs mètres. Tony et Steve remercièrent le roi Helblindi d'avoir également convié Jagrül et Mannir. Le premier avait été placé aux côté de Steve et discutaient de technique de combat et de stratégie de guerre. Tout ce dont Steve adorait parler mais que Tony avait en horreur, lui qui optait pour un adage un peu moins logique : "Foncer d'abord, réfléchir ensuite".

Tony quant à lui était entre Loki à sa gauche et Mannir à sa droite. il parlait joyeusement et le milliardaire put constater les progrès que Mannir avait fait dans sa langue.

"- C'est que tu pourras bientôt venir nous rendre visite ! s'exclama Tony en buvant une coupe de vin chaud."

L'alcool avait au moins le mérite de réchauffer son sang, contrairement à sa fourrure qui ne le faisait que partiellement. Le repas était bien avancé quand Tony décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire sa déclaration. Il posa sa main sur celle bien plus grande de Loki et après que celui ci lui fit comprendre son accord, il se leva en se saisissant de sa coupe. Quand il se leva, son corps était caché par celui de Mannir assis. Personne ne se tut, ne le voyant pas. Cela fit rire Helblindi qui se leva à son tour pour imposer le silence.

"- Mes frères, notre hôte et ami, Anthony Stark a une déclaration à faire."

Le silence se fit et toutes les paires d'yeux grenat convergèrent sur l'ingénieur qui eut irrémédiablement envie de se taire. Il but une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage et reposa la boisson. Il n'avait le droit qu'à une coupe, il avait promis à Loki de freiner sur les alcools.

"- Je m'adresserais au peuple de cette magnifique planète. Même si je trouve qu'il y fait un peu frais."

Cette remarque gentillet fit rire l'assemblée.

"- Je tenais à vous témoigner ma gratitude pour l'accueil chaleureux qui nous a été fait à notre arrivé, à mon ami et moi-même."

Steve se leva et s'inclina avant de se rasseoir. Les deux humains avaient été vraiment surpris devant cet accueil. Surtout au vue des événements. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? A un peuple violent, sans compassion qui tuait quiconque n'était pas de son sang ? Bon, ils n'avaient pas imaginé un peuple aussi négatif mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envisagé un peuple aussi "ouvert" et bienveillant qu'il ne l'était véritablement.

"- Vous nous avez accueilli à bras ouvert et offert l'environnement qu'il fallait à ma convalescence et à l'arrivé de nos deux enfants. Pour cela, votre peuple aura notre gratitude éternelle."

Helblindi prononça un mot gutturale après quoi chaque invité tapa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter Tony. Loki lui glissa que cela signifiait "Que le destin soit avec chacun de nous" ou quelque chose du genre. Quand le silence revint, il se tourna vers Mannir.

"- Très cher Mannir … commença Tony soudainement de façon ultra sérieuse."

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune géant. Helblindi et Laufey arquèrent un sourcil curieux. Les autres géants eurent des réactions très différentes. Certains le regardèrent avec dégoût, d'autres avec dédains. D'autres, enfin, l'ignorèrent simplement. C'était ces derniers qu'Anthony exécrait le plus. Cela lui rappelait son père. Il le voyait encore. Toutes ces fois où leurs disputes se terminaient par des silences interminables. " _Le silence est le pire des mépris_ " se plaisait-il à lui répéter sans cesse. Anthony ne comptait plus les insultes silencieuse qui avaient fusé pendant toutes ces années. D'un seul geste, sans savoir pourquoi, peut être voulait-il montrer à quel point ce géant soit disant impur comptait pour lui et Loki, il se saisit des grandes mains de Mannir et les serra dans les siennes ridiculement petites.

"- Loki m'a expliqué que ce dont je vais te parler n'existe pas dans votre culture. Aussi, je comprendrais si tu refuses."

Le jeune géant roux se sentit mal à l'aise sous toute cette attention dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il regarda Loki juste derrière Tony qui l'encouragea d'un doux sourire et d'un simple message mimé par ses lèvres : "Ne t'inquiètes pas."

"- Sur Midgard, il existe une coutume où lorsqu'un couple vient d'avoir un enfant ils choisissent un ami proche et de confiance pour qu'il ou elle soit le parrain ou la marraine du bébé."

Mannir fronça les yeux. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas. Loki lui traduisit la proposition de Tony. Au fur et à mesure que les mots prirent sens dans la tête du géant roux, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son corps. Il regarda Jagrül en qu'aide d'une aide mais le guerrier se contenta de sourire de toute ses dents. il voyait très bien où le couple particulier voulait en venir. Il se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de Steve.

"- Vous étiez au courant ?

Plus ou moins … murmura Steve fier de la surprise."

En privé, Loki lui avait personnellement demandé d'être le parrain des enfants sur Midgard et de partager ce rôle avec Natasha. Il avait naturellement accepté, d'autant que la demande émanait directement de Loki dont il avait tant douté.

Mannir déglutit. Il voulait être certain de ce que lui demandé Tony.

"- Vous, vouloir que moi, occuper petits géants si vous mourir ?"

Tony hocha de la tête et Loki sourit attendant manifestement la réponse avec joie. Mais le géant ne répondait pas. Il bafouillait sans pouvoir prononcer de mots correctes. Il regardait souvent Jagrül dont les yeux étaient humides.

Tony et Loki savait très bien la valeur d'une telle proposition surtout à Mannir qui venait de perdre son petit.

"- Tu as le droit de refuser, le rassura Loki. Nous ne t'obligeons à rien."

Mais Mannir hocha négativement la tête en fronçant les yeux pour retenir des larmes.

"- Moi, accepter ! lâcha-t-il en pleure."

Tony le prit dans ses bras et Loki saisit l'avant-bras que Jagrül lui tendait. Indirectement, il serait aussi responsable des enfants. Aussi son avis comptait-il beaucoup. Tony jeta un regard aux autres géants dont les visages témoignaient de leur surprise. Un géant impur responsable de deux enfants de sang royal. Quel outrage ! Tony n'en apprécia que davantage son choix.

Le reste du repas fut bruyant et bien arrosé même si Tony ne rebut pas d'alcool. Leur départ était programmé pour très tôt demain matin. Il passerait quelques jours sur Asgard afin de présenter les enfants à l'autre côté de la famille de Loki, puis rentreraient sur Terre.

"- Tu te sens près à voyager ? demanda Anthony à Steve"

Le Cap qui se souvenait parfaitement du premier voyage blanchit à vue d'oeil à tel point qu'il tendait sur le vert.

"- J'ai demandé à Loki à être déposé sur Terre. lui répondit le Soldat.

Tu aurais pu venir sur Asgard …Tu y serais le bienvenu. lui dit Tony.

Je n'y ai pas ma place, Anthony, et je dois aussi penser à régler quelques affaires.

Bucky ?

Bucky. Votre parcours m'a fait réfléchir.

Je comprends, dit Tony en lui touchant l'avant-bras."

Puis il se retourna d'un coup pour saluer les autres géants. Une accolade viril à Helblindi, une poigne forte à Jagrül qui s'empressa d'ajouter que la prochaine fois aurait lieu un combat singulier entre eux pour se "tester". Quand vint le tour de Mannir, ce fut un torrent de larme. Même Loki eut des difficulté à l'arrêter. Le plus dur fut quand il fut temps de reprendre les petits des bras du géant.

"- Nous reviendrons, Mannir, lui dit Loki en jotun, je ne vais pas les priver de leur parrain !"

Laufey n'assista pas au départ. Le vieux roi détestait les adieux, aussi il faisait en sorte de les éviter au maximum. Il dit au revoir à son fils et à ses petits enfants la veille et plus personne ne le vit ensuite.

"- Heimdall ! cria Loki.

Bon, tonna Tony, à présent j'ai un chevalier à mâter !"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en serrant Alexandre. Le Byfröst apparu dans un bruit sourd, chatoyant comme toujours. Le dieu y pénétra le premier puis disparut rapidement. Steve décida de passer second. Loki aurait alors indiqué à Heimdall la destination du soldat. Puis ce fut le tour de Tony. S'il adorait revoir les parents de Loki, enfin surtout Freya. Parce qu'il n'avait pas tant que cotoyé Odin que cela mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait plus proche d'elle. Elle qui avait façonné Loki comme une petite statuette d'argile. Mais le pire était qu'il allait devoir affronter Fandral. Le Fandral qui voulait lui voler Loki. Le Fandral qui avait menacé ses enfants (sous la douleur certe) alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de leur père. Le Fandral qui avait protéger Loki lorsque Tony avait perdu le contrôle de son corps.

Le Fandral à qui le grand Anthony Stark était redevable.

 **~ Alors ? ;) Au programme du prochain chapitre : Asgard, Fandral, Thor, les grands parents et ... quelque chose ! ~**


	16. CHAPITRE 14

_**Bonjour :D Le nouveau chapitre est ENFIN arrivé ! Il a prit son temps et je m'excuse pour ce retard ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires , à vous abonner (si ce n'est pas fait ;) ) et à partager ! Bises à toutes et à tous !**_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 14**

Séjour à Asgard

.

.

.

Le Byfröst déposa Tony dans l'immense hall d'arrivé de la planète. Loki l'y attendait avec Alexandre, et Heimdall rangeait son immense épée. Quand son pied toucha le sol, il fut content de tenir Maria car cela lui rappelait qu'il ne devait surtout pas vomir.

"- Tu n'es pas encore habitué ? plaisanta Loki en voyant le visage blafard du milliardaire.

\- Ce n'est que mon …"

Tony essaya de compter mais avec grande difficulté tant la nausé jouait avec son estomac.

"- quatrième voyage. Enfin, je crois …"

Loki ricana en remerciant Heimdall. Il en profita pour présenter les deux enfants.

"- Je ne te présente pas mes deux enfants, dit-il narquois, de toute façon, tu les connais déjà."

Heimdall sourit. Ses yeux mordorés se plissèrent de malice. L'asgardien voyait tout dans le temps et l'espace, rien ne lui échappait. Tony avait omis ce détail et il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise à cette idée. Il allait en parler au roi et à la reine. Il était obligé de le faire même si Loki lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

"- Effectivement, mon Prince."

Puis le géant noir s'inclina avant de conduire les deux hommes jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immense pont.

"- Souhaitez-vous que je vous annonce auprès de notre roi ? demanda le protecteur du portail.

\- Non, ça ira. Je veux rentrer à pied. lui répondit Loki. Le roi connaître ma présence quand je serais devant lui.

\- Mais il est encore tôt, mon seigneur, la ville est encore endormie.

\- C'est parfait, Heimdall."

Puis le grand soldat s'effaça pour retourner à son poste. En passant devant Tony, il inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer. Tony aurait juré voir un éclat de quelque chose dans son regard mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'ingénieur avança jusqu'à Loki.

"- Tu sembles … nerveux. commenta Tony."

Loki fit les premiers pas et se mit à traverser le pont.

"- Pourquoi sais-tu si bien lire en moi ? murmura Loki pour lui même.

\- Tu dis ? releva Tony.

\- Je te disais que traverser la ville nous ferait du bien. Le soleil est en train de se lever et c'est à cette heure ci que la cité révèle sa véritable beauté."

Ils traversèrent le pont sans dire un mot de plus. Il faisait bien plus chaud ici malgré la brise matinale accentuée par le mouvement des vagues de la mer situé sous le pont. Tony se forçait à ne pas baisser les yeux, s'il osait regarder la houle, il vomirait sur Maria à coup sûr. Autant dans son armure, il se savait protégé et n'avait peur ni de la hauteur, ni de la vitesse mais quand il en était privé, il pouvait faire preuve de courage mais bien souvent le corps ne suivait le mental.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cité, le silence était encore maîtresse des lieux. Une semi obscurité planait progressivement chassée par les rayons dorés du soleil qui frappaient l'or des ornements architecturaux. Au détour de certaines rues, ils croisèrent des gardes en patrouilles qui s'inclinaient aussitôt, étonnés de voir les deux hommes à cette heure et surtout ici, avec deux enfants pour les accompagner.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, déambulant dans les rues d'une propreté impeccable. La ville s'éveillait. Les boulangers ouvraient leurs échoppes, les fleuristes préparaient leurs étalages, … Tony chippa une fleur cassée tombée au sol et la tandis à Loki qui s'en saisit et la huma. Les magnifiques pétales d'un bleu pastel se terminant sur un bleu plus foncé presque noir caressaient la peau diaphane du dieu. Il donna ensuite le fleur à Alexandre qui la déchiqueta comme il se devait. Tony et Loki haussèrent un sourcil. Dieu que les enfants pouvaient être cruel !

"- Elle sentait très bon. lui dit le dieu en lui volant un baiser rapide."

Loki se sentait nostalgique. Il raconta à Tony de nombreux souvenirs de sa jeunesse au fur et à mesure de leur visite. " _C'est ici que l'on jouait à cache-cache avec Thor_ " lui dit-il en passant devant une vieille ruine d'un ancien édifice religieux. " _Dans ce jardin, Dame Sif m'avait défié._ " lui expliqua-t-il en passant devant un magnifique jardin exotique. " _Qui a gagné ?_ " demanda Tony curieux. Loki haussa un sourcil déçu de la question de son amant. " _Toi, évidemment !"_ plaisanta Tony en lui effleurant la main.

Cette visite guidée avait quelque chose de très romantique après tous les événements survenus. Mais les rues commençaient à se remplir de monde et le couple n'appréciait pas de s'exposer ainsi. Ils arrivèrent devant une modeste fontaine un peu à l'écart. Loki s'en approcha et toucha les pierres avec un petit rictus.

"- Un souvenir heureux ? demanda Tony.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu veilles savoir."

Trop tard. Maintenant Tony voulait absolument savoir. Cette simple remarque avait éveillé toute sa curiosité.

"- Maintenant tu en as trop dit. tona Tony en se saisissant de sa hanche afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? railla Loki en caressant l'oreille de l'ingénieur du bout de son nez.

\- Parles ! grogna Tony imaginant déjà l'implication d'un connard de chevalier."

Loki se rapprocha de l'oreille et murmura pour que seul Tony puisse l'entendre.

"- Fandral m'a souvent fait l'amour sur cette fontaine, la nuit. "

Tony ouvrit la bouche en regardant le bassin de pierre. Visuellement, il n'avait rien d'affolant mais à présent, il imaginait les deux corps enlacés sur le rebord de pierre large et épais, dans l'eau claire et fraîche, contre la décoration en forme de danseuse …

Il savait très bien et surtout il acceptait que Loki ait fréquenté Fandral. Il savait aussi qu'il avait eu d'autres amants. Mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un brin de sympathie pour le chevalier. Il lui serait toujours reconnaissant d'avoir protégé Loki de sa folie passagère. Mais c'était tout. Puis Loki s'éloigna en rigolant.

"- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! plaisanta-t-il. Impayable !

\- Tu sais que je vais me venger ? gronda Tony un sourire carnassier barrant sa barbe brune.

\- J'y compte bien ! clama Loki en évitant un commerçant qui descendait la rue avec sa charrette."

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château. Loki décida de passer par une porte dérobée.

"- Je souhaiterai me vétir d'une autre tenue. dit Loki."

Tony reluqua le corps du dieu quand celui ci passa la porte. Son armure de cuir épousait les muscles saillants de ses jambes et soulignait sa chute de rein. Rien qu'en le regardant et en l'imaginant sans la tenue, un doux feu naquit aux creux de ses reins.

"- Moi, je l'aime bien cette tenue. souffla Tony."

Loki sourit en grimpant les escaliers qui menait à ses appartements. Il voulait mettre une tenue plus adaptée à Asgard, plus confortable. Depuis que le docteur Banner et Menning lui avait ouvert le ventre, il avait cicatrisé et plus aucun marque n'était apparente mais de temps à autres, il lui venait comme un étirement. Les docteurs lui avaient assuré que la sensation disparaîtrait avec le temps mais il n'avait pas l'impression que cela s'estompait.

Ses appartements étaient d'une propreté impeccable. Tout était à la place où il les avait laissés avant. Même le livre qu'il avait lu avant de retourner sur Terre. Il était toujours sur le bout de son lit avec le marque page en soie noire. Seul le couvre lit et les draps avaient été changés pour une parure noire brodée d'étoiles argentées entourant un immense arbre, Yggdrasil.

Ils posèrent les bébés au centre du lit qui s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

"- Je demanderais à une nourrice de les nourrir tout à l'heure. Dit Loki en se déshabillant."

Il se mit entièrement nu, les rayons du soleil léchaient son corps comme des langues de feu. Il ouvrit une belle armoire de bois noire où se trouvaient différentes tenues de toutes les couleurs, bien qu'il ne porta que du noir et du vert. A l'occasion, il ajoutait une touche de doré pour la fantaisie.

"- Tunique ou pourpoint ? dit-il en se tournant vers Anthony.

\- Pourpoint, s'il te plait. répondit Tony en se déshabillant à son tour."

Ses vêtements rejoignirent ceux de son conjoint et il récupéra l'ensemble que le dieu lui tendit. Un pourpoint marron aux motifs floraux et dorés avec un revers rouge. Le pantalon cintré était de la même couleur avec un rappel du motif sur le côté des cuisses. Il termina sa tenue avec une paire de bottes noires.

"- Tu passerais presque pour un asgardien. le railla Loki en terminant de se vêtir."

La longue tunique verte émeraude fendue sur le côté tomba dans un bruit de soie sur un pantalon de noir. le col Mao enserrait son cou, soulignant la blancheur de sa peau et contrastant avec le noir de ses cheveux.

"- Et toi … commença Tony. Tu restes toi."

Loki éclata de rire. Il embrassa l'ingénieur dans le cou tout en lui mordillant une parcelle de peau de façon taquine. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Le garde au coin du couloir se raidit d'un coup et fit claquer ses talons.

"- Garde, avertis les soigneuses que nous avons besoin d'une femme pouvant allaiter deux enfants.

\- Bien, mon Prince.

\- Merci."

Le garde eut un moment de stuppeure avant de se ressaisir et de filer exécuter l'ordre qu'il avait reçu. Il entendit Tony glousser, lui qui n'avait rien râter de la scène. Loki sentit ses joues le cuire quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"- Tu te rends compte que dans une heure, le royaume sera au courant ? le railla Tony.

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires …

Le sombre et tourmenté Loki, Prince d'Asgard et Jotunheim, qui remercie un garde … Sur Terre, tu aurais fait les gros titres ! Le Daily Bugle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée !"

C'est lorsque Tony se calma de sa crise de rire tout essayant d'ajuster le rasage de sa barbe que la nourrice arriva.

"- Hida. Vous avez demandé, mon Prince."

La jeune femme était charmante, du point de vue d'Anthony. De taille moyenne, au corps plantureux et aux formes généreuses. Son visage en forme de coeur était encadré d'une masse de boucles brunes. Sa peau halée mettait en valeur ses yeux noisettes.

"- Tu viens d'accoucher, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Loki.

\- Oui, mon Prince, mon compagnon et moi même avons eu des jumelles.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le dieu."

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Maria gémit dans son sommeil, ce qui attira l'attention de la nourrice. Quand elle remarqua les deux bébés, un immense sourire barra son visage. Anthony se précipita.

"- Alexandre et Maria, nos enfants. Comment se nomment vos petites ? dit-il dans un grand sourire et en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle obtempéra et passa une main sur le ventre des deux petits.

"- Clymène et Silmir.

C'est charmant, admis Tony."

Loki versa une coupe de lait de chèvre et la tendit à la jeune femme qui le remercia d'un gracieux sourire.

"- Accepteriez-vous de nourrir nos enfants ? lui demanda alors Loki."

Tout le monde sur Asgard savait que le Prince Loki avait une préférence pour l'amour masculin. Tout le monde savait également que le compagnon actuel du Prince était un midgardien. Mais le pourquoi du comment, les deux hommes revenaient avec deux enfants allaient forcément susciter des questions. Loki avait lui même été choqué de sa propre condition alors que dire des asgardiens !

"- Je vais expliquer clairement la situation. dit le prince d'une voix douce en prenant appuie sur le mur en face. Nous allons vous demander un don de vous même et il est normal que vous ayez connaissance de tous les éléments."

Il expliqua donc brièvement quelles étaient les capacités des jotuns. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent.

"- Ils n'ont donc pas de mère … se répéta-t-elle comme pour assimiler l'information.

\- C'est exacte, et de ce fait, il nous est impossible de le nourrir. Sur ma planète, nous pourrions trouver une alternative mais …"

La jeune femme termina sa coupe d'une traite et la posa sur la table basse à proximité puis elle ôta la broche qui retenait le tissu de sa robe au niveau de l'épaule droite. La robe était retenue au niveau de sa taille par une ceinture de tissu doré, le tissu tomba et dévoila son sein droit. Anthony eut le réflexe pudique de se retourner tandis que Loki indiquait à la jeune mère de se caler dans le lit avec les coussins pour son confort. Elle commença à nourrir les enfants un par un. Loki averti Tony que la journée allait débuter mais avant que les deux hommes ne quittent la pièce, la jeune femme les retint.

"- Mes seigneurs, si vous souhaitez que je m'occupe des enfants en journée, je peux très bien les amener chez moi. J'habite au niveau du marché et de cette façon, ils pourraient côtoyer des enfants de leur âge."

Anthony ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de répondre qu'il fit part de son avis favorable à cette idée.

"- Mère voudra les voir. commenta Loki sceptique et inquiet.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas de rester au palais pour le moment ? demanda Tony à Hida.

\- Vos enfants peuvent venir au palais, dit doucement Loki. Les jardins sont très agréable en cette saison."

La jeune femme acquiesça et un garde fut chargé d'aller récupérer ses enfants. Tony et Loki en profitèrent pour se rendre au banquet matinal composé de fruits, de céréales, de viandes et de poissons fumées et de fromages. Comme le soleil ravissait la cité, il fut décidé que le banquet aurait lieu dans la cour intérieur. L'ensemble des convives étaient déjà présents et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu.

"- Mon frère ! Anthony ! s'exclama Thor en se levant. Venez, nous venons à peine de débuter."

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et avant de s'asseoir saluèrent le père de toute chose qui les gratifia d'une oeillade étonnement vive et humide.

 _Il est au courant._ En conclu le dieu malicieux. Mais son attention fut très vite attirée par l'absence de sa mère.

"- Mère est souffrante ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon fils, ta mère ne va pas tarder. Elle a souhaité se recueillir."

 _Auprès de qui ?! Mère est donc également au courant._ Aussitôt son regard se durcit et se tourna vers le gros tas de muscle qui descendait une coupe de lait de chèvre comme s'il s'agissait d'une chope de bière.

Thor capta son oeillade meurtrière et lui fit un sourire désolé en haussant les épaules. Fandral qui se trouvait en face du dieu de la foudre ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Loki était redevenu lui même à ceci près qu'il était désormais père et que ses enfants partageaient son ADN avec un vulgaire midgardien. Même si Fandral avait capitulé dans un sens, secourant Loki et Tony, et admettant que Loki ne serait jamais sien. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de refluer la jalousie qui s'emparait de son coeurs dès que ces deux hommes se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui.

Pourtant, le destin ne laissait au final que très peu de place au hasard. Deux asgardiennes se levèrent pour laisser leur place au prince et à Tony. Ce dernier qui se trouvait au plus près de Thor n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre place à ses côtés. La montagne de muscles fit une accolade à l'ingénieur.

"- Tu sembles aller bien mieux, ami Tony. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis heureux pour vous deux."

Nul doute que le guerrier parlait des enfants et pour le remercier, Tony ressera son étreinte et Thor comprit le message au vu de l'immense sourire qu'il arborait en s'écartant.

"- Vous êtes encore bien pâle, mangez ! buvez !" le relança-t-il.

Tony s'assit mais son sourire s'estompa quand il vit de l'autre côté de la table, un peu plus loin, Loki s'approcher de Fandral et poser sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier. Il se retourna légèrement et salua le prince d'un léger hochement de tête. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière pourtant Anthony était certain d'avoir perçu le tressautement dans les épaules du blond, comme une tension au contact de son ancien amant.

La vision de Loki et de cet homme dans une fontaine s'imposa à son esprit accompagnée d'une jalousie qui lui mit le feu aux joues. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Loki le regarda, il avait senti son mécontentement et prestement avait ôté sa main comme si le chevalier était fait de feu. Il s'installa à côté de lui et amorça une conversation avec lui que Tony ne put déchiffrer. Il ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres mais le léger sourire qui naquit sur celles de Fandral lui donna envie de lui en coller deux.

Tony mangea car il mourrait de faim. La viande et le poisson étaient d'une finesse incroyable, les fruits d'une fraîcheur sans pareil et le lait d'une douceur incommensurable. Il ne s'était pas restaurer avant de partir et son estomac le brûlait. Loki comme à son habitude nourrissait son appétit d'oiseau à coup de petites bouchées. Le festin se déroula paisiblement sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Odin qui ne cessait de fixer Loki, alternant de temps à autre avec Tony, sans rien dire. Ses lèvres étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre et ne se décollèrent pas, pas même pour manger.

Tony remarqua le comportement du roi et il sut qu'ils auraient tout deux droit à une discussion. Soudain, Loki se retourna doucement et se leva. Quelque chose attirait son attention, une chose que lui seul entendait. Et Thor, car un léger sourire barrait son visage derrière sa barbe blonde. Les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment sur la reine enveloppé dans une robe voluptueuse bleu roi. Des enfants ressentait la présence de leur parents. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, comme s'il lui avait manqué (ce qui était probablement le cas) et l'enlaça en la faisant tourner dans les airs. Tous furent étonnés du comportement du prince Loki qui d'ordinaire était effacé. Même la reine eut un moment de stupeur avant de rire gaiement.

"- Mon fils, je suis si contente de te voir. lui dit-elle en lui baisant la joue."

Les invités se levèrent mais la reine leva la main pour leur indiquer de rester assis. Loki se saisit de son bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande tablée.

"- Mère … commença-t-il doucement pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

\- Pas tout de suite, mon fils, nous en parlerons après le repas. Tu es pâle, restaure-toi."

Ce qu'il fit. La reine s'assit aux côtés de son époux qui posa sa grande main sur celle menue de son épouse. Ils se regardèrent sans dire mot et Tony sentit très clairement le regard mordoré de sa belle-mềre le fixer. Il ne la regarda, ignorant le regard insistant. Mais il s'arrêta de manger. Sa faim était morte avec la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Sa belle mère savait pour la grossesse depuis le début mais Odin était-il au courant ... En réalité, ce n'était pas tant cela qui le rongeait mais sa crise de folie. Il ignorait si Fandral ou Thor le lui avait dit. Il avait juré qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Loki et pourtant il lui en avait fait contre son gré.

Le grand milliardaire était donc cerné entre sa belle famille et ce connard de Fandral.

Le banquet se termina bien rapidement aux yeux de Tony qui suivit son compagnon jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le Roi et la Reine se trouvaient déjà là, assis sur leurs trônes respectifs. Odin frappa une fois de son poing et les gardes sortir un par un, laissant la famille seule.

"- Mon fils, tonna la voix tonitruante du roi. Bienvenu chez toi."

Loki haussa un sourcil et ne put retenir un sourir un coin pour le peu ironique. La situation était bien trop formelle.

"- Père, permettez-moi de vous épargner des paroles inutiles et encombrantes."

Odin ne broncha pas habitué aux frasques peu cérémonieuses de son fils cadet. La reine avait le visage rieur, fière du comportement de son fils bien qu'elle lutta toujours pour que celui ci soit un peu plus respectueux des règlements, en vain.

"- Thor, dépêche toi de venir, je ne veux que cela dure pendant 30 printemps. s'agaça le dieu malicieux."

Thor sorti de derrière une colonne, la main sur la nuque et le regard désolé. Il ne portait pas sa cape, juste son bustier de cuir marron et son pantalon de cuir noir. Il s'approcha en restant toutefois derrière le jeune couple. Loki, fit signe au seul garde resté près d'une petite porte. Ce dernier disparut derrière et revint peu de temps après avec la jeune femme et les deux bébés. Ils s'approchèrent et la nourrice tendit Alexandre au jotun et le garde remit Maria à Tony. La reine avait un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'Odin ouvrait grand les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Au moins, le milliardaire avait sa réponse : le Roi-de-toute-chose n'était pas au courant. Mais le couple royal avait en commun cette humidité qui vous piquait les yeux lorsque l'émotion vous gagne.

Loki s'avança avec Tony à ces côtés et s'agenouilla devant ses parents, rapidement suivit de son compagnon.

"- Permettez-moi de vous présenter nos enfants, vos petis-enfants : Alexandre et Maria Starkson."

Thor pouffa de rire ce qui lui vaut le regard réprobateur de son père. Mais Tony était d'accord.

"- Je te l'avais dit, c'est horrible comme nom. Tu aurais mieux fait de dire Lokison. C'est bien plus harmonieux. lança l'ingénieur en soupirant."

Loki était exaspéré. Comment pouvait-il discuter sérieusement avec deux hommes inhérents à sa vie qui ne parvenaient jamais à rester sérieux plus d'une demi heure. Il passa sa main sur son visage comme si ce simple geste pouvait laver son exaspération. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. _Calme-toi Loki, ce sont deux brutes complètement désinhibé de tout sens rationnel …._ Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à l'ingénieur, il ne pouvait penser que son amant partageait quelques traits communs avec son rustre de frère.

Loki décida de passer outre et les ignorant, il s'avança jusqu'à sa mère à qui il tendit le petit garçon. Tony se décida à faire de même quand Thor le poussa un peu dans le creux de son dos. Il s'avança, d'un pas hésitant, vers le roi d'Asgard et tendit la petite fille. Le couple royal était muet mais ils se saisirent des enfants. C'est ici que le drame commença. La reine déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alexandre puis fondit en larme en le cajolant. Elle regarda alternativement son fils et son petit-fils.

"- Il te ressemble tellement … Oh mon tout petit …"

Le roi fixait la petit fille et faisait attention à comment il la tenait comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Son oeil valide brillait d'humidité et d'une joie que peu de gens avait vu chez le vieux guerrier. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée mais il se refusait de pleurer.

Tony ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il resta planté là, devant le roi. Tandis que Loki frottait le dos de sa mère émue. Pourquoi c'était à lui de s'occuper du roi … Il n'en avait pas peur. Encore que quand il avait son regard dur, son air peu accommodant et ce petit quelque chose de "dangereux", l'ingénieur ne faisait pas le fier. Thor se rapprocha du milliardaire et posa sa grande main sur son épaule.

"- Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Père dans cet état … en fait, je me demande si je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un pareil état.

\- Quel état ? s'inquiéta Tony mais dont la curiosité revenait au galop.

\- Je ne saurais trop vous le dire, mon ami. On m'a dit qu'à ma naissance, le roi n'avait versé aucune larme, qu'aucune émotion n'avait transparu des traits de son visage. Quant à l'adoption de Loki, on peut dire que Père fit preuve de pitié, une forme d'amour si l'on puit dire. Mais aujourd'hui … Il y a quelque chose d'autre."

Les deux hommes furent interrompu par le Père-de-toute-chose qui se saisit de sa lance tout en maintenant le nourrisson, puis il frappa une fois le sol. Le son se répercuta sur tous les murs. Les deux bébés se mirent à pleurer en coeur sous le regard réprobateur de la Reine qui fusilla son époux du regard. Il lâcha aussitôt sa lance qui resta debout et toussa deux fois. Ce faisant un soldat apparut à la droite du roi.

"- Mon roi. dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Faites réunir notre peuple. Son roi a à parler. Une grande annonce."

Le soldat reparti un sourire aux lèvres non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à la petit Maria. Loki se rapprocha de son père.

"- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Père.

\- Et pourquoi donc, mon fils ? gronda gentiment le roi."

Le ton quelque peu enjoué et cette réponse étonnèrent les deux frères qui se jetèrent un regard en coin.

"- Il n'est pas nécessaire de les présenter officiellement à la cité. Cette tradition n'est faite que pour les héritiers directs."

Le roi lui jeta une oeillade irrité. Il tiqua en se levant. Un sourire s'étira dans son immense barbe.

"- Effectivement, mon fils. Et je crois savoir que tu es Prince, d'Asgard mais pas seulement. Tes enfants sont donc Princesse et Prince. Et je crois également savoir que ton frère aîné n'a pas encore pris femme et n'a donc pas encore d'enfant. Que doit-on en conclure ?"

Face au mutisme du jotun qui connaissait la réponse mais ne souhaitait pas ouvrir la bouche, le Roi se tourna vers son autre fils.

"- Thor ?"

Tony se tourna également vers le dieu guerrier.

"- Que si je trépasse sans héritiers, Alexandre ou Maria héritera de la couronne d'Asgard."

Tony manqua d'oxygène, comme si un coup lui était porté à l'estomac. Ses enfants hériteraient de sa fortune et de son carnet d'adresse sur Terre (en plus de celui qu'il se créerait !) mais il ne réalisait que maintenant que ses enfants étaient également des demi-dieux qui pouvaient prétendre à la couronne non pas d'un royaume mais de deux : Asgard et Jotunheim. Tony chancela sous le poids de ces informations qu'il venait d'assimiler pleinement. Thor s'en rendit compte et s'enquit de sa santé, puisqu'il était au courant de cette dernière fraîchement ravivée.

"- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? dit-il les sourcils froncés et la main prête à appeler un garde ou une soigneuse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Thor, je viens seulement de prendre conscience de certaines choses."

Thor ricana en tapotant son dos. Il semblait comprendre les réalisations de Tony. Il était logique que cette réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Le soldat revint quelques instant plus tard essoufflé. Il s'agenouilla devant son roi.

"- Mon Roi, le peuple se rassemble sur le forum."

Odin opina du chef en regardant son épouse. Elle hésita avant de rendre son petit-fils à son fils. Le roi fit de même avec Maria et enjoignit le midgardien à le suivre en plaçant sa poigne d'acier sur son épaule.

"- Vous savez, Sr Stark, je vous ai mal jugé lors de notre première rencontre. commença Odin sans toutefois user de la même voix forte."

Tony tiqua et il n'était pas le seul puisque Thor lâcha un ricanement juste derrière lui. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas fait bon impression. Étonnant vu comment la Reine l'appréciait. A moins que cette impression ne tenait que pour le vieux guerrier. Il se racla la gorge en passant sa main libre sur le ventre de Maria.

"- Vous m'en voyez navré, mais je ne peux que vous approuver."

Sur Terre, l'Amérique entière était à ses pieds. Il était la figure de la réussite même si le Cap' était officiellement la mascotte du gouvernement. Mais Tony savait que beaucoup trouvait son comportement des plus exaspérants, certains diraient à vomir. Et il avouait être très souvent imbuvable. D'ailleurs, la seule raison pour laquelle les ⅔ de son entourage le supportait était son argent et son carnet d'adresse. Il en avait pleinement conscience et adorait jouer avec eux, en accordant une occasion ou au contraire en leur fermant toutes les portes. Un comportement de connard né avec une cuillère en argent. Mais qui n'en profiterait pas ?

"- C'est à moi de vous présenter mes excuses, Sir Stark. D'ordinaire, je ne me fie pas à ma première impression mais là …

\- Je vous comprends parfaitement. Je ne vous mentirais pas en vous disant que je m'étais également forgé des opinions qui se sont avérées fausses."

Surtout concernant Loki …

"- Toujours est-il que vous rendez mon fils heureux et je ne sais pas encore comment cela a pu arriver mais vous offrez à notre monde deux beaux enfants. Pour cela, je ne peux que vous remercier."

Le roi se tut. L'entendre était déjà rare alors échanger avec lui relevait du miracle et désormais un milliardaire midgardien pouvait se targuer de faire parti de ceux qui avait relevé le défi. La présentation des enfants aux peuples fut assez étrange. Lorsque l'on annonça que le trône avait désormais deux héritiers potentiels, cela avait soulevé la foule. Quand le peuple apprit qu'il y avait un prince et une princesse, elle était en liesse. Mais quand on annonça qu'il ne s'agissait pas des enfants de Thor mais de Loki. Une vague d'incompréhension avait traverser la vague, la rompant avant son point de chute. Ce qui amusa fortement le premier concerné. Effectivement, au vu de la vie privée de leurs deux princes, le peuple s'attendait à ce que ce soit le grand blond qui devienne père en premier, même si côté sexe, Loki comptait davantage de frasques à son actif. Personne n'imaginait le prince Loki avec une jeune femme sauf si elle était aussi tyrannique que lui. Mais comme tout le monde savait que le prince au sang mêlé partageait actuellement sa vie avec un midgardien du même sexe, la surprise fut au rendez-vous.

Loki se gaussa de l'effet qu'il avait fait tout l'après midi durant au grand damne de Tony qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre, quand bien même il était amoureux de son compagnon. La nourrice récupéra les enfants et les adultes purent se reposer, quand Loki ne se marrait pas.

Loki semblait avoir repris de la vivacité depuis son accouchement même si ses hormones n'étaient pas encore au point mort. Depuis leur arrivé, le géant ne cessait de vouloir coucher dans un lit (ou pas d'ailleurs) son amour pour le milliardaire. Il avait récupéré ses joutes coquines et s'amusaient à défier quiconque le voudrait et ils étaient nombreux au palais à le trouver attirant … Toutefois, Tony apprenait à faire entièrement confiance au dieu.

Mais que diable devait-il faire quand son compagnon, replongé dans les limbes de ses souvenirs en ces lieux, était sans cesse attaqué par un chevalier, qui les avait sauvé et qui avait été accessoirement son ex-amant … Fandral avait promis de ne rien faire tant que Loki ne lui donnerait pas son aval. Et à la vue de l'état de Loki ces derniers temps, Tony ne craignait que le dieu ne succombe ! Pas pour la simple envie de le tromper, ça non ! Mais comme quand vous avez terriblement envie de quelque chose d'interdit et que vous finissez par succomber pour ensuite être totalement anéantis par le regret.

N'y tenant plus, Tony se décida à prendre conseil. Il ne pouvait pas contacter ses amis sur Terre. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas en parler à sa belle-famille ! Ne lui restait alors qu'un seul choix : Thor. Il le prit à parti en fin de journée alors que tous se préparait pour l'immense fête organisé par le peuple en l'honneur de deux enfants. Il le croisa dans un couloir, l'armure dorée du Prince aîné brillait dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Un serviteur venait lui apporter sa cape rouge sang.

"- Thor, est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ?"

Le prince se retourna avec un immense sourire qui s'évanouit quand il constata que Tony ne portait encore qu'un ensemble de soie asgardien.

"- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore changé, ami Tony ? s'étonna le guerrier.

\- Oui, enfin pas encore, Thor, je dois te parler !"

Thor haussa un sourcil devant l'inquiétude flagrante du brun. Il comprit que le sujet était sérieux … encore. Il congédia le serviteur qui disparut derrière une porte puis il accompagna le milliardaire dans un boudoir à l'écart de tout éventuel passage.

"- Parlez, Anthony, dites moi ce qui vous assombris l'esprit. lança Thor en ajustant sa cape."

Tony hésita, maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de son ami et beau-frère, il se trouvait un peu con. Mais il avait promis : plus de secret qui le tourmentait. Il inspira un grand coup.

"- Je crois que Loki veut renouer avec Fandral en souvenir du bon vieux temps."

Il y eut un moment de silence quand Thor le fixa sans rien dire, le regard vide. Puis d'un coup il leva le point et tata du muscle de son avant bras, le regard brûlant de colère. Au loin, de petits nuages noirs commencèrent à se former.

"- C'est encore Fandral qui a fait des siennes, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'avait promis, je vais lui en toucher deux mots …"

Mais alors qu'un grondement lointain se fit entendre, Tony décida de mettre le hola. Il força le dieu à abaisser son point.

"- Non, Thor, rien de tout cela ! En fait, je crois bien que ça vient de Loki."

Le dieu de la guerre explosa de rire, ce qui vexa l'ego de Tony. Mais face au sérieux de son vis à vis, le dieu dû se rendre à l'évidence. Anthony Stark ne blaguait pas.

"- Non, c'est impossible, Loki donnerait sa vie pour vous. Et quoi que l'on en pense, quand Loki a une relation, il y est fidèle. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais connu couchant avec deux personnes en même temps …"

Tony eut une vision affreuse du père de ses enfants le larguer pour le chevalier d'Eon ! Il agrippa l'avant bras de Thor.

"- Je te jure que je ne me fais pas d'idée ! Je pense que c'est plus fort que lui. Les bouleversements chimiques qu'il a subie et le souvenir de ce matin … Et bon, je dois admettre que bien que ce soit un connard doublé d'une diablerie sans bornes, Fandral a de quoi convaincre le plus chaste des hommes.

\- Quel souvenir ? demanda Thor curieux. Et je vous crois, mon ami. Mais je pense que Loki est assez fort pour résister à quelques pulsions que ce soit jusqu'à son complet rétablissement."

Anthony le regarda en haussant un sourcil quelque peu mitigé. Loki était l'homme le plus avide qu'il connaissait. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait. Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci ? Il avait quand même failli tuer son propre frère juste pour une couronne !

"- Bon, je reconnais que Loki, en plus d'être le dieu de la malice, et également le plus cupide d'entre nous. Accorda l'asgardien. Mais de quel souvenir parlez-vous ?

\- Heu, tu vois la fontaine avec une femme ou une sirène, je ne sais plus trop, en contrebas du marché …

\- Un peu camouflé par la végétation ?

\- Oui, c'est ça !"

Thor avait blémis à vue d'oeil. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

"- Visiblement, tu sais exactement de quel souvenir je parle.

\- Oui, cette fontaine a un passé … douteux."

Tony souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Thor voyait dans quel état de détresse se trouvait l'ingénieur et il décida d'aider son ami. Décidément, son petit frère lui ferait tout, mais vraiment tout !

"- Allez vous changer, ami Tony, vous et moi avons une nouvelle mission."

Tony releva le visage, le regard suppliant.

"- Il y a un serpent et un chevalier que nous devons espionner avant de déterminer comment procéder."

Thor tendit une main de fer à Tony qui la serra chaleureusement. Il détestait l'idée de fliquer Loki mais il ne voulait pas que Loki regrette un acte qu'il ne souhait pas, ou pas de son plein gré.

"- Mais avant, nous devons passer à l'hospice afin de poser quelques questions aux guérisseuses."


	17. CHAPITRE 15

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 15 ! J'ai mis moins de temps à l'écrire que le précédent mais je voulais vous offrir une jolie scène Lemon (Rating T+ !) . Certains d'entres-vous vont détester mon choix, je le sais, mais je l'assume. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous revois en bas ;) Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés 3**_

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Enquête, mise au point et conditions**

.

.

Chapitre écrit sur la musique "Red Swan" tirée de l'anime "L'attaque des titans"

.

Tony s'était changé en quatrième vitesse et avait troqué son ensemble de soie noir, pourtant si confortable, au profit d'un pantalon de cuir marron tendant sur le rouge et d'un pourpoint de lin rouge foncé à motifs dorés et noirs. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux bruns parsemés d'argent en arrière et Thor l'avait aidé à tailler sa barbe. Inutile de dire que bien qu'Iron Man fasse entièrement confiance en PointBreak, la réciproque qui voulait que Tony Stark ai entièrement confiance au dieu Thor armé d'un rasoir, n'était pas forcément vrai.

Mais après cette péripétie dont ils se seraient tous deux bien passés, ils se rendirent à l'hospice pour discuter avec une mage guérisseuse. Quelques jeunes femmes charmantes les accueillir ainsi que quelques hommes de tout âge.

"- Bon jour à vous, mesdames, lança Thor avec un sourir charmeur. Je souhaiterais parler à votre chanoine.

\- Dame Nacia n'est pas encore revenue mais Maître Jadès est présent. Souhaitez-vous que je vous mène à lui ?

\- Bien, lui répondit-il en lui tendant le bras, avec une guide aussi charmante …"

La jeune femme gloussa et conduisit le prince. Tony voulu le suivre mais deux jeunes hommes le stoppèrent avant qu'il ne puisse lui emboîter le pas.

"- Bien le bon jour à vous, Seigneur Stark, gloussa un grand blond aux yeux couleur de sang de sa voix doucereuse.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, continua un brun aux yeux bleus plus petit mais plus trapu."

Ils portaient des tuniques blanches sans manches sur des pantalons noirs, visiblement la couleur des soigneurs.

"- Enchanté, répondit poliment Tony. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser …"

Mais les deux soigneurs ne le laissèrent pas filer.

"- Les enfants sont adorables, le complimenta le brun.

\- J'imagine qu'ils ont pris de vous … continua le blond en posant sa main sur l'avant bras."

Le cerveau de Tony tiqua. D'ordinaire, il repérait la drague à dix kilomètres mais là, il avait une mission à exécuter et bien que ses interlocuteurs soient de très beaux hommes, il n'était pas gay.

"- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas gay."

Et c'était vrai, il n'aimait pas Loki parce qu'il était un homme, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était : lui-même.

"- Mais nous non plus, mon seigneur, mais si vous souhaitez passer du bon temps en bonne compagnie … dit le blond langoureusement."

Le petit brun émis un petit rire qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils projetaient. Tony s'impatientait mais il ne voulait pas faire honte à son compagnon. Il s'ancra davantage sur ses jambes et leur fit face.

"- Messieurs, je suis honoré de l'intérêt que vous me portez mais je suis déterminé à rester fidèle à mon compagnon."

Leurs regards amourachés se transformèrent en regard de pitié.

"- C'est dommage que la fidélité soit à sens unique. En tout cas, dit le blond, si tu es intéressé, n'hésites pas à passer."

Puis, il partit. Le sang de Tony ne fit qu'un tour et il voulut pour une fois le rattraper mais il disparut dans le dédale de pièces. Le brun eut un sourire contrit.

"- Il n'est pas méchant, Seigneur Stark, il a juste des difficultés à oublier …"

A son tour, le brun prit la poudre d'escampette laissant un Tony encore plus perdu qu'avant. Mille questions tournaient dans son esprit.

"- Je vois que vous avez rencontré Laïos et Pomare. Dit Thor d'une voix traînante.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Pas moi … dit-il d'un air désolé.

\- Loki ?"

Il approuva du chef.

"- Loki a couché avec eux ? Demanda-t-il à la fois curieux et appréhendant la réponse.

\- Je ne connais pas tous les amants qu'a pu avoir mon frère, ami Tony, mais je crois reconnaître le grand blond. Ce fut très bref."

Tony se rabougri sur place. Avec combien de mec avait-il couché ? En même temps, Loki lui en avait un jour parlé, dans la salle de bain de la tour. Il lui avait dit avoir été malheureux jeune et que le sexe avait alors été un exutoire. Il savait donc que Loki avait eu d'innombrables amants. Après tout, il était bien plus âgé que lui. Et lui non plus n'avait pas été en reste avec les femmes …

"- Vous savez, fut une époque où Loki a eu de nombreux amants. C'est précisément à cette période que sa popularité auprès du peuple a chuté.

\- Beaucoup de coeurs brisés ?

\- Énormément. lui confirma Thor. Mais il n'était pas aussi mauvais que les gens le laisse penser. Les derniers évènements, le couronnement de son frère, vos enfants, tout cela lui rachète ce qu'il avait perdu à l'époque."

Tony pinça les lèvres. Il avait confiance en Loki. Le passé restait au passé. C'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Il releva le visage et attendit que le monde autour d'eux s'en aille.

"- Qu'a dit le guérisseur ? s'enquit alors le milliardaire.

\- Vous aviez en parti raison.

\- Et merde ? et à quel point j'avais raison ?

\- Et bien, le mage guérisseur ne peut pas en être certain sans l'ausculter mais les transformations que son corps a subi … C'est un jotün, à n'en point douter mais la sorcellerie qu'il s'inflige pour conserver son apparence humaine … ça le bouleverse !

\- Un humain "normal" ne peut pas enfanter, contrairement au jotün. Ajouta Tony.

\- C'est exact et cette opposition entre ses deux natures provoque des chamboulements.

\- Notamment aux niveaux des hormones."

Les deux hommes furent écrasés par le poid de ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. Un Loki à l'état normal était redoutable mais un Loki en proie à ses hormones et à ses émotions, à l'émotivité instable … Tony blêmit davantage. Il avait créé un monstre !

"- Ce n'est pas votre faute, le rassura Thor en posant sa main sur son épaule comme s'il lisait dans son esprit."

 _Un peu quand même …_ ne put s'empêcher de penser l'ingénieur. Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter l'hospice afin de rejoindre les festivités organisées dans les rues de la cité. Le monde y grouillait et les deux hommes eurent des difficultés à se frayer un chemin. Tout le monde voulait saluer le père midgardien des petits héritiers. Il était vraiment apprécié. Également, de nombreuses personnes voulaient connaître le sentiment de Thor vis à vis de cette situation. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs ravie et gâteau de ses neveux, au grand plaisir de Tony.

Ils finirent par retrouver Loki … entouré de plusieurs hommes qui lui faisaient les yeux doux. En fait, à bien y regarder, le dieu dégageait une aura … sexuelle affreusement écrasante. Tony sentit ses joues rougir à lui brûler et visiblement son beau-frère était dans le même état de gêne. Le malicieux avait revếtu une tenue de soie fluide qui coulait le long de son corps comme une seconde peau. Le long pantalon vert émeraude lui allongeait les jambes de façon exponentiel et cet état de fait n'était en rien contré par la tunique courte à col serré qui lui cachait le cou. Ses cheveux soyeux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

 _Ses cheveux ont bien poussé depuis que l'on s'est rencontré_.

Le dieu discutait avec toute sa cour, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Et Tony aperçut son plus grand rival. Légèrement en retrait et semblant être tout aussi mécontent de la situation. Fandral, toujours habillé de son habituel pourpoint crème à motif doré et de son pantalon assorti, buvait une coupe de vin en fusillant la foule masculine du regard. Ses traits étaient fatigués.

Quand Loki s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, le malin se leva prestement de son siège, écartant les hommes sur son passage.

"- Anthony, te voilà enfin ! clama Loki en se penchant légèrement pour l'embrasser."

Un baiser qui dura quand la langue mutine du dieu titilla la sienne. L'ingénieur aurait pu savourer cet instant magique créé par la lumière des torches, la musique des bardes en arrière plan, les odeurs des mets cuisinés ça et là … Sauf qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux assassins le scrutaient. Le terrien se recula et Thor vola à son secours.

 _MERCI PointBreak !_

"- Loki, mon frère, je suis ravi de te voir à ce point en forme. dit-il en faisant une accolade au brun."

Son regard se balada sur la foule assassine. Il devait éloigner son pauvre frère de tels prédateurs parce qu'à vue de nez, il y en avait quelques un qui étaient vraiment à son goût.

"- Je suis passé voir mon très cher neveu et ma si charmante nièce avant de venir. Que dirais-tu de venir en discuter avec moi ? proposa le guerrier à son frère."

Tony le remercia encore de tout faire pour éloigner son pauvre compagnon. Dieu que l'homme était faible face à ses pulsions. Il le savait très bien.

"- Je discutais avec des amis … expliqua le brun prêt à y retourner.

\- Je suis certain que tes amis seront ravis de te voir plus mais penses donc un peu à moi qui ne t'ai pas vu depuis …"

Depuis l'accouchement où allié à Fandral, ils l'avaient sauvé de la folie meurtrière de Tony.

"- Accompagne moi donc boire une coupe ! Comme au bon vieux temps !

\- On ne l'a jamais fait, mon frère … railla Loki peut convaincu.

\- Et bien, il est grand temps de s'y mettre ! calma aussitôt le dieu blond sentant qu'il creusait sa propre tombe. Cesse donc de me contredire et viens."

Les deux princes s'éloignèrent en direction d'un débit de boisson. Aussitôt Tony se retourna vers les beaux parleurs et leur lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait. Certains partirent pour éviter quelconques représailles mais d'autres restèrent et toisèrent leurs rivals. Mais Anthony n'était pas à homme à se laisser marcher dessus.

"- Je vous prierais de cesser de tourner autour de mon compagnon. grogna-t-il à ce qui semblait être le meneur du groupe."

Un homme grand et robuste à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns. Vêtu d'une longue jupe de cuir noire et de spartiates qui s'enroulaient autour de ses mollets puissants, il s'approcha et bomba le torse. Il toisa le milliardaire.

"- Sinon quoi, midgardien ?

\- Ne me forcez pas à faire des choses qui me déplairait presque autant qu'à vous.

\- Mais c'est qu'il grogne ! rigola l'asgardien."

Son rire grave entra en résonance avec ceux des autres hommes.

"- Il grogne, Doran, mais il frappe aussi très bien. Je te conseille de ne pas le sous-estimer."

Fandral venait de s'avancer jusqu'aux côtés du milliardaire. Il posa sa main droite sur sa rapière et bascula la tête sur le côté. Tony n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Est-ce que son grand rival venait de prendre sa défense auprès des siens ? Il n'avait pas besoin de lui mais un soutien n'était pas de refus d'autant que son interlocuteur était du genre "morpion".

"- Fandral … murmura le dénommé Doran. Tu le défends ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'a volé ce qui t'appartenait."

Tony voulut répliquer mais Fandral le prit de court.

"- Doran, le Seigneur Stark ne m'a pas volé Loki. Je te rappellerais que le Prince n'est pas un objet et encore moins une chose fragile. Oserais-tu l'insulter ?"

La voix menaçante du chevalier ne laissait aucun doute quand au sort qu'il lui réservait s'il insultait encore son prince.

"- Non, Fandral, je n'insinue rien de tout cela.

\- Et que vous soyez tous bien au courant, commença-t-il plus fort, le Seigneur Stark a loyalement gagné le coeur de notre prince et je me chargerais personnellement de ceux qui oseraient prétendre le contraire."

Le chevalier dispersa la foule et fut retenu par Tony alors qu'il allait à son tour partir.

"- Je contrôlais la situation. dit calmement Tony.

\- De toute évidence … siffla Fandral le regard mauvais.

\- Mais je vous remercie.

\- Loki n'est pas dans son état normal. lui expliqua Tony.

\- Je l'ai également remarqué. Il dégage une aura … il aguiche tout ce qui l'entoure."

Tony grimaça.

"- D'après le médecin, enfin le mage guérisseur, Loki subit le contrecoup de … sa transformation. Son taux d'hormone crève le plafond et je pense qu'il se réfugie dans ce qu'il la rassuré quand il était plus jeune."

Le regard de Fandral s'assombrit. Il comprenait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait été celui qui l'avait encouragé à se défouler de cette façon et il en avait profité pendant de nombreuses années jusqu'à ce que Loki prenne réellement conscience de son potentiel et ne prenne confiance en lui.

"- Je comprends pas pourquoi ces "mecs" se jettent sur lui comme des loups sur un os, cracha Tony acerbe.

\- C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas unis."

Une jeune femme aux formes plantureuses passa à côté de lui avec un plateau où reposaient des coupes de métal. Tony se saisit de deux d'entres elles et en tendit une à Fandral qui l' accepta d'un signe de tête.

"- Unis ? Je pensais que l'union de de deux personnes du même sexe était prohibée ici ?"

Fandral hocha négativement de la tête.

"- Il est vrai que de tels couples sont mal acceptés mais il existe une cérémonie pour unir deux âmes soeurs, un rituel qui ne peut pas être défait. Dans ce cas-ci, la relation est … éternelle. C'est une notion qui n'existe pas dans votre monde.

\- Loki ne m'en a jamais parlé. souffla Tony quelque peu déçu que son compagnon ait tut l'existence d'une telle possibilité.

\- Loki est un animal farouche. Il peut aimer de tout son coeur mais il tient à sa liberté."

Tony remarqua que quoi qu'il fasse, Fandral connaissait Loki sur le bout des doigts. Il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que lui et il avait été aussi intime avec lui que Tony l'était à présent (les enfants mise à part). Fandral ferait toujours parti de la vie de son compagnon.

Thor partit reprendre une énième coupe d'hydromel pour lui et Loki. Il devait avouer qu'il n'imaginait pas son frère tenir aussi bien l'alcool. Même lui commençait à sentir les effets des spiritueux et pourtant, il avait de l'entraînement. Il rejoignit le brun dans le coin rempli de coussin où ils avaient élus domicile. Il donnait directement sur une table dédiée à la boisson et sur une estrade où se mouvaient danseuses et danseurs, et en même temps, cela leur permettait d'être au calme, à l'écart de la foule.

Le dieu de la foudre se jeta sur les coussins duveteux et posa la coupe devant son frère. Il se réinstalla confortablement, là où son frère était assis droit comme un piquet.

"- Alors, racontes-moi, Loki. Anthony me dit que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal."

Il avait décidé de jouer la franchise. De toute façon, Loki décelait toujours ses mensonges ou quand il cachait quelque chose. Contrairement à lui qui se laissait régulièrement manipuler.

"- Il t'a dit ça ? siffla doucement le brun, comme si un léger filet d'air avait traversé la barrière de ses lèvres."

Thor constata que Loki avait mal prit la remarque. Le terrain risquait d'être glissant.

"- Ce que je veux dire, continua le grand blond, c'est qu'il semblait inquiet.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?"

 _Comment lui dire que son compagnon trouve qu'il dévore des yeux tout ce qui peut éventuellement le satisfaire d'une façon … active et au corps à corps …_

Le guerrier se redressa et posa ses grandes mains sur celles de son frère.

"- Ecoute, Loki, ne te vexe pas mais Anthony trouve que depuis que vous êtes arrivés sur Asgard, tu sembles avoir un comportement étrange. Sexuellement parlant …"

Son visage devint rouge et il bafouilla sur la fin. Loki le regarda de biais avant de rigoler calmement d'un rire cristallin mais qui chez lui s'apparentait à un éclat de rire. Thor fronça des sourcils sans comprendre.

"- C'est bien la première que je te vois troublé en parlant de sexe, mon frère. D'ordinaire, tu es plus du genre à te vanter de tes conquêtes.

\- Tu ne te vexes pas ? demanda doucement Thor.

\- Non, Thor, je m'en suis également rendu compte. Quelque chose cloche avec moi."

Le plus jeune se racla la gorge mal à l'aise devant cette confession .

"- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas avec lui ?

\- Tu trouves que c'est facile de lui dire que j'ai envie de coucher avec d'autres hommes que lui tout en lui soutenant que c'est à lui qu'appartient mon coeur !"

Le dieu du tonnerre comprenait la difficulté mais Loki souffrait pour rien. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson tout en haussant les épaules.

"- Tu sais, mon frère, Anthony s'est très bien rendu compte de ton problème. Je pense … parce que oui, je t'arrête tout de suite ça m'arrive de penser, qu'il est nécessaire pour vous d'en discuter. Peut être que les mages guérisseurs trouveront une solution …

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je me suis entretenu avec la Haute Chanoine tout à l'heure à ce sujet."

Voilà la raison pour laquelle le Prince héritier n'avait pas pu la consulter tantôt. Et si elle disait vrai, la situation devenait véritablement problématique.

"- Ecoute, va voir Anthony. Vous trouverez une solution tous les deux."

Le grand blond tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de son frère et le rassurer. Mais dans sa précipitation et ajouté à cela la maladresse dû à l'alcool, il fit tomber la coupe de Loki qui chuta sur ses genoux.

Thor se releva rapidement pour la ramasser et constata que tout le liquide était répandu au sol et que les jambes de son cadet étaient parfaitement sèches. Il releva le visage vers le brun en plissant le regard.

"- Loki … gronda-t-il."

Puis il posa sa main sur la cuisse ferme. Enfin celle qui aurait dû être ferme mais qui se trouvait présentement complètement éthéré. Thor passa au travers.

"- J'en ai assez que tu me fasses ce tour ! Depuis combien de temps tu te fous de ma gueule ?!"

Loki ricana et une lueure verte l'enveloppa.

"- Tu n'as qu'à être plus observateur.

\- Et où te trouves-tu ?! s'étrangla Thor."

Puis le Dieu malicieux disparut dans un halo vert. Thor envoya la table valser faisant reculer la foule et stopper la musique à proximité.

"- Cet idiot, il m'aura floué jusqu'au bout. grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage."

Tony et Fandral marchait le long des rues de la cité. La foule s'amoindrissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient l'avenue menant à la place du marché. Fandral lui avait expliqué le rituel d'unification. De façon plus précise, il s'agissait d'un rituel magique durant lequel deux personnes qui s'aimaient pouvaient unir leurs âmes. De cette manière, elles étaient connectées et plus le lien était fort, plus les êtres aimés se découvraient des capacités comme la télépathie. Bien entendu, comme il était humain et ne possédait pas de capacités magiques, ces capacités ne seraient possible que dans une certaine mesure.

"- Vous êtes tout à fait capable de maîtriser la magie. lui dit alors Fandral les mains dans le dos."

Le chevalier marchait le dos droit et la tête haute. Sa démarche était à la fois un exemple de droiture et d'exemplarité. A côté de lui, l'ingénieur semblait d'un tout autre temps.

"- Comment ça ? s'étonna Anthony qui grignotait un fruit attrapait au bas d'une branche lourde.

\- Les midgardiens sont le peuple le moins prédisposé à cela mais il n'est néanmoins pas impossible pour eux de la maîtriser."

Anthony ne dit rien mais être comparé à une sous espèce incapable de faire quelque chose que bien d'autres peuples parvenaient à faire le fit doucement rigoler. Il était le grand Anthony Stark, l'homme qui avait repris l'entreprise de son père et l'avait fait fructifier jusqu'à devenir l'entreprise la plus forte du monde.

"- La magie n'est rien de plus que les énergies des éléments naturels tels que la terre, l'air, l'eau ou encore le feu mais également la force d'attraction des sphères de l'univers …

\- Comme l'attraction terrestre ?

\- Effectivement. Il suffit d'apprendre à manipuler ces énergies et à partir de là, il est alors possible d'user de magie. Il existe des midgardiens qui utilisent la magie depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Je connais un puissant sorcier sur Terre. Mais je serais incapable de dire lequel de Loki ou du Docteur Strange remporterait le combat s'ils se défiaient.

\- Loki évidemment. Clama Fandral haut et fort.

\- Et bien figurez-vous, Fandral, que je n'en serais pas aussi sûre et pourtant je sais à quel point Loki est doué dans tout ce qu'il fait."

Un blanc s'installa à l'énoncé de cette phrase à double sens que Tony avait employé sans volonté express de le faire. Fandral avait haussé un sourcil et dans un demi sourcil, avait répondu : "- Oui, toujours minutieux et à coeur de bien faire les choses".

Les deux hommes, les deux rivaux bien que Fandral est définitivement juré de ne plus prétendre au coeur du sorcier, se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil quelques secondes avant de tourner le visage vers le petit jardin aux grands et épais arbres qui cachait en son centre la fontaine à la sirène.

Le regard de Fandral s'assombrit à sa vision, comme s'il vibrait d'une sourde émotion. Et dieu seul sait que Tony aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir, mais il savait très bien à quoi pensait le chevalier en cet instant.

Puis un halo vert apparut aussi rapidement qu'il disparut et colora brièvement le haut des arbres touffus. Les deux hommes se regardèrent étonnés. Une seule chose, enfin une seule personne pouvait provoquer un tel éclat lumineux dans tout l'univers et cette personne devait se trouver avec son frère, ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas.

"- Il a réussi à filer … siffla Fandral.

\- Je déteste sa faculté à se téléporter comme ça. Grimaça Tony comme s'il passait aux aveux.

\- Je vous dirais que moi aussi. lui confirma le chevalier dont le regard sombre était désormais teinté d'une colère inquiète."

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit jardin où les épais arbres créent une atmosphère à la fois lourde et terriblement réconfortante. Loki était assis sur le rebord du bassin, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le bas de son longue tunique tombant négligemment dans l'eau claire qui sortait des mains de la statue. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce lieux clos hormis eux trois.

Quand Loki se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul, il tourna son regard humide vers son compagnon. Fandral préféra rester en retrait alors que Tony se ruait sur l'homme de sa vie pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui.

"- Anthony … lui dit Loki dont le regard trahissait le malaise. Je savais que tu n'étais pas loin. Il faut que l'on parle …

\- Je sais, Loki, je sais.

\- Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. dit-il le regard fiévreux alors que le visage de Tony était aussi proche du sien."

Loki frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de son vis à vis.

"- Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre que cela passe ou …

\- ou ? l'encouragea Tony qui connaissait la réponse. Parles, mon amour, n'ais pas peur."

Loki n'avait jamais peur. Là n'était pas la question. Mais il ne voulait pas que le dieu pense qu'il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il serait à jamais là pour l'écouter. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

"- Mon corps réclame du sexe, Anthony. Du brut. Pas de l'amour.

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte, Loki."

Le dieu qui pourtant n'avait jamais honte de rien, avait pourtant honte aujourd'hui de regarder son compagnon et de lui dire cela dans les yeux. Pourtant, il sentait très bien que la température corporelle de Tony augmentait rapidement signe de son excitation.

Loki eut une bouffé de chaleur et il déglutit en clignant fortement des yeux. Il tenait bon depuis leur arrivé mais après une journée entière, son corps était comme affamé. Il se concentrait pour ne pas craquer. Mais la tension dans son corps le tiraillait comme un châtiment divin. Anthony voyait bien son trouble. Il posa sa main sur la joue claire et le força à le regarder. Son regard était fiévreux.

"- Tu es bien plus chaud que d'habitude. Constata-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur. souffla-t-il difficilement."

Tony fit son choix. Il embrassa les lèvres brûlantes du géant des glaces et s'approcha de son oreille.

"- ça tombe bien, commenta-t-il langoureusement"

Il se saisit de la main du dieu et la plaça sur son entrejambe dont le membre était très réactif à l'état de son amant.

"- Les pompiers sont là avec une lance à incendie parfaitement opérationnelle."

Loki fit les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. il embrassa Tony en agrippant sa nuque avec force; bravant la barrière de ses lèvres, lui pénétrant la bouche avec force avant de violer allègrement l'orifice buccale de son amant. Tony en eut le souffle coupé et il l'avait bien cherché. Il lui rendit son baisé avec fièvre et aggressivité.

"- Anthony, grogna Loki entre deux souffles. Ne me fais pas l'amour."

L'ingénieur se releva et ôta son haut d'un coup sec, dévoilant sa musculature développée. Sa peau était moite et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme erratique.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, je pense qu'à deux, nous parviendrons à éteindre ce feu qui te dévore."

Loki, allongé sur le rebord du bassin, ôtait ses vêtements pour se mettre à nu quand cette remarque l'interpella.

"- Comment ça "deux", j'espère que tu n'as pas donné de nom à "lance" ?"

Tony se retourna légèrement et regarda dans l'obscurité du chemin. Le chevalier s'était volontairement mis en retrait, prêt à partir dès que la situation l'exigeait. Mais quand Stark commença à se dévêtir et à se tourner vers lui, il eut un mouvement de recul et l'incompréhension le submergea quand l'ingénieur lui tendit la main, lui lançant une invitation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour recevoir.

"- Fandral, je suis prêt à mettre notre différend de côté pour cette fois. Loki a besoin de nous, maintenant. Acceptes-tu ?

\- Fandral ? s'étonna Loki épuisé par la tension de ses muscles."

Le chevalier sortit de l'ombre et apparut sous la lumière argentée. Son habit dorée brillait aussi fort que ses cheveux d'or. Seul son regard bleu était voilé d'une ombre de désir inespéré. Il entrouvrit la bouche en s'avançant jusqu'au corps du malheureux qui s'était assis sur le muret, les pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Et quand le chevalier approchait sa main de la gorge du sorcier pour sentir sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Loki eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Anthony … A quoi joues-tu ? demanda Loki complètement perdu."

Le milliardaire s'approcha à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de Fandral. Il se plaça derrière lui et glissa sa main jusqu'aux boutons du pourpoint dont il fit sauter les boutons un à un jusqu'à dévoiler la chemise blanche et fluide très échancrée sur la poitrine du blond où courait une fine ligne de poils.

Tony et Fandral étaient rivaux. Mais pas ennemis. Les deux étaient très attirants dans leurs genres. Tony aurait été de mauvaise fois s'il avait dit le contraire. Mais il n'aurait jamais fait quoique ce soit d'intime avec le chevalier pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aimait qu'un seul homme. Mais cette nuit, la situation était différente. Loki avait besoin de lui et de bien plus encore. Il mettrait donc sa rancoeur de côté mais pas sa fierté.

De sa main gauche, il saisit les cheveux arrières du chevalier et tira légèrement mais sèchement dessus pour que l'homme lève le visage. Ce faisant Fandral échappa un soupir de surprise et laissa sa gorge dévoilée. Anthony bascula son visage dans le creux du cou de son vis à vis et sans quitter Loki des yeux, il huma la peau pâle et masculine avant de faire courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de la jugulaire qui palpitait d'étonnement.

Fandral regarda le midgardien du coin de l'oeil surpris. Loki n'était pas en reste, partagé entre son étonnement, le retournement de situation et son excitation qui ne cessait d'être croissante. La vision lubrique qui se déroulait sous lui était des plus alléchante : son compagnon et son premier amant dans une pose lascive et bandante qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé par égard pour Anthony même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il se pencha en avant et tendit le bras et toucha le ventre plat du chevalier qui aspira une goulé d'air.

Tony rapprocha son visage de celui de Fandral et murmura à son oreille.

"- Une fois. Une seule et unique fois."

C'était à la fois une autorisation et un avertissement et ce message à peine dissimulé, Fandral l'avait très bien compris. Puis, tony tourna le visage de Fandral et l'embrassa. Il dévora sa bouche en plantant son regard dans celui de Loki qui ouvrit la bouche en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de cuir qui retenait le vêtement. Il commença à défaire la boucle quand Fandral qui s'était séparé de Tony posa sa main sur la sienne, la faisant passer sur son bras et la remontant dans ses cheveux pour les agripper et le faire reculer. Ce qui fit grimacer Loki.

Tony contourna les deux hommes en ôtant ses chaussures et monta dans le bassin. L'eau le fit frissonner et arrivait un peu plus haut ques ses chevilles. Il se plaça dans le dos de Loki et mis sa main droite sur sa gorge. Le dieu n'était plus capable de raison. Il força son compagnon à lever la tête pour le regarder malgré la main de Fandral dans ses cheveux, ce qui devait être douloureux pour sa nuque et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. De sa main libre, il défit lui-même la ceinture de fandral d'un main experte et Fandral, passé le choc, fit de même avec le pantalon de Tony.

Tony embrassa son amant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'ait plus de souffle. Puis quand ils se séparèrent, Tony prit de l'eau et la laissa couler dans le dos du jotun qui glapit à cause de la différence de température. Loki était à présent à quatre pattes sur le rebord du bassin. Le sexe de Fandral commençait à se réveiller mais c'était comme s'il ne parvenait pas à hisser le drapeau à cause de la présence incongrue de Tony avec eux.

Tony se pencha dans le dos du géant et se plaça tout proche de son oreille.

"- Et si tu aidais Fandral à se détendre, mon amour ?"

Il lui avait proposé cela d'une voix à la fois tellement douce et tellement grave que Loki eut un immense frisson du haut de sa tête au bas de son dos que Tony ressenti derrière un immense sourire. Loki ouvrit la bouche et s'humecta les lèvres tout en s'avançant doucement jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche la gland rosé de Fandral.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux quand Loki le prit en bouche, aidé d'une main et qu'il commença à le masturber. Cela faisait si longtemps que le chevalier en rêvait. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça.

Tony voyait le blond se concentrer sur son propre plaisir tout en passant frénétiquement la main dans les longs cheveux noirs. Il crut même lire le prénom de son bien aimé sur les lèvres pleines de l'asgardien. Alors que cette scène aurait dû le mettre hors de lui, Tony était étonnement excité. Son érection était puissante et il sentait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi dur qu'en cet instant.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les fesses rondes et fermes. Puis il plaqua son bassin contre les monts de chairs pour que son érection se retrouve entre elles. Il pouvait sentir juste en dessous de son sexe, l'anneau de chair de Loki pulser d'anticipation. Il grogna de plaisir et mima les va et vient entre elles. Loki haleta entre deux succions et lança sa main droite sur sa propre hanche que Tony maintenait fermement pour que leurs mains se rejoignent.

Fandral sentait son sexe se gonfler dans l'antre accueillant de Loki. Cette chaleur, cette humidité, le moelleux de ses joues et la dureté de sa langue … Tous ces facteurs allaient avoir très rapidement raison de lui. Il recula doucement le visage de Loki et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser. Il sentit son propre goût sur la langue du brun alors qu'il n'avait pas éjaculer. C'était loin d'être la première fois mais il en était grisé à coup sûre. Tout en mordillant la langue mutine qui jouait avec la sienne, il passa une main sous le ventre de Loki et attrapa son membre fièrement dressé et dont le liquide pré-éjaculatoire goutte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au midgardien qui se trouvait dans le dos du dieu. C'était vrai, Anthony avait ce que l'on appelait un charme sophistiqué et viril, comme un diamant brut. Fandral se releva et tout en passant sa chemise blanche au dessus de sa tête, il eut une subite envie d'embrasser le midgardien

Il se pencha en avant et réalisa son envie. La barbe du brun était bien plus drue que la sienne et pourtant il appréciait ce contact. Enfin, pour le moment car inutile que demain, leur relation sera des plus étranges. Mais il était inutile d'y penser maintenant. Que disait Loki quand il était plus jeune ? _Vivre le moment présent et boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie_. Sacré Loki.

Tony le repoussa d'une main ferme mais accompagnée d'un sourire carnassier. Le regard des deux hommes tomba sur Loki qui n'avait rien raté du spectacle et dont le membre caressé par le blond était de plus en plus dur. Dieu qu'il avait envie de plus que des frottements.

"- Alors, Loki ? susurra Fandral qui se prettait à présent pleinement au jeu.

\- Que veux-tu ? le compléta Tony."

Et le pauvre jotun était fiévreux d'envie, à la merci de deux amants à l'appétit dévorante. Si un seul de ses deux hommes était puissant que dire de l'association des deux. Loki se releva, les genoux endoloris à cause de la pression sur la pierre, aidé par Tony et soutenu par Fandral. Il leur sourit et les embrassa à tour de rôle. Il avait envie de beaucoup de choses et ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Au loin, les musiques créées par les troubadours et par les voix du peuple jouaient une mélodie agréable et la chaleur environnante était exquise accompagnée du clapotie doucereux de l'eau.

"- J'en veux tellement plus … grogna le géant dont la peau commença à se transformer."

Son épiderme ne changea pas de couleur mais les traits claniques caractéristiques du sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines apparurent et ses pupilles d'un vert si vivant se teintèrent d'un rouge profond et vibrant. Ses muscles sur durcirent et l'air environnant se rafraîchit agréablement.

Tony ricana en sentant l'eau autour de ses chevilles se refroidir et se figer un minimum. Son géant était de retour. Il le fit se retourner et se recula pour que tout les trois se retrouvent dans le bassin. Après tout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que lui qui ferait trempette. Il demanda à Loki de s'accrocher à la statue.

"- Tu ne la lâche sous aucun prétexte. lui dit l'ingénieur avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? lui lança narquoisement Loki un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que le grand sorcier que tu es ne peux pas réaliser ce tout petit "ordre"."

Tony lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Loki tiqua mais ne broncha pas.

"- Alors ! s'écria l'ingénieur en contournant Fandral et en claquant une des fesses du malicieux. Qui veux-tu qui te prennes ?"

Loki eut un léger sursaut, peu habitué à de mots aussi vulgaires dans la bouche de l'ingénieur et pourtant, il n'avait pas un langage des plus fleuri. Et qu'elle était cette question ?! Il lui laissait le choix ? Il serait prêt à laisser Fandral passer en premier, au détriment de sa fierté ? Ce comportement étonnait Loki et à en croire par la main qui se crispa dans le creux de son dos, Fandral l'était tout autant. A croire Qu'Anthony était aussi excité de la situation que l'était les deux asgardiens.

Loki ricana intérieurement. Et s'il jouait avec le feu ? Après tout, ce soir, tout était permis, non ?

"- Je ne t'entends pas, mon amour. le relança Tony en lui caressant le flan."

Le chevalier semblait attendre la réponse fébrilement à en juger par son sexe qui lui effleurait les fesses. Le jotun tourna son visage vers son compagnon et lui indiqua le blond d'un glissement de regard. Anthony ricana tandis que Fandral déglutit d'appréhension.

"- Fandral ? lui demanda l'ingénieur."

Il allait l'obliger à le dire ? Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête en grognant.

"- Tu ne comptes pas le dire, hein ? Tu es vraiment têtu … Mais vois-tu j'ai une autre idée en tête et je pense que Fandral m'approuvera."

Le concerné leva le visage vers l'ingénieur curieux. Le brun rejoint le blond et il lui murmura son plan. Loki tendit le cou pour le regarder. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et malgré son ouïe fine, il n'entendit rien. Mais il vit le regard azuré s'ouvrir de plus en plus à l'écoute des mots du brun et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres ourlées.

Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent. Fandral resta derrière Loki et s'agenouilla. Tandis que Tony se plaçait sous le dieu à hauteur de son bassin. Puis ils passèrent à l'attaque. Anthony prit le sexe de Loki en bouche, ce qui provoqua chez le géant un hoquet de surprise et plaisir mêlé. La langue brûlante et humide qui s'amusait à monter et descendre sur le membre, la barbe de Tony qui frottait contre ses cuisses, les cheveux bruns qui caressaient son bas-ventre … Fandral ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer ce moment. il écarta les monts de chair et approcha son visage pour insinuer sa langue entre elles. Le corps de Loki fut parcouru de spasmes et de soubresauts accompagnés de tremblement.

Les deux châtiments imposés à Loki eurent raison de lui. Peu à peu, il sentit le plaisir le submerger et le désir grimper dans ses veines. Il adorait ça, se sentir impuissant, soumis au bon plaisir d'un autre (en l'occurrence de deux autres) Et pourtant, les deux hommes lui refusèrent la délivrance. Le poussant dans la frustration et l'asservissant à ses sensations.

Ils le laissèrent là, pantelant de sueur et de tension. Loki s'accrochait à la statue comme un naufragé à une bouée. Fandral le contourna en passant sa main sur le corps de sa victime comme un voile funeste. Loki le suivit du regard. Un regard mauvais qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un en d'autres circonstances. Mais le chevalier connaissait sa proie, il savait ce qu'elle voulait et il était disposé à le lui accorder. Alors il l'aida à se redresser. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, ses poumons recherchant chaque fragment d'air salvateur. Mais chaque souffle attisait le feu qui le dévorait. Il se consumait.

"- Retourne-toi."

Le jotun rata un battement de coeur à ce ton inquisiteur et son état ne s'améliora pas quand il vit Anthony qui le regardait dans le dos de l'asgardien. Il avait quelque chose de changé … Le midgardien était comme enveloppé dans une aura de mystère, un sombre secret qui lui tiraillait les entrailles et qu'il contenait, qu'il voulait maîtriser.

 _Il est jaloux._ Parvint à penser Loki. Assembler des mots dans sa tête était une véritable épreuve pour lui qui d'ordinaire jouait avec eux pour les utiliser contre ceux à qui ils les adressaient. Toute personne normale, si tenté qu'une personne normal viva un jour une telle situation, aurait immédiatement cessé ce jeu stupide et pervers auquel les trois hommes s'adonnaient. Mais Loki était trop excité par la jalousie qui ravageait le coeur du midgardien et l'avide passion qui enflammait celui de l'asgardien. Deux hommes qui se détestaient qui sacrifiaient leur fierté pour lui. Et Loki adorait ça. Son côté manipulateur et excessif avait tendance, dans ces moments de pure débauche, a revenir au galop. Il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il connaissait Anthony, ce côté de sa personnalité s'était volatilisé alors qu'en vérité, il était toujours là tapis dans l'ombre, dans un recoin de son corps, à attendre son heure. Mais le destin avait parfois de droles de projets parfois et il l'avait fait père avec Tony. Une nouvelle responsabilité leur incombait désormais et leurs désirs personnelles, leurs vices, allaient devoir disparaître dans l'ombre parce qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ces moments étaient probablement les derniers avant que leurs vies ne soient mis à contribution. Et le dieu eu des remords d'infliger cette jalousie perverse à son compagnon alors qu'il s'agissait probablement de leurs derniers moments de libertés. Remords qui vacillaient quand son regard tombait sur la proéminance entre les jambes du milliardaire. Elle était à son paroxysme.

Loki fit ce qu'il n'était jamais disposé à faire pour qui que ce soit. Il s'exécuta. Il se retourna et Fandral posa sa main sur sa nuque pour qu'il se plie, accentuant la courbe de ses reins. Il se saisit des hanches musclées et le pénétra sans prévenir même si le malicieux s'en doutait et attendait ce moment avec une impatience à peine dissimulée.

Tony avait regardé la scène de derrière le duo. Il avait scruté avec une intensité à peine possible le corps de son compagnon se tendre, son visage se relever avec une expression de délivrance peignant ses traits. Il imaginait très bien le léger sourire qui barrait ses lèvres fines, l'expiation dans son regard grenat et le plaisir qui ondoyait dans son corps. Il était jaloux. S'il suivait sa pulsion première, il jetterait Fandral au dehors du corps accueillant de Loki et il le massacrerait à mains nus. Mais le sacrifice qu'il faisait était pour Loki, qui n'y pouvait rien à sa condition. Et s'il faisait abstraction de l'identité de celui qui allait et venait dans les entrailles de son amant avec une lenteur contrôlée, il devait avouer que son désir en était exacerbé, lui qui d'ordinaire ne partageait jamais ce qui lui appartenait.

"- Plus … vite … couina Loki entre deux respirations hachées."

Il était au supplice de sentir ce corps étranger et salvateur labourer son ventre avec une lenteur voulue. Il voulait jouir, il voulait être délivré de ce brasier qui le consumait. Puis sans prévenir, Fandral agrippa sa gorge et l'obligea à se redresser alors qu'il venait toujours en lui. Son souffle fut coupé par la force de l'asgardien, ce qui activa le feu de son plaisir. Et Tony entra dans son champs de vision. Il le regardait avec désir et jalousie, avec plaisir et colère, envie et rancoeur. Mais son corps montrait avec évidence que la situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"- Loki … murmura Fandral à son oreille."

Son prénom dans la bouche du chevalier lui donna un frisson qui se répercuta dans son pouvoir qui gela un peu plus l'eau.

"- Ton époux attend … et si on le laissait entrer ?"

Cette double allusion provoqua au dieu un soubresaut de plaisir incontrôlé. Oui, Anthony était son compagnon et il voulait l'épouser. L'épouser au sens magique du sens. Il voulait être lié à lui pour l'éternité. Une question qui commença titiller son esprit affuté. Lui était un dieu, l'éternité était pour lui une évidence. Mais pour Anthony … il était un midgardien, un terrien, un humain … il était un mortel. Cette fatalité le frappa de plein fouet. Anthony Stark en était un à sa cinquième décennie et un midgardien avait de la chance quand il dépassait le centenaire. Son corps se détruisait petit à petit et il fallait le dire mais le grand Stark brûlait la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Tony s'approcha et colla son corps à celui de Loki.

 _Qu'il est beau._ Pensa Loki.

Il lui répétait toujours qu'il était son dieu mais pour Loki, Anthony Stark était son monde. Et il ne lui avait jamais dit. Loki ne voulait pas profiter de l'homme le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Ce n'était pas la vieillesse de Tony qui l'inquiétait. Il l'aimerait sous toutes les apparences que le temps lui prêtera. Mais il le voulait plus longtemps que ce que le destin avait accordé aux midgardiens. Il ne voulait pas que leurs enfants voient leur père disparaître aussi vite. Il se le promit. Il trouverait un moyen de sauver son compagnon, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Tony le regardait. Ses yeux chocolat étaient plongés dans l'océan grenat de son vis à vis. Et Loki, plongé dans sa réflexion sur le temps, eut une envie irrépressible de l'aimer. Pas de le désirer. De l'aimer. Et il ferait tout pour avoir le temps de l'aimer. Il tendit le cou et l'embrassa tendrement, en opposition au corps des trois hommes qui transpirait la luxure. Fandral embrassa le cou de Loki. Il serait à jamais l'outsider du sorcier.

Tony profita du tendre baisé pour entrer à son tour dans le corps accueillant du jotun. Loki eut un hoquet de surprise quand l'ingénieur passa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva pour qu'il passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et il rejoignit Fandral au Paradis.

Loki retint sa respiration. Jamais on ne lui avait fait subir un tel traitement. Le début fut une véritable épreuve parce que les deux hommes qui le prenaient étaient du genre bien bâti. Et il pouvait le dire, il le savait. Il douta même que son corps puisse les accueillir tous les deux.

Et pourtant. Fandral cessa tout mouvements pour ne pas blesser Loki dans la progression de Tony. La sensation de sentir un autre homme le frôler dans un endroit si incongru lui fit bizarre mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Anthony ressentait la même chose au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait le dieu. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal aussi lui massa-t-il son membre tendu pour le détendre autant que faire se pouvait. Loki haletait en sentant Tony le prendre lentement.

C'était éprouvant mais il se sentait plein et comblé. Quand Anthony fut entièrement en lui ainsi que Fandral qui se permit de réajuster sa prise. Loki eut d'ailleurs un énorme frisson qui le fit vibrer de tout son corps quand ce dernier revint complètement en lui. Dans cette position, les deux hommes mais surtout Fandral, avaient accès au centre nerveux de son plaisir.

Quand Loki se détendit enfin et que son corps s'adapta aux autres, Tony fit signe à Fandral que le temps était venu de faire grimper Loki au septième ciel, bien plus haut que ne le permettait l'Arbre-Monde. Les deux hommes se mirent à bouger en cadance et Loki perdit pied.

Son corps le brûlait et il commençait à sentir une douleur dans les muscles de ses cuisses et de son ventre. Mais il ne partirait pour rien au monde. Il pouvait sentir nettement les deux membres aller et venir dans son corps, tantôt lentement, tantôt plus rapidement. Ses amants s'accordaient parfaitement, dommage qu'ils ne puissent s'entendre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Outre le fait que les deux hommes martyrisaient sa prostate avec énergie. Sentir son corps être maintenu fermement entre eux deux, leurs souffles dans son cou, leurs énergies pulsant autour de la sienne … Tout ceci le rendait fou. Et il ne tint pas très longtemps. Le désir l'assaillit et il se perdit dans les brumes de la jouissance. Son corps se resserra autour des deux hommes qui après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires se répandirent en lui.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position. Anthony avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Loki était épuisé au delà du supportable. Et Fandral était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Quand Anthony baissa le regard, il vit quelques gouttes d'un rouge sombre teinté la transparence de l'eau glacée. Il se figea et grogna.

"- On t'a fait mal ? s'écria-t-il en se retirant près à courir nu dans toute la cité pour trouver un quelconque médecin près à le soigner."

Loki ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas en état de le faire. Mais il ne se sentait pas blessé dans sa chair. Lentement, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur et sa peau redevient normal. Il porta machinalement sa main à son intimité où se trouvait encore Fandral et constata qu'il ne saignait pas. Tony fit le tour et se rendit compte que cela venait de Fandral.

"- Je ne me souvenais pas que cette fontaine ait une pointe à quelque endroit que ce soit. lâcha Fandra.

\- Et pourtant, le bout d'une nageoire de la sirène vous a égratigné tout le dos. Lui répondit Tony reprenant le vouvoiement."

Fandral posa les mains sur les hanche du dieu. Loki se retira doucement et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du jardin. Des pas. Quelqu'un venait. Il se retourna vers les deux hommes. Regarda rapidement l'étendu des dégâts dans le dos du chevalier. Principalement de légères coupures et un énorme irritation de l'épiderme.

"- Tu survivras. Je vais te lancer un sortilège mais pour le moment …"

Le sorcier murmura quelques mots et les trois hommes furent entourés d'un halo vert et chaud.

"- Retournons dans mes appartements, quelqu'un vient."

Puis ils disparurent. Les pas se rapprochèrent mais quand l'individu pénétra dans le jardin, seul le clapoti de l'eau se brisait le paisible silence. Le bassin était là au centre, l'eau n'était troublé que par quelques ondes curieuses et une légère aspérité de la couleur à un endroit. Seuls les vêtements éparses témoignent de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

L'asgardien passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

"- Rhhaaa, ça fait des heures que je te cherche partout et toi, tu trouvais encore le moyen de t'amuser …"

Thor souffla. Décidément son frère ne changerait jamais. En regardant les vêtements, il constata qu'il y avait bien ceux de son frère et ceux de Tony mais il y avait également ceux d'une tiers personne. Et il connaissait cet homme. Il pria pour que la solution apporté par Anthony ait fonctionné. Et il se détourna rapidement de la scène de crime, trop conscient de ce qui s'y été passé.

"- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Anthony. Je ne veux plus que Loki souffre, il est mon unique petit frère."

 _ **Me revoilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que le choix du threesome, surtout mettant en scène Tony et Fandral, a énervé certains d'entre vous (vous ne pouvez rien me cacher ;) ) et que d'autres souhaitaient secrètement que cela vienne un jour ! Cela serait super que vous laissiez vos avis avec un petit message ;) Je m'adresse surtout aux petits lecteurs fantômes he he je ne vous blâme pas mais j'adorerais lire vos pensées (même les plus obscures !) qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour faire un gros bisous à ceux qui me suivent fidèlement et qui m'écrivent à chaques chapitres (roulement de tambour ...) :**_

 _ **~ Shaolan ~ 3**_

 _ **~ PoneyRose ~ 3**_

 _ **~ geliahs ~ 3**_

 _ **J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à ceux qui m'ont déjà écrits mais dont je n'ai pas de nouvelles ;) (#faitesmoiunpetitsigne ! ) :**_

 _ **~ edenvy-D.M ~**_

 _ **~ julie91 ~**_

 _ **~ Misskuchiki ~**_

 _ **~ Alice Scarlet ~**_

 _ **~ karerine ~**_

 _ **~ Sunny0 ~**_

 _ **~ Charles Carval ~**_

 _ **~ Lena-Reyna Malefoy ~**_

 _ **Et pour terminer : une spéciale dédicace à ma première lectrice :**_

 _ **====== ma soeur jumelle Adara Maeldan 3 qui a eu l'idée de ce threesome ! Rendons à Cesar ce qui est à Cesar !**_


End file.
